Desejos Piratas
by JODIVISE
Summary: Continuação de "A Força dos Desejos". Lara e Alicia retornam a casa pensando que tudo não passou de um sonho. Mas algo ameaça as jovens e Jack Sparrow e Will Turner não estão dispostos a perder esta batalha nem as amadas. Muita acção, romance e aventura!
1. Trailer

**Nenhuma das personagens conhecidas da trilogia cinematográfica "Piratas das Caraíbas" me pertence, sendo propriedade da Disney. Apenas as personagens criadas por mim me pertencem. Esta fic destina-se apenas a leitura de pura diversão sem fins lucrativos.**

**Trailer**

Depois da aventura no passado…

_- Oh Meu Deus! A bússola funciona mesmo! – Alicia estava com um brilho radiante nos olhos. – Em que ano estamos?_

_- Em 1727! – Respondeu a ruiva meio baralhada._

_- Lara, a bússola que te deram funciona! Fez-nos viajar no tempo! – Alicia abriu a bússola. – A bússola do Jack Sparrow!_

O regresso a casa.

_- Bem-vinda a casa, amiga! – Alicia apareceu na soleira da porta com os olhos vermelhos, fazendo com que ambas se olhassem e um silêncio envolve-se o quarto._

Da mesma autora de "A Força dos Desejos", uma nova história cheia de surpresas…

_- Pelas barbas de Oceano! – Alicia olhou para Lara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas esta manteve-se estástica e com um olhar de pânico._

_- Não pode ser! – murmurou._

Regressos…

_- Sai de cima de mim, seu cão sarnento! – berrou Barbossa._

_- Calma, só depois do eunuco e da lady pararem de partir as minhas costelas! – exclamou Jack com ar sarcástico._

Novas paixões…

_- Quem é aquele gostoso, ali sentado? – a pergunta de Elizabeth fez com que as bocas de Lara e Alicia se abrissem até ao chão._

Reencontros com vilões…

_- Tu? – Jack baixou a espada com ar atónito._

_- Sim, meu caro Jack Sparrow! – o homem saiu das sombras e sorriu cinicamente. – Voltei!_

E muito mais na nova fic:

"**Desejos Piratas"**

**Brevemente, num computador perto de si!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 Regresso a casa

**Capítulo 1: ****Regresso a casa**

Lara piscou os olhos tentando habituar-se à luz. Sentiu que estava deitada sobre algo macio e abriu finalmente os olhos. A claridade provinha de uma janela e iluminava todo o aposento. Olhou em volta e o seu olhar fixou-se num grande poster pregado à parede: Will Turner, ou melhor, Orlando Bloom.

Lara suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Tinha voltado ao seu quarto de férias, à sua casa emprestada. Viu que a cama de Alicia estava vazia e teve um sobressalto_." Será que ela foi parar a outro sítio?"_, pensou aterrorizada. Mas o ranger de uma porta a abrir fez Lara se voltar para a entrada da casa de banho, que ficava dentro do quarto. A resposta à sua pergunta estava pregada à sua frente.

- Bem-vinda a casa, amiga! – Alicia apareceu na soleira da porta com os olhos vermelhos, fazendo com que ambas se olhassem e um silêncio envolve-se o quarto.

Alicia caminhou e sentou-se na cama olhando para o exterior da janela. Não era preciso adivinhar o que se tinha passado. Alicia tinha estado a chorar como uma fonte.

- Alicia… - Lara falou baixo mas a amiga interrompeu-a.

- Será que nunca mais o vou ver? – Alicia voltou-se para Lara e esta adivinhou nova crise de choro.

- Nem por um minuto deixas de pensar no Will?

- E tu deixas de pensar no Jack? – Alicia endureceu o olhar.

Lara não respondeu e olhou para o relógio. Eram 8:30 da manhã. Não sabia dizer a que horas acordou no século XVIII, mas o que é certo é que tinha a sensação que o tempo não passara ali.

- Nós tínhamos de voltar. – Lara falou pausadamente. – E além do mais temos a bússola. – Lara tirou a bússola debaixo dos lençóis.

Um bater na porta fez as duas raparigas saltarem das camas.

- Lara, Alicia! Já se levantaram? É hora da praia! – A voz de Mrs. Stevens fez Lara sorrir de orelha a orelha.

Abriu a porta de rompante deixando Mrs. Stevens ainda com a mão fechada no ar.

- Mãe! – Lara abraçou-a. – Que saudades! Pensei que nunca mais te ia ver!

Mrs. Stevens não compreendeu aquela reacção e olhou para Alicia. Esta última sorriu e fez um gesto indicando que Lara não estava boa da cabeça.

- Eu bem disse que festas em parques de campismo não fazem bem. Ainda por cima o teu pai só vos foi buscar depois da hora! – Mrs. Stevens abanou a cabeça.

Lara separou-se da mãe e fitou-a confusa.

- Festa? – Perguntou.

- Sim. Não me digam que não se lembram? Foram à festa, vieram e quando cá chegaram deitaram-se logo! – Mrs. Stevens olhava para a filha e começava a desconfiar que Lara tivesse sido abduzida por um óvni.

- Oh… isso! – Lara fez um sorriso amarelo.

- Nós vínhamos muito cansadas e adormecemos logo. De certeza que a Lara teve qualquer sonho e ainda pensa que não acordou! – Alicia riu tentando disfarçar a situação.

- Sei… - Mrs. Stevens olhou desconfiada. – O pequeno-almoço está na mesa. Se quiserem ir para a praia arranjem-se. Têm duas semanas para fazer o que quiserem!

Mrs. Stevens retirou-se deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Quer dizer que não passou tempo nenhum? – Lara estava parada. – Estivemos lá meses e aqui não passou nem um segundo?

Alicia não respondeu. Mantinha-se ocupada a pensar num assunto que a preocupava.

- Lara, e se não fomos para lado nenhum? – Alicia olhou para a amiga com cara de pânico.

- Como assim?

- Sei lá. Se calhar sonhamos e não se passou nada de especial! – Alicia queria muito acreditar queo que dizia era mentira.

- Não pode ser. Foi real demais. E além do mais temos a bússola! – Lara apontou para a mesinha de cabeceira onde esta se encontrava.

- Mas isso não prova nada. Deram-te a bússola e trouxeste-a. Se calhar é uma bugiganga! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Eu não te estou a conhecer Alicia Grant! – Lara começava a ficar exaltada. – Logo tu que não duvidaste quando lá chegamos! Acreditaste sempre!

- Mas acabou tão depressa… - Alicia encolheu os ombros.

- Então como é que explicas o colar que tens ao pescoço? – Lara apontou com a cabeça e Alicia passou os dedos pela figura do colar.

- É, talvez tenhas razão.

As raparigas arrumaram-se e desceram para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Para variar, Lara abraçou Mr. Stevens efusivamente deixando este sem perceber nada de nada.

- Então? – Mr. Stevens pousou o jornal e fitou as duas raparigas.

- Então o quê? – Perguntou Lara barrando uma tosta com geleia.

- Arranjaram algum namorado lá? – Perguntou o pai com naturalidade.

Alicia engasgou-se com o café, Lara deixou cair a tosta e Mrs. Stevens partiu a caneca do sumo ao deixá-la cair.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntaram as três mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é a surpresa? Elas já são adultas, podem namorar com quem quiserem! – Mr. Stevens estava atónito com a reacção da mulher.

- Mas elas… - Mrs. Stevens gaguejou.

- Vá lá Maggie! Não sejas tão cautelosa. Como eram os rapazes do parque? – Mr. Stevens sorriu para a filha e para Alicia e ambas se entreolharam.

- Ah… não havia ninguém interessante. – Lara deu uma trinca na tosta e sacou o jornal disfarçando.

- Bem, ia jurar que ambas estavam apaixonadas por alguém! – Mr. Stevens levou com o olhar fulminante da mulher.

- Porquê? – Perguntaram as jovens ao mesmo tempo.

- Vê-se nas vossas caras! – O homem sorriu.

- Ah ah ah! – Lara riu sarcasticamente. – Quando me apaixonar são os primeiros a saber, prometo!

- A sério? Pensei que ias esperar tanto, que só te casarias com Davy Jones! – Mr. Stevens riu alto e deixou Lara e Alicia de cara à banda.

* * *

Decidiram não ir à praia mas passear pelo picadeiro.

- Isto só pode ser a gozar! – Lara caminhava a passos largos sendo difícil para Alicia acompanhá-la. – Já viste o que o meu pai perguntou? Parece que sabia de tudo!

- Só se alguma fada lhe dissesse algo! – Alicia alcançou Lara. – Onde vamos?

- Tentar achar o homem que me deu isto. – Lara mostrou a bússola. – É a melhor maneira de provar que isto é verdadeiro.

- Podemos tentar voltar… - propôs Alicia, mas Lara fez que não ouviu.

Chegaram a uma zona de barraquinhas artesanais e Lara procurou pela mesma da "noite anterior". Achou e ambas espreitaram lá para dentro. Não tinha ninguém.

- Se calhar sonhaste com o homem! – Alicia sorriu mas o olhar de Lara disse tudo. Alicia mirou as peças de bijutaria.

- O que desejam as meninas? – Uma voz suave fez as duas darem um salto. À sua frente estava o mesmo idoso de quem Lara tinha ganho a bússola.

- Nós… viemos por causa disto. – Lara mostrou a bússola. – O senhor deu-me esta bússola à meses… quer dizer ontem à noite.

- Nós queríamos saber se ela funciona mesmo! – Completou Alicia.

O homem fitou-as. À luz do dia a sua aparência era mais visível. Era baixo e atarracado. Aparentava ter entre 60 e 70 anos. O cabelo e a barba eram totalmente brancos.

- Digam-me vocês se ela funcionou mesmo! – O homem sorriu, deixando-as confusas.

- Nós descobrimos que esta bússola é muito antiga. – Explicou Lara.

- A sério? E descobriram tudo num dia? – O homem aparentava um ar misterioso.

Virou costas e caminhou para dentro da loja. Fez sinal para que o seguissem.

- Essa bússola foi-me dada pelo meu avô. Na altura era um miúdo e pensei que só servisse para indicar o norte. – O homem passou a mão por um espanta espíritos, fazendo-o entoar o típico som delicado. No mesmo gesto, ficou visível uma enorme cicatriz que possuía na mão e se prolongava pelo braço. Lara ficou estática. Lembrou-se das cicatrizes que Jack tinha espalhadas pelo corpo. Já Alicia arrepiou-se e teve uma sensação estranha. – Como estava a dizer, o meu avô deu-ma e contou-me a história da bússola.

- E qual é a história? – Perguntou Lara.

- Nada de especial, menina. Apenas que pertenceu ao meu trisavô. Ao que consta ele comprou-a na época da febre do ouro. Disseram-lhe que ela realizava os desejos e transportava a pessoa para o local do desejo. – O homem coçou a cabeça. – É claro que nem a bússola funcionou, nem o meu trisavô ficou rico!

- Quer dizer que não acredita que ela funcione? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Então porque carga de água me deu a bússola? – Perguntou desta vez Lara.

- Não ligo muito a coisas de família. E a bússola não funciona nem normalmente nem magicamente.

Alicia riu de forma sarcástica. Não acreditava naquela versão. Alguma coisa aquele homem escondia.

- Mas claro que pode funcionar com outras pessoas. – Disse o homem, deixando as moças sem perceber. – Dizem que os desejos verdadeiros vêm do fundo do coração. Talvez fosse por isso que não funcionasse com o meu trisavô. O que ele desejava era enriquecer, ou seja, pura ganância.

- E vai dizer que teve a bússola na sua mão esse tempo todo e não tentou nenhuma vez? – Alicia semicerrou os olhos como se esperasse uma confissão, o que deixou Lara incomodada.

- Simplesmente nunca acreditei, como já disse. – o homem virou costas novamente. – Vi a sua amiga bastante triste e pensei que uma ténue esperança de mudar as coisas resolvesse os seus problemas. Mas não respondeu à primeira pergunta: a bússola funciona?

Lara engoliu em seco e olhou para Alicia.

- Não. "Nem magicamente, nem normalmente". Mas como lhe acho graça por ser igual à do Capitão Jack Sparrow, fico com ela! – Lara sorriu e abriu a bússola olhando-a orgulhosamente. E foi nesta mesma olhadela mais atenta que Lara ficou branca como a cal e engoliu em seco.

- Obrigado pelas informações! Nós vamos indo. – Alicia empurrou Lara para fora da loja e o homem apenas fez uma vénia.

* * *

Sentadas numa lanchonete, Lara e Alicia permaneciam em silêncio. Lara continuava a rebolar a bússola e murmurando vezes sem contas desejos. Não acreditava no que estava a acontecer.

- Eu não confio naquele homem. – Disse Alicia.

- Porquê? – Lara perguntou rispidamente.

- Sei lá. Primeiro não gostei daquele jeito misterioso, depois aquela cicatriz e finalmente acho que tem uma voz extremamente jovem para a idade que tem! – Alicia brincava com a carta dos gelados.

- Tu desconfias até de um gafanhoto. – Lara continuava absorta. Alicia apenas botou a língua de fora.

- Bom dia! O que é que as jovens vão pedir? – o garçon interrompeu os pensamentos das raparigas.

- Eu quero um cone com gelado de menta e de baunilha! – Alicia sorriu, fazendo o garçon anotar o pedido.

- E a menina? – Perguntou a Lara.

- Uma taça com quatro bolas de gelado e mais um milkshake de morango. – Pediu.

O garçon recolheu-se e Alicia ficou com a cara no chão.

- Tu viste o que pediste? – Perguntou atónita.

- Vi, porquê?

- Lara, tu pediste um mega gelado! – Alicia continuava de boca aberta.

Mais atónita ficou quando viu Lara derrubar o gelado e o milkshake em poucos minutos.

- Tu não estás bem! – Alicia abanou a cabeça. Lara só comia pequenos gelados, por isso a cena era bastante desconcertante.

- Caramba, Alicia! Estou nervosa! Não posso comer o que quero? – Lara estava realmente chateada.

- Estás nervosa porquê? – Alicia lambia a colher.

Lara colocou as mãos na cara antes de responder.

- Porque… - Lara olhou para Alicia. - … esta não é a bússola do tempo e sim a bússola do Jack.

Alicia quase não teve tempo de pensar. Distraíram-se com a confusão que a mulher atrás de si fez. Usava um grande chapéu e óculos de sol. Só virão que era de pele escura, mas mais nenhum detalhe ficou registado. No momento que Lara falou, a mulher levantou-se tão depressa, que derrubou cadeiras e mesas, mas não olhou para trás, correndo sem destino.

- Doida! – Exclamou Alicia.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**E aqui está o primeiro capítulo desta nova fic!!! Espero que os leitores gostem!!!**

**Dupla Marota: **A primeira review desta fic!!! Fico muito feliz por ter seguido a outra fic e seguir esta! Espero que goste deste primeiro capítulo! Obrigado por acompanhar! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Uma leitora nova! Fico muitooooo feliz por saber que seguiu a outra fic e agora esta continuação. Obrigado do fundo do coração!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Como sempre, reviews que me fazem ficar completamente feliz!!! Obrigado Duda H por continuar a seguir!!! Será que a Lara está...? A verdade virá ao de cima!:P Obrigado!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	3. Chapter 2 Mistérios e Surpresas

**Capítulo 2: ****Mistérios e Surpresas**

Lara caminhava de volta a casa com Alicia grudada no seu braço.

- A piada foi boa, Lara! – Alicia sorria comicamente.

- Não foi uma piada, Alicia! – Lara repetiu pela terceira vez. – Esta não é a bússola do tempo.

- Não? – Alicia ficou séria como se só agora tivesse assimilado a informação. – Mas como é que sabes isso?

Lara estancou no meio da rua, suspirou e olhou para Alicia.

- As bússolas são idênticas, mas a que nós tínhamos possuía um risco na madeira e a do Jack não. Era assim que as distinguia. – Lara abriu a bússola. – Além do mais já pedi milhares de desejos e até agora não aconteceu nada!

- Os desejos também não acontecem logo. – Alicia arrancou a bússola das mãos da amiga. – "Leva-me de volta para a beira do Will Turner"! – Ordenou ao objecto.

Lara rolou os olhos e retomou caminho.

- Lara isto não está a acontecer! O que é que vamos fazer agora? Como é que voltamos? – Alicia estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

- É simples: não fazemos nada. – Lara evitava olhar para Alicia. Via o desespero da amiga e não queria dar parte de fraca, mas os seus olhos estavam a avisar a iminente descarga líquida. Sentia um aperto enorme no coração.

- Como? – Alicia ficou indignada. – Vais deixar o Jack escapar assim?

- E se foi o Jack que as trocou? – Lara voltou-se de repente deixando Alicia assustada.

- Ele não fazia isso!

- Não? – Lara estava quase a berrar no meio da rua. – No princípio ele ficou maravilhado com a bússola. Só pensava nas riquezas que o Vértice Temporal lhe iria dar!

- Disseste bem, Lara. "No princípio". – Alicia olhou duramente para Lara. – O Jack não faria isso. Não sabendo que nunca mais te iria ver.

Lara ficou olhando para Alicia e susteve o choro. Ambas caminharam os poucos metros que faltavam para casa.

* * *

_Nessa mesma noite…_

- Lara? – Alicia fechava o livro que antes lera preparando-se para o jantar.

- Diz. – Lara respondeu mal-humorada. Encontrava-se deitada na cama olhando fixamente para o tecto e sem vontade nenhuma de comer.

- Esta casa é de um amigo do teu pai, não é?

- É. – Respondeu Lara.

- E ele quase que nunca cá vem, não é? – Alicia perguntou receosa.

Lara levantou a cabeça e apoiou-a com o braço, olhando desconfiada para Alicia.

- Porque é que estás a fazer estas perguntas? – Desconfiou Lara.

- Porque nós temos 2 meses de férias e os teus pais só têm 15 dias. E se o homem não se importasse o teu pai podia convencê-lo a ficarmos cá mais duas semanas! – Alicia estava com ar esperançoso.

- E porque é que haveríamos de cá ficar? – Lara não estava a perceber o que Alicia queria.

- E se o Will ficou para sempre como capitão do Holandês? Ele pode ainda navegar por estes mares! – Alicia esboçou um sorriso. – Como vivemos no interior ele nunca nos acharia lá. E aqui, à beira mar, isso pode ser possível. Podemos até ter uma hipótese de voltarmos!

- Tu e as tuas ideias! – Lara bufou, como se Alicia tivesse perdido o juízo.

- Por favor Lara! Promete que ao menos vais tentar! – Alicia juntou as mãos como se pedisse misericórdia. Lara apenas sorriu.

Ao jantar, Lara falou timidamente do assunto e Mr. Stevens aceitou a ideia, ficando de dar uma resposta dentro de uma semana.

* * *

_Uma semana depois…_

Alicia e Lara tentavam levar uma vida normal, mas depois do que passaram, este simples desafio parecia impossível. Alicia passava o dia falando de Will e de mil e uma maneiras de conseguir voltar para o Mundo da pirataria. Tinha até apontado todas as diferenças entre o verdadeiro Will e o Will ficcional.

Lara pelo contrário, sentia-se cada vez pior. Passava os dias amuada e chorava por tudo e por nada. Sentia saudades de Jack e isso parecia que a enfraquecia cada vez mais.

Naquela manhã ouviram os seus nomes e desceram para almoçar. Quando se sentaram à mesa, notaram que o casal Stevens estava com cara de caso.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Lara ficou preocupada.

Mr. e Mrs. Stevens olharam-se e sorriram.

- Falamos com o Eric sobre prolongar a estadia para vocês. – Comunicou Mr. Stevens.

- E o que ele disse? – Alicia perguntou, bastante ansiosa.

- Bem, ele não aceitou que ficassem aqui mais duas semanas… - Mr. Stevens olhou para as raparigas e viu o entusiasmo abandonar as duas faces. - … mas sim um mês!

Lara e Alicia entreolharam-se e sorriram de orelha a orelha.

- Obrigado! Nós precisávamos mesmo de cá ficar mais tempo! Pode ficar descansada Mrs. Stevens, nós vamos cuidar bem da casa! – Alicia estava radiante.

- Oh imagina se ia deixar vocês duas sozinhas tomando conta da casa! – Mrs. Stevens sorriu. – Já combinei tudo. Na próxima semana voltamos para o trabalho mas a Grace vem para cá.

Lara e Alicia ficaram estáticas. Se algo estranho acontecesse, era bom que estivessem sozinhas. A vinda de outra pessoa podia ser desastrosa.

- Mas mãe… - Lara tentou argumentar, mas Mrs. Stevens cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Não há discussão Lara. Conheces a Grace desde sempre. Vai ser divertido e útil tê-la cá! Afinal ela nunca sai da mesma cidade!

Alicia e Lara conheciam bem Grace, especialmente a última. Grace era empregada da família há anos e foi ama de Lara quando esta era pequena. Era uma mulher simples, trabalhadora e bastante divertida. No entanto, este não era o melhor momento para a ter ali. Mas face à determinação do casal Stevens, Alicia e Lara acharam melhor aceitar a companhia.

* * *

Mais uma semana passou e chegou o último dia de férias para Mr. e Mrs. Stevens. Enquanto o homem arrumava as malas no carro, a mulher despedia-se das jovens.

- Prometam-me que se vão portar bem! – Mrs. Stevens estava desconsolada por deixar a filha para trás.

- Nós não somos nenhumas serial-killers, mãe! O que é que poderíamos fazer de mal? – Lara sorriu.

- Já te disse que elas estão a fazer isto por causa de namorados! – Mr. Stevens atirou a piada mas as jovens engoliram em seco.

- Juízo! – Mrs. Stevens pediu com o dedo no ar.

No mesmo instante, um táxi parou à porta. De lá saiu uma mulher baixa e atarracada. Era bastante rechonchuda de cara e possuía as faces rosadas que contrastavam com um grande sorriso. Tinha o cabelo ruivo desgrenhado e vestia um traje multicolorido. Grace tinha chegado.

Enquanto o taxista tirava as malas do carro, Grace abraçou as raparigas até sufoca-las.

- Ai as minhas meninas estão tão magrinhas! – Grace mirou Alicia e Lara de alto abaixo deixando estas sem jeito. – Pode deixar senhora, vou cuidar bem delas e encher estes sacos! – Grace deu uma gargalhada.

O casal Stevens despediu-se mais uma vez, deu recomendações a Grace e entrou dentro do carro.

Grace olhou para as jovens.

- Alguma coisa as atormenta! – Grace piscou o olho.

- Hã? – Lara tentou disfarçar. – Não é nada demais. Apenas estou preocupada com a viagem dos pais.

Grace fez uma careta e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Alicia e Lara, enquanto as empurrava para dentro de casa. Durante todo o dia, as moças contaram com a presença de Grace em todos os cantos da casa e tiveram de responder a questionários que nunca mais acabavam.

No dia seguinte Lara e Alicia foram tomar o pequeno-almoço, mas quando entraram na cozinha tiveram uma surpresa.

- Põe as frutas ali ao canto que eu depois arrumo. – Ouviram a voz de Grace falando com alguém.

Lara entrou na cozinha e deu de caras com Thomas.

- Thomas? – Perguntou sem saber o que dizer. Era a primeira vez que o via desde a festa no parque. – O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Olá Lara! – Thomas ficou estranhamente envergonhado e tentou disfarçar cumprimentando Alicia. – Eu vou ficar mais um tempo aqui. Arranjei um trabalho e sempre dá jeito para pagar a faculdade.

Lara acenou com a cabeça surpreendida e Alicia abafou um sorriso. Aquilo era coincidência a mais.

- E a tua namorada também vai ficar cá? – Perguntou Alicia.

- A Lola? Nós terminamos. Foi só uma curte de Verão! – Thomas colocou o último cesto no lugar e esfregou as mãos. – Eu… queria falar contigo Lara, se não te importares!

Lara ficou sem saber o que responder e olhou para Alicia. Não podia deixar o rapaz especado a olhar para si e não teve outro remédio senão falar com ele.

- O moço é bonito! – Grace deu uma cotovelada em Alicia chamando a atenção desta.

- É pena que já não goste dele. – Observou Alicia.

- Não? Mas a Larinha era apaixonada por esse tal de Thomas! – Grace ficou atónita.

- Nem tudo é eterno! – Alicia sorriu.

Lara levou Thomas para a soleira da porta exterior.

- O que é que querias me dizer? – Lara olhou para Thomas e colocou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

- Bem, nós somos amigos desde a escola não é? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Acho que sim. A não ser que já não aches isso!

- Não pelo contrário! – Thomas emendou qualquer sentido errado que tivesse dado à frase. – Eu acho que nos deveríamos dar melhor e é por isso que eu queria…

- Querias…?

- Convidar-te para sair! – Thomas disse rapidamente e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Lara ficou muda. Tinha esperado por aquele momento a vida toda e Thomas decidiu abrir-se no momento errado.

- Eu… não sei o que dizer, Thomas. – Lara tentou contornar o assunto. – Hoje não dá…

- Não é preciso ser hoje, Lara! Tens o meu número, quando quiseres é só ligar! – Thomas aproximou-se de Lara mas esta deu um passo atrás. – Eu vou indo. Fico à espera!

Thomas retirou-se e sorriu uma última vez. Lara sorriu também mas tinha vontade de se enfiar num buraco. Olhou para o passeio contrário e algo chamou a sua atenção.

* * *

- Então como foi a conversa? – Alicia estava na sala assistindo TV.

- Ele convidou-me para sair. – Lara sentou-se com ar desconsolado.

- Uau! Agora é que ele diz isso? – Alicia abanou a cabeça. – Ele não faz a mínima ideia que é rival do Jack Sparrow!

- É. – Lara mudou de assunto. – Vi uma coisa estranha lá fora.

- O quê?

- Lembras-te daquela mulher que saiu que nem um furacão da esplanada? – Perguntou Lara.

- Sim. Era completamente espampanante! – Alicia riu ao lembrar.

- Pois bem. Ela estava no outro passeio olhando a casa. Não lhe vi a cara. Usa uns óculos de sol e um chapéu do tamanho do mundo. – Lara estava intrigada. – Mal viu que estava olhando fugiu.

- Estranho. – Alicia sussurrou. – Será uma assaltante?

Foram interrompidas por Grace que acabava de pôr o almoço na mesa.

- Fiz o prato preferido da menina Larinha! – Grace sorriu amistosamente.

- Por amor de Deus, Grace, não me chame isso! – Lara sentou na mesa mas ao olhar para a comida, ficou desconcertada.

- O que foi? – Grace apercebeu-se.

- Eu não sei. Acho que fiquei enjoada de repente. – Lara levou a mão à boca e saiu rapidamente da mesa em direcção à casa de banho.

- Eu acho que foi os gelados que comemos noutro dia! – Alicia saiu atrás de Lara, deixando Grace sem perceber nada.

Alicia entrou no quarto e bateu na porta da casa de banho.

- Lara estás bem? – Perguntou preocupada.

Lara abriu a porta com a cara mais doente do mundo e foi-se sentar na beira da cama.

- Eu acho que estou com uma indigestão. – Disse.

- Não Lara, tu não tens nenhum mal de estômago. – Alicia cruzou os braços. – Será que ainda não reparas-te?

- Não reparei em quê? – Lara não percebeu Alicia.

- Desde que voltamos que andas esquisita. Primeiro comes que nem uma leoa. Depois enjoas de manhã. Andas cheia de sono e choras por tudo e por nada.

- Hei, achas que só tu é que tens saudades de quem gostas? – Lara olhou de lado para Alicia.

- Pois. Tu enjoas-te a tua comida preferida. – Alicia sentou-se junto de Lara. – Há quanto tempo não te vem o período?

Lara tinha as mãos na cara e olhou meia parva para Alicia.

- Eu… nunca fui muito regulada, Alicia. Atrasa sempre dias.

- Dias. E há quanto dias não vem? – Alicia fez uma careta.

Lara entrou em pânico.

- Isso é impossível! Nós fomos e voltamos no mesmo segundo! Eu não posso estar… - Lara andava de um lado para o outro.

- De certeza? Nós fomos transportadas fisicamente. E tu dormiste com o Jack. É mais do que normal! – Alicia começava a sorrir.

- QUAL É A GRAÇA? – Lara estava histérica.

- Antes de qualquer precipitação o melhor é fazeres um teste. Hoje vamos à farmácia.

Lara olhou horrorizada para Alicia. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitores e Leitoras!!! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, já que o escrevi bastante triste com as recentes notícias sobre o 4º filme de Piratas das Caraíbas. :'(**

**Dupla Marota:**Oi!!! Obrigado pela review. Fiquei super feliz! É, a mulher da esplanada é bastante sinistra, mas garanto que não faz mal a ninguém! Brevemente se saberá quem é! Obrigado! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi!!! Obrigado pela review e pela força! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero pelo aparecimento da Duda H!!! :P**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	4. Chapter 3 Os Milagres acontecem

**Capítulo 3: ****Os Milagres acontecem**

Lara e Alicia desceram as escadas preparando-se para tomar o rumo da farmácia mais próxima. No entanto, os seus planos saíram gorados já que Grace decidiu acompanhá-las.

- Grace não é preciso ires! Eu e a Alicia só vamos dar uma volta e já voltamos. – Lara tentava desesperadamente convencer Grace a ficar enquanto a governanta punha um chapéu cheio de penas coloridas.

- Que é isso! Eu vou sim senhora. Não vos quero atrapalhar, mas como me esqueci de pedir nabos, tenho de visitar de novo o mercado. E até apanho ar! – Grace pegou na carteira e abriu a porta.

- Se quiser podemos trazer do mercado, escusa de se incomodar Grace. – Alicia olhou para Lara que se encontrava desesperada.

- Não é incómodo nenhum! – Grace saiu e as duas raparigas encolheram os ombros, não tendo outro remédio senão segui-la.

O mercado ficava a três quarteirões de casa e chegaram lá rapidamente. Grace tinha um andar bastante rápido para a sua estatura e arrastou Alicia e Lara enfiando o braço a cada uma. A secção alimentar era interior, mas do lado de fora várias lojas e cafés serviam quem passava.

- Nós vamos ficar cá fora. Precisamos comprar uma revista! - Alicia puxou Lara para a papelaria.

- Estejam à vontade! Se calhar ainda vou demorar e lá dentro está sempre uma confusão. – Grace entrou e Alicia e Lara folheavam as revistas expostas, tentando não dar nas vistas.

- Cum' caneco, Alicia! O que é que fazemos agora? – Lara folheava página por página mas não prestava atenção.

- Tive uma ideia! – Alicia aproximou-se de Lara. – Se formos as duas a Grace vai dar por ela…

- Mas eu não tenho cara para lá ir e pedir isso! – Lara sentia-se como se fosse ser enforcada a qualquer momento.

- Por isso vou eu! A farmácia é perto, em 10 minutos volto. – Alicia olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Depois caminhou apressadamente até ao local programado.

Lara ficou olhando distante. Em meses, ou melhor em dias, a sua vida tinha mudado 180 graus. Tinha medo de fazer o teste. Já tinha tido atrasos, mas como este não. O cálculo que fez indicava que este tanto tinha atrasado no passado como no presente. Já não percebia nada. Pousou a mão no ventre e sentiu-se esquisita. Definitivamente era um momento que só tinha planeado para dali a 10 anos.

- Olá Lara! – uma voz atrás de si fez com que desse um salto. Thomas estava especado atrás de si com ar simpático.

- Olá… Thomas! – disse com voz meio sumida. Definitivamente, Thomas aparecia quando não devia, mas também o pobre coitado não sabia em que alhada Lara se tinha metido.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – Perguntou olhando fixamente, o que deixou Lara incomodada.

- A Grace teve de vir ao mercado e eu e a Alicia viemos também. – Lara desviou os olhos para a revista. Há algum tempo atrás, aquela situação a deixaria completamente ruborizada e sem saber o que fazer. Agora, Lara continuava sem saber o dizer, mas não se sentia nervosa. Isso só acontecia quando tinha aqueles olhos cor de chocolate e irresistíveis pregados em si.

- E aonde está a Alicia? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Foi buscar uma coisa e vem já. – Lara olhou para o trajecto feito por Alicia à procura de algum sinal.

- Não achas estranho? – A pergunta de Thomas fez Lara voltar a cabeça em sua direcção sem perceber. – Que nos cruzemos duas vezes no mesmo dia?

- Ah, isso. As coincidências acontecem! – Lara fez um sorriso amarelo, mas para mal dos seus pecados, Grace apareceu no mesmo instante.

- Ora aqui está, menina Lara! – Grace olhou para Thomas de cima a baixo deixando este bastante envergonhado. – Eu sabia! Se era para isso, bastava dizer Larinha!

- Era o quê? – Lara estava confusa assim como Thomas.

- Ué! Para a menina se encontrar com o namorado! Eu vim sem saber e acabei estragando tudo. – Grace olhou em volta. – Até a menina Alicia saiu para vos deixar a sós!

Lara estava com vontade de correr tudo à chapada e Thomas parecia ter levado com um tacho na cara. Mas a volta de Alicia fez com que o clima pesado que se instalou quebrasse.

- Lara já trago aqui o… - Alicia vinha correndo mas estancou ao chegar ao local. Olhou para Lara e viu que esta lhe pedia para a tirar dali a todo o custo. - …aquilo que me pediste!

- Óptimo! – Lara agarrou Alicia pelo braço. – Até amanha Thomas. Grace podemos ir?

- E não te despedes do moço? – Grace olhava para Lara reprovadoramente.

- O que é que se passa? – Alicia fitava os presentes sem perceber nada.

- Já me despedi. Vamos. – Lara caminhou a passos largos arrastando Alicia.

* * *

Lara e Alicia tinham-se trancado no quarto e não quiseram comer. Mesmo assim Grace levou um lanche ao quarto, resmungando sempre a mesma ladainha da magreza e da "gordura é formosura".

- Vais fazê-lo ou não? – Alicia olhava impaciente para Lara. Esta já tinha lido as explicações do teste mil vezes.

- Se calhar é só um atraso… - Lara foi interrompida por Alicia.

- Lara! – Alicia suspirou fundo. – Só vais saber isso quando o fizeres! É fácil.

- Fácil para ti, que não estás nesta situação! – Lara resmungou.

- Também era difícil. – Alicia desabou na cama e suspirou.

- Tu e o Will… - Lara deu a entender.

- Se acontecesse algo tinha-te dito não era? – Alicia rebolou os olhos. – Ele é daqueles que só depois do casamento. – Disse desconsoladamente.

Lara sorriu. Tinha muitas saudades dos pais e de algumas coisas do seu mundo. Mas nos últimos dias, as saudades de Jack e daquele mundo à parte eram insuportáveis. Tinha saudade de tudo, até da vida não muito cómoda a bordo de um navio. As piadas de Pintel e Raguetti, as zangas entre Barbossa e Jack e até as conversas loucas com Elizabeth. Também ficava triste ao ver que Alicia, embora tentasse disfarçar, estava quase a arrebentar de saudades de Will.

Olhou para Alicia. Esta tinha-se colocado de pé e em posição de ordem. Era agora ou nunca. Levantou-se pesarosamente e arrastou-se até à casa de banho, fechando a porta e deixando Alicia roendo as unhas.

* * *

Tinha passado quase meia hora e Lara continuava trancada na casa de banho.

- Caramba Lara, caís-te à sanita? Daqui a pouco morro à seca! – Alicia andava de um lado para o outro. Ouviu o click da porta e olhou ansiosamente.

Lara saía de olhos fechados e às apalpadelas.

- Vê tu o resultado primeiro. – Disse, esticando o teste a Alicia e abrindo os olhos.

- E foi preciso tanto tempo? – Alicia pegou no teste e olhou o resultado.

- Estive a meditar sobre a minha vida e acho que pirei de vez. – Lara sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando de lado para a amiga.

- Pelas barbas de Oceano! – Alicia olhou para Lara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, mas esta manteve-se estática e com um olhar de pânico.

- Não pode ser! – Murmurou.

- Lara, tu estás grávida! – Alicia pulou de alegria. – Já viste! Eu quero ser a madrinha! – Alicia abraçou uma Lara gelada e absorta.

- Grávida? – Lara disse. – Grávida de um filho do Jack Sparrow?

- Claro que sim! Havia de ser de quem? – Parecia que quem estava grávida era Alicia e não Lara.

Lara olhou para Alicia e desabou num choro.

- Raios Lara. Havias de estar feliz!

- Alicia… - Lara tentou limpar as lágrimas mas estas não paravam. – Não é que não esteja feliz, mas como é que eu vou explicar isto aos meus pais? Com que cara é que vou olhar para eles, dizer que estou grávida e que ainda por cima é de alguém que não está cá, que morreu há quase 300 anos e que toda a gente pensa ser uma personagem de ficção? – Lara levou as mãos à cara.

- Bem, pode ser que não seja preciso dizer nada! – Alicia sorriu. – Podemos voltar para lá e assim ninguém descobre.

- Mas tu és parva, Alicia? Como é que vamos voltar se a bússola é a errada? – Lara pôs-se de pé e andava de um lado para o outro. – Ainda por cima aquele homem que me deu a bússola desapareceu do mapa!

A verdade é que o homem esquisito tinha desaparecido. Haviam ido quase todos os dias lá e apenas encontravam uma rapariga no seu lugar, que dizia sempre a mesma coisa: ele tinha ido tratar de assuntos pessoais e não tinha data para voltar.

- Mas também não pensamos na outra hipótese. – Alicia fez com que Lara parasse de andar em círculos. – A bússola está com o Jack, por isso pode ser que venham cá parar!

- Pois, mas para isso o Jack tem de desejar isso. – Lara bufou. – E milagres não existem.

- Não sabes! – Alicia exclamou. – Mas agora falando na novidade, o que é que queres? Menino ou menina?

Lara fitou Alicia e rebolou os olhos. O seu mundo tinha virado ao contrário.

* * *

Durante a noite, Lara não conseguiu dormir. Não parava de pensar na alhada em que se tinha metido e só queria uma de duas coisas: que tudo não passasse de um sonho, ou então o abraço reconfortante de Jack. E parecia que nenhuma das duas iria acontecer. Adormeceu debulhada em lágrimas.

- Meninas! – O berro de Grace fez com que Lara e Alicia saltassem da cama. – É hora de acordar!

- Pelo amor de Deus, são oito da manhã! – Alicia olhou para o relógio depois das fortes batidas de Grace na porta.

- E então? Nunca ouviu dizer que levantar cedo faz o dia render muito mais? – Ouviram a gargalhada da governanta prolongar-se no ar, enquanto descia as escadas.

- Isto só pode ser um pesadelo! – Alicia atirou a almofada ao ar.

- A quem o dizes. – Resmungou Lara.

- Caramba Lara, anima-te! – Alicia levantou-se. – Vais ver que tudo se vai resolver.

Enquanto Alicia se arranjava na casa de banho, Lara continuava prostrada na cama olhando o tecto. Havia de existir uma maneira de voltar ao passado, pensava enquanto mirava o aposento mais que conhecido. Decidiu que iria voltar à barraca do homem todos os dias até o encontrar. Começava a desconfiar daquela figura e a dar razão a Alicia. Aquele homem escondia algo. Lembrou-se também da mulher misteriosa que viu duas vezes e pensou que talvez tivesse algo a ver com o velho homem.

Depois, algo passou pela sua cabeça: o filho que esperava. Ficou apreensiva, mas depois deu consigo a sorrir ao tentar adivinhar a reacção de Jack. Isto se alguma vez o voltaria a ver.

Quando Alicia saiu finalmente da casa de banho, Lara fez o mesmo.

- Estou lá em baixo a ver TV. – Alicia saiu e Lara apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Fechou a porta da casa de banho e rodou o chuveiro para aquecer. Normalmente entrava logo na banheira, mas naquele dia decidiu esperar e lavar primeiro os dentes.

Enquanto esfregava calmamente a escova pelos dentes, olhava-se no espelho. Estava mais morena. Muito mais do que costumava ficar e perguntou-se se os seus pais notaram isso quando voltou.

Os seus pensamentos foram atravessados por uma luz forte que a fez fechar os olhos. Baixou a cabeça e ouviu um estrondo. Abriu os olhos e mirou em volta. Pensou que fosse o varão da cortina da banheira que tivesse caído, mas este mantinha-se intacto no seu lugar. Mas algo esquisito se passava com a dita cortina. Movia-se freneticamente como se alguém estivesse lá dentro. _"Está alguém ou algo lá dentro!"_, pensou assustada. E foi aí que vozes conhecidas se fizeram ouvir.

- Sai de cima de mim, seu cão sarnento! – Berrou Barbossa.

- Calma, só depois do eunuco e da lady pararem de partir as minhas costelas! – Exclamou Jack com ar sarcástico.

Lara começou a sentir o seu coração prestes a sair do peito. Cuspiu a espuma da pasta dentífrica e limpou a boca com mãos trémulas.

- Raios, tinha de chover agora! – Elizabeth berrou.

Lara caminhou até à banheira e afastou a cortina de uma só vez. Foi aí que viu uma cena que a fez recuar sem saber o que fazer, mas que poria qualquer um a rir. Barbossa estava espalhado no funda banheira com Jack em cima de si, que por sua vez tinha Will e Elizabeth em cima de si também.

- JACK? – Lara exclamou caindo redonda no tampo da sanita.

- Aye Love! – Jack sorriu com o seu típico ar de safado.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Parece que o Jack vai ser mesmo papai!!! :P Espero que gostem!!!**

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi!!! Obrigado pela review! É isso mesmo a Lara está grávida e quanto à mulher misteriosa ser a Calipso logo se saberá se sim ou não! Quanto às notícias sobre o quarto filme que me deixaram tristes é pelo facto de que com a demissão de Dick Cook da Disney, a participação do Johnny Depp ficou meio balançada e agora muitos rumores dão conta que se ele não continuar vão pôr outra personagem nos filmes com outro actor. Enfim, como se diz cá em Portugal é uma salgalhada de todo o tamanho! Mas como são só rumores o melhor é pensar positivo e esperar para ver de novo nosso amado Capitão Jack Sparrow!!! Obrigado mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H: **Oi!!! Estamos em sintonia! Você coloca as reviews e eu coloco capítulos novos logo a seguir!!! Obrigado pelas reviews sempre fantásticas! Como você disse desde a outra fic: a Lara está grávida sim! E agora é esperar para ver a cara do Jack (imagina-se!!!)! E o Thomas vai ser mesmo uma pedra no sapato para o Jack porque se apercebeu que gosta da Lara e vai tentar conquistá-la! Espero que goste do capítulo! Obrigado!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Dupla Marota!!! :P**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	5. Chapter 4 Confusões e Omissões

**Capítulo 4: ****Confusões e Omissões**

Lara estava a ponto de cair para o lado. Tinha quatro piratas vindos de um tempo completamente diferente, empilhados na sua banheira.

- MAS VOCÊS SÃO SURDOS? – Barbossa tentou se levantar e fez Elizabeth se estampar no chão frio.

Nesse mesmo momento, Lara ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se, entrando em pânico.

- Não… saiam daí! – Exclamou em voz baixa para os presentes. – Ou melhor, aí de vocês se derem um pio que seja!

Saiu da casa de banho e fechou a porta atrás de si. Deu de trombas com Grace que trazia novos lençóis.

- Vim mudar as camas menina Lara! – Grace sorriu amistosamente e já se preparava para tirar os lençóis antigos, quando Lara a impediu.

- Deixa estar, Grace. Eu a Alicia fazemos isso depois. – Lara tentou disfarçar o seu estado sorrindo sem jeito.

- Com tanta coisa para se distraírem e vão ficar a fazer camas? – Grace estranhou.

- Eu adoro fazer camas! – Lara empurrou gentilmente Grace até à porta. Ouviu-se um barulho vindo da casa de banho.

- Que foi isso? – Grace virou-se encarando Lara e depois a casa de banho.

- Nada! – Lara fez um sorriso tremido. – Deve ser a canalização!

Grace saiu e Lara trancou a porta, encostando-se a esta. Faltava pouco para o seu coração sair do peito e duvidava do seu estado mental. Mas a dúvida sobre a realidade ou a alucinação ficou esclarecida quando ouviu novamente barulho.

Abriu a porta da casa de banho pronta a desatar aos berros, mas a cena seguinte deixou-a sem saber o que fazer. Os quatro piratas estavam atónitos olhando o chuveiro libertar a água.

- Como é que vocês conseguem que a água saia da parede sem inundar isto tudo? – Will estava estúpido.

- Isso chamava-se chuveiro e serve para tomar banho. – Lara revirou os olhos.

- Já não dá para mim! – Jack desviou o olhar para a sanita. – E isto serve para…?

Lara encarou Jack, tentando achar o mínimo de inteligência neste. Este compreendeu e olhou horrorizado para o objecto.

Lara encaminhou-se para o seu quarto, sendo seguida pelos restantes. Se estúpidos eles estavam, mais palermas ficaram ao olharem para coisas como um despertador, uma aparelhagem ou uma simples fotografia.

Jack foi correndo pegar uma foto de Lara.

- Como é que estás aí e também estás aqui? – Jack olhava para as "duas Laras" sem perceber.

- A isso chama-se fotografia. É como um retrato, mas em vez de ser pintado por uma pessoa é tirada por uma máquina através de uma pessoa, claro, e capta a imagem real. – Lara batia o pé à espera de uma explicação e farta de dar explicações. – E antes que perguntem mais alguma coisa, quero saber porque é que estão aqui!

Lara tentava parecer dura mas sabia que tinha esperado por aquele momento desde que tinha regressado.

- Love… - Jack largou a foto e caminhou até Lara agarrando-a pela cintura. – Achas mesmo que ia ficar tanto tempo à tua espera?

Lara sentiu todo o seu sangue aquecer aquando do toque de Jack.

- Nós reparamos que a bússola não era a mesma. – Explicou Barbossa. – E se não fosse eu a insistir, esse bronco não teria olhado para a bússola uma única vez!

Lara olhou Jack nos olhos e este sorriu.

- O que é que me adiantaria olhar para uma bússola que mostra o que eu mais desejo, se o que mais quero não estava lá? – Jack acariciou o cabelo de Lara. – Só depois de ele insistir em ver a bússola para retomar caminho é que me apercebi que tinha havido uma troca.

- Então não fizeste de propósito? – Lara estava mais feliz do que nunca. – Não trocas-te as bússolas?

- Por alma de que desgraçado eu ia fazer isso? – Jack ficou confuso com a desconfiança de Lara.

Lara não conseguiu falar nada e apenas sorriu, abraçando Jack.

- Eu tive tantas saudades tuas! – Sussurrou ao ouvido deste.

- Desculpem interromper, mas eu queria saber onde está a Alicia! – Exclamou Will, levando com o olhar feroz de Jack.

- A Alicia está lá em baixo. – Lara tentou disfarçar a comoção e olhou para Elizabeth e Barbossa. – Eu compreendo o porquê do Jack e do Will desejarem cá vir. O que não entendo é porque vocês dois aqui estão!

- Bem… - Elizabeth começou. - … sabes que eu queria muito conhecer a vossa época. E a Calipso disse que não podia vir com vocês. Por isso pedi ao Jack e ao Will, para que me deixassem vir também. – Elizabeth sorriu abertamente. – Desejei e aqui estou eu!

Lara abanou a cabeça dando a entender que compreendia o argumento de Elizabeth, mas continuava a olhar para Barbossa.

- Achas mesmo que eu ia deixá-lo a comandar o meu navio na minha ausência? – Perguntou Jack ao ver a expressão de Lara.

Lara não respondeu porque todos se viraram na direcção da porta.

- Lara, deixa-me entrar. – Alicia batia na porta. – Estás aí à tanto tempo que começo a desconfiar que morreste!

Lara tentou travar Will, mas este já tinha avançado para a porta e rodado a chave. O resto não foi difícil de adivinhar. Alicia encarou Will, Will encarou Alicia e esta acabou desfalecendo em seguida.

- Raios! Tragam-na para dentro. – Lara ordenou. – Não quero que a Grace note que vocês estão aqui.

- Quem é a Grace? – Perguntou Jack.

- A minha ama. Quer dizer a governanta. – Lara emendou, ajudando Will a depositar a Alicia adormecida em cima da cama.

Enquanto tentavam acordar Alicia, Jack distraía-se com os imensos botões da aparelhagem e sem fazer a mínima ideia para que é que serviam. Esticou o dedo e carregou no maior. Um barulho ensurdecedor inundou o quarto fazendo Alicia acordar aos berros e os restantes presentes puxarem das suas armas.

- Não mexas em nada, mas absolutamente nada! – Lara exclamou na direcção de Jack, desligando a aparelhagem.

- Lara eu pensei ter visto o Will… - Alicia tinha a cabeça a andar a roda mas ficou outra vez estática quando viu Will especado à sua frente.

- Eu estou mesmo aqui! – Will sorriu de maneira carinhosa.

Alicia abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abraçou Will com tanta força que quase o sufocou.

- Mas como é que conseguiram chegar cá? – Alicia estava radiante. – E como é que estás em terra se só podes vir de 10 em 10 anos?

- A Calipso deu-me uma oportunidade. – Will acariciou o rosto de Alicia.

- Isto é um máximo! Vocês aqui são como um sonho! – Alicia saltou da cama e abraçou Jack, Elizabeth e até Barbossa que ficou sem jeito.

- É um máximo, mas ainda estou para ver como vamos fazer para que ninguém descubra que vocês estão aqui! – Lara cruzou os braços e encostou-se à cómoda.

- Mas eles não podem ficar trancados em casa! E a Grace vai acabar por desconfiar. – Alicia não tinha mesmo pensado no assunto. Se foi difícil para elas adaptarem-se ao princípio, à vida no século XVIII, pior seria para quatro piratas que não percebiam nada sobre o que os rodeava.

- Podemos partir já! – Jack ia pegando na bússola, mas Lara interrompeu-o.

- Com esta confusão toda não tivemos tempo de dizer nada à família. Não podemos ir assim. – Lara chamou a atenção.

- Exacto. E lembra-te do que a Calipso disse! – exclamou Barbossa.

- O que é que ela disse? – Perguntaram as duas raparigas em uníssono.

- Que vocês corriam perigo e que tínhamos de vir para cá o mais rápido possível. – Explicou Elizabeth.

Lara e Alicia entreolharam-se. Mas que perigo é que poderiam correr ali?

- A Calipso anda meio esquisita. Parece que tem medo de tudo e de todos e anda sempre fugida. – Explicou Will.

Lara começou às voltas no quarto pensando em algo.

- Primeiro que tudo temos de contar à Grace, mas não agora. É bem capaz de lhe dar um ataque. – Lara pregara os olhos no chão. – Alicia, precisamos que a casa fique vazia. Vai lá baixo e inventa qualquer desculpa para fazer a Grace sair de casa.

- Mas… - Alicia ia argumentar, mas viu que não valia a pena resmungar.

* * *

_Meia hora depois…_

Alicia entrou no quarto com um sorriso de felicidade.

- Já está! – Sentou-se na cama junto de Will. – Disse-lhe que não te estavas a sentir bem e ela saiu para ir à farmácia. Só deve voltar daqui a um tempo se bem a conheço!

-Óptimo! – Lara abriu a porta. – Sigam-me. O quarto está a ficar demasiado pequeno para tanta gente.

Os seis desceram as escadas até ao rés-do-chão da casa. Lara não podia tirá-los dali. Embora a casa tivesse dois andares, era um apartamento de luxo situado no último andar a contar do chão. Não se atreveria a sair com três homens e uma mulher armados até aos dentes e vestidos como se fosse Carnaval.

Deixou os piratas a verem os "objectos esquisitos" que os rodeavam e puxou Alicia para o lado.

- Temos de dar um jeito nisto! – Exclamou baixo.

- E propões o quê? – Alicia cruzou os braços. – Não podemos sair assim com eles e eles também não têm mais nenhum sítio onde ficar!

- Mas não podem dormir todos no nosso quarto! – Lara estava a ponto de explodir.

- O Will pode! – Alicia fez cara de sonhadora e Lara levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Ok. A Elizabeth pode ficar connosco, mas eles vão para outro quarto. E ainda temos de dizer à Grace. Mais tarde ou mais cedo ela vai dar de trombas com eles!

- Podemos lhe apresentar a Elizabeth! É a que dá menos nas vistas e a mais fácil de transformar numa rapariga "normal"! – Alicia estava já radiante com a ideia de se armar em estilista e cabeleireira de piratas. – Já agora, contaste ao Jack?

- Contei ao Jack o quê? – Lara franziu o sobrolho.

- Mas tu estás parva? Sobre a… - Alicia apontou para a barriga de Lara.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou. – Se ele sabe foge a sete pés!

- Eu não acho. E além do mais ele é o pai. Tem o direito de saber! – Alicia indignou-se. – Ou vais mentir-lhe o tempo todo?

- Eu não lhe estou a mentir. Apenas a omitir um facto! – Lara interrompeu a conversa, quando Elizabeth se aproximou.

- Isto aqui é um máximo! Eu não faço a mínima ideia para o que é que estas coisas todas servem, mas que são bestiais são! – Elizabeth segurava um telemóvel em forma de concha na mão. – Não sabia que havia conchas de metal no século XXI!

- Não é uma concha, é um telemóvel. Serve para falarmos com pessoas que estão longe. – Lara e Alicia sorriram ao ver o ar incrédulo de Elizabeth.

- Anda lá seu cão sarnento! Se me vais dar um tiro levas outro de oferta! – A voz de Barbossa chamou-lhes a atenção e pensaram que o mais certo era este se encontrar outra vez a brigar com Jack.

Deram com o pirata mais velho de arma apontada à televisão que emitia um filme cowboys e cuja cena era de um tiroteio.

- Eles não vão sair daí, Barbossa! – Alicia deu uma gargalhada e explicou como o aparelho funcionava.

- Love? – o chamado de Jack fez Lara voltar a cabeça. – Não achas que essas roupas são curtas demais?

Lara envergava uma mini-saia de praia e um camisola de alças. Um vestuário muito diferente daquele que usara no mundo de Jack.

- São as roupas de cá Jack! – Lara sorriu mas o seu coração sobressaltou-se quando a campainha tocou.

Não era Grace, porque esta tinha chave. Lara pediu a Alicia para que os levasse à cozinha e foi abrir a porta com a maior naturalidade possível.

A única coisa que viu foi um mar de flores à sua frente. De seguida, a cara de Thomas apareceu por detrás destas com um sorriso simpático.

- Bom dia Lara! – Cumprimentou. – Posso entrar?

Lara ficou em estado de transe absoluto. Estava no meio de uma alhada sem fim.

- Oh bugger! – Sussurrou.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**E aqui vai mais um capítulo! Parece que as nossas amigas vão ter muito trabalho para conseguirem habituar estes piratas ao Mundo Moderno!!! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Dupla Marota:** Oi! Obrigado por mais uma review fantástica! É isso mesmo, o Jack vai ser papai! Espero que goste deste novo capítulo e fico ansiosa por novidades na sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Oi!!! Obrigado pela review Duda! Agora é que vai ser! Lara e Alicia vão se ver gregas para conseguirem habituar esses piratas ao mundo de hoje! E o Thomas veio para ficar!!! Espero que goste do capítulo e doida para saber de novidades na sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura Hatake KaguraLari!!! :D**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	6. Chapter 5 Transformações e Rivalidades

**Capítulo 5:** **Transformações e Rivalidades**

Lara continuava especada de boca aberta sem saber o que falar ou o que fazer. Definitivamente, alguém devia mandar Thomas na altura errada.

- Lara? Passa-se algo? – Thomas estava se sentido meio deslocado com a atitude de Lara.

- Hã… - Lara engoliu em seco e tentou pôr um sorriso na cara. – Oi Thomas! Desculpa a minha reacção, mas não contava com a tua visita.

- Eu sei. Quis fazer uma surpresa mas parece que vim em má altura. – Thomas baixou o ramo de flores.

Lara fitou-o. Era tão diferente de Jack. O capitão não desistiria assim tão depressa de conquistá-la. E o resultado estava à vista.

- Não fiques assim Thomas! É que a Grace não está e eu e a Alicia estamos muito ocupadas. És sempre bem-vindo. – Lara sorriu de canto.

- Eu vim te convidar pela centésima vez, mas se não quiseres… - Thomas foi interrompido pela chegada de Grace.

- Olá menino Thomas! – Grace deu uma palmada tão forte nas costas deste que Thomas quase ficou dorido. – O que está aqui a fazer…oh… e com um ramo de flores tão bonito!

- O Thomas veio me ver. – Explicou Lara.

- E convidar-te para sair! – Acrescentou Thomas. – Hoje é o meu dia de folga.

- Pois, mas lamento Thomas. Hoje não dá mesmo. – Lara desculpou-se. Sentiu pena de Thomas.

- Era o que faltava! – Grace indignou-se. – E o moço ia perder a folga? O Thomas vai passar o dia connosco! E provas do meu almoço que vai ser divinal!

- Eu não quero incomodar. – Disse Thomas.

- Não incomodas nada! E já agora dá o ramo à Larinha e ajuda-me com as compras. – Grace deu uma saca a Thomas e este passou o ramo a uma apavorada Lara. – Ah trouxe o seu medicamento!

- Medicamento? – Questionou Lara.

- Sim, a Alicia disse que estava com dores de dentes! – Grace tirou uma caixa de comprimidos de uma saquinha roxa e passou a Lara que sorriu ironicamente.

* * *

_Na cozinha…_

Alicia levou os quatro piratas para a cozinha. Enquanto estes olhavam em volta, Alicia caminhou pé ante pé para ver quem tinha tocado na porta. Ouviu a voz de Thomas e em vez de ficar apavorada, sorriu. Era preciso muito azar.

- É a vossa empregada? – Perguntou Elizabeth quando Alicia voltou para a cozinha.

- Não. É um conhecido da Lara. Ela despacha-o num instante. – Alicia foi até ao frigorífico e retirou uma jarra de sumo.

- Conhecido? – Jack ergueu a sobrancelha e desviou a atenção do microondas.

- Sim, um amigo. – Alicia pegou em cinco copos e olhou de relance para Will. Este começou a perceber o que esta queria dizer. E foi ali que não duvidaram que seriam unha com carne para o resto da vida.

- Amigo? – Jack começava a ficar preocupado. – Daqui a pouco vais dizer que é um namorado?

- Não, Jack! – Alicia encheu os copos e distribuiu-os. – A Lara e o Thomas não têm nem nunca tiveram nada!

- THOMAS? – Jack arregalou os olhos e preparava-se para sacar da pistola, mas Will travou-o.

- Não confias na Lara? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Nela confio. Não confio é nesse macaco chamado Thomas! – Jack andava de um lado para o outro, obrigando Alicia a fechar a porta por precaução. – Se ele nunca gostou dela, que raio é que veio cá fazer?

- Jack, bebe isto e ficas mais calmo. – Alicia passou-lhe o copo e este nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o conteúdo.

- É o quê Alicia? – Elizabeth bebeu o líquido laranja e gostou bastante, assim como Will.

- Sumo de maracujá! – Alicia disse.

Barbossa e Jack tinham levado o líquido à boca e desataram a cuspir o conteúdo.

- É O QUÊ? – Perguntaram os capitães ao mesmo tempo.

- Já disse: sumo de maracujá. Acalma o espírito. – Alicia sorriu.

- Rum! É a única coisa que acalma o espírito! – Jack abriu todos os móveis da cozinha à procura de uma garrafa que contivesse a famosa bebida.

- Podes procurar à vontade que não vais encontrar! – Alicia riu. Não havia bebidas alcoólicas na cozinha, mas sabia que havia um bar por baixo da televisão.

- Como é que vamos fazer até a Calipso aparecer? – Perguntou Will.

- Ela está cá? – Perguntou Alicia.

- A Calipso disse que nos encontraria cá. Mas enquanto não viesse, o melhor era não voltarmos para "casa". – Barbossa carregou na última palavra, referindo-se ao seu amado Pearl.

- Bem, primeiro tenho de vos avisar que vocês não podem sair de casa assim. – Avisou Alicia. – Se vocês não fossem iguais aos piratas ficcionais até poderiam não dar tanto nas vistas. As pessoas ficariam olhando para vocês mas pensariam que eram malucos.

- Mas nós somos assim tão iguais? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Como dois clones! – Alicia bebeu um gole de sumo. – A única solução é transformarem-se em pessoas normais do século XXI.

- Como assim? – Jack olhou para Alicia como se esta fosse uma louca homicida.

- Bem… - Alicia levantou-se demoradamente com um sorriso matreiro. - … a primeira coisa é tomarem banho, porque acho que não vêm isso à meses!

Os três murcharam, tirando Elizabeth que estava com uma atenção de santa a tudo o que Alicia dizia.

- Segundo, vão ter de mudar essas roupas e o aspecto! – Alicia abriu a porta e olhou de soslaio por algum sinal de Lara. – E terceiro, vamos ter de vos apresentar à Grace, porque ela parece muito saloia mas é bastante esperta e vai dar por vocês aqui. – Alicia voltou a fechar a porta. – Por isso, eu e a Lara decidimos que o melhor é transformar a Elizabeth primeiro e apresentá-la como nossa amiga!

- Isso vai ser o máximo! – Lizzie estava contentíssima.

Nesse mesmo instante, Lara entrou na cozinha completamente em pânico.

- Por amor de Zeus, leva-os daqui o quanto antes! – Lara falou baixo mas completamente exasperada.

- O que se passa? – Alicia ficou séria.

- A Grace voltou e para piorar convidou o Thomas para passar cá o dia! – Lara olhou para a entrada, onde um Thomas bastante carregado pisava o hall.

- Porquê é que tens um ramo desse tamanho na mão? – Jack perguntou à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Ah… foi a Grace que comprou! – Lara colocou o ramo em cima da mesa. – Sai com eles pela porta das traseiras e entra pela janela do nosso quarto.

- Como? – Alicia abriu a boca incrédula.

- Vocês são todos altos. Entras lá dentro e fazes uma corda com os lençóis da cama. Depois sobem um a um e resolve-se o problema! – Lara ouviu a voz de Grace e desesperou. – Agora!

Alicia empurrou os quatro para a porta dos fundos e desapareceu. Lara levou a mão á testa e tentou respirar fundo. No mesmo instante Grace entrava com Thomas a segui-la. Lara sorriu, enquanto Thomas lhe fazia o mesmo gesto, desesperado por ouvir Grace contar a história do padre da sua aldeia que ficou com os dedos entalados quando tentava roubar o vinho da missa.

- Eu vou lá para cima ajudar a Alicia a fazer as camas… - Lara caminhou sorrateiramente para a porta mas Grace travou-a.

- Não senhora! A Alicia faz isso. A menina vai ficar aqui fazendo companhia ao menino Thomas! – Grace olhou para a mesa. – Desde quando é que precisam de cinco copos para beber sumo?

Lara olhou horrorizada para Grace.

- Manias da Alicia! – Pegou rapidamente nos copos e lavou-os.

* * *

_No exterior…_

- Cheguem-se mais para a direita! – Pediu Alicia. Estava de pé apoiada nos ombros de Will, que por sua vez estava apoiado a Barbossa.

- Porque é que não os vais ajudar? – Elizabeth assistia à cena juntamente com Jack.

- Porque o eunuco e o Barbossa já estão tratando do assunto! – Jack sorriu matreiro deixando Elizabeth mal-humorada.

Alicia conseguiu apoiar-se no parapeito da janela e subiu para dentro. Por sorte abriam sempre a janela de manhã para arejar o quarto. Içou-se e caiu lá dentro. Fez sinal para que Elizabeth subisse.

A pirata apoiou-se em Will e subiu sem nenhuma dificuldade. Já estava habituada. Lá dentro, retiraram os lençóis antigos e fizeram vários nós formando uma corda.

- Já está! Vamos atirar a corda. – Depois de apanhar a corda, Will preparava-se para subir, quando Jack lhe passou à frente.

- O capitão primeiro! – Jack sorriu safado e Barbossa rolou os olhos.

- Lembra-te Jack, que também sou capitão e de um navio mais poderoso! – Will riu e Jack olhou indignado. Barbossa deu razão a Will.

Will subiu agilmente e chegara a vez de Barbossa e Jack. Ambos se agarraram à corda.

- Nem penses que vais primeiro! – Exclamou Jack.

- Ai mas isso é que vou! – Barbossa agarrou firmemente na corda. – Eu sou o capitão!

- Eu é que sou o capitão! Tu és o imediato. – Jack colocou as mãos acima das de Barbossa.

- Mas eu fui o capitão que mais tempo lá esteve! E tu não fizeste nada para reaver o Black Pearl! – Barbossa saltou para a corda e começou a subir.

- Ah isso é que fiz seu cão sarnento cheio de pulgas! – Jack puxou a corda tentando soltar Barbossa.

- Raios, daqui a pouco a corda vai ao ar! – O aviso veio de Will. – Subam de vez e calem-se uma vez na vida.

Barbossa deitou a língua de fora e subiu deixando Jack a barafustar sozinho. Agarrou na corda depois de Barbossa entrar e subiu nas calmas. Nesse momento parou um carro mesmo em frente, levando dois jovens.

- Epá aquele mano a subir a parede não é o Jack Sparrow? – Perguntou o pendura.

- Nãaaa! – Disse o outro. – É um gajo qualquer a imitá-lo!

- Opá mas parece mesmo!

- Deve ser o Johnny Depp que está a passar aí férias e decidiu matar saudades da vida de pirata! – Disse o condutor a rir. Ambos se olharam e tornaram a olhar para o estranho homem que entrava agora na janela.

- BARIL! – Gritaram ao mesmo tempo e arrancando em seguida, com a música aos berros.

- E agora o que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Jack.

- Eu tenho uma ideia! – Alicia revistou a sua mala de viagem. – Vocês vão ter de dormir em algum lado. A Lizzie pode ficar cá connosco. Vocês podem dormir no quarto que está vazio. Era dos pais da Lara, mas eles já regressaram ao trabalho.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor! – Jack começou com os seus gestos esquisitos. – Porque é que não dormem todos aqui e eu e a Lara vamos para o outro quarto?

- Ah ah ah! – Will riu secamente. – Já ouve um tempo em que tinhas mais piada.

Jack ficou mal-humorado e Alicia achou o que tanto procurava.

- Venham comigo. – Alicia levou-os até ao quarto em frente. Era muito maior e possuía uma cama de casal e uma casa de banho.

- Óptimo, uma cama só para mim! – Jack atirou-se para cima da cama.

- Depois vocês decidem onde dormem. – Alicia ligou a TV assustando os piratas. Colocou no modo AV e explicou como funcionavam a televisão e o DVD. No final ficou com a sensação que nenhum percebeu patavina.

- Quero que vejam isto e tirem as vossas conclusões. – Colocou o DVD na ranhura e carregou em Play. – Só vos peço um favor, não façam barulho!

Deu um beijo em Will e levou Elizabeth para o outro quarto.

- O que é que lhes vais mostrar? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Os filmes de que tanto falávamos! – Alicia sorriu. – Preparada para mudar radicalmente?

Elizabeth sorriu e Alicia pôs mãos à obra.

* * *

_Na sala…_

Lara e Thomas estavam sentados no sofá a ver TV, enquanto Grace fazia o jantar. O clima estava demasiado pesado e Lara pegou numa revista desfolhando-a. Ambos estavam ausentes. Lara tinha vontade de subir as escadas e trancar-se no quarto com Jack. Thomas tinha vontade de beijar Lara, mas faltava-lhe a coragem. Começava a ficar nervoso e arregaçava as calças.

- Está um lindo dia hoje! – Comentou Thomas.

- É. – Lara falou baixo.

- Já saíram as notas de exame? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- As minhas já. Foram boas e as tuas?

- Mais ao menos. – Thomas baixou a cabeça. – Lara há uma coisa que preciso te dizer.

- Porque é que rompestes com a Lola? – Lara mudou de assunto. – Vocês faziam um lindo casal.

- Por fora. Por dentro não gostávamos o suficiente um do outro. – Thomas olhou para Lara. – Estás diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Mais bonita! – Exclamou o rapaz, deixando Lara corada.

- Impressão tua! – Lara pôs um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu vejo muito bem! Não sou daqueles que dizem que as mulheres só ficam mais bonitas quando estão grávidas… - Thomas fez Lara engasgar-se.

- Ok! Thomas vamos directos ao assunto. – Lara levantou-se. – O que é que queres?

- Dizer-te que me apaixonei por ti! – Thomas levantou-se também como os olhos azuis brilhantes.

Lara ficou sem saber o que dizer. Podia dizer a verdade e aí Thomas pensaria que esta tinha perdido o juízo. Ou também poderia dizer que gostava dele à séculos atrás e que agora já não gostava e aí faria figura de parva. Optou por dizer o que lhe pareceu certo.

- Thomas… - Lara suspirou. - … eu gosto de ti mas como amigo. E acho que entre nós nunca iria dar certo.

Thomas fitou Lara e encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Eu podia dizer que compreenderia ficarmos só amigos, mas nunca conseguiria passar por isso amando-te deste jeito. – Thomas virou-se para Lara. – Fica certa que não hei-de desistir de te conquistar.

- Thomas… - Lara falou mas Thomas interrompeu-a.

- Diz à Grace que lamento não ficar para o almoço, mas fica para outra altura. – Thomas abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Lara no meio da sala.

_- "Estou feita ao bife!"_ – pensou para si mesma.

- Onde está o menino Thomas? – Grace apareceu de avental e colher de pau na mão.

- Ele teve de ir para o trabalho. Recebeu uma chamada e saiu. – Lara encaminhou-se para as escadas. – O Thomas lamenta não poder ficar para o almoço.

- Só perde uma boa refeição! – Grace abanou a cabeça. – E a menina para onde vai?

- Vou para o quarto. Dói-me os dentes.

Lara entrou no quarto com a pior cara do mundo e levou um susto quando viu Elizabeth de rolos na cabeça e máscara na cara.

- Vou pôr a Elizabeth moderna! – Alicia vinha carregada de pentes, escovas e secador. – Já podes tirar a máscara!

- Tu vais é transformá-la num E.T.! – Lara sentou-se na cama. – Onde está o Jack e os outros?

- No quarto dos teus pais. – Alicia ligou o secador à ficha. – Estão a ver o primeiro filme dos Piratas.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Lara abanou a cabeça.

- Elizabeth sentou-se na cadeira que Alicia pôs à disposição e esta última tirou-lhe os rolos.

- Caramba! Para uma época que não havia champôs tens um cabelo que é um espectáculo! – Alicia elogiou.

- Se voltarmos, vou levar um carregamento deles! – Elizabeth brincou. – Para que é que isto serve? – Perguntou pegando no secador.

- Para secar o cabelo. – Lara ligou o secador e Elizabeth assustou-se.

- O que é que o Thomas disse? – Alicia olhou Lara de soslaio.

- Já foi embora. Declarou-se de coração aberto e disse que me ia conquistar de qualquer jeito. – Lara estava desconsolada. – Estou feita.

- Sei bem o que isso é! – Elizabeth lembrou-se de James Norrington. – Mas à sempre solução. E tu amas o Jack.

- E não só! – Alicia sorriu enigmaticamente.

Lara olhou ferozmente para Alicia mas um enjoo mais forte fê-la correr para a casa de banho.

- Ela está doente? – Perguntou Lizzie.

- Nada que não passe daqui a nove meses! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Ah está bem! – Elizabeth continuou serena mas saltou da cadeira quando processou a informação. – O QUÊ? ELA ESTÁ…?

* * *

_Algures no corredor…_

Grace dirigia-se para o quarto das raparigas, chamando-as para o almoço. Continuava sem saber o porquê de Lara não gostar de Thomas. Era um rapaz tão elegante e bonito. Abanava a cabeça em sinal de desagrado. Grace vinha de uma pequena aldeia e começou a trabalhar cedo como criada. Teve pretendentes mas por se fazer difícil ficou sempre solteira. Agora, aos 50 e poucos anos, arrependia-se bastante. No entanto não podia dizer que a sua vida era uma desgraça. Trabalhava para a família Stevens desde que Lara era bebé e criou-a como filha. Adorava igualmente Alicia, que sempre frequentou a casa dos Stevens desde pequena.

Ouviu vozes no quarto do casal e achou estranho. Provavelmente as raparigas tinham estado a ver TV e deixaram-na ligada. Abriu a porta e estancou a meio. Estavam três homens encolhidos com a cara colada à TV. Tinham o ar mais esquisito do mundo. Olhou para a TV e viu os mesmos homens na televisão. Eram aqueles piratas excêntricos que as jovens adoravam.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Berrou Grace quando olhou para eles, caindo redonda no chão.

- AHHHHHHHHH! – Berraram os piratas quando a viram.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Peço desculpa se este capítulo está bastante longo! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Oi!!! Obrigado por mais uma review! Sim o Jack vai ser papai e vamos lá ver com será a reacção dele! Não é para agora, mas neste momento há uma pedra no caminho dos dois: Thomas! Obrigado mais uma vez! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Como disse, é você a colocar reviews e eu a colocar capítulos ao mesmo tempo! Quase que nem dava tempo de agradecer!!! Obrigado por mais uma review! É nossos piratas estão cada vez mais confusos! A primeira que se vai habituar é a Elizabeth porque tem um espírito moderno. Agora o Jack e o Barbossa! Vai ser dose! Obrigado Duda! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Dupla Marota!!! :P**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	7. Chapter 6 Vamos dar uma volta?

**Capítulo 6: ****Vamos dar uma volta?**

O berro de Grace ecoou por toda a casa, fazendo Alicia e Elizabeth saírem porta fora.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntou Alicia levando depois as mãos à boca ao ver Grace desmaiada no chão. – O que é que lhe fizeram? – Alicia tentou acordar Grace com pequenas palmadinhas na cara.

- Nada! – Exclamou Will. – Nós estávamos no quarto e ela entrou sem mais nem menos!

- E olhou para aquela caixa quadrada que contém pessoas lá dentro e acho que nos reconheceu. – Acrescentou Barbossa.

- Fala por ti! – Exclamou Jack. – Eu sou muito mais bonito do que aquele imitador barato. – Jack se olhou orgulhoso.

- Ah qual é, Jack? – Perguntou Will. – O cara é a sua cara chapada e ainda por cima tem exactamente todos os tiques esquisitos que você faz!

- Ok, podem parar com a briga? – Elizabeth ajoelhou-se ao lado de Alicia. – A mulher desmaiou e vai levar um choque se vos vir à frente.

- Isso é verdade. Precisamos de levar a Grace para o quarto. – Alicia levantou-se. – Alguém me ajuda?

Jack e Will entreolharam-se fazendo de conta que não tinham percebido o pedido. Barbossa rolou os olhos e suspirou.

- Seus broncos! Nunca sabem fazer nada. – Barbossa pegou em Grace e deitou-a na cama do quarto que era do casal Stevens.

- Mas o que é que se passou? – Lara assolou à porta com a pior cara do mundo.

- A tua ama, governanta e lambe botas do Thomas, desmaiou quando nos viu! – Jack sorriu para Lara mas ficou sério quando olhou para esta. Lara estava pálida e adoentada. – Tu estás bem?

- Estou óptima! – Lara mudou rapidamente de assunto e olhou duramente para Jack. – Eu não disse para não aparecerem à frente da Grace?

- Mas ela é que entrou, love! – Jack fez cara de cachorrinho. – Eu tenho lá culpa de ela se assustar ao ver o homem das cavernas Barbossa e o eunuco Will!

Barbossa e Will levantaram o olhar para Jack e este sorriu ironicamente.

- Saiam daqui! – Lara ordenou. – Elizabeth, leva-os para o meu quarto e não os deixes sair de lá, até a Grace acordar.

- Vais contar-lhe? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Não agora. Mas digamos que vou prepará-la dando pequenas pistas. – Lara olhou para Grace.

Elizabeth empurrou os três homens para fora do quarto, deixando Lara e Alicia à espera que Grace acordasse.

- Hum… - o murmúrio de Grace chamou a atenção das raparigas.

- Grace! – Gritaram as duas em uníssono. – Estás bem?

- Eu… - Grace sentou-se vagarosamente e massajou a cabeça. - … entrei no quarto e não me lembro de mais nada, a não ser de acordar com esta dor de cabeça horrível!

- Desmaias-te à porta do quarto. – Explicou Alicia. – Tu não te lembras mesmo de nada?

Grace coçou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Os seus olhos pousaram na TV que continuava ligada. Grace olhou e deu um berro apontando o dedo.

- EU VI-OS! – Berrou a governanta.

Lara e Alicia olharam para a TV e depois para elas mesmas.

- Viste quem? – Perguntou Lara.

- Aqueles piratas do filme! O moço bonitinho que a Alicia adora, o pirata mais velho e com uma grande barba e chapéu e aquele esquisito que parece uma drag queen! – A voz de Grace saiu tremida.

- Claro que os vistes! E nós também. Eles estão dentro da TV! – Lara sorriu carinhosamente.

- Eu não os vi ali! Quer dizer eu vi-os ali e vi-os aqui, sentados na cama a verem-se a eles próprios! – Grace olhou para as jovens e começou a desesperar. Tinha a certeza do que tinha visto, mas os olhares de Lara e Alicia faziam-na sentir uma autêntica louca.

- Devias ter tido uma quebra de tensão e sonhas-te. – Tranquilizou Alicia. – Como a última imagem que viste foi o filme, devias ter sonhado com isso.

- Eu não estou louca! – Grace ficou indignada, mas depois caiu em si. Não estava ninguém no quarto além das jovens e de si mesma. – Ou se calhar… caramba a minha cabeça dói mesmo.

- Vou fazer um chã. – Alicia levantou-se, mas Grace ainda não tinha terminado.

- Porque é que a televisão está ligada? – Perguntou a governanta.

- Sabes como é Grace! Bateu saudade na Alicia e ela não descansou enquanto não visse o seu querido Will. – Lara olhou para Alicia e piscou o olho.

- Ah está bem. – Grace acenou com a cabeça mas não estava convencida. – Mas se eu desmaiei no chão como é que vim parar à cama?

- Nós deitamos-te aqui, claro! – Sorriu Alicia.

- E vocês as duas, que não podem com um gato pelo rabo, conseguiram pegar em mim? – Grace ficou com ar de troça e de desconfiança ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós somos mais fortes do que julgas Grace! – Lara levantou-se e ajudou Grace a se levantar também.

- Muito bem. Vou fazer de conta que acredito em vocês! – Grace encaminhou-se para a porta. – Já agora, vim avisar que Mr. Stevens enviou algo para si, menina Lara.

- Ai sim? O quê? – Perguntou Lara.

- Mandou o seu carro para cá. Os seus pais acham que vai fazer bem saírem para dar uma volta mais longa. – Explicou Grace.

- Bestial! – Alicia saltou com tamanha alegria que Lara e Grace estranharam.

- Bem, já vi que não sou a única sem juízo aqui! – Grace deu uma risada e saiu.

- Se precisares de algo avisa! – Lara gritou.

Alicia andava de um lado para o outro com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Qual é a tua ideia mirabolante desta vez? – Perguntou Lara. Sabia que quando a amiga começava a andar em círculos era porque planejava algo.

- Ainda não desta por ela? – Perguntou Alicia com um brilho nos olhos. – A vinda do carro foi uma bênção!

- Porquê? – Lara continuava a não perceber onde Alicia queria chegar.

- O nosso maior problema era tirar o Will, o Jack e o Barbossa daqui sem ninguém dar por isso, certo?

- Sim. Mas mesmo assim não percebo a tua ideia.

- Pois bem! – Alicia olhou pela janela. – A Elizabeth pode ser apresentada como nossa amiga, mas os outros não. Viste bem a reacção da Grace?

- Mas ela vai ter que saber quer queiras ou não. – Lara cruzou os braços. – Afinal nós não somos simples amigas do Jack e do Will.

- Sim. Mas se os apresentares assim, vais matar gente de susto. – Alicia fez Lara concordar com a cabeça. – Também temos de os transformar, mas longe daqui. E o carro vai nos ser muito útil! – Alicia respirou fundo. – Enfiámo-los no carro e levamo-los para um motel aqui próximo. Ficam lá, não saem de lá e vamos lá todos os dias, até que fiquem a parecer gente normal do século XXI.

Lara olhou para Alicia e desmanchou-se a rir.

- Qual é a piada? – Alicia ficou séria.

- A piada? – Lara segurava-se para não rir. – Tu queres enfiar quatro pessoas cujos os únicos transportes que conhecem são cavalos e navios, dentro de um carro?

- Qual é o mal? Melhor do que andar com eles no meio da rua! – Alicia amuou.

- Está bom. E o que fazemos com a Elizabeth? – Perguntou Lara.

- O que combinamos. Apresentámo-la à Grace e depois explicamos tudo se ela desconfiar que a conhece de algum lado. Vai ser mais fácil com a Lizzie ao nosso lado. – Alicia encaminhou-se para a porta. – Agora vamos terminar de transformar a Elizabeth e tratas depois de despistar a Grace para sairmos de casa.

- Isto vai dar asneira! - Lara abanou a cabeça. – E não acredito que vais deixar o Will sozinho num motel!

- E quem disse que ele vai dormir sozinho? – Alicia sorriu maliciosamente e saiu em direcção ao quarto oposto.

* * *

_Horas mais tarde…_

- Já podes sair, Lizzie! – Exclamou Alicia.

Elizabeth saiu da casa de banho bastante vermelha. Lara e Alicia gostaram bastante do novo look da pirata, mas os três homens ficaram de cara à banda. Elizabeth usava calções de ganga curtos, juntamente com uma t-shirt branca solta que lhe dava um ar simples e descontraído. Tinha amarrado o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e usava ténis que lhe davam uma sensação de flutuar.

- Nossa o que é que te fizeram? – Perguntou Will, deixando Alicia suspensa na dúvida de este estar a elogiar o trabalho feito ou a própria ex-mulher.

- Nada de especial! Apenas transformámos uma mulher pirata numa rapariga dos tempos modernos! – Explicou Alicia.

- Eu até que nem desgosto das roupas do século XVIII. – Disse Lara.

- Isso é porque nunca usas-te um espartilho! – Sorriu Elizabeth.

- Ora bem, temos de seguir com o plano. – Alicia esfregou as mãos. – Nós vamos ter de vos levar para outro sítio, mas não é longe. Apenas o tempo suficiente para falarmos à Grace.

- E vamos ficar separados? – Will murchou completamente.

- Claro que não! – Exclamou Alicia. – Vamos lá todos os dias. A Elizabeth fica aqui, mas também não a podemos apresentar assim.

- Exacto. Vamos dar uma volta e fazemos de conta que fomos buscar a Lizzie. – Acrescentou Lara. – Eu vou falar com a Grace e tu leva-os para o carro.

- Carro? – Jack ficou confuso. – Vamos todos num carro de bois?

- Não. Vamos num carro a diesel. – Respondeu Lara.

- O que é isso? – Jack ficou ainda mais confuso e de dedo no ar.

- O principal alimentador do motor do carro. – Lara viu que não valia a pena explicar detalhe por detalhe de um carro porque Jack não iria perceber.

Enquanto Alicia descia pé ante pé, seguida pelos três piratas mais a moderna Elizabeth, Lara foi até à cozinha mas não encontrou Grace. Foi dar com esta na despensa, ordenando os produtos alimentares.

- Grace… - Lara encostou-se à parede.

- Olá menina! Decidiu descer finalmente? – Grace colocava os pacotes de arroz a um canto. – Você e a menina Alicia andam muito esquisitas.

- Nós? – Perguntou Lara.

- Sim. Principalmente a menina. Ultimamente anda sem cor e bastante indisposta. – Grace olhou Lara de canto e esta desviou o olhar.

- Impressão tua. Estou óptima! – Lara tentou disfarçar. – Eu vim avisar que vamos sair. Dar uma voltinha de carro!

- Mas que bela ideia! – Grace sorriu afavelmente. – Vai fazer bem um passeio.

- E há mais uma coisa. – Lara engoliu em seco. – Nós… recebemos um telefonema de uma amiga que pediu para vir cá passar férias. Como não vinha com ninguém, decidimos que a casa é bastante grande e que ela pode cá ficar!

- Uma amiga? E qual é o nome dela? – Grace fixou Lara.

- Elizabeth. Mas toda a gente a trata por Lizzie! – Lara sorriu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Nunca ouvi falar dessa amiga! – Grace começou a ficar desconfiada. – Já falou com os seus pais?

- Já. Eles deixaram. E é normal que não a conheças. Afinal ela só está na faculdade há um ano. Mas vais gostar dela. É super simpática.

- Sei. – Grace tornou a voltar-se.

Antes de se ir embora Lara estancou e voltou-se de novo.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- As que quiseres filha! – Grace sorriu calmamente.

- Ainda achas que o que viste foi real? – Perguntou Lara.

Grace parou o que estava a fazer e suspirou. – Não sei e não faço a mínima ideia menina.

- E se fosse. Acreditas que alguém do passado poderia vir ao futuro? Ou que uma personagem existisse mesmo? – Lara estava ansiosa.

- Há coisas que nem o homem mais inteligente sabe. Mas se isso fosse possível até que seria bom. – Grace voltou a colocar os produtos nas prateleiras.

- Porque dizes isso? – Lara ficou confusa.

- Porque dá para ver que a menina Alicia é completamente apaixonada por aquele moço giro. Se ele existisse imagine a felicidade dela! – Exclamou Grace.

- Lá isso é verdade! – Lara sorriu e se retirou.

* * *

Quando chegou à garagem a confusão reinava. Elizabeth tinha entrado no carro e ensinada por Alicia tinha o rádio a altos berros. Will estava encostado a um canto como se estivesse rodeado de loucos e olhava o carro com ar desconfiado. Barbossa batia no capô intrigado por tão estranho material e Jack estava sentado ao volante olhando tudo em volta. Prevendo o que iria acontecer, Lara pediu para que todos saíssem.

- Eles não cabem todos, Lara! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Mas que grande novidade! A ideia foi tua. – Lara rolou os olhos. O seu Ford Focus levava cinco pessoas, logo estava a mais. – Muito bem. Eu guio. Barbossa, Will e Jack vão atrás…

- Eu vou à frente! Se é que esta lata não se vai desintegrar no caminho! – Resmungou Jack.

- Como queiras. A Elizabeth e a Alicia vão atrás. – Lara entrou no carro e Jack no lugar do pendura. A primeira coisa que fez foi carregar no botão que estava mais à mão e o alarme disparou.

- Raios Jack! Não podes ficar parado um segundo? – Resmungou Lara. Semicerrou os olhos. – Lá para trás.

- Mas… - Jack fez beicinho, mas Lara não voltou atrás. Saiu desanimado. Ainda estava para perceber porque é que Lara andava tão brava. Parecia que não estava contente de o ver.

- Alicia passa para a frente. – Lara pediu.

- A Lizzie passa. Ninguém me arranca do colo do Will! – Lara olhou pelo retrovisor e viu a cena. Abanou a cabeça e sorriu. Ao menos aqueles dois estavam bem.

Tudo pronto e Lara arrancou com o carro, mas um berro a fez travar.

- O que foi agora? – Olhou para trás.

- Eu simplesmente não consigo ir com este macaco ao meu lado! – Berrou Barbossa.

- Isso é porque estás demasiado gordo e sufocas as pessoas! – Berrou Jack.

Lara levou as mãos à cara. Arrancou de novo e o ambiente acalmou, mas sempre com Barbossa e Jack a resmungarem entre si. Ao menos as armas tinham ficado escondidas no quarto das raparigas.

Lara tomou a estrada principal e estranhou o silêncio dos dois capitães. Elizabeth ia deliciada com a vista e com os homens de sunga que passavam na marginal.

- Nossa, agora entendo o porquê de isto ser tão bom! O ambiente é óptimo, a paisagem é óptima e os rapazes… bem são qualquer coisade bom! – Disse a loira.

Will e Alicia iam distraídos com tudo e com eles próprios. Sempre que uma rapariga passava e Will se distraía, Alicia quase quebrava o pescoço deste desviando a atenção.

Foi então que Lara se apercebeu do porquê de Barbossa e Jack irem calados. O mais novo lia uma revista feminina enquanto o outro olhava pela janela e fazia comparações.

- _"Homens"!_ – Pensou Lara.

- Saiu algum decreto que proíba as pessoas de se vestirem? – Perguntou Barbossa. – Isto é ridículo!

- Que ridículo que nada! – Protestou Jack. – O que é bonito é para ser mostrado! – Jack ficou babando uma morena de biquíni e Lara sentiu-se arder em raiva.

Guinou o carro com tanta força que quase rolaram uns encima dos outros.

- Desculpem! Foi um buraco. – Lara disse secamente. Ultimamente sentia-se triste, alegre, com raiva, deprimida e confusa. E tudo por causa de Jack Sparrow. Viu uma mulher passeando um carrinho de bebé e apercebeu-se do real tamanho do problema. Ia fazer 20 anos, estava grávida de um homem que nem sabiam quem era e tinha duas opções: ou voltava ao século XVIII com Jack e deixava tudo para trás, ou ficaria no seu mundo como mãe solteira e sem cara para dizer quem era o pai.

Os pensamentos distraíram-na e fizeram com que quase se despistasse no minuto seguinte. Uma louca atravessou de braços abertos e colocou-se diante do carro, fazendo Lara travar violentamente.

- Lara, mas o que é que te deu? – Alicia olhou para a amiga e depois olhou a mulher pregada na frente.

- Oh! – Foi a expressão saída dos seis ao olharem para a estranha figura feminina. Envolta num vestido largo bastante comprido, com chapéu enorme e óculos de sol grotescos, sorriu-lhes mostrando os seus dentes totalmente negros.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras!!! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Se não estiver grande coisa perdoem-me mas a minha inspiração não está lá muito boa com tanto trabalho para fazer! Espero que Gostem!!!**

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Obrigado por sua review! Que bom que gosta da minha fic, fico muito feliz!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Só uma review? Estou triste! ****:'(**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	8. Chapter 7 Conspirações

**Capítulo 7: ****Conspirações**

Os passageiros do carro ficaram estupefactos olhando aquela esquisita mulher, que no final não era mais que uma simples conhecida.

- Calipso? – Perguntou Alicia pendurada no assento de Lara, como se fosse um cachopo de 3 anos.

Calipso deu a volta tentando não dar nas vistas mas isso era impossível, já que um aglomerado de pessoas juntava-se à volta do carro.

- Preciso de uma boleia! – Exclamou pelo vidro do passageiro sempre com a sua voz melosa e arrastada. Abriu a porta de trás e mandou Barbossa se encolher.

- Nós vamos levar com uma multa! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Neste momento não é isso que me preocupa. – Lara estava apavorada com a multidão que se ajuntava sempre que algo estranho acontecia. E uma louca colocar-se na frente de um carro era sempre motivo para coscuvilhice.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Perguntou um homem que se aproximou. Olhou para o banco de trás e ficou branco como a neve.

- Obrigado mas não é preciso. Já estamos atrasados para o baile de máscaras! – Lara arrancou depressa e tomou o rumo original, sentindo o carro cada vez mais cheio.

- Pode explicar o que está aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Lara, olhando Calipso pelo retrovisor. – E já agora porque é que nos andou a seguir?

- Primeiro é melhor pararmos em qualquer lugar e depois eu conto tudo. – Calipso falou num tom autoritário.

- O que é que te aconteceu? – Jack olhava para Calipso completamente atónito.

- Digamos que tive que me disfarçar. – Calipso falou secamente.

- Por amor de todos os deuses e deusas será que podemos deixar de falar e parar? – A pergunta veio de um Barbossa completamente esborrachado entre Calipso e Jack. Além do mais, a confusão entre chapéus era muita: o tricórnio de Jack, o chapéu espampanante de Barbossa e o chapéu enorme de Calipso não deixavam Lara ter visão para a retaguarda.

O motel ficava quase no final da localidade e Lara decidiu parar no parque de estacionamento. Estranhou este estar tão vazio.

- Ok, chegamos. Podem sair! – Lara desligou o motor e saiu calmamente, assim como Elizabeth. Alicia abriu a porta e desequilibrou-se, Calipso saiu calmamente sendo depois empurrada por um desesperado Barbossa e um alegre Jack Sparrow.

Lara olhou mas não viu viva alma. _"Estranho"_, pensou. Aquele parque pertencente ao motel estava sempre cheio no Verão. Agora, além do seu carro, só se encontrava estacionado uma carrinha bastante antiga que devia pertencer ao gerente do motel.

- Eu sei o que estás a pensar. – Calipso chegou-se a Lara. – Digamos que dei um jeito de afastar os clientes por um bom tempo!

Lara abriu a boca. Quer dizer que Calipso já sabia dos seus planos? Não foi preciso esperar muito para se saber o porquê de Calipso lá estar.

- Bem, a história é longa e passa-se antes da chegada da Lara e da Alicia ao passado. – Calipso encostou-se ao carro. – Lembram-se de eu dizer que a Fonte da Juventude tinha sido roubada?

- Sim. – Exclamaram em uníssono.

- Pois bem. A Fonte foi roubada há já algum tempo…

- Então foi por isso que nós não a encontramos? – Jack interrompeu a deusa.

- Não. Tu e o Hector não a encontraram porque eu vos impedi. – Calipso começou a limpar as suas unhas.

- O QUÊ? – Perguntaram os dois capitães ao mesmo tempo. – Mas porque fizeste isso?

- Porque a Fonte não é para ser utilizada à balda e muito menos por humanos. – Calipso olhou para os presentes e suspirou. – A Fonte foi feita por deuses. Diz a lenda que quem beber ficará jovem e imortal para sempre.

- Não acredito que perdi essa oportunidade. – Jack lamentou-se.

- No entanto, ela tem efeitos contrários. Só aquele que é merecedor de a tomar é que terá esses privilégios. Aqueles que por ganância e vaidade a procurarem e a provarem, serão transformados em pedra como castigo eterno. – Calipso possuía um ar aborrecido. Afinal passou toda a sua vida contando histórias. – Mas para aqueles que forem feridos mortalmente, a Fonte pode-lhes salvar a vida.

- A história é óptima, mas ficamos sem saber o porquê de esta ter sido roubada. – Afirmou Lara.

- Exacto. Quem a bebeu deveria ter deixado a Fonte vazia não é? – Perguntou Jack inocentemente.

- A Fonte está presente num cálice que se renova sempre. Como o cálice não está no sítio onde deve estar é porque foi roubado. – Concluiu Calipso.

- Mas vocês são deuses. Automaticamente porque é que não perseguem o ladrão? – Perguntou Will.

- É essa a questão que está a dar dor de cabeça a todo o Olimpo! – Calipso abriu os braços. – Os deuses acreditam que a Fonte já não se encontra mais no século XVIII.

Os seis ficaram a olhar para Calipso com cara de parvos e sem perceber a última frase, o que desesperou a deusa.

- Seus imbecis! Se a Fonte já não está mais no tempo correcto é porque viajou no tempo. – Calipso falou num tom mais alto e os piratas e as raparigas abriram a boca num grande "Ah".

- Mas isso é fácil! Percorram todos os séculos e tentem achá-la. – Alicia cruzou os braços como se tivesse encontrado a solução.

- Isso era bom. Vocês vivem no século XXI, mas o tempo dos deuses é o século XVIII. E estamos proibidos de viajar para o futuro. Como já passamos o passado a pente fino, tudo indica que quem a levou viajou para o futuro. – Calipso olhou de soslaio na esperança que a tivessem compreendido finalmente.

- Espere aí! – Exclamou Lara. – Não me diga que os deuses pensam que ela veio parar ao século XXI, mais concretamente ao ano 2009?

Calipso olhou para o céu com um ar radiante por alguém a ter compreendido.

- É o mais provável e agora eu tenho quase a certeza absoluta. – Calipso envergava o seu sorriso típico.

- Pelas minhas contas… - Jack começou a divagar. - … o futuro até aqui ainda tem o século XIX e XX. Não podia ter ido parar aí?

- Não. E eu digo-vos porquê. – Calipso começou a andar. – Quem a roubou teve de ter ajuda divina. Acredito que seja alguém desesperado e que teve o apoio de um deus menor muito mal intencionado, para roubar a Fonte. A seguir viajou no tempo e isso só seria possível se tivesse consigo…

- A Bússola do Tempo! – Exclamou Lara.

- Exacto! – Calipso sorriu. – Ora se as jovens têm consigo a bússola é porque quem a deu está neste século e provavelmente roubou a Fonte.

Lara e Alicia olharam-se. Aquele homem idoso era estranho, mas daí a roubar a Fonte era demais.

- Não acredito que tenha sido o velhinho. – Disse Lara. – Ele é meio esquisito mas é bastante idoso. Se tivesse roubado a Fonte não estaria jovem?

- Certamente. Mas podia ter conseguido a bússola de quem a roubou.

- Ele disse que a bússola pertencia ao avô. – Disse Alicia.

Calipso ficou pensando. Aquilo que parecia fácil estava a tornar-se difícil. Mas a voz de Barbossa cortou-lhe os pensamentos.

- Se mal lhe pergunte, grande deusa. - Barbossa estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha, o que não seria novidade. – Mas se os deuses estão proibidos de viajar para o futuro o que está aqui a fazer?

A pergunta de Barbossa deixou Calipso sem palavras. Mas o olhar suspeito de todos fê-la falar.

- Bem, eu decidi investigar por conta própria… - Calipso falava às pausas. - … e também ajudar-vos em qualquer eventualidade!

- E foi por isso que apareceste lá aos berros e com ar de quem andava a ser seguida, pedindo insistentemente para viajarmos para cá? – Perguntou Will.

- Digamos que um grande castigo me espera, mas achei que eram os indicados para ajudar a resolver isto. – Calipso olhou para os presentes. – E também pelo facto de se terem enganado nas bússolas. Como é que elas iriam voltar?

Os presentes ficaram sem saber o que responder. Mas Lara estava distante. Não acreditava que aquele homem fosse capaz de roubar algo assim tão grandioso. O mais certo era ter comprado aquela bússola e inventado aquela história de família. Calipso chamou-a e Lara olhou distraída.

- Temos de os disfarçar enquanto não achamos o ladrão e enquanto a sua empregada bonacheirona não descobrir! – Calipso olhava para si. – Mas é claro que será por pouco tempo. Afinal existem coisas que não se pode esconder!

Lara sentiu o seu coração cair ao chão. A deixa de Calipso não estava relacionada directamente com os piratas mas sim consigo própria.

- O vosso plano é bom. Apresentar a Elizabeth e escondê-los por um tempo… - Calipso foi interrompida por Will.

- Eu não quero ficar escondido como um rato! – Disse amuado. Alicia abraçou-o e pôs o plano em prática.

- Se quiseres amanhã tornas-te meu namorado oficial. Não és nada difícil de mudar. Basta vestires umas roupas normais!

As quatro mulheres e Will olharam para Jack e Barbossa. Estes olharam a medo e arregalaram os olhos.

- Mas é que nem pensem! – Exclamou Jack.

- Quem me tocar leva um tiro! – Ameaçou Barbossa.

- Vocês não podem sair assim, senão têm um bando de fãs malucas atrás de vocês! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Se forem mulheres não há problema! – Jack exclamou com sorriso sedutor, mas perdeu-o ao levar um estalo de Lara.

- Mulherengo cafageste! – Lara bufou.

- Raios, love. Tens de moderar essa disposição. – Jack agarrou-a pela cintura. – Sabes que só tenho olhos para ti. – Sussurrou ao ouvido.

Lara afastou-se e não olhou para Jack. Sentia-se confusa e sabia que vinha a caminho mais uma crise de choro.

- Vão para casa, arranjem novas roupas e passem depois por cá. – Calipso encaminhou-se para a entrada do motel. – Eu cuido de tudo aqui. Não se preocupem. Eles ficam bem entregues!

* * *

Calipso pediu para que os três homens esperassem cá fora. Iria ser ela própria a fazer a reserva. Não queria que o gerente tivesse um ataque. Entrou dentro da pequena sala. Ao balcão um homem de meia-idade lia um jornal com a cara mais enfadonha do mundo.

- Boa Tarde. Queria alugar quatro quartos se for possível. – Calipso tentou falar docemente, mas o homem nem olhou para a sua cara.

- Só temos três disponíveis. Os outros estão em desinfestação por causa da praga de ratos. Espero que não se importe. – O homem continuou lendo o jornal.

- Oh não há problema. Três está bom. – Calipso sorriu ao verificar que a sua pequena praga tinha dado resultado.

Saiu passado uns minutos com três chaves na mão.

- Um quarto para mim. – Calipso guardou uma das chaves. – Um quarto para ti. – Deu outra a Will. – E uma para vocês! – A última chave foi parar às mãos de Barbossa.

- E para mim? – Jack fez uns gestos com os dedos esperando algo.

- Só havia três quartos. Por isso tu e o Barbossa ficam juntos! – Calipso virou costas e foi ter com as raparigas.

- Eu não vou ficar contigo! – Jack fez uma careta ao olhar para Barbossa.

- Também não tenho nenhum prazer ao vislumbrar esta hipótese, Jack. – Resmungou Barbossa.

- Bem, vou falar com a Alicia. – Will saiu em direcção à jovem, temendo que ainda sobrasse para si a guerra de quartos protagonizada por Jack e Barbossa.

- Alicia. – Will chamou a atenção desta. – Quanto às armas…

- Nós depois trazemos. Agora vamos ao shopping comprar algo para vocês. – Alicia colocou as mãos no pescoço deste.

- Vão ao quê? – Will não percebeu e Alicia sorriu. Era lógico que este pensava que elas arranjariam roupa no alfaiate.

- Isso agora não interessa. – A jovem acariciou o rosto de Will. – O que interessa é que estás aqui ao pé de mim e nada nos vai separar.

- Mesmo que venhas comigo, a minha condição é temporária. Quando lá chegar volto ao que era. – Will baixou os olhos. – Um capitão sem rumo.

- E eu já disse que não me importo. Além do mais há sempre um jeito para tudo. – Alicia sorriu carinhosamente e beijou Will que retribuiu.

- Tu e o teu pensamento positivo! – Exclamou este.

- Mas fica o aviso. Enquanto estiveres aí, nada de ver TV. – Alicia colocou o dedo à frente como se estivesse dando uma ordem.

- Isso não vai ser necessário. Nem sei como se põe aquilo a trabalhar. – Will sorriu mas Alicia continuava com cara séria.

- Mas na eventualidade de conseguires, não mudes para certos canais. Não são de confiar nos motéis! – Alicia terminou e sorriu de novo deixando Will ainda mais baralhado.

Lara olhava para Alicia e Will. Tudo era tão fácil para eles, mesmo este sendo um capitão amaldiçoado. Para ela, as coisas corriam de mal a pior. Só tratava Jack abaixo de cão mesmo que não quisesse. Mas tudo a irritava. Queria ter as certezas como Alicia. Certeza que Jack a amava como ela o amava. Certeza que tudo ficaria bem e que Jack não sairia disparado assim que descobrisse que…

- Carregas uma criança. – A frase de Calipso completou o pensamento de Lara deixando esta assustada. Raios, aquela mulher acertava em tudo.

- Como é que tem tanta certeza? – Lara desafiou.

- Porque ainda nem sonhavas estar grávida e eu já sabia disso. – Calipso sorriu de maneira afectuosa e colocou a mão na barriga de Lara. – Soube mal olhei para ti. E essa criança vai ser muito especial. Quando o Jack souber…

- Mas não vai saber! – Lara exclamou bastante determinada.

- Isso não está certo. – Disse Calipso.

- Pode não estar, mas enquanto eu tiver dúvidas, ninguém irá saber. Muito menos o Jack. – Lara virou costas.

- Mas vai acabar por se descobrir. A Alicia já sabe e eu também. Mais tarde ou mais cedo… - Calipso voltou a ser interrompida por Lara.

- A vida é minha e eu é que decido. – Lara caminhou até ao carro. – Alicia, Elizabeth vocês vêm ou vão ficar aí especadas?

- Não te despedes do Jack? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não. – Lara entrou no carro e ligou o motor.

* * *

_No caminho…_

As raparigas tinham tomado a estrada em direcção ao shopping. Era pequeno e não tinha nada de especial, mas para o que tinham em mente servia. Alicia tinha ligado o rádio e cantava alegremente sendo acompanhada por Elizabeth que tentava apanhar a letra. Já Lara conduzia com a maior cara de enterro do mundo.

- Anima-te! – Alicia exclamou. – Agora o Jack não foge mais!

- Sei lá! – Elizabeth exclamou. – Se lhe passar um rabo de saia à frente… - calou-se subitamente quando viu o olhar de morte estampado no retrovisor.

- Isso não vai fazer bem para… - Alicia não completou a frase porque Lara lhe deu uma cotovelada. – Não faz mal porque a Lizzie já sabe.

- ALICIA! – Lara gritou. – Eu disse que não era para dizer nada a ninguém!

- Eu sou mulher, Lara. Pensas que não notei quando enjoaste hoje? – Elizabeth perguntou.

Lara nada disse. Virou em direcção ao parque subterrâneo e entraram finalmente no shopping.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo! E fica o aviso... o próximo vai ser muito romântico!!! Espero que gostem!!!**

**Dupla Marota: **Oi!!! Obrigado por mais uma review! A Lara está mesmo em baixo coitada! As hormonas andam a pô-la doida! Mas no próximo talvez façam as pazes! Ups! Já disse o que não devia!!! Obrigado mais uma vez e espero que goste! E a sua fic está ficando cada vez mais maravilhosa!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Duda H e Hatake KaguraLari!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	9. Chapter 8 Sarilhos no shopping

**Capítulo 8: ****Sarilhos no shopping**

Lara tinha acabado de estacionar o carro e já adivinhava complicações. Elizabeth estava assustadíssima com a garagem subterrânea. Normalmente algo debaixo de terra significava no século XVIII, um lugar nada auspicioso. Mas Alicia e Lara trataram de acalmar a pirata recém-chegada.

- Se vão passar aqui algum tempo, o melhor é irem se habituando! – Comentou Alicia.

- Espero que não seja mais de um mês. – Disse Lara encaminhando-se para o elevador.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Porque só temos um mês para estar naquela casa. Seria um problema levar vocês para onde moramos. – Constatou Lara.

- Mas isso não será problema. Afinal quando eles forem nós vamos também! – Alicia sorriu, fazendo Lara estancar no meio do caminho.

- Será que a tua família não significa nada para ti? – Lara virou-se para Alicia. – Sinceramente não acho que seja tão fácil assim adoptar um estilo de vida novo. E se voltarmos para lá, nunca mais veremos a nossa família.

- E o que queres Lara? – Alicia irritou-se. – Sabes bem como é a minha família. Os meus pais trabalham tanto que nem dão pela minha falta. O meu irmão só arranja encrenca. Se queres saber vai ser muito mais fácil ter uma nova vida e principalmente ao lado de quem amo!

- Eles gostam de ti, Alicia. E tu também. – Lara afirmou. – Como vais explicar que queres mudar de vida e ir para longe?

- Da mesma maneira que tu vais explicar à tua família. – Alicia chamou o elevador. – Ou preferes ficar cá? Pensa bem Lara. Afinal estás numa situação muito complicada. – Alicia apontou para o ventre da amiga. – O que irias dizer aos teus pais sobre a gravidez? O que irias dizer ao teu filho quando ele perguntasse pelo pai?

As perguntas de Alicia fizeram Lara recuar e endurecer o olhar. Alicia e Elizabeth estavam pregadas em si.

- O mais certo é o meu filho não ter pai. Continuo a achar que o Jack vai fugir… - Lara foi interrompida por Elizabeth.

- Calma aí vocês duas! – Exclamou Elizabeth. – A primeira coisa que têm de fazer é explicar à vossa empregada o que se passa. Se ela estiver ao vosso lado mais fácil será. E depois temos de descobrir quem roubou a Fonte. Além do mais… - Elizabeth fixou Lara. - …não acho que o Jack vá fugir. Ao princípio é capaz de ficar em pânico mas depois adorará a ideia de ter um herdeiro que prolongue o seu nome.

- Como é que tens tanta certeza? – Lara arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Porque lá no fundo, o Jack tem um bom coração e só ama três coisas na vida.

- Três coisas? – Perguntou desta vez Alicia.

- Sim. – Afirmou Elizabeth. – O mar, o Black Pearl e tu, Lara!

Lara engoliu em seco. Não valia a pena discutir, e Elizabeth tinha razão: primeiro tinham de contar a Grace.

As duas amigas entraram no elevador mas Elizabeth ficou à porta.

- Não vens? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Porque é que temos de entrar dentro desta caixa prateada? – Elizabeth olhava com receio para o elevador.

- Porque o shopping fica no primeiro andar. – Disse Lara. – Mas se quiseres vamos pelas escadas.

Lara pôs um pé fora do elevador preparando-se para ir pelas escadas, mas uma dor aguda fez com que se encolhesse.

- Lara o que é se passa? – Alicia entrou em pânico e amparou a amiga, sendo seguida por Elizabeth.

- Nada. Foi só uma indisposição. – Mentiu.

- Bem o melhor é mesmo irmos dentro disso, sempre deve ser mais rápido! – Elizabeth entrou, não tirando os olhos de Lara. Quando o elevador subiu, a pirata sentiu o seu estômago colar-se à barriga até que a paragem súbita fez este voltar ao lugar. A porta automática abriu-se e um mundo novo surgiu aos olhos de Elizabeth Swan.

Um airoso átrio estendia-se à sua frente sendo decorado com plantas e uma fonte. As jovens encaminharam-na, já que esta estava completamente absorta. Passou a mão pela água cristalina da fonte e notou a quantidade de moedas depositadas no fundo.

- Porque é que existem tantas moedas na água? – Perguntou.

- Dizem que atirar moedas para uma fonte dá sorte! – Explicou Alicia.

As três subiram as escadas rolantes e Lara e Alicia sorriram face ao espanto de Elizabeth. Também elas tinham ficado atónitas com os costumes e o ambiente do chamado século das Luzes, mas ao menos tinham uma ideia de como tinha sido o passado. Já para Elizabeth, o presente era como estar na lua. E por falar disso…

- Sabias que faz este ano, 40 anos que o homem foi à Lua? – Perguntou Alicia.

Elizabeth olhou para Alicia não acreditando no que ouvia. Provavelmente era gozo, ou então esta não estava no juízo perfeito.

Caminharam pelos corredores olhando as montras à procura das roupas certas para Jack, Will e Barbossa. Para o capitão do Holandês não seria difícil encontrar roupas adequadas, mas para Jack e Barbossa… sabiam que seria dificílimo convencê-los a tomar banho, quanto mais a usarem roupas modernas.

Elizabeth parou na loja de perfumes e ficou olhando a montra.

- Agora os perfumes estão acessíveis à maioria da população. – Explicou Lara. Mas Elizabeth não olhava para um perfume mas sim para o poster à sua frente. A mulher era exactamente igual a si.

- Como é que…? – Elizabeth estava atónita.

- Essa é Keira Knightley, a actriz que faz de Elizabeth Swan nos Piratas das Caraíbas. – Alicia olhou para Elizabeth. Devia ser difícil ver-se ao espelho e saber que não era ela.

- O melhor é comprarmos algumas coisas e depois comer qualquer coisa. – Lara olhou à volta. As pessoas passavam distraídas, olhando as montras, conversando umas com as outras ou simplesmente falando ao telemóvel. No entanto, alguém mais atento poderia notar as semelhanças e aí estavam feitas ao bife.

* * *

_Duas horas depois…_

As três mulheres sentaram-se numa das mesas da explanada do pátio exterior. Como os restaurantes e bares eram self-services, Alicia ofereceu-se para buscar as bebidas enquanto Lara e Elizabeth davam uma vasculhada nas compras.

- Não sei porque é que a Alicia comprou tanta roupa para o Will. Até parecem que vão de Lua-de-mel! – Lara espreitava os cincos sacos de roupa que Alicia encheu.

- Da maneira que aqueles dois estão colados, tenho a certeza que mal cheguem lá, se casam! – Comentou Elizabeth.

- E passam a Lua-de-mel debaixo de água? – Lara riu acompanhada de Elizabeth. No entanto, passado um tempo, Lara ficou séria. – Não sentes nada ao ver o Will e a Alicia juntos?

Elizabeth suspirou e olhou Lara nos olhos.

- No fundo eu sempre soube que não daria certo. – Elizabeth brincou com os guardanapos. – Amor de criança dá nisso. Eu e o Will somos muito diferentes.

- Mas mesmo assim casas-te com ele? – Perguntou Lara.

- Acho que não tive a consciência necessária no meio daquela batalha. E depois o que aconteceu a seguir… - Elizabeth calou-se porque Alicia tinha chegado nesse momento.

- Aqui têm as bebidas. – Alicia passou uma Coca-Cola a Elizabeth. – Bebe. É a melhor coisa do mundo.

Passados uns minutos, as duas amigas notaram que Elizabeth se fixava em algo.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Quem é aquele gostoso, ali sentado? – A pergunta de Elizabeth fez com que as bocas de Lara e Alicia se abrissem até ao chão. A visão das duas captou o homem que estava sentado noutra mesa lendo um livro.

- Alicia vamos embora! – Lara arregalou os olhos e prontificou-se a sair, mas Alicia agarrou no seu braço.

- Se fizeres isso vai ser pior, até porque ele já nos viu! – Avisou Alicia.

- Ele quem? – Elizabeth estava confusa.

- Thomas. – Respondeu Lara.

Elizabeth ficou estática e de olhos arregalados. Aquele é que era o pretendente de Lara que tantos ciúmes provocavam em Jack?

Viram Thomas acenar e a encaminhar-se para a sua mesa. Lara engoliu em seco. _"Agora é que está tudo tramado… outra vez"_, pensou.

- Olá! Que surpresa encontrar-vos aqui! – Thomas cumprimentou Alicia e Lara. – Não me vão apresentar a vossa amiga… - Thomas ficou sério quando olhou para Elizabeth que sorria sem jeito. Aquela cara não lhe era estranha.

- Esta é a Elizabeth. – Alicia apresentou a medo.

- Não nos conhecemos já? – Perguntou Thomas enquanto cumprimentava Elizabeth.

- Acho que não! – Elizabeth estava ficando cada vez mais envergonhada sem saber porquê.

- OH MEU DEUS! – O grito de uma rapariga assustou os presentes. – É ELA MESMO!

A rapariga aproximou-se a correr com um brilho nos olhos.

- Ok, está na hora de nos pirarmos! – Lara levantou-se, sendo seguida por Alicia e Elizabeth.

- Podia me dar um autógrafo, miss Knightley? – a rapariga estava emocionadíssima ao olhar para Lizzie.

- Mas o que se está a passar aqui? – Perguntou Thomas ao ver a cena e percebendo que mais pessoas se aproximavam.

- Depois explicamos. Agora se queres ser útil arranja maneira de sairmos daqui! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Mas… - Thomas estava bastante confuso.

- Raios, Thomas mexe-te! – Exclamou Lara.

Thomas não teve tempo para pensar muito e soltou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

- FOGO! – Gritou. – HÁ FOGO NUM RESTAURANTE. FUJAM!

A multidão que se tinha aglomerado à volta da pobre Elizabeth começou aos berros e largou imediatamente a ideia de autógrafos. Na confusão de gente a gritar e a correr de um lado para o outro, Thomas agarrou na mão de Lara e Alicia puxou Elizabeth, correndo os quatros para fora do ataque de pânico.

- Vocês vieram de carro? – Perguntou Thomas.

- Sim. Está na garagem. – Lara afirmou. Mas a entrada para o elevador e escadas rolantes estava um caos.

- Sigam-me! – Thomas pediu. As três mulheres obedeceram e Thomas dirigiu-se para uma porta de segurança. Mandou-as entrar em primeiro e depois fechou a porta. – Esta é a via de descargas das mercadorias. Vai dar directamente à garagem.

- Como é que sabes? – Perguntou Lara, enquanto seguia pelo corredor estreito.

- Porque os restaurantes encomendam produtos ao mercado local. – Thomas abriu outra porta que dava para as escadas de serviço.

Após descerem a escadaria, chegaram finalmente à garagem. Viam-se algumas pessoas que tinham chegado aos respectivos carros e tentavam fugir do suposto incêndio.

- O que uma frase pode desencadear! – Exclamou Alicia.

Entraram no carro, mas Thomas pediu para dirigir. Seria mais rápido e não havia o risco de reconhecerem Elizabeth.

_Passado 20 minutos…_

* * *

Thomas estacionou o carro à porta da casa de Lara. Mas antes que estas pudessem agradecer e sair, o loiro virou-se e olhou cada uma nos olhos.

- Alguém me pode explicar o que se passa realmente? – Perguntou.

- Não se passa nada! Confundiram a nossa amiga com uma estrela de Hollywood, mais nada! – exclamou Alicia, olhando para Elizabeth que ainda estava em choque e de lata de Coca-Cola na mão.

- Pois. O problema é que ela é igual à actriz Keira Knightley! – Thomas exclamou num tom de gozo. – Por isso, das duas, uma: ou vocês são amigas de uma estrela de Hollywood, ou então é irmã gémea da…

- Eu não sou essa mulher de nome esquisito, nem tenho nenhuma irmã! – Elizabeth exaltou-se. Afinal estavam a falar de si como se fosse apenas um boneco no meio daquilo tudo. – O meu nome é Elizabeth Swan e não sou nenhuma actriz.

Thomas olhou para Elizabeth e começou a rir que nem um maluco.

- Ok, compreendo! – Thomas ainda sorria perante os olhares raivosos de Elizabeth e Alicia. – Vocês drogam-se?

- Olha aqui Thomas! Eu não admito que me chames… - Alicia falou alto, mas Lara colocou a mão no ar pedindo para que se cala-se.

- Não vale a pena mentir mais. – Lara suspirou. – Mais tarde ou mais cedo ele ia aperceber-se e mais vale saber por nós.

- Mas Lara… - Alicia falou mas foi novamente barrada por Lara.

- Thomas… - Lara olhou para este, que continuava fixo em si. – Se eu te contar a verdade prometes que não contas a ninguém?

- Depende. Se me contares que mataste alguém e o enterraste no jardim, não é um segredo lá muito bom de se guardar! – Thomas sorriu, fazendo Lara repetir o mesmo gesto.

- Ok. Não matamos ninguém, mas vais ter de ter uma mente muito aberta para não pensares no final que somos malucas ou nos drogamos. – Lara avisou.

Thomas perdeu o sorriso. O que lá vinha não era boa coisa. Mas também, já que estava envolvido nisto, mais valia saber no que se iria meter.

- Muito bem. – Lara respirou fundo. – Acreditas no impossível?

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras! Aqui vai mais um capítulo e já agora um pedido! É o seguinte, estou pensando fazer um trailer (a ver vamos se sai uma coisa em condições:P), mas tenho tido alguma dificuldade em escolher actrizes para o papel da Alicia e da Lara. Isto porque óbviamente elas fazem parte do meu imaginário e quando escrevi "A Força dos Desejos", não pensei nas personagens como actrizes. Por isso não consigo escolher actrizes para o trailer. Peço a ajuda das leitoras para que dêem sugestões sobre quem se adequaria mais ao papel da Lara e da Alicia! Obrigado por seguirem esta fic!**

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi,oi! Obrigado por mais uma review! Quanto à pergunta se a Lara vai contar ao Jack ou não, a única coisa que posso dizer é que este vai saber sim, mas não pela Calipso. Mas mais não posso dizer! Obrigado mais uma vez! Ah e um novo romance vai surgir, mas vai ser muito difícil de conquistar... Bjs!!! :D

**Procura-se Dupla Marota e Duda H!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	10. Chapter 9 Pensamentos

**Capítulo 9: ****Pensamentos**

Lara contou tudo o que ela e Alicia tinham vivido. Detalhe por detalhe. Explicou como achou a bússola, como os seus desejos as transportaram para o século XVIII e mais propriamente para Tortuga. Mais complicado se tornava à medida que Lara falava de todos os piratas que conheceu e via o olhar de Thomas ficar vazio.

- E ficamos neste ponto. Temos o Capitão Jack Sparrow, o Capitão Barbossa, Will Turner e Elizabeth Swan entre nós. – Concluiu Lara. Mesmo com todos os detalhes, esta omitiu a sua relação com Jack.

Thomas ficou olhando Lara sem nada dizer. Depois olhou para Alicia e fixou depois Elizabeth. Esta acabou desviando o olhar porque se sentiu perfurada por aqueles olhos azuis. Thomas voltou a cabeça para a frente e mirou a rua. Lara esperou uma gargalhada, um acesso de fúria ou um simples telefonema para um manicómio, mas a reacção de Thomas estava deixando-a irritada. Parecia perdido em pensamentos.

- Thomas… - Lara chamou mas não obteve resposta.

- ÉS CAPAZ DE FALAR ALGUMA COISA OU VAIS-TE ARMAR EM IMBECIL? – Alicia berrou, assustando Thomas.

- Gente… - Thomas engoliu em seco. – Eu queria muito, mas muito mesmo, acreditar em vocês, mas…

- Mas…? – Perguntou Lara.

- Ou vocês estão tirando na minha cara ou então piraram de vez! – Thomas tentou sorrir, mas o caso preocupava-o. Ver Lara naquele estado mental era deprimente. Sentiu algo atingir a sua cabeça e viu que Elizabeth lhe tinha enfiado um murro.

- Se fosse mentira achas que estava aqui? – perguntou Lizzie. Thomas olhou para a mulher bastante surpreso. Ouvindo melhor, aquela mulher tinha um sotaque inglês bastante pronunciado e diferente do tempo actual.

- Desculpem mas é impossível acreditar nisso. – Thomas abanou a cabeça. – Não existem máquinas do tempo nem buracos temporais. E mesmo que houvesse, os chamados Piratas das Caraíbas são ficção! É impossível…

Uma notícia no rádio fez Thomas calar-se e Lara pôr o volume no máximo.

- _Uma notícia de última dava conta da presença da actriz Keira Knigthley nesta instância balnear._ – Afirmou o jornalista. – _No entanto, confirma-se agora que não era mais do que uma sósia ou imitadora que saiu correndo do shopping local. O assessor da actriz já informou que esta se encontra na Polinésia a passar férias. Para os fãs é uma notícia bastante triste._

Thomas ficou de boca aberta como se tivesse levado com um tacho na cara. Olhou novamente para Elizabeth que troçou deste.

- Não pode ser… - Thomas apercebeu-se que agora, o impensável poderia fazer sentido.

- Aleluia! – Exclamou Alicia. – O cepticismo acaba de abandonar Thomas Cole!

- Thomas, eu sei que é difícil de acreditar e compreender. – Lara era mais cautelosa que Alicia. Sabia bem o que era o sentimento de tentar acreditar no impossível.

- Eu preciso de respirar, de pensar e de assimilar isto tudo. – Thomas abriu a porta do carro.

- Só te peço um favor. Não contes a ninguém! – Pediu Lara.

- Achas? Não quero ser chamado de louco! – Exclamou Thomas. Saiu e bateu com a porta do carro. As raparigas ficaram observando-o desaparecer na rua.

- Eu acho que ele não acreditou em nada. – Disse Elizabeth.

- E quem acreditaria? – Lara sentiu um aperto. Tinha ali o exemplo vivo do que seria contar aquela aventura para os seus pais. E faltava mais um desafio: Grace.

* * *

Lara abriu a porta com a chave e entrou pé ante pé, seguida de Alicia e Elizabeth, carregadas de compras. Pousaram os sacos no hall e caminharam até à cozinha. Lara estava cautelosa quanto à abordagem a ter com Grace. Esta só tinha visto o primeiro filme dos Piratas, mas podia muito bem lembrar-se da rapariguinha apaixonada pelo ferreiro e que é raptada por um bando de piratas amaldiçoados. Passou pela sala de jantar e admirou-se com a mesa cheia de iguarias que as esperava.

- Olá Grace! Chegamos. – Lara assolou à porta da cozinha e Grace acabava de tirar um apetitoso bolo do forno.

- Olá Larinha. Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavam! Daqui a pouco é o jantar. – Grace deu a sua gargalhada típica e Lara lembrou-se por momentos de algo parecido… Barbossa.

- Pois demoramos um bocadinho. Tivemos de ir ao shopping. A nossa amiga, a Elizabeth perdeu as malas no avião. Teve que comprar novas roupas. – Mentiu Lara.

- Que azar! – Exclamou a mulher de feições rosadas e que fazia lembrar uma típica mulher do campo. – Mas ela que entre. Preparei uma recepção.

Grace saiu da cozinha e foi até à sala onde estavam Alicia e a "estranha" amiga. Para grande alívio das duas, Grace envolveu Lizzie num grande abraço.

- Ora aqui está a tão falada Elizabeth! – Grace sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Mas a vossa amiga é muito bonita!

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu meio acanhada. – Mas pode chamar-me de Lizzie.

- Eu chamo o que vocês quiserem. – Grace dirigiu-se à mesa. – Fiz um lanche que já vai para jantar.

As três sentaram-se e Grace deliciou-se ao vê-las comer. Pareciam leoas, tirando Alicia. Elizabeth parecia que nunca tinha comido um bolo e Lara era um caso inexplicável. Tanto comia muito como passava fome. Grace estava preocupada.

- Então donde vem a menina? – Perguntou Grace.

- Nasci na Inglaterra mas desde os oito anos que moro em Port Royal… - Elizabeth foi interrompida por Alicia.

- Ela refere-se à Jamaica. Mora na antiga Port Royal! – Explicou.

- Oh, Jamaica! Deve ser uma aventura viver junto aquelas praias brancas e com águas límpidas! – Grace suspirou deixando Alicia e Lara intrigadas.

- Pois é emocionante. Mas agora tenho andado pelos quatro cantos do Mundo. – Explicou Lizzie.

- Ela é muito viajada! – Exclamou Lara.

Grace ficou pensativa e disparou.

- Por acaso não conheceu nenhum cavalheiro nessas viagens que me pudesse apresentar? – As três olharam Grace como se fosse um óvni.

- Hã… - Lizzie ficou sem resposta.

- Que raio de pergunta, Grace! – Alicia riu.

- Existem muitos solteirões que viajam sozinhos. Se calhar algum é a minha cara-metade! – Grace deu novamente a mesma gargalhada e Elizabeth ficou confusa. Era mesmo parecida com…

Antes do jantar, levaram as compras para cima e separaram aquelas que pertenciam a cada um dos piratas. Lara tinha muitas dúvidas se alguma vez veria Barbossa e Jack dentro de jeans.

* * *

_Horas depois…_

Já que os piratas tinham ficado num motel, Elizabeth passou para o quarto grande. Mas nessa noite, antes de dormirem, receberam uma visita inesperada.

- Boa noite, piratas desconsoladas! – Calipso tinha aparecido de repente no meio do quarto sorrindo.

- É melhor começar a parar de assustar as pessoas assim! – Alicia avisou.

- Alicia, Alicia. mas esse é o meu passatempo preferido! – Calipso passeou pelo quarto. – Vim avisar para amanhã de manhã rumarem até ao motel. Quanto mais cedo começarmos melhor!

- Ainda não percebi a pressa. – Reclamou Lara.

- Temos de achar a Fonte. Pressinto algo ruim se aproximando. – Calipso ficou séria. – Ficam avisadas. E já agora, os vossos piratas estão melhores que nunca!

- O Will está contente por estar naquele motel? – Alicia indignou-se.

- Para quem passou um ano navegando num navio daqueles, uma cama seca é sempre bem-vinda, minha filha! – Calipso sorriu. Antes de se retirar, foi até Lara e depositou-lhe algo nas mãos.

- Usa isto. Vai proteger-te contra certos perigos! – Calipso desapareceu e Lara ficou olhando o estranho objecto. Era um colar. Tinha uma espécie de amuleto azul amarrado a uma pena da mesma cor. Lara colocou-o na mesinha de cabeceira.

* * *

Elizabeth POV

A pirata recolheu-se no seu quarto. Olhou em volta. Riu-se ao passar a mão pelos estranhos objectos. Nunca pensou vir parar ali, mesmo tendo visto coisas fantásticas. Sentou-se na beira da cama e suspirou. Como a vida pode mudar. De menina rica tinha passado a pirata experiente. O homem que julgava amar não era mais do que um amigo. E neste momento sentia-se sozinha. Queria tanto encontrar alguém que pensasse como ela. Conheceu Peter Mackenzie e este era bastante interessante. Mas não passava de um pirata amador com medo até de um peixe. Jack… bem esse era tudo e nada. Era o exemplo. Mas Elizabeth sabia que era impossível e mais agora, com Lara. Riu de novo. Jack Sparrow apaixonado era inédito! Ainda mais prestes a ser pai. De repente, os seus pensamentos foram iluminados por um azul faiscante. Não era o azul do céu nem do mar. Era o azul de uns olhos misteriosos e inalcançáveis que deixaram Lizzie com um arrepio na espinha.

* * *

Alicia POV

O seu reflexo prolongava-se no espelho. Alicia fixava as gotas de água que escorriam pela face. Sorriu e limpou a cara com uma toalha. Céus, como a sua vontade era pular até aquele motel! Queria tanto estar com Will. Não interessava o passado, o presente ou o futuro. Onde quer que Will Turner estivesse, Alicia estaria no paraíso. E agora mais que nunca. Enquanto permanecessem ali, Will estaria autorizado a pisar solo. Pensou nos seus lábios frios, quentes e molhados. Riu de novo. Queria que a noite passasse depressa. Amanhã era outro dia e cobriria Will de beijos. Sentiu um bocadinho de inveja por Lara estar grávida. Se fosse consigo, estaria a morrer de alegria. Pelo menos era sinal que não tinha de esperar pelo casamento como Will quis."_Engraçado"_, pensou. "_Eu é que sou a atrevida e a namoradeira, mas a Lara é que se lançou ao leão primeiro!"_ Riu de novo. No fundo era essa inocência de Will que a cativava. Olhou pelo pequeno postigo da casa de banho. E viu que uma estrela brilhava intensamente.

* * *

Will POV

O capitão do mítico Holandês Voador olhava a noite estrelada pela janela. De vez em quando passava um carro na estrada e isso assustava-o. As modernices eram tão radicais que ainda faziam a sua cabeça andar à roda. Pensou se iria ficar naquela condição a vida toda. Se assim fosse estaria a navegar eternamente no século XXI. Olhou em volta. E Alicia assolou-lhe o pensamento. Questionou-se sobre a possibilidade de a conhecer no tempo dela. Mas se Alicia voltasse consigo, era certo que esta não será imortal e viveria como uma pessoa do século XVIII. Uma melancolia invadiu-o. Tinha de haver maneira, pensou. O amor que sentia por Alicia era tanto que não lhe passou pela cabeça que sendo imortal, veria Alicia envelhecer e morrer, enquanto continuaria a guiar almas. Não queria isso. Não percebia como havia pessoas que fariam tudo para ter a desejada vida eterna. Suspirou e olhou as estrelas. Pediu para que uma delas brilhasse para Alicia.

* * *

Lara POV

O quarto estava escuro. Alicia já dormia, mas Lara continuava olhando o tecto. Olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou no amuleto. Rebolou-o várias vezes. Ainda não entendia o porquê de Calipso dizer que corria perigos. Acariciou o ventre e sorriu. Pelas suas contas estava grávida de um mês. Era muito pouco, mas a ideia de uma vida do tamanho de uma ervilha estar crescendo dentro de si, deixou-a ansiosa. Mas uma preocupação levantou uma ruga. O que Jack pensaria quando soubesse. Estava dividida. Por um lado, queria dizer a Jack que teriam um filho. Por outro tinha medo da reacção deste. Sabia que Jack não era propriamente o modelo de homem de família. Era um pirata sim, mas do mais rebelde. Lembrou-se de este lhe dizer que Teague Sparrow foi dos maiores piratas que percorreram os sete mares. No entanto, uma nativa roubou-lhe o coração, navegando com ele até ao fim. _"Ok"_, pensou. É possível um pirata se apaixonar e até casar. Mas continuava a não ver Jack como pai. Sentiu medo. Pela primeira vez pensou no que seria criar uma criança a bordo de um navio e ainda por cima num mundo violento como o da pirataria. Agarrou a almofada. Queria tanto que esta se transformasse no abraço quente e aconchegante de Jack. Lembrou-se das vezes em que os seus corpos se uniram e ardeu num desejo que estava apenas a alguns quilómetros de distância.

* * *

Jack POV

Jack andava de um lado para o outro. Aquele quarto esquisito, com as paredes forradas como jardins estava a sufocá-lo. Viu-se grego para acender o candeeiro. Não via o pavio para acender, até que reparou num botão, carregou e fez-se luz. Aqueles homens esquisitos, de pouca roupa e com penteados e gestos malucos eram completamente idiotas. O que se poderia dizer de alguém que tinha um botão para mandar a água sanita abaixo, um tubo que jorrava água para tomar banho em vez de uma banheira e caixas com rodas que os transportavam para todo o lado? O ronco de Barbossa vindo da outra cama, fez Jack olhar com desdém. _"Só podem estar a gozar"_, pensou quando viu que Barbossa ressonava. Era tudo tão esquisito. Queria voltar para o Pearl, saborear o vento nas velas e a maresia. Sentou-se numa cadeira com ar abatido. Mas o seu coração falou mais alto. Era terrível estar sem Lara e mais se tornou quando Calipso apareceu do nada na sua cabine avisando que Lara corria perigo. Não pensou. Chamou Will e Elizabeth quis ir também. Barbossa foi contrariado, mas no fundo sabia que este estava curioso quanto ao mundo moderno e sobre quem roubou a Fonte. Ao menos não se lembrou de trazer aquele maldito macaco! Uma preocupação invadiu-o. Lara estava tão estranha. Quando chegou esta parecia felicíssima em o ver, mas depois ficou fria e distante. Parecia que tocar-lhe a magoaria. Pensou o quanto as mulheres eram esquisitas. Foi por isso que só se envolvia casualmente e nunca se deixou apanhar pelas redes do amor. Até agora. Queria estar na casa de Lara, entrar no quarto e tirá-la de lá, só para poderem repetir os mesmos momentos que os incendiavam a bordo do Pearl. Suspirou. Amanhã era um novo dia. E tudo iria ser diferente.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**E mais um capítulo!!! Estou tão triste, só uma review? Estou ficando desanimada:'(**

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Mais uma review e obrigado do fundo do coração! Se vai rolar algo entre a Lizzie e o Thomas? Eu disse que ia haver novo romance! Mas nada está confirmado sobre quem vão ser os pombinhos! Obrigado! Bjs!!! :D

**Duda H e Dupla Marota onde andam vocês? :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE **


	11. Chapter 10 Ainda me amas?

**Capítulo 10: ****Ainda me amas?**

O novo dia nasceu e muito havia a ser feito no que toca a Jack Sparrow e companhia. Alicia tinha madrugado e quando Lara e Elizabeth acordaram esta já tinha organizado tudo para sair porta fora.

- Quanto mais cedo chegarmos melhor! – Alicia batia o pé enquanto Lara estava trancada na casa de banho.

- O Will não foge. Até uma lesma consegue andar mais rápido do que ele! – Lara brincou do outro lado da porta.

- Mas que grande piada! – Alicia riu secamente. – Vou levar as armas deles.

Alicia espreitou debaixo da cama e retirou as pistolas e espadas que os homens tinham entregado com certa relutância.

- E para quê? – Lara saiu da casa de banho com ar afectado. – Essas armas quase parecem brinquedos comparadas com as de agora. E além do mais, a Calipso disse que é algo muito poderoso que está por detrás disto.

- É. – Alicia assentiu com a cabeça. – Só não entendo porque é que ela repete sempre que estamos em perigo. Afinal não temos nada a ver com o assunto.

Lara ficou por momentos pensativa. Alicia tinha razão. A Fonte tinha sido roubada antes de viajarem no tempo, por isso nada teriam a ver com a situação.

- Talvez o facto de vocês estarem envolvidas até às orelhas com o Jack e o Will. – Elizabeth bateu na porta e entrou antes mesmo de se aperceberem.

- O Will nem sequer quer a Fonte! – Alicia observou.

- Isso porque ele não sabe do que ela é capaz! – Elizabeth falou baixo mas mudou rapidamente de assunto. – É melhor contarem a verdade à Grace.

- Porquê? – Perguntaram as duas amigas em uníssono.

- Não sei. Ela bateu no quarto e começou a fazer umas perguntas esquisitas. – Elizabeth encolheu os ombros. – Acho que ela está desconfiada.

Lara e Alicia tiveram a mesma reacção. Grace podia ser muito despistada mas quando desconfiava de algo era como uma toupeira a furar terra. Não descansava enquanto não descobrisse. E depois do episódio com os piratas…

Desceram para o pequeno-almoço. Queriam chegar o mais rapidamente possível ao motel, mas justamente quando chegaram à mesa deram de caras com quem menos esperavam.

Thomas conversava com Grace. As caras de ambos anunciavam que não vinha boa coisa.

- Bom dia Thomas. – Lara cumprimentou o loiro com cara séria e este retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça. Alicia olhava-o pronta a fulminá-lo e Elizabeth estava completamente deslocada na cena.

- O menino Thomas veio me contar umas certas coisas. – Grace olhou as três com ar desconfiado e sério, mas Lara tentou mostrar calma.

- Ai sim? – Lara sentou-se e sorriu como se não se passasse nada. – E o que vieste contar? Que deste uma ajuda ontem no shopping? – Lara olhou Thomas directamente nos olhos e este engoliu em seco.

- E não só. – Thomas disse. – Eu contei a verdade à Grace. Vocês não estão bem.

Ninguém esperava a reacção seguinte. Alicia quase caiu de tanto rir, deixando os presentes de olhos arregalados.

- Não me digas que acreditas-te? – Alicia ria que nem uma maluca deixando Thomas confuso. – Ele contou a história que nós viajamos no tempo e conhecemos um bando de piratas?

Grace acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e Alicia riu ainda mais. Com o olhar deu a entender o seu plano e Lara começou a rir também. Só Elizabeth se mantinha à distância.

- Raios Thomas! A tua inteligência foi de férias? – Alicia perguntou.

- Nós estávamos a gozar contigo! – Exclamou Lara. No entanto sentiu pouco à vontade em gozar deliberadamente Thomas.

- Eu explico Grace. O Thomas acha a Lizzie bastante parecida com aquela actriz que entra nos Piratas das Caraíbas e nós decidimos brincar um pouco! – Alicia dava uma excelente actriz. – Só não pensamos é que o Thomas acreditasse.

Thomas sorriu amarelo e Grace abanou a cabeça.

- Não gostei da brincadeira, mas vindo de vocês já espero tudo! – Grace abanou a cabeça mas sorriu quando virou costas. Lara agarrou no braço de Thomas e puxou-o até à sala.

- Mas tu és doido? – Lara mostrou o quanto estava furiosa. – Eu avisei para não contares a ninguém!

- E tu querias o quê, Lara? – Thomas cruzou os braços. – Eu aluguei um dos filmes. Não há engano. Ela é o clone da Keira! – Exclamou apontando para Elizabeth.

- Não é da Keira é da Elizabeth! – Exclamou Alicia.

- E não é clone porque ela é a Elizabeth. – Disse Lara.

- Pois e eu vou mesmo acreditar nisso. – Thomas rolou os olhos. – Porque é tão difícil dizer que são amigas da…

Thomas não acabou a frase levando um estalo de Lara.

- É tão difícil acreditar no óbvio, Thomas! – Lara tentou não berrar, mas aquela atitude estava a matá-la. E pior poderia pôr tudo a perder.

- Eu já percebi o óbvio. – Thomas massajou a face. – Se me queres afastado era só dizer.

Lara não teve argumentos mas algo fez Thomas arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca até às goelas. Uma voz conhecida explicou tudo.

- Por Artemisa! Reina a maior confusão aqui. – Calipso apareceu nesse instante, deixando Thomas em coma. – Parece que o loirinho já sabe de tudo!

- Sabe de tudo mas parece que as coisas só lhe entram se lhe enfiarmos pelo nariz dentro. – Alicia sentou-se no sofá e puxou Elizabeth. Esta última estava com uma pena enorme de Thomas. Devia ser terrível estar naquela posição e para piorar levar um estalo. Olhou para Lara e semicerrou os olhos. O que é que ela tinha para ter Jack e Thomas caídos por si?

- Olá Calipso. – Lara falou baixo e decidiu comer qualquer coisa.

- Ca… ca… Calipso? – Thomas ficou gago.

- Sim, querido. Mas se quiseres trata-me por Tia Dalma. Sempre é mais… mortal! – Calipso sorriu.

- O que é que fazemos agora? – Perguntou Elizabeth. Thomas só se tinha apercebido da sua presença e olhou-a nos olhos, deixando Lizzie transtornada. Pela primeira vez tinha tido tempo para se aperceber o quanto aquela mulher era bonita.

- O mesmo de sempre. Enfiem-se dentro daquela noz de lata e rumem até ao motel. – Calipso virou costas mas parou. – Levem o loiro. Afinal ele já se envolveu. – Calipso voltou a olhar para Thomas e apalpou o braço deste, deixando-o vermelho que nem um tomate. – E até que vai fazer jeito ter alguém forte!

Calipso riu e desapareceu no ar.

- Então, a tua pose de masculinidade de Chico Esperto já desapareceu? – Alicia sorriu ironicamente para Thomas.

Lara pegou nas chaves do carro e entregou-as a Thomas.

- Guia tu. Hoje não me sinto lá muito bem. – Pediu. Olhou depois para o amuleto que Calipso lhe dera e agarrou-o com força.

* * *

Chegaram ao motel e Calipso já os esperava acompanhada por Will. Como sempre Alicia saiu disparada do carro e sufocou Will até onde pôde. Mas este já não se importava. Percebeu o quanto era bom ter alguém à sua espera sem ter que esperar 10 anos.

- Dormiste bem? – Will segurou o rosto da amada.

- Não tão bem como se estivesse contigo. – Alicia sorriu e beijou Will ao de leve. – Acreditas que sempre que acordava e olhava para a janela tinha uma estrela brilhante olhando para mim?

Will sorriu e abraçou-a. Os seus olhos pousaram no estranho rapaz à sua frente.

- Quem é ele? – Perguntou.

- Ah é o Thomas! – Alicia desgrudou de Will. – Salvou a Elizabeth de ser linchada ontem e acabou por saber de toda a verdade. Mas ainda está bastante céptico.

- Cada vez menos. – Thomas disse olhando para o pirata à sua frente. Sentia o seu chão a fugir. – Ele não devia estar a comandar um navio debaixo de água?

- Devia, mas o amor faz milagres não é? – Lara olhou para Thomas.

Carregaram os sacos para dentro dos quartos e entregaram as armas a Will.

- Percam as esperanças de mudar o Barbossa. Ele já sublinhou que quem lhe tocar leva um tiro. – Avisou Will.

- Talvez não seja preciso. – Afirmou Calipso. – Preciso de alguém que me ajude a investigar. Andando comigo o Barbossa está seguro.

- E vai sair à rua com alguém que não toma banho desde que Luís XIV morreu, armado até aos dentes e com um chapéu de metro e meio? – Lara perguntou.

- Meus queridos, existem lugares que ainda são desconhecidos até para o homem moderno! – Calipso parou e ficou séria. – Mas agora prestem atenção. A loja esquisita onde arranjaste a bússola fechou. Ninguém sabe quem era o homem e pelo que soube só cá chegou à menos de um ano.

- Mas ele tinha uma mulher que tomava conta da loja quando ele não estava! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Adivinhem, ninguém a conhece. Só prova que aquele homem e talvez a mulher sabem de algo. – Afirmou Calipso.

- Só continuo a não entender uma coisa. – Disse Lara. – Se ele fugiu com a Fonte, porque raio é que iria entregar a bússola, sabendo que quem a tivesse poderia ir parar ao século XVIII onde ele pertence?

- Isso é o que iremos saber quando o apanharmos. – A afirmação veio de Barbossa que caminhou até eles. Atrás de si um rabugento Jack Sparrow olhava uma lata de bebida.

- Que raio é isto que tem o aspecto de rum e sabe a limão? – Jack olhou para Lara e sorriu sedutoramente mas a sua expressão mudou ao olhar para o homem atrás de Lara.

- Jack… - Lara foi ter com o pirata que continuava a olhar para Thomas. - … trouxe aqui as tuas armas e novas roupas, o melhor é irmos para dentro…

- Não me vais apresentar o almofadinha com cabelo cor de palha? – Jack olhou para Lara tão profundamente que esta percebeu que não valia apresentar Thomas porque Jack já sabia que aquele era Thomas.

- Eu preciso que venhas comigo. – Calipso falou baixo para Barbossa que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, já se percebeu que temos muito a fazer. – Calipso falou num tom autoritário. – Eu vou com o Barbossa investigar mais coisas e não se preocupem que ninguém vai dar por ela que ele é o grande Capitão Hector Barbossa regressado dos mortos!

- Hei, essa deixa é minha! – Jack indignou-se ao ouvir dois elogios que considerava serem seus e de mais ninguém.

- Jack… - Barbossa fez ar de troça. - … toda a gente sabe que ambos somos capitães, grandes piratas e que regressamos do inferno. Por isso tanto eu como tu podemos usar os adjectivos!

Jack deitou a língua de fora e fixou Thomas que se ria da situação. Definitivamente, a história que Lara e Alicia contaram só podia ser verdade.

- Qual é a graça, almofadinha? – Perguntou Jack secamente.

- Desculpe. Mas você e Barbossa fazem rir por demais. – Thomas tentou suster o riso. – Já agora chamo-me Thomas.

- Pois. Era previsível. – Jack falou baixo. – Só um idiota chapado para ter esse nome.

* * *

Barbossa e Calipso ausentaram-se deixando as três mulheres e os três homens, com Thomas incluído no motel. Alicia enfiou-se com Will só saindo quando o tivesse transformado num jovem moderno e Lara seguiu com Jack mas mais numa tentativa de pelo menos convencê-lo a mudar de camisa. Thomas e Elizabeth ficaram no exterior e ambos pareciam bastante encabulados.

- Então esta história incrível é mesmo verdade! – Thomas tentou desanuviar o clima entre duas pessoas desconhecidas que rolava.

- Parece mentira não é? – Elizabeth emitiu um leve sorriso. – Para nós já nada nos surpreende, mas para vocês que pensavam que tudo não passava de um tal de filme!

- Sempre é verdade aquelas coisas sobrenaturais? – Thomas chegou-se mais para Elizabeth.

- Estás a falar concretamente de…?

- O ouro asteca, o Davy Jones, o Kraken e tudo o resto? – Thomas parecia ansioso.

- Se não fosse, nem nós estaríamos aqui nem a Calipso seria verdade. – Elizabeth olhou para a estrada deserta. – Existem coisas que o homem só descobre se for ter com elas. Agora se vivermos com uma venda nos olhos, no final deixamos de acreditar até no mais óbvio.

Thomas ficou um tempo calado mas depois decidiu fazer uma de duas perguntas que o estavam a roer por dentro.

- Todos lá na faculdade sabem que a Alicia é doida varrida pelo Will Turner e deu para perceber que eles estão juntos. – Thomas voltou a fazer uma pausa. – Mas não eras tu que deverias estar casada com ele?

- E estive. Mas não deu certo. Incompatibilidade de feitios!

- Ah. – Thomas passou a mão pelo cabelo deixando-o desgrenhado. – Só mais uma pergunta… Pareceu-me que o Jack Sparrow não gostou lá muito de mim!

- Ele lá tem as suas razões! – Elizabeth queria mudar de assunto. Não sabia explicar, mas não queria magoar Thomas ao dizer que Lara e Jack estavam juntos. – Não ligues, o sol e o rum não o deixaram lá muito bem da cabeça.

Thomas riu mas sentiu que Elizabeth lhe escondia algo.

* * *

No quarto, Alicia esperava por Will que decidira se trocar na casa de banho deixando-a sentir-se igual a um camelo. Detestava aqueles ataques pudicos por parte de Will. Afinal eram namorados ou não? Finalmente Will saiu e deixou Alicia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Will não precisava de aparar cabelo nem barba nem coisa parecida. A sua cara era perfeitamente normal e passaria despercebido não fosse alguém igual e famoso andar por aí. Alicia tinha comprado umas roupas básicas como calças de ganga e camisa branca, além de um par de ténis. Will tinha ficado perfeito, mas a sua cara não demonstrava satisfação.

- O que é que se passa, Will? – Alicia cruzou os braços ao olhar para o ar desconsolado deste.

- Não é nada contra mas sinto-me algo… - Will procurou a palavra certa. - … apertado dentro destas calças!

Alicia riu e abraçou este.

- Descansa que é temporário. Logo estaremos de volta à rotina de um navio! – Alicia sorriu e encostou a sua testa à de Will.

- O teu entusiasmo é tanto que pareces a pirata e eu o homem do futuro! – disse rindo.

* * *

O ambiente no quarto ao lado era pesado. Lara estava sentada na cama olhando as roupas mas apenas para passar o tempo, já que Jack tinha decidido andar de um lado para o outro como uma barata desnorteada.

- Vais acabar por gastar o chão, Jack. – Lara suspirou.

- Oh claro! Isso não é nada comparado com o que vou fazer com aquele… - Jack fechou as mãos para não arrebentar.

- Tu não vais fazer nada contra o Thomas! – Lara levantou-se. – Caramba, ele não fez nada nem sequer estar a par do que se passa realmente!

- Pois. Julgas que não vi ele a babar-se para cima de ti? Que quase lhe saltavam os olhos? – Jack estava possesso. – Pensei que ele não gostasse de ti!

- E não gostava. – Lara sentiu-se idiota. – Mas depois de eu voltar ele deu-se conta que se tinha apaixonado por mim. Mas eu já não gosto dele e já lhe disse isso!

- Mau era se não dissesses! Já viste aquilo? Mas que raio de gosto tiveste. – Jack olhou pela janela.

- Obrigado por elogiares o meu gosto. Assim também te elogias a ti como sendo um almofadinha! – Lara troçou e Jack olhou com desdém. – Vá lá, Jack pareces uma criança.

Lara aproximou-se de si e tocou-lhe no ombro, mas este não se mexeu.

- Achas mesmo que eu ia olhar de novo para ele, tendo o pirata mais sexy só para mim? – Lara lançou-lhe um olhar sedutor e Jack olhou para si, mas com ar indeciso.

- Ainda me amas tanto como amavas lá? – Perguntou o capitão.

- Agora mais do que nunca! – Lara sorriu e Jack agarrou-a pela cintura beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Caíram na cama e Lara sentiu as mãos de Jack percorrerem todo o seu corpo. No entanto quando chegaram ao seu ventre Jack foi mais carinhoso e Lara sentiu algo esquisito. Como se o seu coração quisesse gritar algo mas a sua cabeça a impedisse.

- Jack. – Chamou empurrando-o com os braços. – Há uma coisa que preciso contar e não sei se vais gostar de ouvir.

Jack estranhou e ficou sério enquanto Lara mordia o lábio.

- Eu…

* * *

A tarefa de escolher um bom peixe pode-se tornar complicada para quem não distingue uma sardinha de um carapau, mas para Grace é como andar de bicicleta. Enquanto as raparigas saíram, Grace decidiu dar uma volta e escolher um bom peixe na lota. Ainda pensava no que Thomas tinha dito. _"Coitado"_, pensou. Gostava tanto de Lara e tinha sido gozado. Pensou também em Elizabeth. Ao arrumar os quartos viu as capas dos DVD dos filmes que Alicia tanto preservava. Era muito parecida com a moça da foto e até tinha o mesmo nome da personagem, mas coincidências são coincidências, pensou. Ao sair da lota escorregou e deixou cair uma saca de repolhos. Ao apanhá-la, um homem desconhecido ajudou-a.

- Obrigado senhor! – Grace agradeceu ao baixo homem e com idade avançada.

- Sempre ao dispor das senhoritas! – Exclamou com uma voz suave. Grace estranhou. Era uma voz demasiado jovem para um corpo tão debilitado.

**Continua… **

**

* * *

**

**Olá leitoras!!! Perdoem-me se este capítulo não estiver grande coisa mas tive toda a semana a fazer um trabalho e só ontem à noite o escrevi. Como o sono já era muito e a ansiedade pela minha festa preferida (Halloween) era ainda maior, peço desculpa se não ficou lá muito bem!**

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Oi oi!!! Bem eu não gostava de deixar a Elizabeth sozinha, mas não sei se o Thomas será uma boa escolha. Mas o coração às vezes bate por quem menos esperamos! Obrigado pela review!!! Bjs!!! :D

**Dupla Marota:** Oi de novo! Obrigado pelas reviews e por acompanhar esta fic sempre! Os trabalhos às vezes complicam mesmo né? (Um conselho: quando se anda na faculdade acaba-se por ter saudades dos trabalhos da escola :P) Coitado do Thomas, faz lembrar um peixe num cardume errado. Mas é complicado acreditar no "inacreditável". Mas ele já está envolvido e vão lhe acontecer algumas peripécias! Obrigado! Bjs!!! :D

**Procura-se Duda H!!! :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! :D :P**

**JODIVISE**


	12. Chapter 11 Poderes Ocultos

**Capítulo 11: ****Poderes Ocultos**

Jack olhou Lara desconfiado.

- Não vais dizer que és virgem porque isso eu sei em primeira mão que não és! – Jack sorriu maroto.

- Não é isso Jack, é outra coisa… - Lara tentou ficar séria, mas Jack saiu de cima de si.

- Odeio esses dias! – O pirata bufou.

- O quê? – Lara não entendeu mas depois sorriu. – É uma coisa muito mais importante.

Jack olhou Lara de lado com ar de interrogação. Mas Lara não teve tempo de dizer nada, porque Alicia entrou sem sequer bater na porta.

- Desculpem entrar sem bater mas já estamos prontos e… - Alicia estancou ao dar contar do ambiente soturno. - … interrompi alguma coisa?

- Não. Aliás eu já estava de saída. – Lara pegou nas suas coisas e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Hei! E eu fico aqui? – Jack indignou-se.

- Não queres sequer mudar de roupa. Não arriscamos a ser atropeladas por um bando de doidos! – Exclamou Lara.

- Há um jeito. – Alicia analisou a situação e olhou Jack de alto a baixo deixando este desconfiado. – O problema é o visual. Mesmo que o Jack mude de roupa aquele penteado vai dar nas vistas até a um cego!

- Concordo. – Lara respondeu secamente.

- Por isso, talvez eu consiga disfarçar. – Alicia saiu e pediu para que Jack vestisse ao menos uma roupa moderna.

Passados uns minutos Jack sentia-se como uma palhaço dentro de umas simples calças e camisa. Sentia falta de pendurar inúmeras coisas à volta da cintura e do conforto do seu pesado casaco. Alicia voltou com duas coisas na mão que fizeram Lara ter um ataque de riso.

- Só podes estar a gozar? – Lara riu divertida.

- Claro que não! É a única maneira de disfarçar minimamente. – Alicia pediu a Jack para substituir o seu amado chapéu por um de estilo cowboy.

- Menina, já vi guerras por coisas piores! – Jack olhava para o novo chapéu horrorizado. – Não vou largar o meu amado tricórnio por uma coisa esquisita como esta!

- É só até resolver esta situação, Jack. Depois de voltares ao teu amado Pearl já podes usar os tricórnios que entenderes! – Lara falou gentilmente e este fez beicinho ao olhar para o seu querido chapéu. A única vez que esteve separado dele foi quando o Kraken o engoliu, devolvendo-o depois num frente-a-frente.

Jack colocou o novo chapéu e Lara gostou do que viu. Dava um ar rock ao seu pirata. O outro objecto era uns óculos de sol bastante escuros. Alicia enfiou-os e Jack cambaleou tentando-se habituar à nova visão. Quando chegaram ao pé dos restantes, Will, Elizabeth e até Thomas sorriram ao olhar para a versão western de Jack Sparrow. Este teve vontade de dar um tiro a cada um, especialmente ao senhor oxigenado Thomas.

- Os tempos modernos fizeram-te bem, Will! – o capitão comentou ao olhar para este. – Fazem-te parecer um verdadeiro eunuco…

- JACK! – As três mulheres berraram fazendo este encolher-se.

- Desculpem fazer esta pergunta, mas estão a pensar ir aonde? – Thomas falou calmamente, embora o olhar penetrante de Jack Sparrow o fizessem recear algum tiro.

Os presentes entreolharam-se. A verdade é que ninguém sabia o que fazer depois. Era como se tivessem esbarrado com uma parede. Além do mais, Calipso e Barbossa tinham se ausentado e não havia maneira de os contactar.

- A Calipso disse que avisava se encontra-se algo. – Comentou Elizabeth.

- Pois. Mas vai contactar como? Não estou a vê-la de telemóvel na mão. – Observou Alicia.

Nesse momento todos se viraram depois que Lara gemeu. Jack amparou-a ficando preocupado. Lara tinha os olhos vidrados. Alicia e Elizabeth correram para ela. Desconfiaram que fosse algo a ver com a gravidez.

- Eu… - Lara recompôs-se e levou a mão à testa.

- Sentiste alguma coisa? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Não. Eu estou bem. Mas vi algo. – Lara sentiu as suas pernas tremerem. Num momento estava ali, no outro sentiu como se fosse transportada para outro sítio. – Vi a Gruta dos Malditos.

Alicia e Thomas arrepiaram-se, deixando os piratas sem perceber nada.

- Desde quando é que tens visões? – Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lara não respondeu e encolheu os ombros. Nunca lhe tinha acontecido aquilo.

- Que local é esse? – Perguntou Will.

- Uma gruta aqui perto. Ninguém se atreve a lá ir. – Respondeu Thomas.

- Não depois do que aconteceu. – Sussurrou Alicia.

Os piratas tornaram a olhar confusos. _"O que é que podia ser mais assustador do que um tesouro asteca amaldiçoado ou Davy Jones"_, pensaram.

- Reza a lenda que há mais de 100 anos houve um grande naufrágio. Não se salvou ninguém, ou pelo menos era o que se pensava. - Lara fez uma pausa. – Como foi numa noite de tempestade e o navio bateu no recife todos pensaram que a tripulação tinha morrido, mas metade desta tinha-se refugiado na gruta.

- Exacto. Só que ninguém os foi procurar. Apareceram alguns corpos na praia e deram-nos como afogados. – Alicia prosseguiu. – Como a tempestade não passava não havia maneira de saírem da gruta. Acabou por encher e morreram lá dentro. Anos mais tarde uns pescadores que por ali passaram encontraram os esqueletos.

- E a gruta ficou conhecida como Gruta dos Malditos, porque se dizia que em noites de tempestade se ouvia o murmúrio dos náufragos e quem se aventurasse lá dentro nunca mais era visto. – Completou Thomas.

- Mas claro que é tudo lenda e nada foi provado. Só os mais velhos é que falam nisso. – Lara riu.

- Mas ninguém lá vai pois não? – Jack sorriu enigmaticamente e Lara suspirou. Afinal estava diante de alguém que já tinha visto coisas que nem ao diabo lembravam.

- É verdade. Além do mais, há cerca de dois anos dois mergulhadores aventuraram-se até lá. – Alicia calou-se.

- E nunca mais foram vistos. – Rematou Thomas.

- E não devias duvidar Lara. Uma história de fantasmas é uma história de embalar ao pé do que vimos no passado! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Acho que a Lara viu para onde nos devemos dirigir. Talvez seja um recado da Calipso. – Aconselhou Elizabeth.

Todos concordaram e mais uma vez foi um caos para caberem no carro.

- Há alguém que está a mais. – Jack colocou um dedo no ar. – Como o almofadinha foi o último a chegar e não vejo qual a sua utilidade, pode ficar em terra!

- Não senhor. O Thomas vai e guia o carro. – Lara ordenou e deixou Jack bufando mais uma vez. – E se estás tão mal disposto eu vou à frente e…

- Não. Vais comigo. – Jack puxou Lara para cima de si, deixando Thomas intrigado. Sentia que algo lhe escapava e o que lhe começava a aparecer na cabeça era algo que não queria sequer acreditar.

- Não Jack. Eu devo ir na frente. – Lara saltou e entrou pela porta da frente. – Costumo enjoar atrás.

Thomas deu um leve sorriso e Lara correspondeu, deixando Jack com vontade de estrear a sua arma no século XXI, mas Will travou-o.

* * *

Thomas estacionou na zona mais deserta da praia. Dali até à gruta só era possível ir a pé. Decidiram caminhar à beira mar, evitando a zona de veraneantes. Mesmo assim, quando Jack e Will passaram, algumas garotas ficaram olhando aqueles homens que consideravam tão sexy. Um parecia um cowboy, o outro parecia uma estrela de cinema. Alicia deitava olhares de morte a todas que se dignassem a olhar na direcção do seu amado.

- Detesto praia. – Resmungou sentindo o braço de Will contornando a sua cintura. Will não prestava atenção às mulheres, mas não deixava de reparar em algum fio dental ambulante que passasse.

Já Jack sorria sedutoramente para todas as que passassem e já invejava não ter mulheres quase peladas desfilando pelos portos de Tortuga, Singapura e outros mais. Duas mulheres saradas, uma loira e outra de ascendência asiática passaram por si e admiraram-no sorrindo. Este retribuiu e rodou sobre si apreciando a vista. Mal se virou tinha Lara pregada à sua frente.

- Já te caíram os olhos? – Perguntou com ar bravo.

- A mim? Nem pensar. Ainda para mais com estes óculos da cor da noite à minha frente! – Jack deixou fugir um sorriso amarelo mas não convenceu Lara. – Love, o que é bonito é para ser mostrado!

- Concordo plenamente! – Lara sorriu trocista e despiu a t-shirt que envergava, ficando apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni. O sorriso de Jack desvaneceu-se e esta deitou-lhe a língua de fora, continuando a sua marcha.

Chegaram a uma parte de arriba onde a areia acabava e formava uma grande gruta escura. No entanto para lá chegar era preciso subir uma parte da arriba e alcançada a outra margem era preciso nadar até à dita gruta. Will subiu primeiro e ajudou Alicia e Elizabeth a subirem. Lara subiu mas a ajuda chegou em dois pares de mãos, Jack de um lado e Thomas do outro. Acabou por recusar ambas e subir sozinha, rolando os olhos divertida. Jack subiu logo atrás colando-se a esta e barrando o acesso a Thomas que ficou em último. _"Talvez o feitio dele seja mesmo assim"_, pensou o loiro. Da outra margem, uma gruta enorme impunha-se na paisagem. Um a um nadaram até ao seu interior. Como a maré estava baixa, uma pequena praia tinha-se formado no seu interior. Olharam em volta. Não havia túneis, por isso resumia-se aquela pequena baía. Quando a maré enchia, era impossível alguém sobreviver.

- Ali! – Exclamou Elizabeth. Apontava para uma pequena abertura. – Talvez leve a outra galeria.

Caminharam até lá e verificaram que a abertura era tão pequena que só passariam um a um. Do outro lado podia ver-se uma claridade alaranjada. Thomas foi o último a passar e ficou atónito com o que se erguia à sua frente. Uma nova galeria mais pequena formava um pequeno charco transparente e era iluminada por uma abertura natural.

- Vocês aqui? – Uma voz conhecida fez as seis cabeças se voltarem. Barbossa apareceu seguido por Calipso.

- Começo a desconfiar do porquê de estarem sempre juntos em lugares apertados e remotos! – Exclamou Jack.

- Não sejas idiota Jack! – Exclamou Barbossa. – Decidimos investigar a gruta.

- Ela tem um passado negro. – Calipso passou as mãos pelas paredes.

- Foi por isso que nos chamou? – Perguntou Will.

Calipso ficou séria e confusa.

- Eu não chamei aqui ninguém. Pretendia trazer-vos cá mas só depois de vos dizer pessoalmente. – Explicou Calipso.

- Quer dizer que a visão que eu tive não foi obra sua? – Perguntou Lara.

- Visão? – Calipso ficou surpresa com a revelação. – Há quanto tempo tens estas visões?

- Há nenhum. Foi a primeira vez. – Lara começou a desconfiar da cara de Calipso.

- De certeza? – Calipso aproximou-se, tocou no ombro de Lara, arregalou os olhos e sorriu docemente. – A profecia está a concretizar-se!

- O quê? – Lara e Jack perguntaram ao mesmo tempo mas Calipso voltou costas.

- Nada de mais. Mais um dos meus devaneios. – Calipso apontou para um local e todos se aproximaram. – Alguém viveu aqui durante muito tempo!

No chão, alguns toros de madeira chamuscados indicavam que alguém tinha acendido uma fogueira. Uma pilha de cobertores estava encostada a um canto, assim como algumas roupas usadas. Mas foi um dos trajes que se parecia bastante com um uniforme que chamou a atenção de Will. Pegou no casaco e algo nos botões dos punhos o intrigava.

- São de ouro. – Comunicou.

- Porque é que alguém com uma fortuna dessas tinha de estar a dormir numa gruta? – Perguntou Thomas.

- Porque de certeza que anda fugido! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Não tens curiosidade em ver qual o símbolo presente nos punhos, Jack? – a pergunta de Barbossa era bastante venenosa, já que Jack estava completamente estático. Lara percebeu e pediu a Will o casaco. Passou a mão pelo símbolo e reconheceu-o.

- Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais. – Disse secamente.

- O que só confirma que quem esteve aqui é quem procuramos! – Calipso exclamou.

- Um funcionário da Companhia? – Indagou Alicia. – Não me parece.

- Alguns esqueletos presentes no Vértice eram da Companhia. – Disse Lara. – Talvez quem roubou a Fonte seja soldado ou mercador.

- Ou então arranjou o traje para se disfarçar. – Opinou Elizabeth.

- Preciso de apanhar ar. – Jack retirou-se e os presentes entreolharam-se sem perceber.

- Eu vou atrás dele. – Lara saiu.

- Há cicatrizes que custam a passar. – Comentou Calipso.

* * *

Lara encontrou Jack sentado na pequena praia olhando o horizonte longínquo e com a maior cara de enterro.

- O que é que se passou para saíres daquela maneira? – Lara ajoelhou-se à sua beira.

- Nada. – Jack respondeu secamente e passou a mão pela cicatriz do pulso direito em forma de P. Lara compreendeu então o porquê da má disposição de Jack.

- Ainda dói mesmo passado tanto tempo não é? – Perguntou colocando a mão no braço de Jack e chegando-se a este.

- Talvez agora não seja assim, mas antigamente os piratas eram sinónimo de maldade, de roubo e assassínio, de maus carácter. Os senhores perucas, pelo contrário, eram a imagem da justiça e da ordem. Tudo podiam e a razão estava do lado deles. – Jack endureceu o olhar. – Mas não existe maior corja à face da terra do que a Companhia Inglesa das Índias Orientais.

- Tenho a certeza que nem todos deveriam ser maus, Jack.

- Tens razão. Nem todos eram sacanas. Muitos eram até grandes homens de visão e de negócios. Mas quando lá trabalhei, e acredita que foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu, apanhei com o pior que podia haver.

- Pior que o Davy Jones? – Perguntou Lara.

Jack olhou para si e Lara sentiu aquele olhar de chocolate queimar-lhe a pele.

- Pior que o Davy Jones. – Confirmou.

Lara percebeu ali o quanto aquele capitão de quem se dizia ser o melhor dos sete mares devia ter sofrido enquanto esteve preso como castigo por querer ser livre. Envolveu-o num abraço e este beijou-a dum jeito delicado mas fogoso. Lara sorriu mas algo fez com que se ausentasse outra vez. Quando voltou a si tinha Jack abanando-a e chamando-a. Levantou-se ofegante e tentou controlar a respiração.

- Ficaste outra vez esquisita e acabas-te por cair para o lado! – Exclamou Jack com uma ruga de preocupação.

- Temos de voltar. – Lara deu por si a tremer. – A Grace corre perigo!

**Continua… **

* * *

**Um chamado de atenção: a Gruta dos Malditos e a lenda associada são invenção minha. Qualquer semelhança com lendas populares é pura coincidência.**

**Nenhuma review? Estou triste! :'(**

**Procura-se Duda H, Dupla Marota e Hatake KaguraLari!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	13. Chapter 12 Um convidado especial

**Capítulo 12: ****Um convidado especial**

Depois da visão de Lara, Calipso decidiu que o melhor era regressarem.

- Desde quando é que te tornas-te a manda-chuva daqui? – Perguntou Jack bastante indignado. Estava habituado a ser ele a dar ordens.

Calipso não respondeu e olhou ameaçadoramente para o capitão, que se encolheu.

- Bons tempos, aqueles em que eras muito mais carinhosa. – Jack murmurou entre dentes e sorrindo tipicamente para Lara que não entendeu a frase.

- Dizes tu que um homem está neste momento a ameaçar a tua empregada? – Perguntou Barbossa enquanto afagava a barba.

- Não sei se é neste exacto momento, ou se o que vi foi mesmo real. – Lara encolheu os ombros. – Mas senti uma angústia terrível.

- Como disse é melhor as raparigas irem. Talvez seja a altura de encontrarmos quem procuramos. – Disse Calipso.

- Achas que é…? – Alicia gaguejou. Na sua ideia quem estava por detrás do "rapto" da Fonte era alguém com bastante poder, ainda por cima com a ajuda de outro deus, como desconfiava Calipso.

- Se elas forem eu vou também. – Will comunicou. – Pode ser perigoso e é sempre bom ter um homem ao lado.

- Pela primeira vez na minha vida vou ter de concordar com alguém sem inteligência nenhuma! – Jack emitiu o seu sorriso deslavado, mas as caras soturnas fizeram-no calar-se.

Calipso ficou olhando em volta pensando no assunto. _"Até que não é má ideia elas terem protecção. O Will e o Jack são bastante fortes para desarmar qualquer um, no entanto o mais certo é matarem Grace do coração. Embora disfarçados, continuavam reconhecíveis para alguém mais atento"_, pensou a deusa.

- Eu sou bastante boa na espada! – Exclamou Elizabeth ao adivinhar no que Calipso pensava. – Sei me defender muito bem.

- E eu também. Tenho boa pontaria. – Lara olhou para Jack e viu este orgulhar-se. Para uma rapariga que não percebia nada de guerra ou batalhas até que tinha um dom natural.

- E eu sei… - Alicia calou-se ao perceber que não sabia fazer nada a não ser lançar aquilo que lhe viesse à mão.

- Eu posso ir se quiserem! – Exclamou subitamente Thomas, deixando Jack de olhos arregalados. – Sei algumas coisas de artes marciais.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. – Calipso caminhou até ao exterior da gruta. – Digo-vos quando chegar a vossa casa.

* * *

_Em frente à casa de férias…_

- Não sei do estamos há espera! A Grace pode estar em perigo. – Lara começou a ficar nervosa. Estavam reunidos na rua deserta há mais de meia hora e Calipso nada dizia.

De repente, esta chegou ao pé de Elizabeth e sussurrou algo ao ouvido desta. Elizabeth teve três reacções distintas. Primeiro arregalou os olhos, depois sorriu e finalmente exclamou um "oh" e concordou com a cabeça.

- Só quando tiveres a certeza! – Exclamou Calipso, fazendo Elizabeth acenar afirmativamente. – Vocês vêm comigo. – Ordenou aos homens, com Thomas incluído.

- Mas… - Jack foi barrado por Calipso que o puxou.

- E eu que pensava que era hoje que apresentava o Will à Grace! – Alicia murchou.

- O que é que ela te disse? – Lara olhou para Elizabeth com ar desconfiado, mas esta limitou-se a sorrir e caminhar em direcção à casa.

As três mulheres entraram na casa e estranharam o silêncio. Normalmente, quando Grace estava presente ouvia-se ao longe a sua voz desafinada numa cantoria sem fim.

Vasculharam o primeiro andar e nada de Grace. Lara começava a ficar preocupada. Afinal as compras estavam em cima da mesa o que indicava que Grace já tinha chegado. Chamou pela empregada e não obteve resposta.

- Pode ser que esteja lá em cima. – Alicia começou a subir as escadas, sendo seguida por Lara e Elizabeth. Esta última, não podia entrar de espada na mão e limitou-se a puxar um pequeno punhal que tinha escondido na borda das calças.

Ouviram barulho vindo da casa de banho principal. Parecia um…

- Secador? – Lara e Alicia perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e entreolharam-se.

Encostaram o ouvido à porta e não ouviram nada senão o maldito secador.

- Quando eu contar até três! – Sussurrou Elizabeth. Contados os números abriram a porta de rompante e…

- Ahhhh! – Berrou Elizabeth.

- Ahhhh! – Berrou Alicia.

- Ahhhh! – Berrou Grace.

Só Lara é que se tinha segurado para não rir da cena. Grace assustou-se com a entrada das raparigas e Alicia e Elizabeth assustaram-se com uma Grace despenteada, de secador e escova na mão e com uma máscara verde na cara.

- Não sabem bater à porta? – Grace indignou-se enquanto desligava o aparelho.

- Desculpa Grace. É que não sabíamos onde estavas e não pensamos encontrar-te assim! – Lara disfarçou o riso, mas era difícil ao olhar para as caras escandalizadas de Alicia e Elizabeth.

- Uma mulher tem direito a cuidar de si. – Respondeu sarcástica.

- Dessa maneira até pareces que vais a um baile ou jantar fora! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Não vou a baile, nem vou jantar fora, mas convidei alguém muito simpático para jantar connosco. Vão adorar conhece-lo! – Grace fez cara de sonhadora.

As três mulheres olharam-se e compreenderam-se com o olhar. Aquilo não era normal em Grace.

- E quem é esse senhor que aí vem? – Perguntou Lara.

- Alguém que eu conheci na lota quando fui buscar um peixe. Ajudou-me com as sacas e convidou-me para jantar. – Grace penteou o cabelo. – Mas escusava de gastar dinheiro e como cozinho muito bem… decidi convidá-lo!

- Assim sem mais nem menos? Conheces alguém na rua e enfias logo em casa? – Perguntou Alicia, deixando Lara e Elizabeth olhando para si. Afinal, Alicia não podia acusar ninguém de ser precipitado, já que namorava com o rei da precipitação Will Turner.

- Uma mulher tem direito a ser feliz! – Grace virou-se e deitou a língua de fora a Alicia num gesto de brincadeira.

- Qual é o nome do cavalheiro? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Finalmente alguém gentil! Deviam prestar atenção na educação da menina Elizabeth. – Grace apontou o dedo às duas amigas. – Edward.

- Oh, é pena. – Elizabeth baixou a cabeça e suspirou, deixando as outras duas intrigadas.

- Porquê Elizabeth? – Grace perguntou.

- O meu tio está cá de passagem. Ele é muito simpático e pensei em apresentá-lo, mas já tem um convidado especial! – Elizabeth sorriu timidamente.

- Tio? – Perguntaram Lara e Alicia.

- Sim o tio Hector de quem vos falei. – Elizabeth sorriu, deixando Lara e Alicia com a cara à banda e de boca aberta.

Grace coçou a cabeça sem se lembrar do seu novo penteado. – Talvez se arranje uma solução. A casa é grande e se o seu tio está de passagem é pena comer sozinho. Diga-lhe que terei enorme prazer em conhecê-lo! – Grace sorriu de modo simpático.

* * *

- Mas o que é que te deu? – Lara perguntou puxando Elizabeth para o quarto.

- A mim? Nada. – Elizabeth estava completamente serena.

- Deixa-me adivinhar o teu tio tem o apelido de Barbossa? – Perguntou Alicia. – Vais apresentar um pirata tosco à Grace?

- Não sei. A ideia não foi minha, foi da Calipso. – Elizabeth sentou-se na beira de uma das camas. – Ela disse que se houvesse algum indício de um homem estranho aqui em casa para eu inventar esta história.

- Mas não está cá nenhum homem suspeito! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Mas vai estar. Não acredito que esse Edward caísse do céu mesmo na cara da Grace. – Elizabeth disse. – E na impossibilidade de ter cá o Will ou o Jack, sempre se pode contar com um dos melhores capitães dos sete mares.

- Um dos melhores. O melhor é o Will. – Afirmou Alicia com ar pensativo.

- A seguir ao Jack. – Acrescentou Lara.

- Não. Primeiro é o Will e só depois o Jack. – Insistiu Alicia.

- Não senhora. Primeiro o Jack e depois o Barbossa. O Will é pirata por acidente! – Exclamou Lara.

- Repete lá isso! – Alicia bufou.

- PODEM PARAR COM ISSO? – Berrou Elizabeth. – Onde já se viu andarem à bulha por causa de dois piratas?

Lara e Alicia entreolharam-se e cruzaram os braços. Poucas vezes tinham discutido, mas desta vez cada uma puxava para o lado do amado.

- Eu não sei como a Calipso vai resolver as coisas. Só sei que ela disse que se eu dissesse isto, o Barbossa estaria à hora certa na porta de casa. – Explicou Elizabeth.

- Isto vai dar asneira! – Exclamou Lara.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo, o pior que pode acontecer é alguém levar um tiro! – Alicia sorriu mas calou-se ao olhar para as caras sérias das outras duas mulheres.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, as três mulheres ouviram o som da campainha. Saíram do quarto a correr e debruçaram-se no corrimão das escadas.

- Será o príncipe encantado da Grace ou o teu querido tio? – perguntou Alicia olhando para Elizabeth.

Mas esta não lhe respondeu, porque bastou o carinho demonstrado por Grace que calcularam logo quem era a visita.

- Meninas, venham conhecer o Edward! – Grace chamou-as e as três desceram as escadas com cara enfadonha. Elizabeth continuou igual ao olhar para o estranho homem, mas Alicia e Lara sentiram que o chão lhes fugira naquele momento. Alguém bastante conhecido olhava simpaticamente para as duas.

- Não dizem nada? – Grace estranhou.

- Há muito tempo que eu já não via as meninas! – Exclamou o homem baixo e com ar misterioso.

- Não via? Mas vocês já se conhecem? – Perguntou Grace atónita.

- Sim, mas não fazíamos a mínima ideia que era o teu convidado. – Alicia falou secamente.

- As meninas compraram umas recordações na minha loja da praia. E eu nunca esqueço uma cara, principalmente tão bonitas! – O homem sorriu simpático e ofereceu uma prenda a Grace que ficou deliciada. Apresentou Elizabeth e esta sentiu-se estranha quando o estranho homem lhe fez uma vénia.

- Espero que não te importes, mas temos outro convidado! – Anunciou Grace.

- Por mim tudo bem. Desde que não dispute a sua atenção comigo! – Edward riu.

- Imagina! É tio da Elizabeth e está de passagem. – Grace indicou a sala de estar e pediu a Lara e Alicia para se comportarem.

- Raios, ela está a tratar-nos como crianças! – Resmungou Alicia.

- Começo a achar que ele tem mesmo algo a ver com a Fonte. – Lara continuava pregada no mesmo sítio.

- Estranho. – Elizabeth sussurrou fazendo Lara e Alicia prestarem atenção. – Nunca vi aquele homem na minha vida e no entanto algo nos seus olhos me é familiar. E a própria voz não é desconhecida. – Disse coçando o queixo.

A campainha voltou a tocar e desta vez foi Lara quem atendeu. Teve de se segurar para não desabar a rir. O mesmo não aconteceu com Alicia e Elizabeth que soltaram altas gargalhadas quando viram Barbossa à sua frente. Vinha vestido como um homem normal de meia-idade e de férias.

- Não se atrevam sequer a comentar. – Disse sarcástico e mal-humorado.

- Nós vamos tentar, embora seja impossível. – Alicia segurou-se na porta abafando o riso.

- Foi a Calipso? – Perguntou Lara olhando para as roupas.

- Foi. Bastou estalar os dedos e foi transformado num espantalho. – Barbossa entrou. – Já agora, o Jack levou um tiro.

- O QUÊ? – Lara sentiu um baque no coração e colocou a mão no ventre.

- Brincadeira. Mas vai levar quando o voltar a ver e principalmente se voltar a gozar-me! – Barbossa ameaçou.

Lara suspirou mas Elizabeth teve de a amparar.

- Ok, dê os tiros que quiser mas não diga mais isso na frente dela. – Comunicou Elizabeth.

- Porquê? Se faz planos em ter uma vida com aquele insuportável é melhor que se habitue à ideia de que ele tem meio mundo a querer matá-lo! – Barbossa exclamou mas de repente a lógica subiu-lhe à cabeça. – Oh… é isso! Desejo-lhe boa sorte, menina Lara. Aquele desgraçado é bem capaz de fugir.

Lara não entendeu, assim como as outras duas, mas a figura de Grace cortou-lhes o pensamento.

- Não me vão apresentar o tio da Elizabeth? – Grace apareceu sorridente e olhou para Barbossa. E Barbossa olhou para Grace. E não fosse a chamada à Terra de Alicia a alto e bom som, ficariam ali eternamente.

- Muito prazer, senhorita Grace! – Barbossa beijou a mão desta e esta derreteu-se. Um pretendente era bom, dois era bom demais.

- Que é isso! Trate-me por Grace.

Grace levou Barbossa lá para dentro e tratou de o apresentar a Edward. As três mulheres ficaram no hall com cara de estúpidas.

- Lembrem-me de tentar esquecer esta cena o mais rapidamente possível! – Exclamou Alicia horrorizada.

- A mim também. – Concordou Elizabeth.

- Viram como ele falou? – Perguntou Lara.

- Vi. Ficou a leste quando viu a Grace. – Alicia disse.

- Não falo disso. Falo da possibilidade de ele ter percebido que eu estou grávida! – Exclamou Lara. Não queria acreditar. _"Será que todos adivinhavam o óbvio ou Jack é que era demasiado tapado?"_, pensou. Ou talvez não…

**Continua…**

* * *

**Ora aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora!**

**Onde andam as minhas leitoras??? :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	14. Chapter 13 Heróis e Vilões

**Capítulo 13: ****Heróis e Vilões**

Enquanto Grace e as raparigas preparavam o jantar, Barbossa e o misterioso Edward esperavam sentados no sofá. O capitão sentia-se um perfeito idiota naquelas vestes e limitava-se a bater com os dedos nas pernas, como se estivesse a escrever num computador. Já Edward olhava de lado para o outro convidado. Cumprimentaram-se mas depois de as mulheres saírem não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Decidiu dar uma vista de olhos no jornal e Barbossa imitou-lhe o gesto.

- Gosta de reviver as notícias? – Perguntou Edward.

- Como? – Barbossa não percebeu.

- O jornal que tem na mão é da semana passada. Se quiser o de hoje é só pedir! – Edward riu cinicamente e estendeu o jornal actual para Barbossa.

- Não obrigado. Não li esta notícia e interessa bastante. – Barbossa tentou disfarçar enterrando a cabeça nas folhas.

- Oh, e é sobre… - Edward esticou-se para ver melhor, mas Barbossa olhou-o rudemente. Leu com dificuldade o título a letras grandes, já que ler e escrever não eram os seus grandes dotes. Normalmente a maioria dos homens do mar quase não sabiam assinar o nome, mas por causa da interpretação de mapas e cartas, Barbossa teve de se desenvencilhar sozinho.

- É sobre a abertura do salão erótico na capital. – Disse com naturalidade.

- Ah! – Edward fitou Barbossa bastante surpreso e voltou ao seu jornal. – O que acha do novo presidente dos Estados Unidos da América?

- O presidente do quê? – Barbossa começou a sentir-se sufocado com tanta pergunta à qual pouco sabia responder.

- Ora não me diga que é um desses anti-americanos que para aí andam! – Edward riu-se.

- Nada disso. Apenas não me interesso por esses assuntos. – Barbossa posou o jornal e voltou a bater com os dedos nas pernas. _"Mas que raios serão os Estados Unidos da América?"_, pensou para si próprio. Pelo que sabia, só existiam colónias na América e não Estados.

Lara apareceu na sala e comunicou que o jantar já estava pronto. Os dois homens encaminharam-se para a mesa. Barbossa nunca tinha visto uma mesa tão bem posta como a que tinha à frente. Definitivamente não gostava de se misturar com a alta sociedade, mas embora pequena imaginava as mesas dos nobres tão cheias como aquela.

Os seis sentaram-se depois de Grace colocar o grande peixe assado na mesa.

- Continuo a lamentar ter interrompido o seu encontro, senhorita Grace. – Barbossa disse.

- Nossa, não tem que lamentar! – Grace riu alto. Adorava quando a chamavam de senhorita. – Espero que o Edward não se importe.

- Imagine minha cara. Nunca tive uma conversa tão emocionante com alguém como com o Hector! – Edward sorriu abertamente e beijou a mão de Grace, olhando depois de lado para Barbossa.

- Isto dá-me vontade de vomitar… - Alicia sussurrou entre dentes.

- Que eu saiba a única enjoada aqui sou eu. – Lara deu uma cotovelada a Alicia debaixo da mesa.

- Vocês as duas quietas. – Elizabeth falou baixo e olhou as duas. – Se queremos saber de alguma coisa temos de nos comportar. – Disse, deixando as outras duas com cara amuada.

Mal começaram a comer, Elizabeth, Alicia e Lara iam tendo um ataque. Barbossa tinha decidido comer à mão e só deu pelo erro quando viu as caras horrorizadas das três jovens e de Edward.

- Desculpem-me, é um gesto lamentável! – Barbossa ficou nervoso, mas Grace tratou de aliviar o ambiente.

- Esteja à vontade senhor Hector! Também como o frango à mão, sabe sempre melhor. – Grace sorriu deixando os outros quatro ainda mais horrorizados.

- O meu tio está habituado a fazer muitas viagens. E habituou-se a comer de mil e uma maneiras! – Elizabeth desculpou-se.

- A sério? E quais os países que conhece? – Edward perguntou. Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha. A maneira de falar de Edward era bastante parecida com o protocolo da Corte.

- Digamos que já viajei até ao fim do mundo! – Barbossa sorriu e arregalou os olhos.

- Conte-nos uma das suas aventuras Hector! – Pediu Grace.

Este olhou para as três jovens e engoliu em seco, mas Lara acenou para que continuasse.

A sobremesa já entrava na mesa e Barbossa contava a sua quarta aventura. Todos estavam deliciados ao ouvi-lo até porque Barbossa arranjou maneira de contar as coisas sem dar nas vistas.

- Quer dizer que quase todas as suas viagens são feitas de barco? – Perguntou Grace deliciada.

- A maioria. Para mim não há nada melhor que o nascer e pôr-do-sol nas águas marítimas! – Barbossa exclamou. Elizabeth, Lara e Alicia estavam estúpidas. Não sabiam que Barbossa era tão cavalheiro. Mas como disse Jack uma vez a Lara: _"Os piratas têm de ser heróis e vilões ao mesmo tempo"_!

- E qual é o nome do seu "navio"? – Edward fez ar de troça.

Barbossa ia responder o óbvio mas Elizabeth cortou-lhe a palavra.

- Lady of the Sea! – Elizabeth sorriu.

Barbossa olhou amuado mas Grace achou o nome lindo.

- Lady of the Sea? – Sussurrou Alicia. – Mas que nome piroso!

- Como ia dizendo, uma das melhores aventuras que tive foi na ilha de Madagáscar. Mas quase que dava para o torto.

- Porquê? - Perguntou Alicia.

- Digamos que quase fui morto por um crocodilo devido à incompetência do meu companheiro de viagem.

- Você viaja com outra pessoa? – Perguntou Grace.

- Sim. É muito mais novo que eu e faz o serviço de imediato. Um imprestável que só faz asneiras e tem a mania que é o melhor do mundo. – Barbossa suspirou abanando a cabeça como se de um caso perdido se tratasse. Olhou para Lara e esta quase o fulminou com o olhar. Sabia muito bem de quem falava. _"Será que Jack e Barbossa nunca deixariam de andar à bulha"?_

- A sua vida é sem dúvida muito agitada Hector. – Comentou Edward.

- O senhor Edward não tem aventuras para contar? – Perguntou Alicia em tom de desafio.

- A minha vida sempre teve pontos altos e pontos baixos. Mas nada de extraordinário a registar! – Edward exclamou.

- Todo o Homem tem segredos que nunca desvenda, pois não? – Perguntou Lara.

- Exactamente, senhorita Lara. Mas nem só os homens escondem segredos. Ninguém sabe o que vai na alma e na vida de uma mulher. – Respondeu de forma directa, deixando Lara incomodada.

* * *

No final da noite, cada um foi para o seu lado. Grace desfez-se em mil elogios aos dois convidados e estes gabaram imenso a sua comida e a sua simpatia. Depois de Edward seguir o seu caminho, Barbossa fez o mesmo, mas as três raparigas acompanharam-no até ao fundo da rua.

- Então, o que acha daquele homem? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Bastante sinistro, senhorita. – Barbossa coçou a barba.

- Ele é o homem que nos deu a bússola. – Acrescentou Lara.

- A sério? – Barbossa arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. E sinceramente acho que ele engatou a Grace de propósito. – Alicia disse.

- Mas o que ele ganharia com isso? – Perguntou Elizabeth. – Segundo o que vocês disseram ele herdou a bússola e nunca a usou porque nunca acreditou que ela funcionava.

- Sim, mas pode muito bem ter inventado a história. – Defendeu Alicia.

- A Alicia pode ter razão. – Barbossa concordou. – O facto de ter dado a bússola a Lara pode não ter sido aleatório.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Lara.

- Ele podia ter dado a bússola porque já sabia que ela iria funcionar com vocês.

- Mas isso é quase improvável. A Alicia não estava comigo e se ele é o homem que roubou a Fonte, qual seria o seu interesse em trazer alguém do seu tempo para cá? – Perguntou Lara. – Estaria a arriscar-se!

- A não ser que esse fosse mesmo o seu propósito! – Elizabeth olhou para Barbossa e este assentiu com a cabeça. – Sendo assim ele pode estar à procura de um alvo entre nós.

- Ou todos nós. – Emendou Barbossa.

- Mas mesmo que o objectivo fosse que nós os trouxéssemos para cá, porque é que ele nos escolheu logo a nós? – Essa era a pergunta que não cabia na cabeça de Lara.

- Isso ainda vai nos dar muita dor de cabeça. – a voz atrás de si, fez com que olhassem todos na mesma direcção, mas a presença inesperada de Calipso já era habitual.

- Já me podes liberar destas roupas ridículas? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Não faças isso. A figura será digna de memória! – Lara sentiu alguém envolvendo a sua cintura e notou que a graça tinha vindo de Jack.

- Já te disse para te calares, seu cara de pau! – Barbossa olhou ameaçadoramente para Jack mas este continuou com o sorriso gozão estampado na cara.

Calipso estalou os dedos e Barbossa viu-se de novo dentro das suas confortáveis roupas de pirata.

- Se bastava estalar os dedos porque é que nos obrigou a andar atrás de roupa para estes dois? – Perguntou Lara.

- Porque eles são do vosso departamento e não do meu. – Respondeu Calipso. – Tenho uma pista que pode interessar.

- Qual? – Perguntaram todos em uníssono.

- Embora estejam furiosos comigo no Olimpo, ainda tenho algum braço-direito lá. – Calipso começou a rodear os presentes. – Soube de fonte segura que um dos deuses menores está desaparecido.

- Oh! – Disseram os presentes.

- Ora a única maneira de um deus desaparecer é fazer o que eu fiz: vir para o futuro! – Calipso sorriu com a sua descoberta. – O que quer dizer que quem roubou a Fonte tem de certeza ajuda divina!

- E qual é a novidade? – Perguntou Jack, deixando Calipso amuada.

- O Barbossa também desconfia do Edward. – Disse Lara.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou Will que se colara ao lado de Alicia.

- O homem que nos deu a bússola e que por coincidência era o convidado da Grace. – Explicou Alicia.

- Acho que ele fez tudo de propósito, como se nos quisesse trazer para cá. – Disse Barbossa.

- Isso não faz sentido para quem fugiu do seu próprio tempo. – Jack colocou um dedo no queixo e fez ar pensativo.

- Quem nos garante que não será esse deus ou deusa? – Elizabeth fixou Calipso. – Poderá andar à sua procura.

- De mim? Impossível nunca fiz nada contra ninguém, principalmente com um deus. – Calipso falou secamente.

- A sério? – Perguntou Will. A sua questão estava cheia de ironia. Calipso tinha feito muito mal, principalmente a si. Acreditou sempre que ela tinha o dedo no seu destino e que se não fez nada pelo menos sabia o que lhe iria acontecer. E isso ficou patente quando se lembrava que esta passara meses a sussurrar-lhe _"Um toque do destino"_. Como detestava isso. Não fosse a traição a Davy Jones, nem este ficaria amaldiçoado nem Will teria o destino que teve.

- Cuidado com o que insinuas rapaz. – Calipso olhou-o duramente. – As palavras podem fazer mais estragos do que os próprios gestos.

- Ok, o que faremos agora? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Digam a verdade a Grace. – Aconselhou Calipso. – Se a vida dela corre perigo mais vale saber de uma vez por todas o que se passa.

- Mas eu não posso falar isto sem mais nem menos! Ela vai ficar pirada, vai achar-nos malucas, vai contar aos meus pais e vai descobrir que estou… - Lara calou-se a tempo, mas não evitou que Jack se apercebesse.

- Estás…? – Perguntou olhando-a profundamente.

- Nada. Vai descobrir que estou doida varrida. – Lara evitou o contacto visual com este e virou costas.

* * *

A noite já ia alta quando Elizabeth meia ensonada ouviu barulho. Ao primeiro abriu os olhos e voltou a fechá-los, mas depois de outro barulho sentou-se na cama. Algo tinha vindo contra a sua janela. Caminhou cuidadosamente e abriu aquilo a que chamavam de persiana. Quando olhou para a rua, achou que estava a sonhar. Thomas estava especado a olhar para si.

- Acho que te enganaste na janela. A Lara dorme no quarto ao lado. – Preparou-se para fechar a janela mas Thomas impediu-a.

- Não, por favor. É contigo que quero falar. – Disse.

- O que é tão importante para me acordares a esta hora? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Algo bastante importante para te fazer descer cá abaixo.

Elizabeth arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mas que raio é que Thomas tinha para falar.

* * *

Eram três da manhã e Jack andava de um lado para o outro não suportando os roucos de Barbossa. O sono não vinha, estava com uma dor de cabeça tremenda, a reacção de Lara intrigava-o e estava com uma sede dos diabos. Não era por falta de água, mas para um pirata como ele, só uma coisa acalma: rum!

Foi com um ar desconsolado que ouviu Calipso dizer que não haveria rum até resolverem o problema. Tirar o rum a um pirata era como tirar uma chupeta a um bebé.

Olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira. Lara tinha deixado algumas moedas esquisitas e ensinou-o a tirar bebidas e comida nas máquinas automáticas. Will tinha aprendido rápido mas Jack nem sequer tinha tentado. Decidiu sair para beber qualquer coisa.

Enquanto caminhava olhava as ditas moedas. _"Mas para que servem se nem de bronze são?"_; pensou. A rua estava deserta. Os faróis de um carro a alta velocidade assustaram-no, mas o silêncio conseguia ser maior. Mas que saudades do seu mundo, que embora turbulento era um paraíso comparado com aquela agitação.

Chegou ao pé da dita máquina e olhou as bebidas. _"Mas que raio era Coca-Cola?" _decidiu experimentar. Lara tinha-lhe dito o valor das moedas e ao fim da terceira conta lá acertou com o preço. Próximo passo: onde enfiar as ditas cujas. Viu a ranhura e enfiou uma lá para dentro. Como não aconteceu nada, voltou a enfiar outra até ter o valor certo. Viu a lata sair do sítio e cair ao chão. Deu com a gaveta e retirou-a. Calipso tinha-lhe oferecido um chã frio que lhe sabia horrivelmente e rezou para que a tal Cola soubesse melhor. Abriu a lata com dificuldade e gostou do que provou.

Decidiu voltar para o quarto. Quando lá chegou a porta estava aberta. _"Estranho"_, pensou. Tinha-a deixado fechada. Entrou e Barbossa continuava a dormir. Pensou que fosse só imaginação, mas mesmo assim deu uma vista de olhos pelo quarto e pela casa de banho. Tudo limpo. Bebeu a Cola até ao fim e a sua visão captou a mesa da televisão. Algo faltava. Andou até lá. As armas de Barbossa não estavam no sítio. Viu debaixo da cama e as suas tinham desaparecido. Pior: a bússola do tempo tinha desaparecido.

- Oh bugger! – Disse olhando o chão vazio.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Desculpem a demora mas só consigo postar uma vez por semana, devido ao pouco tempo livre.**

**Jessie:** Yuppi! LEITORA NOVA!!! Obrigado do fundo do coração por acompanhar as fics, nem sabe como fico contente! Este velhinho Edward que parece muito simpático é na verdade um Karma autêntico e vai fazer a vida dos nossos amigos piratas num inferno. E terá ajuda de cima, como disse Calipso. Não perca o próximo capítulo! Obrigado e Bjs!!!:D

**Procura-se Duda H, Dupla Marota e Hatake KaguraLari!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	15. Chapter 14 Desejo de Vingança

**Capítulo 14: ****Desejo de Vingança**

A luz da lua iluminava as águas do imenso mar que desaguavam calmamente na Gruta dos Malditos. Um pequeno barco a remos repousava nas areias molhadas e um trilho de pegadas indicava o caminho até à galeria interior. Uma luz alaranjada iluminava o local. Com ar sereno, uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e pele branca passava a mão pelas chamas provenientes da fogueira. Parecia absorta nas cores que faziam os seus olhos brilharem intensamente.

- O jantar foi assim tão aborrecido? – Perguntou a mulher não tirando os olhos do fogo. Embora passasse a mão pelo meio das chamas e demorasse imenso tempo, esta saía sempre ilesa, na sua pele cor de neve.

- Digamos que as conversas de agora não têm nexo nem bom senso. – a voz proveio do homem que tinha chegado nesse momento e se sentara numa das rochas.

- Não é preciso ser deusa para se perceber que uma empregada saloia não tem propriamente nada de interessante para dizer. – A mulher fixou o homem. – Foi isso que aconteceu, Edward?

- O plano era infiltrar-me na casa e conseguir a confiança da mulher e das jovens. – Edward suspirou. – Mas as raparigas andam desconfiadas. Dei-lhes o caminho para encontrarem o "amor da vida" delas e nem sequer agradecem. – Edward falou em tom irónico.

- Pelo contrário! – A mulher ergueu-se. – Tu é que lhes tens de agradecer. Afinal não fossem elas e não estarias tão perto da tua vingança!

Edward sorriu. – Por falar nisso, hoje jantei com dois deles!

- A sério? – A mulher caminhou até Edward e ajoelhou-se perante ele.

- A rebelde da Elizabeth Swan e o irritante do Barbossa estavam lá. – Edward mandou uma sonora gargalhada. – Ficaram ridículos ao se disfarçarem. Qualquer tolo nota quem eles são!

- A empregada não desconfiou pois não? Então o disfarce pode não ser tão desastrado. – A mulher sorriu.

- As raparigas começam a desconfiar Éris!

- Tolo. Com esse disfarce ninguém te reconhece. – Éris acariciou os ombros deste. – Além do mais o nosso plano é terminar o que começaste!

- Esse é o meu plano. O teu é outro. – Edward fixou Éris. Odiava-a. Apenas a aturava porque sabia que esta era a única que o poderia ajudar e isso devia-se ao facto de Éris querer destrui a sua rival.

- Calipso. – Éris levantou-se e caminhou até à fogueira. Os seus olhos ficaram escuros e o rosto contraiu-se de raiva. – Ela vai pagar. Pagar por me ter aprisionado no submundo. Pagar por ter roubado o meu amor. – Éris falou baixo na última frase.

- A mim chega-me acabar com aqueles piratas e principalmente com ele. – Edward passou a mão pela grande cicatriz que percorria o braço.

- Por isso o nosso plano é tão bom. Trazer Jack Sparrow e companhia para o futuro onde não terão a ajuda de outros piratas. – Éris voltou a sorrir maleficamente. – Além do mais já tratei de os deixar indefesos. – Éris apontou para um canto.

Edward aproximou-se das armas de Will, Jack e Barbossa.

- Creio que isto nos pertence. – Éris mostrou a bússola do tempo fazendo Edward sorrir.

- Sabemos onde eles estão. Porque não vamos lá e resolvemos isto? – Edward perguntou ansioso.

- Calma, tudo no seu tempo. Lembra-te que aquelas raparigas serão as nossas armas, principalmente a tal Lara. – Aconselhou Éris.

- Jack Sparrow apaixonado! Por essa não esperava. – Disse sorrindo com desdém.

- A Calipso deve ter colocado um escudo à volta daquela rapariga. Sinto que existe algo de muito importante mas não consigo ver. – Éris começou a andar às voltas, arrastando o seu longo vestido azul-escuro pela areia.

- Não me digas que continuas com medo da tal profecia? – Edward indagou.

- Não sei muito bem a que se refere. Os deuses do mar não nutrem muita simpatia em relação a mim. Mas é algo que atormenta a Calipso. – Éris parou subitamente. – E quando algo atormenta aquela vadia é porque é importante.

- É preciso tanto ódio entre mulheres por causa de alguém que já nem cá anda? – Edward abanou a cabeça.

- Morreu por culpa dela! – Éris irritou-se de novo. – Ela roubou o meu amor e depois traiu-o como se fosse lixo. Se ele morreu foi por culpa dela.

- Diz antes por culpa de Jack Sparrow! – Exclamou o homem.

- Também. Mas esse eu deixo para ti. – Éris acalmou-se. – Precisamos de pôr em prática a segunda parte do plano.

- Espero que incluía o regresso ao meu verdadeiro aspecto. – Edward sorriu ironicamente e Éris riu alto.

* * *

_Lara acordou com os raios do sol entrando pelas janelas da cabine. Espreguiçou-se e passou a mão pelos lençóis. Abriu melhor os olhos. Jack já tinha saído. Levou as mãos à cara. "Porque é que o sol, os galos e os despertadores têm sempre de aparecer quando o sono é bom?"_

_Levantou-se demoradamente. A barriga enorme estava cada vez mais pesada e Lara já não aguentava as dores de costas. Antes de sair, sentiu uma pequena pontada. Sorriu. O momento estava próximo. Sentiu um misto de alegria e de medo._

_Saiu e estranhou o silêncio. Olhou em volta. Não viu ninguém. Algo a seus pés chamou a atenção. Uma espada ensanguentada. Tremeu e percebeu melhor. Toda a tripulação estava… morta! Lara desesperou. Abanou Gibbs mas este não respondeu. Fez o mesmo com Pintel, Raguetti, Marti e Cotton. Nenhum respondeu. Correu aos berros até ao timão. Barbossa encontrava-se caído com uma espada no peito. Lara encostou-se ao parapeito. "Isto não está a acontecer!" chamou por Jack mas não o viu. Em completo pânico ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Uma voz conhecida._

_- O horizonte acorda sempre mais limpo depois do desaparecimento de alguns vermes. – o homem disse. Lara abanou a cabeça em negação. Não era verdade. Será que nunca os deixaria em paz?_

_- Onde está o Jack? – Perguntou Lara, temendo a resposta._

_- Digamos que Mr. Sparrow se considera um grande pirata. E por isso terá um julgamento à sua altura!_

_- Não. NÃOOOOO! – Lara gritou e tentou fugir. "Fugir para onde?" Sentiu que a agarravam e esperneou. Levaram-na aos prantos para um navio muito maior que o Pearl. Colocaram-na num quarto e trancaram a porta e as janelas. Lara deu murros na porta, atirou com uma jarra ao chão, mas simplesmente a ignoravam. Não percebia o que estava a acontecer. Ia tudo tão bem e de repente… queria Jack, onde quer que ele estivesse._

_Sentiu uma dor lancinante no ventre. Ao apoiar-se na cómoda ergueu a mão e viu que sangrava. "Não, agora não!" Começou a chorar compulsivamente enquanto as dores aumentavam._

* * *

- Ahhhhhhh! – O berro de Lara acordou Alicia e passados minutos Grace entrava de rompante.

- Alguém assaltou a casa? – Perguntou, estancando quando viu Alicia tentando acalmar Lara que chorava compulsivamente.

- Ela teve um pesadelo e não para de chorar! – Alicia começava a ficar aflita.

- Lara o que é que se passou? – Grace colocou as mãos no rosto desta.

- Ele vai fazer-nos mal. – Lara tremia e continuava aos prantos.

- Ele quem Lara? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Foi só um sonho! – Grace tentou acalmar.

- Ele vai voltar e vai matar o Jack. Vai fazer mal ao meu filho… - Lara começou de novo num pranto.

- Do que é que ela está a falar? – Grace arqueou a sobrancelha surpresa, deixando Alicia num beco sem saída.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá! Este capítulo está curtinho, mas alguns planos maléficos já estão sendo revelados! **

**AllySally:** LEITORA NOVA!!! Nem sabe o quanto fico feliz por ler a fic! Muiiiiiito Obrigado!!! Sim o Jack vai saber que a Lara está grávida, simplesmente porque algumas cosas vai acontecer e porque ela já não consegue esconder de ninguém (a Grace ficou a saber e só não sabem o Will e o Jack), mas o momento está muito para breve!!! Obrigado! Bjs!!!:D

**Onde andam as outras leitoras? Preciso de reviews!:'(**

**Espero que Gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	16. Chapter 15 Seguindo pistas e ídolos

**Capítulo 15: ****Seguindo pistas e ídolos**

- ONDE É QUE ESTÃO AS MINHAS ARMAS? – O berro de Jack acordou Barbossa.

- Venham seus besouros nojentos. Os canhões destruir-vos-ão como fogo num palheiro! – Berrou o capitão mais velho, não percebendo que já não se encontrava no seu querido navio e deixando Jack de olhos arregalados. Olhou melhor e lembrou-se do berro de Jack. – O que é que te deu? Já não basta aturar-te todos os dias agora não me deixas dormir?

- Você ainda me pergunta o que se passa, seu zombi ingrato? – Jack abanou os braços no ar. – Alguém entrou aqui e roubou as minhas armas!

Barbossa olhou para Jack com cara de parvo e olhou para o sítio onde deviam estar as suas próprias armas.

- Pois, esqueci-me que as tuas também ganharam pernas. – Jack, embora nervoso, sorriu de maneira irónica ao ver a cara de irritação de Barbossa. – É no que dá adormecer em vez de ficar alerta!

- Se não estavas a dormir posso saber onde o senhor andava? – Barbossa levantou-se num salto.

- Fui buscar algo para beber. – Jack lamentou-se. Perder as próprias armas e a bússola por causa de uma bebida era inaceitável. _"Se ao menos fosse rum…"_, pensou.

Barbossa passou como um furacão por Jack e abriu a porta de saída.

- Onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou Jack com ar indignado. Outra das coisas que detestava era ficar a falar sozinho.

- Perguntar ao Capitão Turner se não perdeu as suas armas por pura incompetência. – Barbossa bufou e saiu.

- Incompetência? – Jack exaltou-se e correu atrás. – Que eu saiba quando um capitão está ausente o outro tem de estar de vigia!

- Que eu saiba eu estava a dormir, tu estavas acordado, e isso faz de ti o vigia! – Barbossa exclamou. Bateu com força na porta ao lado.

Jack resmungou sozinho enquanto Barbossa revirava os olhos.

- Eu bem disse que era má ideia voar para este mundo esquisito. – Barbossa disse. Ao mesmo tempo, um ensonado Will abria a porta.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou o mais novo.

- Olha o que fizeste! Acordas-te o jovem "Capitão Turner", do seu sono renovador! – Jack carregou no nome de Will em tom de troça.

- Ok, se é mais uma das vossas brigas peço para que me esqueçam. – Will tentou fechar a porta mas Barbossa travou-o.

- Só queremos saber se as tuas armas estão no sítio. – Perguntou o mais velho.

- Oh depende de que armas estás a falar. Tendo em conta que há fortes suspeitas de que ele seja eun…

- QUERES TE CALAR? – Berrou Barbossa. – Juro que te dou o tiro que tanto me apetece!

- Com o quê? Uma cana de bambu? – Jack sorriu com cara de safado.

- Mas afinal o que é que se passa? – Perguntou Will, bastante confuso.

- Por incompetência deste palerma alguém pegou nas nossas armas. – Explicou Barbossa.

Will pediu para que entrassem e abriu o roupeiro. Ficou surpreso quando não viu vestígios das suas armas.

- Parece que quem o fez, sabia exactamente o que procurar. – Constatou Barbossa.

- Ao menos ainda temos a bússola! – Exclamou Will. O jovem capitão e Barbossa ficaram olhando Jack que tentou sair de fininho.

- A bússola, Jack? – Barbossa perguntou.

- Na verdade, uma desgraça nunca vem só e um descuido muitas vezes transforma-se numa catástrofe e…

- Fala de uma vez homem! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- A bússola estava juntamente com as armas e desapareceu. – Jack sorriu ao de leve, mas logo se desvaneceu.

Jack saiu para o exterior e ficou olhando o ambiente deserto. Antes que Barbossa e Will pudessem dizer algo, Jack desatou a correr com se fosse atrás de alguma coisa. Os outros dois entreolharam-se e seguiram-no. Jack só parou na berma da estrada.

- Não acham estranho? – Perguntou Jack.

- O quê? – Perguntaram os outros dois capitães ao mesmo tempo.

- Esta pequena linha de água corre desde o motel até aqui. – Jack apontou o caminho.

- Não vejo a ligação que isso tenha com o ladrão. – Disse Will.

- Turner, o teu problema é seres lento de mais. A linha de água corre na mesma direcção como se apontasse para algo… - explicou Jack.

- E continua para além da estrada. – Concluiu Barbossa ao se aproximar da guia do asfalto.

- Exacto. É como se indicasse um caminho! – Exclamou Jack.

- Ok, digamos que esteja relacionada. Teremos que esperar pelas raparigas ou pela Calipso. Até lá a água já secou. – Will olhou para o céu. Ainda era noite cerrada.

- Por mim estou na disposição de seguir isto e descobrir quem foi o cão sarnento que roubou os meus pertences. – Comunicou Jack.

- Eu concordo. – Acrescentou Barbossa. – Além do mais a Calipso sabe sempre onde estamos e avisará as mulheres.

- Eu não vou. Podemos demorar e até metermo-nos numa encrenca. Não as vou deixar preocupadas. – Will estava firme na sua vontade.

- Óptimo. Nós vamos e tu ficas. – Jack avançou para a estrada mas umas luzes fortes e um buzinão fizeram com que recuasse e quase caísse em cima de Barbossa.

- De certeza que querem avançar com isso? – Will franziu o sobrolho mas nenhum dos dois capitães do Black Pearl estava disposto a desistir.

* * *

Tinham passado mais de duas horas desde que Jack e Barbossa tinham ido em busca de uma pista inútil na opinião de Will. Olhou para o céu através da janela. Começava a clarear. Olhou para a estrada. Nem sinal de Jack ou Barbossa. Saiu do quarto e começou a caminhar na direcção da vila. Uma das suas qualidades era ter memória fotográfica. O melhor era ir ter com as raparigas. Barbossa e Jack não apareciam e o mesmo se passava com Calipso. Não queria preocupá-las. Respirou fundo e seguiu em frente.

* * *

Lara bebeu o chá de um só gole. Encontrava-se sentada na cama com Alicia e Grace de olhos pregados em si. Alicia sorria amigavelmente tentando acalmá-la, mas o mesmo já não se podia dizer de Grace. Sentada numa cadeira, a empregada batia com o pé no chão e olhava fixamente para Lara.

- Agora que a menina está recomposta será que poderá explicar essa história de filho? – Perguntou com ar sério.

Lara e Alicia entreolharam-se com ar de pânico. Agora estavam mesmo lixadas.

- Grace, a Lara deve ter sonhado e… - Grace colocou a mão no ar e pediu para que Alicia deixasse Lara falar.

- Eu posso ser muito saloia mas a minha ignorância tem limites. Não é de agora que vejo que andam esquisitas. – Grace virou-se para Lara. – É verdade? A menina está mesmo à espera de uma criança?

Lara olhou timidamente para Grace e sentiu as lágrimas saltarem.

- É. – Confirmou num som abafado pelo choro.

Grace arregalou os olhos. Mas o sermão que se esperava não se concretizou. Mais do que a própria Lara, Grace entrou em desespero.

- ONDE É QUE A MENINA ANDA COM A CABEÇA? – Berrou soluçando e pondo as mãos na cabeça. – Como é que os seus pais vão ficar? Como é que a sua vida vai ficar daqui para diante?

- Eu sei disso Grace, mas… - Lara foi interrompida por Grace.

- Mas o quê? Que raio de juventude é esta que anda com a cabeça debaixo de terra? – Grace sentou-se na cadeira. Gostava de Lara como uma filha e desejava um dia poder pegar ao colo nos filhos desta. Mas Lara era bastante jovem, tinha a vida pela frente. Não queria sequer pensar na reacção do casal Stevens.

- O mundo não acaba por a Lara estar grávida, Grace. – Disse Alicia.

- Não o mundo geral, mas o dela complicasse. – Grace limpou a cara. Lara continuava cabisbaixa e com as lágrimas a escorrerem pelo rosto. – Muito bem. Quem é o pai?

Alicia arregalou os olhos e olhou para Lara. Esta não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Já sei. Só pode ser o Thomas! – Exclamou Grace. – Bem que vocês andavam muito estranhos.

- Não é o Thomas. – Comunicou Lara.

- Não? – Grace arregalou os olhos.

- É muito complicado, Grace. Prefiro que saibas… - Lara foi interrompida por Alicia.

- É o Jack Sparrow. Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Confirmou a amiga.

Grace ficou estática mas depois irrompeu num choro.

- Oh Meu Deus! As minhas meninas estão desgraçadas. – A reacção de Grace deixou as raparigas sem perceberem nada. – Uma está grávida, outra está louca!

- Ninguém está louco, Grace. É a verdade. – Lara limpou as lágrimas e tentou acalmar-se. – Nós tivemos uma experiência, uma aventura por assim dizer.

- Recuamos no tempo através de uma bússola mágica e acabamos no século XVIII, rodeadas de piratas. – Explicou Alicia.

- E conhecemos o Capitão Jack Sparrow e companhia, que nos ajudaram a voltar para cá. – Rematou Lara.

- E a Lara acabou apaixonada pelo Jack e eu encontrei finalmente o amor da minha vida, Will Turner! – Alicia sorriu mas o sorriso desvaneceu-se ao olhar para Grace. Esta olhava para as duas como se estivesse diante de dois serial killers.

- Só que houve uma confusão e eles acabaram cá, no nosso mundo. – Disse Lara.

- Cá? Um bando de piratas fictícios? – Grace começou a rir que nem uma maluca e a chorar ao mesmo tempo. Alicia enervou-se e pegou nos dvd's.

- Esta aqui é a Elizabeth Swann. Aqui é a actriz que a interpreta. Nós conhecemos a verdadeira. – Explicou Alicia enquanto apontava para a personagem.

- Coitadinha! – Lamentava-se Grace enquanto olhava para Alicia e abanava a cabeça.

- RAIOS GRACE! – Berrou Alicia. – A Elizabeth que te apresentamos e que está no quarto ao lado é a Elizabeth Swann! Olha as parecenças.

Grace olhou melhor. Realmente a menina Elizabeth era um clone da outra. Mas os sósias existem. Alicia viu que não estava a resultar e foi mais drástica.

- Lembras-te do tio da Lizzie? – Perguntou.

Grace abanou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo e Alicia apontou para a personagem de Barbossa.

- Parece-te alguém? – Perguntou Alicia. Grace olhou melhor. Vestido daquela maneira não se parecia nada mas em alguns detalhes…

- Não. Não pode ser. – Grace afastou-se. – Vocês devem estar a brincar comigo. E acreditem não tem piada!

- Desisto. – Alicia voltou para junto de Lara.

- Eu nunca mentira sobre isto, Grace. – Afirmou Lara.

- Vou lá baixo tomar um copo de água. Preciso de respirar e assimilar isto tudo. – Grace saiu com cara de doente.

- Ela não ficou convencida. – Constatou Lara.

- Arghh, porque é que ninguém acredita? – Perguntou Alicia. – Já com o Thomas foi o mesmo.

- Eu não os censuro. Quem vai acreditar no inacreditável?

- Eu vou acordar a Elizabeth. – Alicia levantou-se.

- Admira-me se ela não tiver acordado com esta gritaria. – Lara voltou a se enrolar nos lençóis.

Passados cinco minutos, Alicia apareceu aos berros.

- A Elizabeth desapareceu! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Como desapareceu? – Perguntou Lara.

- Não está em nenhum lugar da casa. Tinha a janela aberta, mas não podia ter saltado. É alto demais. – Alicia comunicou. Mas antes que pudessem pensar em mais alguma coisa, um grito fez com que saltassem e descessem as escadas a correr.

Grace estava com cara de pânico e olhava para o homem que tinha entrado esgazeado.

- Ele… ele… - Grace gaguejava e apontava para o homem.

- Desculpa se o meu namorado te assustou! – Exclamou Alicia agarrando-se a um atónito Will.

- Agora já acreditas? – Lara ajudou Grace a se recompôr.

- Mas como é que ele… - Grace estava meio baralhada.

- Anda para a cozinha. Eu conto tudo por tudo. – Lara encaminhou Grace e fez sinal para que Alicia ficasse com Will.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou Will apontando com a cabeça na direcção de Grace.

- Aquilo passa-lhe. Ficou em choque porque contamos a verdade e soube que a Lara está grávida. – Afirmou Alicia com naturalidade.

- Ah. – Will assentiu mas depois arregalou os olhos. – A Lara está o quê?

- Grávida. Pois ainda não sabias! – Alicia sorriu. – Não é o máximo?

- O pai é o… - Will teve medo de dizer o óbvio.

- Quem mas havia de ser?

- E ele sabe?

- Digamos que ele é o único que neste momento não sabe! – Alicia sorriu.

- Por Zeus! – Will levou a mão à testa.

- Mas afinal o que vieste cá fazer… sem o Jack e o Barbossa? – Alicia estranhou.

- Pois é amor. Alguém roubou as nossas armas enquanto dormíamos e o Jack e o Barbossa pensam que acharam uma pista, foram atrás e até agora não voltaram. – Esclareceu.

- Estranho. – Alicia colocou um dedo no ar. – A Elizabeth também desapareceu.

- A sério? Temos de encontrá-la! – Will ficou sério de repente.

- Estás assim tão preocupado? – Alicia ficou séria e com ciúmes arrancando um sorriso do seu capitão.

- O caso começa a ficar sério. A bem da verdade, a Calipso também não dá de si. Começo a pensar que quem está por detrás disto foi quem roubou a Fonte e está a começar a entrar em acção.

- Achas que é assim tão poderoso? – Alicia mordeu o lábio.

- Só sei que se for, a luta vai ser difícil sem armas e sem navios. – Will suspirou e abraçou Alicia.

Alicia sentiu-se reconfortada não fosse o barulho ensurdecedor de vozes e gritos no exterior da casa.

- O que é que se passa? – Alicia franziu o sobrolho.

- Esqueci-me de dizer uma coisa. – Will ficou meio sem jeito. – Tentei despistá-las mas foram bastante persistentes e… - Will não acabou a frase porque Alicia já se dirigia para a janela.

Afastou a cortina e ficou branca como a cal. Um dezena de raparigas gritavam que nem loucas _"Orli"_ e seguravam cartazes com _"Orlando Bloom i love you"_.

- Diz-me que não tiveste a triste ideia de vir pela marginal da praia? – Alicia sentiu uma onda de fúria.

- Era o caminho mais curto! – Will não imaginou o tamanho da confusão.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!!!**

**Dupla Marota: **Oi de novo! Obrigado pela review! Muitas surpresas irão acontecer e sim o sonho da Lara é um presságio de algo que vai acontecer, mas não posso dizer mais! Obrigado mais uma vez! Bjs!!!:D

**Jessie**: Obrigado pela review! Demore a ler o tempo que quiser a ler os capítulos! Espero que goste deste! Bjs!!!:D

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	17. Chapter 16 Armadilhas

**Capítulo 16: ****Armadilhas**

O único som perceptível na cozinha era o fio de água que escorria desde a jarra até ao copo. Lara posou a jarra e levou a bebida até Grace. A última encontrava-se sentada com uma mão na testa e outra pousada na pequena mesa de apoio.

- É melhor beberes isto. – Lara estendeu o copo mas Grace não lhe tocou, fazendo a rapariga suspirar.

Tinha contado tudo por tudo a Grace, mas esta continuava céptica.

- Grace… - Lara agarrou na mão desta. – Sabes que tu és como uma segunda mãe para mim e a Alicia também te adora. Por isso, qual seria o prazer de inventarmos esta história?

Grace olhou para Lara. A sua menina era tão linda. Se tudo aquilo era verdade, como é que se foi meter numa alhada daquelas.

- Lembras-te do dia em que desmaias-te quando entraste no quarto dos meus pais? – Grace acenou afirmativamente. – Tu pensaste que tinhas visto os piratas…

- Eu já sei o que vai dizer. – Grace suspirou. – Eu não pensei, vi, certo?

- Sim. Mas nesse mesmo dia eu perguntei-te se acreditavas que uns piratas do século XVIII, podiam vir parar cá. – Lara sorriu docemente. – Tu disseste que havia mistérios que o homem não entendia e que até era bom que isso acontecesse por causa da Alicia.

- Parece que tenho razão. Se quem está na sala é o… - Grace calou-se de repente. - … aquele pirata bonito, a menina Alicia deve estar radiante!

- Nem imaginas o quanto! – Lara sorriu abertamente. Finalmente Grace parecia estar a quebrar.

- Digamos que isso é tudo verdade… - Grace começou.

- Grace, já disse que é! – Exclamou Lara.

- Eu sei. Mas não está à espera que espalhe a mensagem que Cristo desceu à Terra e toda a gente acredite! – Grace fez o seu sorriso acolhedor e Lara sentiu-se mais confortável. – O que eu não entendo é como é que a menina Alicia é a louca de amores pelo pirata e a menina Lara é que acaba grávida!

Lara ficou sem saber o que dizer. Nem ela própria sabia a resposta. Fora tudo tão rápido.

- Aconteceu Grace. E não vou voltar atrás. – Lara afirmou.

Grace ficou olhando Lara, mas ambas foram interrompidas pela chegada de Alicia e Will. Grace olhou Will de alto a baixo com ar de inspeccionador e este ficou sem jeito.

- Grace, acho que já estás em condições de seres apresentada ao melhor Capitão dos sete mares, Will Turner! – Alicia sorriu triunfante e Lara rolou os olhos. Se Jack estivesse ali era capaz de dar um tiro em Alicia. _"Mas por falar em Jack, onde ele está?"_, pensou.

- Bem que a menina tinha razão. – Grace levantou-se e continuou a olhar para Will de forma séria. – O rapaz é mesmo bonito! – Grace sorriu amistosamente e abraçou Will não o sufocando por pouco.

- Ainda bem que compreendeste! – Alicia sorriu.

- Ainda estou meia receosa em acreditar numa coisa dessas. Mas realmente não há dúvidas! O rapaz é a cara chapada do tal que a menina gosta…

- Ele é o tal, Grace! – Alicia agarrou Will e este olhou para Lara pedindo socorro.

- Pois. Mas a menina Elizabeth que não sei onde anda também é muito parecida e até… - Grace fez uma pausa. – O tio dela tem parecenças com o tal capitão "Barbagrossa"!

- Barbossa! – Exclamaram os três em uníssono.

- Ou isso. Só falta conhecer o seu pretendente, Lara! – Grace olhou para Lara. – E pai do seu filho!

- Sempre é verdade! – Will continuava espantado com a notícia. Nunca pensou ver Jack ser pai e o facto de este conquistar todos os rabos de saia que apareciam à frente, inclusive Elizabeth, deixava-o preocupado. Tudo o que menos queria era ver a melhor amiga de Alicia sofrer por aquele desmiolado. – Quando lhe vais contar?

- Contar? Como assim contar? – Grace arregalou os olhos. – A menina ainda não contou?

- Na verdade eu estou à espera do melhor momento…

- Estás à espera que ele fuja, isso sim! – Grace esbracejou.

- Já agora onde anda o Jack? – Lara olhou para Will.

- Digamos que eu sou o único que aqui resta. – Will disse. – Roubaram a bússola e as armas e o Jack e o Barbossa foram atrás de uma pista e até agora não voltaram.

- E tu vieste até aqui e nem te lembraste que eles já podiam ter chegado ao motel? – Lara abanou a cabeça e encaminhou-se para a sala.

- Na verdade estou preocupado. A Calipso também não aparece e a Elizabeth também desapareceu. – Will continuou.

- Quem é a Calipso? – Perguntou Grace.

- A tal deusa que eu falei. – Lara pegou nas chaves do carro. – Temos de voltar para o motel. Eles podem lá estar.

- E é bom que saiamos já! – Alicia tornou a olhar pela janela e lamentou-se não ter uma pistola à mão para fazer tiro ao alvo.

- Porquê? – Lara questionou. A resposta surgiu no momento em que olhou pela janela.

* * *

Entraram pela entrada interior da garagem. Os gritos das fãs que se acumulavam eram estridentes.

- Meninas tenham cuidado. Não acredito que vieram para cá armados! – Grace olhava-os com um misto de preocupação e ansiedade. – Não se metam em confusões.

- Deixa estar Grace. Para quem já enfrentou gigantes, insectos e um cão mitológico, isto não é nada! – Lara entrou para o carro e ligou o motor.

A garagem abriu e a rua estava deserta. As fãs estavam concentradas na porta da frente, mas mal saíram para o exterior, um grupo de raparigas cercou o carro e não o deixaram arrancar.

- O que é que fazemos? – Perguntou Lara enquanto buzinava, numa tentativa de afastar as raparigas histéricas que abanavam o carro.

- Isto é sem dúvida o momento mais ASSUSTADOR da minha vida! – Will estava em pânico. Uma coisa rara em alguém que além de pirata estava condenado a vagar pelos sete mares.

Alicia estava em ponto de ebulição, mas a gota de água foi o pedido de uma fã.

- Orli, dá-me um autógrafo no meu soutien! – Gritou uma rapariga mais nova que Alicia.

- Alicia abriu o vidro, colocou a cabeça e os braços de fora e agarrou no pescoço da jovem.

- VOLTAS A DIZER ISSO E EU FAÇO-TE NUM OITO, SUA RANHOSA DE MEIA TIGELA! – gritou enquanto abanava a cabeça e deixava as outras fãs estáticas.

- Agarra-me nessa doida! – Lara gritou para Will. Este agarrou Alicia pela cintura e puxou-a para dentro. Aproveitando a distracção das fãs, Lara meteu prego a fundo e rumou para fora da rua.

- Mas tu perdeste o juízo? – Lara perguntou, enquanto Alicia se tentava recompor, embora sentisse o sangue a fervilhar.

- E depois. Já viste aquilo? Pareciam um bando de loucas à procura do apocalipse! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Mesmo assim não era razão para atacares uma delas. – Lara disse, fazendo com que Will concordasse com a cabeça.

- Queria ver se acontecesse o mesmo com o Jack! – Alicia cruzou os braços e olhou pela janela.

O Ford Focus percorria o caminho da marginal. Segundo Will, Jack e Barbossa tinham seguido em direcção à praia, mas até agora nem sinal deles.

- O melhor é mesmo regressar ao motel. – Lara aconselhou.

- Por acaso não tens aí a bússola do Jack? – Perguntou Alicia.

Lara olhou de relance para esta. Jack continuava com a bússola do tempo, que agora tinha sido roubada, e Lara tinha em sua posse a outra bússola. Vasculhou no bolso dos jeans e encontrou a dita bússola.

- E para que é que isto vai servir? – Perguntou.

- Segundo o Jack mostra o que mais desejamos! – Exclamou Will.

Alicia arrancou a bússola das mãos desta e fixou o ponteiro que rodava até parar… no sentido do banco traseiro.

- É melhor seres tu a tentar. – Aconselhou Alicia.

Lara olhou a bússola e esta apontou um caminho: sempre em frente. Mas no momento seguinte, um barulho esquisito fez com que olhassem para a frente do carro.

- Eu não acredito! – Lara exclamou. Parou o carro. Pelo capô do carro começava a sair um leve fumo.

Lara saiu e abriu o capô e o ar encheu-se de fumo branco.

- O que é que se passou? – Alicia abriu a porta.

- O carro sofreu sobreaquecimento. Por inacreditável que seja acho que perdemos água pelo caminho! – Lara olhou para trás. Um rasto de água ficava para trás.

- Isso é grave? – Perguntou Will. Percebia tanto de carros como uma cenoura.

- Acabamos de ficar sem meio para seguirmos a pista. – Alicia bufou. Estavam parados no meio da marginal e algumas pessoas ficaram olhando.

- Eu posso tentar ajudar… - Will ofereceu-se mas Alicia travou-o.

- Achas mesmo que eu vou te deixar sair aqui? Para seres atropelado por um bando de fãs loucas em biquíni? – Alicia olhou-o nos olhos.

- Gente, estamos com um problema. – Lara entrou de novo no carro e virou-se para trás.

- Mas que grande novidade! – Exclamou Alicia.

- O carro precisa de ir para um mecânico e existe aqui um perto. Acontece que não quero deixar o carro sozinho. – Lara explicou.

- Vão lá vocês e eu fico aqui a guardar. – Will ofereceu-se.

- Não. Tu não sais mas também não ficas aqui sozinho! – Exclamou Alicia.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta mulher! – Lara deu uma gargalhada. – Ok. Fiquem os dois e eu vou lá. Qualquer coisa telefona para o meu telemóvel.

Lara saiu e Alicia ficou séria.

- Estou com um pressentimento esquisito. – Disse a rapariga.

- Ainda vais a tempo de ir com ela. – Will disse. Mas Alicia estava dividida. Se a Elizabeth estivesse ali, ao menos ficava com Will e assim já podia acompanhar Lara. _"E deixar os dois sozinhos?"_, pensou. Era má ideia. Ficou vendo Lara entrar numa rua e a torcer para estar errada.

* * *

Lara caminhava pela rua que dava para uma bifurcação. Uma tabuleta tosca indicava o mecânico e Lara seguiu por aí. Quando chegou à garagem uma sensação de desânimo invadiu-a. Estava fechada. Por infelicidade era o dia de folga. Lara encostou-se ao portão ferrugento e suspirou. Por alma de quem é que o Jack tinha decidido ir atrás de algo sem avisar? Sorriu. Não havia explicação. De Jack Sparrow pode vir tudo.

Sentiu uma tontura. Agachou-se e esperou até esta passar. Começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Grace já sabia de tudo e não duvidava que esta estivesse no exacto momento a telefonar aos seus pais em pleno pranto. Depois pensou no que acontecera depois.

- Alguém rouba as armas e a bússola aos três. – Falou para si mesma. – No mesmo dia a Elizabeth desaparece e a Calipso evapora-se no ar. Já para não falar na avaria do carro.

- Lara? O que estás aqui a fazer? – a voz conhecida fez Lara se levantar de um salto.

- Thomas? – Lara recuperou do susto. – Ainda bem que apareceste!

- Oh, fico muito contente de pela primeira vez te ver radiante por me veres!

Lara sorriu. – Estou com um problema. O meu carro avariou na marginal e o mecânico está de folga. Será que podias dar uma mãozinha?

- Claro Lara. Se for algo que possa resolver aqui estou eu. – Thomas sorriu mas depois ficou sério olhando para Lara. – Estás bastante pálida hoje.

- Não é nada de especial. – Lara já ia puxando Thomas mas uma tontura mais forte fez esta desabar.

- Eu bem disse que não estás com bom aspecto. – Thomas segurou-a e esta apoiou-se na parede.

- Isto passa. – Lara fechou os olhos numa tentativa do enjoo passar.

- Ali na esquina há um café. Vamos lá, tomas um copo de água e depois vamos ver o carro. – Thomas ajudou-a a caminhar.

- Thomas, a sério não é preciso. Daqui a pouco isto passa. – Lara sentia-se demasiado fraca.

Thomas não respondeu e levou Lara até ao café. Mas antes de lá chegar uma mulher aproximou-se.

- A menina não parece bem. Posso ajudar? – Perguntou a mulher.

- Ela não se está a sentir bem. – Thomas explicou.

- Talvez um pouco de água lhe faça bem! – A mulher esticou uma garrafa de água e Thomas agarrou-a.

- Bebe um pouco Lara. – Thomas deu-lhe a água, mas Lara recusou. Algo não estava bem. Mas estava tão fraca que acabou por beber. Não soube quanto tempo passou desde que bebeu a água até começar a ficar tudo escuro à volta. No momento seguinte, a sua mente era apenas um lugar vazio preenchido a negro.

- Já se apagou. – A mulher disse. – Pega nela e leva-a para o carro. – Ordenou com voz áspera.

- Sim, grande Éris. – Thomas pegou em Lara e deitou-a no banco traseiro do carro estacionado. A rua estava deserta. Era bastante apertada e apenas continha umas casinhas de pescadores e a tal garagem.

Éris olhou em volta. Sorriu maleficamente e entrou no carro.

* * *

Alicia tinha mudado de estação de rádio cem vezes depois de Lara sair. Já tinha passado mais de meia hora e esta ainda não tinha voltado. Ligou para o telemóvel e deu caixa postal.

- A Lara nunca tem o telemóvel desligado. – Alicia começou a entrar em pânico.

- Acho que há algo por detrás disto tudo. O carro avariar agora pode ter sido só uma…

- Armadilha! – Alicia desesperou-se. De repente o telemóvel tocou e Alicia atendeu rapidamente.

* * *

Grace estava sentada em frente ao televisor de espanador na mão e com os olhos pregados no vazio. Esteve quase a ligar para o casal Stevens mas depois não teve coragem. Se alguém lhes dissesse a verdade que fosse Lara. A campainha tocou freneticamente e Grace arrastou-se até à porta. Abriu e Elizabeth entrou de rompante e com cara de pânico.

- Grace onde está a Lara? – Perguntou completamente transtornada.

- Saiu com a menina Alicia e o senhor Will. – Grace disse com naturalidade, deixando Elizabeth confusa. – Já sei de tudo menina Elizabeth Swan!

- Oh, eu não sabia. Mas eu tenho de falar com a Lara urgentemente!

- Se não tivesse passado a noite fora talvez ainda a apanha-se! – Grace exclamou com ar reprovador.

- Acredita Grace. Foi por uma boa causa. – Elizabeth agarrou nos ombros desta. – Se já sabes de tudo eu posso dizer. A Lara corre perigo. Eu preciso de avisá-la!

Grace arregalou os olhos e ao primeiro não soube o que fazer. Depois decidiu agarrar no telefone.

- Só telefonando é que os achamos. Eles foram atrás dos outros dois piratas. O esquisito que por sinal é pai do filho da menina Lara e o seu tio!

Elizabeth engoliu em seco e deu um sorriso amarelo. Aguardou que Grace fizesse a chamada.

- A Lara tem o telemóvel desligado. Vou tentar a menina Alicia. – Grace marcou o número e Alicia atendeu. – Alicia, ainda bem que atendeu. Têm de vir já para casa. A menina Elizabeth apareceu e não traz boas notícias.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Mais um capítulo acabado. Parece que Lara está em apuros!**

**Fico aguardando reviews!!! :)**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	18. Chapter 17 Piratas não sabem conduzir

**Capítulo 17: ****Piratas não sabem conduzir**

- O QUÊ? – Grace gritou ao telefone, quando Alicia contou tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Houve algum problema? – Elizabeth franziu o sobrolho num gesto de preocupação.

- MAS COMO É QUE A MENINA FOI DEIXÁ-LA SOZINHA, AINDA POR CIMA NESSE ESTADO? – Grace berrou ainda mais alto. Durante cinco minutos calou-se e apenas tentava normalizar a respiração. – Nós vamos ter com vocês aí. Sei muito bem onde isso fica!

- Pode explicar o que se passou? Avisou a Lara? – Elizabeth olhou para Grace que estava branca como a cal. Tinha a impressão que o seu aviso veio tarde demais, depois de ouvir Grace aconselhar Alicia a contactar insistentemente com Lara.

Grace olhou para si e desabou num choro agarrando-se a si. Elizabeth ficou atónita e sem saber o que fazer.

- A menina Lara desapareceu! – Grace exclamou em tom choroso.

- Desapareceu como? – Elizabeth estava ficando mais confusa.

- O carro avariou, ela foi sozinha à oficina e nunca mais deu notícias! – Grace separou-se e limpou as lágrimas. – Nós vamos ter com a Alicia e o tal de Will. – Pegou nas suas coisas e arrastou Elizabeth para fora de casa. – E você vai comigo!

Elizabeth foi atrás completamente baralhada com a situação. Lembrou-se da conversa da noite passada.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho. Thomas tinha pedido para não avisar as raparigas. Quando chegou lá fora Thomas andava de um lado para o outro bastante nervoso._

_- Bela hora para me acordares. – Elizabeth cruzou os braços._

_- Desculpa, mas é a única maneira que tenho. Se eu lhes contar, principalmente à Lara, nenhuma delas vai acreditar. – Thomas olhou em volta. – Não quero conversar aqui. Podes vir comigo até à praia?_

_Elizabeth arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Porque raio, queria Thomas falar consigo aquela hora da noite e ainda por cima numa praia? Porque não com Lara? Afinal ele só tinha olhos para ela!" Elizabeth sentiu um arrepio e uma onda de raiva. "E o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso? Até parece que gosto dele!" Elizabeth recompôs-se pelo pensamento que lhe passou._

_- Tu não acreditaste quando ela te contou a verdade sobre mim. – Elizabeth atirou._

_- Por favor, Lizzie! Pelo menos escuta-me. – Thomas aproximou-se. O seu rosto mostrava sofrimento interior e a situação, aliada ao jeito como falou e a chamou, deixou Elizabeth com pena. – Não pode ser aqui porque podem estar a espiar._

_Elizabeth olhou em volta. Desconfiava da conversa mas ao mesmo tempo queria acompanhar Thomas. Acenou com a cabeça e este conduziu-a à praia._

_O mar estava calmo e o céu estrelado. Elizabeth sentou-se na areia. Era diferente da areia das Caraíbas. Thomas continuou de pé mas depois sentou-se._

_- Eu não tenho muito tempo para dizer isto. Daqui a pouco ela volta e aí não serei mais o mesmo. – Começou._

_- Sinceramente eu não estou entendendo a conversa. – Elizabeth disse._

_- Quando vim para cá conheci uma mulher. O nome dela era Lola. – Thomas fez uma pausa. – Começamos a namorar, mas depois algo esquisito aconteceu. Um dia acordei e tinha uma mulher completamente diferente ao meu lado._

_Elizabeth ficou séria mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade rir. O rum do século XXI devia ser muito mais forte do que o do seu tempo._

_- Eu sei que parece brincadeira, mas tens de acreditar. – Thomas engoliu em seco. – A partir daí ela enfeitiçou-me. Através de um estado de transe obriga-me a fazer coisas que nunca faria._

_- E tu não te lembras de nada? – Perguntou Elizabeth._

_- Isso é o pior. Eu sinto tudo, vejo tudo. É como se eu estivesse paralisado, não conseguindo negar-me nem controlar o meu corpo ou a minha mente. Foi por isso que aqui fiquei depois das férias no acampamento. – Thomas olhou à volta. – Sempre que eu estive com a Lara, estava controlado por ela. Até me obrigou a dizer que gostava da Lara._

_- O quê? – Elizabeth arregalou os olhos. – Tu nunca gostaste da Lara?_

_- Como amigo sim. Não da maneira como tive de dizer. Quando vocês me contaram sobre a bússola e os piratas eu percebi que o plano dela tinha dado certo._

_- Como assim? – A pirata não compreendeu._

_- A ida da Lara e da Alicia não foi uma causalidade. Ela e ele provocaram-na. O plano deles era trazer-vos para cá. Principalmente ao Jack Sparrow. – Thomas afirmou._

_- Foram "eles" que roubaram a Fonte certo? – Elizabeth perguntou._

_- Exacto. Eles não me contam os planos. Falam sempre de maneira a não ouvir. O homem é o mesmo que deu a bússola a Lara._

_- Edward! – Exclamou Elizabeth._

_- Sim. Mas esse não é o nome verdadeiro dele. É tudo o que sei sobre ele. Foi ele que teve a ideia de me infiltrar entre vocês. Mas quem tem o poder é ela. – Thomas levantou-se. Julgou ouvir um barulho. – Ouve, não tenho tempo. Mas quero avisar que vocês correm perigo. Principalmente a Lara._

_Elizabeth levantou-se. – E como é que eu sei que não me estás a mentir. Podes muito bem estar enfeitiçado e ser uma armadilha. – Elizabeth ameaçou-o e este encolheu-se levemente. A pose de Rainha dos Piratas ainda assustava._

_- Se estivesse enfeitiçado, acredita que não avisaria. Ao princípio eles queriam atingir directamente o Jack. Mas depois ela mudou de ideias. Há algo na Lara que a deixou interessada. Ela chamou-a de a "chave" para tudo. – Thomas olhou para um carro que passou. – Agora tenho que ir. Eles não se aperceberam que eu cá vim._

_- Só uma coisa. Quem é essa tal mulher? – Perguntou Elizabeth._

_- O nome dela é Éris. É tudo o que sei. – Thomas disse, deixando Elizabeth de olhos arregalados. Aquele nome não lhe era estranho e por algo motivo a assustava. – Por favor avisa a Lara!_

_- De certeza que o que sentes pela Lara se resume mesmo a amizade? – Elizabeth perguntou quando Thomas virou costas. Este parou e olhou para si. Num repente agarrou-a num braço e beijou-a. Elizabeth ficou surpresa ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação de leveza e felicidade a invadiam._

_- Espero que não tenhas dúvidas. – Thomas sorriu levemente, mas sempre com uma expressão triste, desaparecendo na escuridão. Elizabeth ficou no mesmo sítio durante aquilo que lhe pareceram horas._

_Andam pela praia durante toda a noite até que um clique se deu com o nascer do sol. Tinha de avisar Lara e Alicia. Tinha de avisar todos. Thomas até podia estar a mentir, mas lá no fundo sabia que o aviso era verdadeiro._

* * *

Alicia estava num ataque de choro fazendo Will sentir-se um idiota.

- A culpa foi minha. Se eu não a tivesse deixado sozinha, nada teria acontecido. – Alicia dava murros no banco ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a voz da caixa postal do telemóvel de Lara.

Tinham de ficar no carro até o reboque vir. Demorou pouco mais de 20 minutos, mas para Alicia pareceram horas. Mal o carro foi levado, Alicia enfiou-se pela mesma rua que Lara tinha seguido, puxando Will pelo braço e fulminando com os olhos quem se atreve-se a olhar para o capitão. Chegou à bifurcação e seguiu a seta. Deparou-se com a garagem fechada.

- Dia de folga. – Leu em voz alta e dando um murro no portão.

- Talvez tenha ido procurar outro "construtor carral"! – Exclamou Will.

- O que é que tu disseste? – Alicia perguntou sem a menor vontade de adivinhar. Só Lara lhe ocupava o pensamento.

- Os navios são construídos por construtores navais. Então esses tais de carros são construídos por "construtores carrais", certo? – o ar de Will era tão sincero que Alicia levou a mão à testa.

- A Lara não iria a lado nenhum sem avisar. E nunca tem o telemóvel desligado. Algo não bate certo. Ela devia estar aqui ou então à nossa beira. – Alicia andou de um lado para o outro, olhando em volta e sentindo lágrimas nos olhos. Viu que uma das portas das pequenas casinhas se abria e decidiu espreitar. Um homem bastante idoso saiu de lá. Usava grandes barbas e tinha a pele tostada pelo sol. Sentou-se num banco à porta de casa e dedicou-se a consertar uma rede de pesca calmamente.

- Bom dia. Podia fazer uma pergunta ao senhor? – Alicia perguntou aproximando-se devagar, sendo seguida por Will.

O homem levantou os olhos vagarosamente.

- Se for algo que possa responder. – Disse voltando os olhos novamente para a rede.

- Por acaso não viu uma rapariga morena nesta rua? Talvez à beira da garagem? – Alicia perguntou.

- Por aqui não passa muita gente. Principalmente quando o mecânico está de folga. – O homem falava pastosamente. – Não vi nenhuma rapariga, não senhora.

Alicia suspirou. Se calhar Lara não tinha chegado sequer à garagem.

- Mas vi um carro. – o homem disse, deixando Alicia à escuta. – Esteve aí o dia todo.

- E por acaso viu de quem era? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Não era de ninguém conhecido. Há coisa de meia hora vi um homem e uma mulher entrar. Partiram rapidamente. Os jovens de hoje em dia andam sempre com pressa. – Disse calmamente.

Alicia olhou para Will. Um carro estranho, um homem e uma mulher a saírem apressadamente e com uma diferença de meia hora.

- Se calhar a Lara encontrou alguém que a ajudasse e entrou dentro do carro para chegar mais depressa até nós. – Will lançou. Mas Alicia não estava convencida. Lara nunca que entraria dentro de um carro estranho. Ouviu uma voz chamá-la e olhou para o fundo da rua. Grace acenava. Tinha combinado de se encontrarem ali.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. De certeza que será útil. – Will agradeceu ao velho homem assim como Alicia.

- Não tem que agradecer, capitão. – o homem respondeu fazendo Will e Alicia estancar de repente.

- O que é que me chamou? – Perguntou Will.

- Aquilo que é! Ainda me lembro que lhe devo a vida. Se não fosse o capitão aparecer, teríamos morrido todos no naufrágio de 1987. – O homem olhou para Will de forma carinhosa. – Só acho que deve mudar de navio. Aquele já é demasiado antigo para ser usado!

Will arregalou os olhos. Temeu a verdade: capitão para toda a eternidade. Sorriu timidamente e olhou para Alicia. Esta estava completamente em baixo.

- Mas como é que isto foi acontecer? – Grace veio lançada e pronta a bater em alguém.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu devia ter ido com a Lara. – Alicia começou a soluçar. Tinha tanto medo. Não queria perder aquela que era para si a sua "irmã". Grace comoveu-se e abraçou esta.

- A Alicia disse que tu sabias que a Lara estava em perigo. – Will olhou duramente para Elizabeth. Esta olhou-o ressentida. Sabia que desconfiava de si. Não seria a primeira vez.

- Sim. Foi o Thomas que me avisou. – Disse a pirata.

- O quê? O Thomas? – Alicia desenvencilhou-se de Grace.

- Agora faz sentido. Ela conhece-o. Pode ter ido com ele. – Will olhou para Alicia.

- Não sem avisar. – Comentou esta.

- Se ela foi com Thomas é mau sinal. – Elizabeth olhou os presentes, deixando-os confusos.

* * *

_Algures no caminho do motel…_

- Eu sabia que a ideia estava errada. – Disse Barbossa.

- Cala a boca zumbi. – Jack estava visivelmente maldisposto. – Eu sabia lá que aquele fio de água corria até ao mar e depois desaparecia.

Efectivamente, o pequenino corredor de água corria desde o motel até à praia. Mas chegava ao mar e desaguava neste. Barbossa e Jack tinham descoberto um beco sem saída. Tiveram de voltar já que o sol nascia e não queriam ser descobertos. Voltaram pelo mesmo caminho, perderam-se duas vezes e só por milagre não se mataram um ao outro.

- Já se sabe que toda a água desagua no mar. – Barbossa riu. – Só vindo de alguém como tu…

- É ISSO! – Jack deu um salto tão grande que assustou o outro pirata. Correu até ao motel.

Entrou no quarto de Will dando um pontapé na porta mas este não se encontrava lá.

- Tenho a leve sensação que nos metemos numa alhada. – Disse com ar distante.

- A sério? – Barbossa abanou a cabeça. Sparrow era igual a alhadas e asneiras. – Porque gritaste há bocado?

- Ouve bem barbudo horroroso. – Jack preparou-se para explicar a sua tese, enquanto Barbossa procurava algo com que pudesse deixar o outro capitão em coma. – Toda a água vai parar ao mar…

- Já o tinha dito…

- Deixa explicar homem! Ou seja. Se a água parou no mar é porque quem nos roubou as armas mora no mar! – Jack sorriu triunfante e Barbossa suspirou com tamanha descoberta sem sentido.

– Devíamos ir ter com os outros.

- Como? A pé é que não dá. Não decorei o caminho. – Ao contrário da memória fotográfica de Will, Jack só sabia rotas marítimas. Não fosse Barbossa e este teria ido parar a Hollywood.

- Podemos utilizar aquele aparelho onde se ouve vozes. – Opinou Barbossa.

- O "talafone"? – Perguntou Jack.

- Isso.

Jack e Barbossa entraram dentro do quarto de Will. Todos os quartos tinham telefone, mas nenhum tinha utilizado tal. Jack pegou no auscultador.

- Alguém está a falar em código. – Jack disse ao ouvir o sinal de "bip", "bip".

- Eu acho que se tem de marcar esses números. – Barbossa coçou a barba.

Jack marcou um número ao calha. Deu o mesmo sinal mas logo se ouviu uma voz feminina do outro lado.

- "Estou sim?" – a voz perguntou.

- Lara? – Jack perguntou.

- "Não, daqui fala a Jéssica." – A voz comunicou.

- Oh, deve ser engano. – Jack desanimou. – Mas já agora podia aproveitar para nos conhecermos melhor!

- "Você está tentando me seduzir?" – a voz ficou brava.

- Depende, acredite que não se vai arrepender… - Jack calou-se e olhou o auscultador. – Está a falar outra vez em código!

Barbossa levou as mãos à cara e saiu para fora com Jack a segui-lo.

- E agora? – Perguntou o mais novo. Barbossa não respondeu. Puxou Jack para um canto e apontou para a frente. O gerente do motel preparava-se para sair. Caminhou até à carrinha sempre a assobiar. Viram-no a entrar na carrinha antiga, fechar a porta e… sair de novo.

- Deve se ter esquecido de algo. – Barbossa disse.

- É agora. – Jack agarrou Barbossa por um braço e correu em direcção à carrinha.

- Mas onde pensas que vais? – Barbossa descartou-se de Jack.

- Até à casa de Lara. – Jack entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco do condutor. – Vais entrar ou não?

- Nem penses que vou contigo nisso! – Barbossa exclamou. Olhou para a porta do motel e viu o gerente sair. Num impulso entrou dentro da carrinha.

- Ele vem aí! – Barbossa procurou a sua arma e não a encontrou. – Faz qualquer coisa.

Jack procurou e encontrou a chave na ignição. Tirou-a, encaixou-a e rodou-a. Nada.

- Carrega num desses pedais. – Barbossa aconselhou.

Jack olhou para os três. Lembrou-se de como Lara conduzia. Teve a impressão de ser o pedal da esquerda, mas coçou a cabeça. Foi aí que algo soou no seu ouvido.

- _"E agora Jack? Qual deles escolhes?"_ – Perguntou o mini Sparrow.

- "_Cá para mim, escolhias a Lara, matavas o Will e ficavas com a Alicia e com sorte ainda vinha no pacote a Elizabeth!"_ – Exclamou o outro Sparrow.

- "_Eu estou a falar dos pedais seu parvo!"_ – Disse o outro Sparrow.

- A ideia é boa! – Exclamou Jack.

- Estás a falar com quem? – Perguntou Barbossa.

Jack olhou para Barbossa. Viu pela janela o gerente se aproximar. Era agora ou nunca. Carregou na embraiagem, rodou a chave e o carro pegou.

- Eu sou o maior! – Exclamou ao mesmo tempo que carregava no acelerador. Com o carro destravado, o gerente quase voou quando viu a carrinha na sua direcção.

- SEGURA-ME ESTA LATA! – Berrou Barbossa agarrando-se ao chapéu.

Jack guinava para a esquerda e para a direita quase virando a carrinha.

- Isto está fora de controlo! – Exclamou Jack.

- ENTÃO CONTROLA-O! – Barbossa estava em pânico. Ia morrer da pior maneira.

Jack carregou no travão e a carrinha parou violentamente.

- E agora? – Perguntou.

- Agora vais deixar-me sair porque… - Barbossa não teve tempo de dizer nada. Jack arrancou de novo levando tudo à frente. Entrou na estrada e Barbossa ficou sem cor quando viu um camião vir contra eles. O camião desviou e Jack seguiu sempre em frente aos ziguezagues.

- Isto é um máximo! – Jack sorriu cheio de adrenalina. Olhou para alavanca das mudanças. – Isto serve para?

- Não tentes! – Barbossa olhava para si em pânico e isso fez com que Jack tivesse mais vontade de experimentar. Pôs uma mudança qualquer e a carrinha começou aos soluços.

- PÕE ISSO ONDE ESTAVA! – Barbossa deu com a cabeça no tecto.

Jack voltou para a primeira mudança e continuou numa condução louca, obrigando os outros carros a desviarem-se e buzinar.

- Para que serve isto? – Jack viu o botão da buzina e carregou. Nunca mais deslargou.

- Isto é mesmo divertido! – Riu ao ver Barbossa encolhido, com o chapéu às três pancadas e verde como uma alface.

* * *

- É melhor chamar um táxi. – Grace encaminhou-se até à marginal.

Elizabeth tinha contado tudo aos presentes. Alicia estava com vontade de matar Thomas.

- Eu sei quem é Éris. – Will disse. – Deusa da Discórdia.

- Oh Meu Deus. – Alicia desabou nos braços de Will que a arrastou até à marginal.

Grace fez sinal ao táxi mas arregalou os olhos.

- CUIDADO! – Will gritou agarrando em Alicia e Grace. Uma carrinha completamente desgovernada veio na sua direcção e embateu contra uns caixotes do lixo.

- MAS ANDA TUDO DOIDO? – Alicia explodiu. Quando viu as portas abrirem-se ficou sem pinta de sangue.

Do lado do pendura um homem com vestes extravagantes saía completamente abananado e de chapéu à banda.

- Barbossa? – Perguntou Will.

- Matem-me agora mas não me obriguem a entrar nisto principalmente com ele! – Barbossa desabou de cara no chão.

- E mais uma vez este será o dia em que quase apanharam o Capitão Jack Sparrow… - O pirata colocou-se em cima do capô com um sorriso nos lábios.

- A conduzir que nem um maluco! – Exclamou Elizabeth.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Peço desculpa pela demora, mas não tenho tido tempo para me dedicar à fic. Espero que gostem deste capítulo, já que ficou um bocadinho grande!!!**

**Nenhuma review nos últimos dois capítulos? Estou ficando triste! :'(**

**Voltem leitoras, please! :)**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	19. Chapter 18 Histórias de princesas

**Capítulo 18: ****Histórias de princesas**

Lara sentiu a sua cabeça a latejar com força. Colocou a mão sobre a testa e abriu os olhos. Ao princípio viu tudo preto e voltou a fechá-los. Mas na segunda tentativa percebeu que a escuridão era permanente. Estava deitada de costas numa superfície fria, mas que ao mesmo tempo picava. Ergueu o tronco devagar e deixou que os seus olhos se habituassem à escuridão. Uma ténue luz iluminava parte do estranho aposento. Viu que esta vinha de uma pequena janela com grades enferrujadas. Estava demasiado alta e só lá chegaria apoiando-se num banco. Deu conta que estava no chão e este era de pedra. As picadas que sentia provinha dos farrapos de palha espalhados. Levantou-se às apalpadelas e tropeçou em algo. Algo macio. Olhou assustada mas suspirou quando viu que não era mais do que um pequeno colchão já roto. Analisou as paredes. Eram também de pedra negra e bastante húmidas. O aposento era quadrado e numa das paredes encontrou dobradiças de ferro. A luz conseguia distinguir uma forma rectangular vertical. Uma porta. Não tinha puxador e estava trancada. À altura dos olhos, uma pequena abertura dava para o aposento seguinte, mas esta encontrava-se fechada. Só pró fora dava para controlar a porta. Lara olhou para a pequena janela.

"_Como é que eu vim aqui parar?"_, pensou. Não se lembrava de nada, apenas da dor de cabeça e do gosto amargo na sua boca.

Sentou-se no colchão e colocou ambos os dedos indicadores na testa como se estivesse a meditar. Lembrava-se da avaria do carro, de deixar Alicia e Will e de se dirigir a uma oficina mecânica. Depois era só vazio. Foi de novo à porta e gritou por ajuda. Ninguém lhe respondeu. Bateu na porta de ferro e mais uma vez não obteve resposta.

De repente, uma voz assolou a sua cabeça. Tinha estado com Thomas. Ele prometeu ajudá-la com o carro. Agora fazia sentido. Lembrou-se da indisposição e de Thomas a levar a um sítio. Talvez um café. E foi aí que algo aconteceu. A única pista que tinha era uma voz e silhueta feminina.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Exclamou. Se estava ali, provavelmente Thomas também estaria. Ou então… - Não. Ninguém lhe faria mal.

Começou a entrar em pânico. Será que Alicia estava bem. Provavelmente, já que se encontrava com Will. E Grace? Tinha ficado em casa. Mas faltava algo. Elizabeth tinha desaparecido. Será que também ali estava? Chamou pela pirata mas o silêncio foi a sua resposta. Jack e Barbossa tinham ido atrás de uma pista. Sem armas pouco se podiam defender. Concluiu que o mais certo era estar sozinha ali. Só não entendia o porquê de ser ela. O que é que tinha assim de tão especial?

Lágrimas correram da sua face e voltou a olhar pela janela. O cantar de uma gaivota fez com que calculasse que estaria perto do mar.

* * *

Os veraneantes começavam a aglomerar-se no local do acidente provocado pela louca condução de Jack Sparrow. As pessoas mais idosas não se apercebiam do que se passava pensando que era mais um despiste de jovens loucos vestidos como se estivessem num baile de Halloween. Outros pensavam que os dois piratas eram imitações baratas das verdadeiras personagens. Mas alguns começavam a achá-los "demasiado" parecidos. Com a atenção virada para Jack e Barbossa, Will e Elizabeth puderam se movimentar à vontade já que ninguém lhes ligava nenhuma

- Temos de os tirar daqui, antes que aja asneira. – Will aconselhou.

- Exacto. Mas como? A carrinha está toda empenada e o carro da Lara avariou-se. – disse Alicia enquanto empurrava Jack para um local mais reservado.

- Meus senhores! – Exclamou Grace. – Aqui não há nada para ver por isso voltem para as vossas toalhitas de praia e gozem a estadia. – Aconselhou para a multidão. – Agora deixem-me passar para apanhar um táxi.

Grace fez sinal e um táxi parou no local. Grace chamou os cinco e estes acederam. Alicia empurrou Jack e Will juntamente com Elizabeth ajudaram um Barbossa tonto a entrar no carro.

- Eu vou à frente. – Alicia disse, fazendo Grace sentar-se no banco de trás.

O taxista viu Grace, Barbossa e Will sentarem-se no banco de trás e arregalou os olhos.

- Não podem ir mais do que três pessoas atrás. – Disse olhando incrédulo para Jack.

- Aí isso é o que vamos ver! – Jack exclamou entrando e empurrando os restantes para que Elizabeth pudesse entrar.

- Tens aí a tua arma? – Alicia travou Elizabeth antes de esta entrar. A pirata foi a única a não ser roubada.

- Tenho porquê? – Perguntou.

- Dá-ma. – Alicia esticou a mão e deixou Elizabeth confusa mas esta acabou por dar a pistola.

Alicia entrou na frente e Lizzie atrás.

- Eu não vos vou levar a todos. Se a polícia me apanha estou lixado! Saiam os que estão a mais ou então saiam todos! – o homem ameaçou.

- Você vai arrancar e levar-nos aonde queremos ou então eu é que lhe arranco a cabeça! – Alicia apontou a arma e viu o taxista a ficar branco como a cal.

- De certeza que com calma a gente se entende! – O homem sorriu bastante nervoso e rodou a chave do carro.

- ARRANQUE COM ESTE CALHAMBEQUE DE UMA VEZ! – Berrou Grace deixando todos olhando para si.

O homem arrancou rapidamente mas sempre na mira de Alicia.

- Não sabia que a senhorita era tão… mandona! – Barbossa olhou para Grace e esta lançou-lhe um olhar de morte.

- E eu não sabia que o senhor era tão mentiroso! – Exclamou a empregada.

- Oh mas eu não menti, só omiti uma pequena parte da minha identidade. – Barbossa desculpou-se.

- E sobre a verdadeira idade também! – Jack espreitou com cara de palhaço. – E onde está a Lara?

Todos o olharam de soslaio, menos Barbossa que também não estava a par do que tinha acontecido.

- SEU DESGRAÇADO! SE NÃO FOSSE VOCÊ A LARAINHA NÃO TINHA DESAPARECIDO. DEU CABO DA VIDA DELA! – Grace voou no pescoço de Jack, fazendo o taxista quase perder o controlo do carro.

- Diga aos seus amigos que se não se comportam ainda temos um acidente. – O taxista estava em pleno ataque de pânico.

- VOCÊS TODOS CALEM-SE E FIQUEM QUIETOS. – Alicia berrou mirando a sua arma para os passageiros de trás.

- Amor, acalma-te. Lembra-te que nunca disparas-te uma arma! – Exclamou Will.

- Mas afinal o que é que se passou? – Perguntou Jack massajando o pescoço e olhando para Grace que ainda o fulminava com os olhos.

- A Lara desapareceu. – Elizabeth comunicou.

- O QUÊ? – Jack ficou atónito. – Mas como é que isso foi acontecer?

- Íamos atrás de vocês e o carro avariou. Aliás o mais certo foi ter sido sabotado. – Alicia disse. – A Lara foi atrás de um mecânico e nunca mais a vimos.

- Desapareceu como? Ninguém desaparece sem mais nem menos! – Jack estava em estado de choque.

- A Elizabeth desconfia de Thomas. Ele foi ter com ela de noite e contou-lhe que está a ser ameaçado e hipnotizado por uma tal de Éris. – Will explicou.

Jack olhou para si com uma cara completa de terror olhando depois para Barbossa que estava com a mesma cara.

- ONDE ESTÁ A CALIPSO? – O pirata berrou.

- Desapareceu também. – Alicia disse.

- Oh Meu Deus. Temos de salvar a Lara. – Jack desesperou-se.

- Grande novidade. Mas nem sabemos para onde ela foi levada nem sequer por onde começar. – Grace constatou.

- Vocês encontraram alguma pista? – Will perguntou.

- Não. A pista acabava no mar. Ou seja não deu em nada. – Barbossa disse. – Depois aconteceu o que viram. Este maluco entrou naquilo e quase me matou.

Alicia estava pensativa e o taxista interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento.

- Desculpe interromper mas andamos aqui às voltas e ainda não me disseram para onde ir. – o taxista disse.

- Para o porto de pesca. – Alicia comunicou.

- O que é que achas que o porto tem a ver com a Lara? – Grace perguntou.

- Não sei. Mas tenho um palpite. – Alicia disse.

* * *

O porto de pesca ficava situado junto à lota do peixe. Saíram do táxi e Grace pagou ao taxista.

- Muito obrigado por nos trazer cá. – Grace agradeceu.

- Diga antes por ter de voz aturar! – o homem pegou no dinheiro e partiu rapidamente.

O porto era um local em que a brisa marinha, a maresia e o canto das gaivotas polvilhavam o ar. Caminharam até à zona dos barcos. Algumas traineiras estavam em terra, mas a maioria já tinha zarpado em busca do seu sustento.

- E agora o que fazemos? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

Alicia suspirou. Tinha a leve sensação de que deveria estar ali, mas até agora não tinham pistas que lhes indicassem o caminho certo.

- Será que a Lara foi levada para a Gruta dos Malditos? – Perguntou Will.

- Não. A Gruta resume-se àquilo que vimos. Ninguém iria esconder alguém ou a Fonte lá. – Jack olhava para o mar distante.

- Então quer dizer que a Lara estará no mesmo sítio que a Fonte? – Perguntou Lara.

- O Thomas disse que a Éris precisava da Lara para qualquer coisa, que ela era a chave de tudo. – Elizabeth disse.

- Quando apanhar esse Thomas… - Jack engoliu a vontade que tinha de torcer o pescoço a Thomas.

- Ele não gosta da Lara, Jack. Disse que foi obrigado… - Elizabeth foi travada por Jack.

- Eu vou mesmo acreditar nisso. Além disso sem Calipso não vamos a lado nenhum. – Jack olhou os barcos em volta. De certeza que todos funcionavam da mesma maneira.

- Só não entendo porque é que levaram a Lara. Ela não tem nada a ver com o assunto! – Alicia voltou a ficar comovida.

-_ Pelo contrário, a Lara é tudo. Foi ela que iniciou a maldição, só ela a poderá quebrar._ – A frase deixou-os em sobressalto principalmente porque veio de alguém desconhecido.

Atrás de si, um homem alto e bastante atraente olhava-os de forma majestosa.

- E tu és…? – Jack perguntou.

- _O meu nome é Hermes, deus mensageiro. Vim a pedido da Calipso._ – Hermes olhou um a um. – _Alguém a denunciou e ela foi presa no Olimpo. Mas até ela ser julgada vocês têm de saber da verdade._

- E veio cá para nos ajudar? – Perguntou Alicia.

- _Vocês têm de salvar a Lara custe o que custar._ – Hermes olhou o horizonte. –_ A Fonte não pode ser libertada de novo._

Os presentes não entenderam o que Hermes quis dizer.

- E continuo sem saber o que Lara tem a ver com isso! – Alicia exclamou.

- _Há muitos anos atrás existiu uma grande civilização._ – Hermes encostou-se num dos pinos que cercavam o local. – _Os seus habitantes foram os Homens mais sábios, bondosos e prósperos que existiram. Por isso os deuses supremos do Olimpo decidiram que estes iriam se abençoados com uma vida prolongada._

- Melhor seria se fossem imortais! – Jack exclamou.

- _A imortalidade só pertence aos deuses e a quem se revelar merecedor dela, Jack Sparrow._ – Hermes olhou para este de forma dura. – _Continuando, estes Homens viviam centenas de anos. Mas o Mundo é bipolar e o Bem e o Mal estão presentes também nos deuses._

- Deixe-me adivinhar, algum deus fez asneira com esse povo? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- _Infelizmente há sempre alguém que não está contente com a sua vida. Éris é chamada de Deusa da Discórdia porque por onde passa espalha o caos e a desgraça. Devido a um relacionamento amoroso, Éris contou a um dos habitantes sobre a Fonte da Juventude._ – Hermes parou um instante. – _Esse homem conseguiu deitar a mão à Fonte e levou-a até ao seu povo. Deu-lhes a imortalidade e a riqueza._

- Nada mal! Calipso ainda vai pagar por me ter tirado do caminho desse tesouro! – Jack disse com o seu sorriso típico. No entanto todos os outros ficaram olhando para si com cara de poucos amigos.

- _De um dia para o outro, o povo de Atlântida foi assolado pela desgraça. A inveja, a ira, a maldade fez com que se matassem uns aos outros._ – Hermes abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Espere aí! Quer dizer que Atlântida existiu? – Perguntou Alicia.

- _Sim. Foi das maiores civilizações que existiram._ – Hermes disse.

- E porque é que desapareceu?

- _Por causa da Fonte. O Homem que a conseguiu, Árias, tomou conta do governo depositando o antigo rei. Atlântida mergulhou na escuridão. Mas ainda existiam pessoas boas e nelas estava incluído o rei e toda a sua família, principalmente as duas irmãs._ – Hermes olhou para Alicia. – _A mais nova chamava-se Serena. Além de ser bastante bela era alegre e bondosa. A segunda, Mayara, era inteligente, decidida e igualmente bela._

- O que é que aconteceu com essas irmãs? – Perguntou Will.

- _Elas as duas eram especiais. Tinham poderes. Serena tinha o poder de controlar o tempo e os fenómenos atmosféricos. Mayara era a mais poderosa. Conseguia ter visões, tinha poderes mentais para derrotar inimigos e pior do que isso…_ - Hermes levantou-se. - _… era bastante apta para lançar maldições._

- Oh! – Exclamaram os restantes.

- A Lara tem visões. – Alicia sussurrou. Na sua mente algo de muito estranho começou a formar-se.

- _Árias matou muita gente mas e ninguém o conseguia tirar do poder. Os deuses lançaram então um veredicto. Atlântida seria afundada e nenhum dos seus habitantes voltaria a ver a luz do dia. Mas antes disso, Mayara tinha travado uma luta com Árias e amaldiçoou a Fonte. Esta última seria colocada num sítio remoto. Quem dela bebesse não ganharia a juventude e vida eterna mas seria antes transformado em pedra._

- Então quer dizer que quem roubou a Fonte, não se tornará mais forte mas sim um bloco de cimento? – Alicia perguntou.

- _Só há uma maneira de acabar com a maldição._ – Hermes olhou de novo os presentes. - _Matando aquela que amaldiçoou a Fonte e derramando o seu sangue sobre esta._

- Isso é ridículo! – Exclamou Jack. – Segundo o que está a dizer o povo atlante foi dizimado. O mais certo foi essa princesa de nome esquisito ter morrido também. Então do que adiantaria roubar a Fonte e saber da maldição, se a princesa já está morta?

- _Reza a profecia que as duas irmãs iriam se erguer de novo. E o sangue da daquela que encarna Mayara será a chave para acabar com a maldição._ – Hermes explicou.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Alicia desabou no chão ao ouvir a palavra "chave". – Então é por isso? Por isso eles raptaram a Lara?

- O que é que estás para aí a dizer? – Perguntou Will, enquanto a ajudava a levantar-se.

- _Vocês as duas nasceram no mesmo ano e em dias em que a lua estava cheia. Embora de famílias diferentes sempre se sentiram irmãs, não é?_ – Hermes olhou carinhosamente para Alicia.

- A Lara é a princesa Mayara? – Perguntou Elizabeth de boca aberta.

- _Sim. Por isso Éris a raptou. E foi também a razão de a bússola funcionar com vocês. Vocês foram as escolhidas desde o inicio, até porque existe outra profecia._ – Hermes calou-se. Sabia que a próxima revelação ia deixar alguém em estado de choque.

- Qual? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- _As irmãs morreram solteiras. Mas rezava a lenda que os filhos destas seriam poderosos._ – Hermes virou-se para o mar.

- Prepara-te Will! – Exclamou Jack. – Parece que o teu descendente com cara de lula vai ser extremamente poderoso!

– Será que ainda não percebeste que a Lara está em perigo de vida? – Alicia perguntou brava.

- Claro que já, mas o mister pomposo nunca mais acaba de contar a história! – Jack indagou.

- Pois fica a saber que não é só a Lara que está em perigo, mas o teu filho também! – Alicia exclamou.

- Enganas-te love. Não tenho cara para ser pai! – Jack sorriu.

- Pois então prepara-te, Jack. A Lara está grávida. – Will disse num tom de satisfação.

O sorriso de Jack desvaneceu-se completamente. Jack não se mexeu e ficou com uma cara bastante estranha, como se tivesse congelado.

- Nós não sabemos onde a menina Larinha está. O que vai ser dela? – Grace agarrou-se a Barbossa desabando num choro.

- _Éris refugiou-se na ilha de Salania._ – Hermes comunicou.

- Essa ilha ainda existe? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Que ilha é essa? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Segundo a lenda, nessa ilha existe uma grande floresta. Colonizadores construíram um castelo lá, mas tiveram que fugir de lá. – Will disse.

- Fugiram de lá? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Há quem diga que o que lá vive afugenta qualquer um. – Barbossa arregalou os olhos.

- _Hoje em dia não passam de ruínas. Mas o mal ainda lá impera._ – Hermes falou. – _Eu não posso ficar por muito mais tempo. Calipso não vos pode ajudar._

- Como é que se vai para essa ilha? – Perguntou Grace.

- De barco? – Alicia aconselhou.

- Sim, mas nem o Black Pearl nem o Holandês aqui se encontram. – Will entrou na cabina de um dos barcos. – Acreditem, eu não sei guiar isto!

- O capitão pode não saber, mas eu sei. – a voz arrastada provinha do idoso que se arrastava até um dos barcos. Era o mesmo que morava junto à oficina. – O meu barco está ao vosso dispor.

- O senhor…

- Velásquez. A minha família é de origem espanhola. – o homem sorriu, acentuando as rugas da face.

- Prazer. O senhor sabe ir para a ilha de Salania? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Claro. Só lá vão para recolher bivalves. No entanto, poucos se atreveram a entrar nas ruínas. Há quem diga que se ouvem vozes durante a noite. – Velásquez começou a desamarrar as amarras da pequena traineira.

- _Eu devo ir. Agora estão por vossa conta. Que as estrelas da boa sorte vos guiem!_ – Hermes desapareceu no ar.

- Alicia e Elizabeth foram as primeiras a entrar, sendo seguidas por Grace.

- Também vais? – Perguntou Alicia quando viu Grace entrar no barco.

- Claro. Já que me meti nisto, que seja o que Deus quiser! – Grace sorriu.

- Não vens? – Will dirigiu-se ao estático Jack Sparrow.

- Ah? – Perguntou este, com cara de parvo. Depois dirigiu-se para a traineira no seu jeito desatinado e sem falar com ninguém.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Este é o último capítulo que eu escrevo antes do Natal por isso desejo FELIZ NATAL a todos os leitores e leitoras!!! :D**

**Chamando a atenção, a ilha de Salania é invenção minha!**

**Dupla Marota: **Oi!!! Fiquei muito feliz pelas suas reviews!!! A Grace é mesmo uma pessoa decidida e directa. Com ela não há papas na língua! Agora que o Jack sabe que vai ser pai, não perca as próximas reacções dele! Na sua fic esqueci-me de que o Colin Farrell já estava na fic! Sendo assim a minha escolha vai para James Franco! Bjs e Bom Natal!!!:D

**Hatake KL: **Oi!!! Você Voltou!!! Obrigado pela review! O Jack conduzindo é de fugir!:P Obrigado, Bjs e Bom Natal!!!:D

**Jessie: **Oi Jessie!!! Adorei a sua review! Se vou fazer uma terceira fic? É assim, agora estou vendo se consigo acabar essa a tempo, já que vou entrar em exames. Mas depois já tenho na cabeça a continuação! Por isso sim, é bem capaz de haver uma terceira! Obrigado mais uma vez! Bjs e Bom Natal!!!:D

**Desejo Bom Natal a todos que os que lêem esta fic e não comentam, assim como a todos aqueles que comentaram e estão ausentes, como Duda H, Leticia P, Caroline Wilde e AllySally!!!**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	20. Chapter 19 E agora Jack?

**Capítulo 19:****E agora Jack?**

O silêncio só quebrado pelo barulho longínquo do mar e dos pássaros, faziam Lara sentir um misto de serenidade e angústia. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado desmaiada. Olhou para o seu pulso. O relógio tinha desaparecido, assim como o telemóvel. Vasculhou nos bolsos à procura da bússola de Jack mas lembrou-se que a tinha deixado no carro.

"_Ao menos a Alicia ficou com ela"_, pensou. Novamente uma vontade incontrolável de chorar apoderou-se de si. Queria Jack ao seu lado. Colocou a mão no ventre e acariciou-o.

- Para ti é tudo tão sossegado. Estás protegido dentro de mim. – Disse para a sua barriga. Mas se algo lhe acontecesse como poderia proteger o seu filho. Arrependeu-se de não ter contado a verdade a Jack. Quer quisesse ou não aquele filho era dele e Jack tinha o direito de saber.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho que julgou ter ouvido. Fixou a porta e gatinhou até lá. O silêncio era colossal. Provavelmente fora imaginação sua, mas tornou a ouvir algo. Passos. Alguém se aproximava. Dois sentimentos se cruzaram: medo e esperança. Lara ficou indecisa entre pedir socorro ou ficar calada. Afinal não fazia a mínima ideia de quem ou o quê estaria do outro lado da porta. Notou que os passos cessaram e ouviu o tilintar de chaves. Ficou surpresa quando viu uma portinhola pequena na parte inferior da porta se abrir. Não a tinha visto por causa da escuridão.

Susteve a respiração. Durante breves momentos não viu ninguém, mas depois um tabuleiro surgiu. Lara espreitou. Continha uma caneca com o que parecia ser café e um pão. A fome era demasiada e o facto de comer por dois não ajudou. Lara atacou o café e o pão. A cozinheira não deveria ser lá grande mestre no assunto já que o café frio estava péssimo. A portinhola fechou e do outro lado tornou a ouvir passos.

- Espere! – Lara colou-se à porta e ouviu os passos cessarem. – Por favor tire-me daqui.

O silêncio continuou e Lara não sabia se a pessoa estava à escuta ou simplesmente fora embora em bicos de pés.

- Por favor, pelo menos diga-me se o meu amigo está bem! O rapaz de cabelos loiros. – Novamente o silêncio foi a resposta. No entanto tinha a certeza que a pessoa a ouvira. Instantes depois os passos cessaram de vez.

- Porque é me estão a fazer isto! – Lara gritou dando um murro na porta de ferro e machucando a mão. _"Por favor salva-me Jack"_, pensou debulhada em lágrimas e agarrando-se ao pingente que Calipso lhe dera.

* * *

A traineira de Velásquez avançava pelo mar adentro. Ao contrário do nome que lhe havia sido dado, "Veloz", a pequena embarcação demorou imenso tempo a alcançar mar alto. Segundo o velho lobo-do-mar, a Ilha de Salania ficava longe e demorava pelo menos um dia a lá chegar.

Dentro do navio, o sorriso simpático de Velásquez que cantava enquanto dirigia o leme, contrastava com o ar pesado dos restantes. Barbossa era o único que tinha decidido aproveitar a oportunidade de explorar um navio tão diferente do seu.

- Diga-me Capitão Velásquez… - Perguntou, colocando-se ao pé deste. - … como é que põe esta carcaça de metal a funcionar sem velas? É impossível deslocar-se ao sabor do vento, ainda para mais sendo tão pesada.

- Há, muito tempo, mas mesmo muito tempo que os navios deixaram de ostentar com orgulho as suas imaculadas velas e mastros. Todos os navios têm um motor alimentado a combustível que os faz atravessar estes mares. – Velásquez deu uma risada. – Se o amigo está impressionado com esta velha traineira havia de ver os paquetes e navios de guerra!

Barbossa olhou em volta. Se o assunto fosse mesmo sério, não estava a ver com o que iriam atacar. Não havia canhões, nem pistolas, nem espadas. O máximo que se podia levar para a atacar sabe-se lá o quê seria umas míseras pescadas e uns remos.

- Parece que os seus amigos não estão com muito boa cara. – Velásquez apontou para a parte inferior do navio.

Grace não parava de se lamentar sendo confortada por Elizabeth que exibia mil rugas de preocupação. Sentia-se egoísta mas não deixava de se preocupar também com Thomas. Provavelmente fora ele que raptara Lara. Não a estava a ver a ir com estranhos para qualquer lado. Mas sabia que o que quer que Thomas tivesse feito não seria de sua livre e espontânea vontade. Pensou no beijo da noite passada e sorriu ao de leve. Sorriso esse que desapareceu mal olhou para Will. Desde que tinham embarcado que Will olhava de lado para si.

Este encontrava-se ao lado de Alicia. Esta olhava para as pequenas ondas provocadas pelo barco. Não chorava, mas também não falava.

- O que será que fizeram com a Lara? – Sussurrou.

- O mais certo é a Lara estar bem. Não me parece que a descartassem tão depressa, depois do que Hermes disse. – Will passou a mão pelas costas de Alicia.

- O homem é doido. Imagina, eu princesa de Atlântida! – Alicia abanou a cabeça.

- Não é uma ideia tão descabida. Há quem acredite em vidas passadas. E se realmente foste a princesa Serena noutra encarnação, tenho pena de não ter vivido lá. – Will esboçou um sorriso inocente.

- Porquê? – Alicia arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Porque devias ser a princesa mais bonita à face da Terra! – Will afastou uma madeixa do cabelo de Alicia.

Alicia não se riu, limitando-se apenas a olhar para Will. O seu espírito estava no patamar mais baixo da escala de infelicidade.

- Primeiro, porque é que teria um nome tão estúpido como Serena? Que eu saiba é coisa que não sou. Segundo, se a Lara era minha irmã e seria a princesa mais poderosa, porque não evitou de ser raptada? Porque não previu pelo menos o que iria acontecer? – Alicia virou-se de novo para as águas. Ao remexer distraidamente no bolso encontrou algo pesado. Tirou e viu que era a bússola. Lara tinha-a deixado no carro e Alicia só se lembrou desta no último instante. No entanto, com o reencontro de Grace, o acidente de Jack e Barbossa e o aparecimento de Hermes esquecera-se completamente.

- O que vais fazer com ela? – Perguntou Will.

Alicia olhou de relance para Jack. Este tinha-se sentado nas escadas que davam acesso à cabine de navegação e olhava o vazio completamente estático. Não tinha falado nem se mexido desde que soubera que Lara estava grávida. Alicia levantou-se caminhou até ele.

- Vai perder a oportunidade de ver como um navio moderno funciona, senhor Sparrow? – Alicia olhou-o trocista, mas este continuou como uma estátua. Alicia estendeu a bússola. – Isto é seu. Talvez sirva para alguma coisa.

_Algures na mente de Jack…_

- Hei, continuas em Terra ou já foste dar uma volta? – Uma voz no seu ouvido fez Jack se assustar.

- Quem é? – Perguntou.

- Quem havia de ser. O mini Jack número 1! – Jack olhou de lado. Uma miniatura do seu tamanho balançava suavemente num dreadlock seu.

- Mini Jack 1? – Perguntou o capitão. O barulho de alguém se espreguiçando fez voltar os olhos para o outro lado.

- Sim. Eu sou o número 1. O número 2 acordou agora. – Jack 1 limpou as unhas.

- Digam lá o que eu perdi durante o sono? – Perguntou Jack 2.

- Tudo. A madame foi raptada. – Disse Jack 1.

- O nome dela é Lara! - Sparrow exclamou.

- Oh! – Exclamou Jack 2.

- E o nosso camarada gigante vai ser pai! – Exclamou Jack 1. Os dois mini sparrow olharam-se e desataram a rir.

- Não tem piada. – Sparrow disse mal-humorado.

- Claro que tem! Diz lá se não vai ser divertido ter um projecto de gente a gatinhar pelo Pearl…

- …A puxar-nos o cabelo… - acrescentou Jack 2.

- … a vomitar tudo! – Jack 1 fez cara de enjoado.

- Parem já com isso! – Exclamou Sparrow. – Até que uma criança não é tão má assim. Não dizem que elas são a alegria do mundo?

- Jack, Jack… já te esqueceste que tens h-o-r-r-o-r a miúdos? – Disseram os mini jacks ao mesmo tempo e rindo.

Jack ficou de novo em transe mas o berro de Alicia fez com que voltasse à realidade.

- CAPITÃO JACK SPARROW VOCÊ ESTÁ SURDO OU ENDOIDECEU DE VEZ? – Alicia berrou ao ver que este continuava absorto. Quando finalmente Jack olhou para si com cara de assustado, Alicia sorriu. – Está na hora de salvar a sua mulher e o seu filho, Capitão!

- Ah… pois… quanto a isso… - Jack estava gago.

- Jack Sparrow pai. Tinha de viver para ver isso! – Barbossa desceu as escadas e mandou a sua gargalhada típica.

- Ah ah ah. És um óptimo comediante Hector. Fica sabendo que ser pai não é nada de surpreendente para mim! – Jack exclamou.

- Confessa Jack! Até tens as pernas a tremer! – Barbossa estava adorando gozar com a cara de Jack.

- Para tua informação eu tenho muitos filhos espalhados por aí! Talvez até neste mundo novo haja descendentes meus! – Jack fez o seu sorriso irónico e Barbossa e Will não deixaram de rir.

- Não querendo interromper a conversa de pré-natal, mas temos de resolver como vamos tirar a Lara da tal ilha e como iremos nos defender. – Alicia cruzou os braços.

- A Alicia tem razão. Só eu é que estou armada e não sabemos o que existe naquela ilha. – Disse Elizabeth.

- Supostamente não eram ruínas? – Perguntou Jack.

- Achas mesmo? Se fosse só isso duvido que Éris fosse para lá e esconde-se a Fonte. – Will constatou.

Os piratas ficaram em silêncio durante um momento.

- Ai que a minha menina está sozinha numa ilha sem ninguém! – Grace lamentou-se alto, chorando e assoando-se à camisola de Lizzie, deixando esta horrorizada.

- Não é hora para lamentos. Agora temos de pensar em como vamos agir. – Disse Alicia. – Aliás o melhor era teres ficado em casa Grace. Podes magoar-te.

Grace olhou Alicia furiosa e levantou-se.

- Fique sabendo a menina que venha quem vier eu não tem medo e arrebentarei a cara a quem fizer mal à Larinha! – Dito isto Grace pegou num remo que estava a seu lado e sem querer acertou na cara de Barbossa.

- Ai. O meu nariz! – Barbossa gemeu.

- Me desculpe senhor Barbaroxa… - Grace disse.

- BARBOSSA! - gritaram todos em uníssono.

- Mas também pode chamá-lo de zumbi piroso se quiser! – Jack exclamou.

- Ora bem qual é o teu plano? – Will virou-se para Jack.

Jack abriu a bússola e esperou que o ponteiro parasse. Este indicou a rota que a traineira fazia.

- Primeiro que tudo achar a maldita ilha! – Disse olhando em frente com o seu sorriso enigmático.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi leitoras e leitores!!! Espero que tenham tido um bom Natal! Este capítulo será o último de 2009! Espero que gostem!!! O próximo só em 2010!!!:P**

**Desejo a todos um Feliz Ano Novo cheio de alegria e paz!!!**

**Hatake Kl: **Oi!!! Obrigado pela review! Adorei!!! A Lara não sabe que o Jack já sabe que vai ser pai por isso se ela o encontrar (será que ele a vai salvar?) ela vai contar! A notícia deixou Jack baralhado até porque ele não pensou que iria ser pai na vida! Mas no fundo ele já está gostando da ideia!!! Quanto à lenda, eu inventei. A Alicia e a Lara são amigas mas sempre se sentiram como irmãs porque o foram na vida passada. A Lara foi quem jogou a maldição na Fonte e por isso Éris e seu companheiro precisam dela! Para quê só revelarei nos próximos capítulos! A Ilha também é invenção minha. Espero que goste deste capítulo!!! Bom Ano 2010! Bjs!!!:D

**A todas as outras comentadoras que não apareceram um Bom Ano de 2010!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	21. Chapter 20 Maldição

**Capítulo 20: ****Maldição**

A luz do sol começava a extinguir-se, deixando a húmida cela ainda mais escura. Para piorar, uma gota de água decidiu pingar e isso estava a pôr Lara maluca. Estava num estado lamentável. Tinha se encostado à parede e sentia o frio invadir cada um dos seus ossos. Tinha parado de chorar. Provavelmente as gotas tinham esgotado.

Olhou de novo para a pequena janela. Levantou-se e colocou o velho colchão alinhado de maneira a ficar mais alta. Agarrou-se às pedras e tentou subir para poder respirar o ar puro. Mas desequilibrou-se e arranhou a parede. Sentiu uma dor aguda e sentiu algo pegajoso escorregar para a sua mão. Tinha arrancado uma unha.

- Merda! – Exclamou enquanto a dor aumentava. O ranger da porta tirou a atenção sobre a ferida. Viu alguém entrar e encostou-se de novo à parede. Mas um sorriso rasgou o seu rosto quando viu Thomas à sua frente. Este estava sereno e trazia um embrulho nas mãos.

- Thomas! – Gritou abraçando-se a este em seguida. – Nem sabes o quanto estou feliz por te ver! Temos de sair daqui…

Lara parou de falar ao olhar para a expressão deste. Thomas estava sem expressão. O seu rosto parecia de cera e não demonstrava qualquer reacção. O seu olhar impenetrável não a incluía, estando fixo num vazio.

- O que é que se passa Thomas? – Lara largou este. Por alguma razão, o seu interior gritava que algo estava mal mas recusava-se a acreditar.

- Éris mandou que vestisse isto. – Thomas esticou o embrulho sempre olhando o vazio.

Lara não compreendeu. Os seus braços esticaram-se e pegaram o embrulho pesado.

- Quem é Éris? O que se passa Thomas? – Lara sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de novo. – O que é que te fizeram? Ela raptou-nos. Porque ages dessa maneira?

- Quando a noite cair deverá estar pronta. – Thomas virou costas e caminhou até à porta.

- Thomas, sou eu a Lara. – Lara agarrou o braço deste e obrigou-o a voltar-se. Mais uma vez este não lhe dirigiu o olhar. – Pelo amor de Deus, nós somos amigos não me conheces mais?

Thomas nada disse e fechou a porta. Lara sentiu o ar fugir dos seus pulmões.

- TIRA-ME DAQUI THOMAS, POR FAVOR! – Lara bateu forte na porta e gritou a plenos pulmões. Thomas estava vivo e não parecia ferido, mas não parecia ele. Era como se fosse um robot manipulado sem olhar e sem sentimentos.

Olhou o embrulho. Estava enrolado em papel sujo e uma corda atava-o a toda a volta. Rasgou um bocado da sua camisola e enrolou no dedo ferido. Depois desembrulhou o presente a contragosto. Não fosse a ocasião e Lara diria que aquele era o vestido mais bonito que já vira. Era branco como a neve. De alças largas e grande decote, era decorado com brilhantes que polvilhavam o branco imaculado. Chorou de novo. Dava um bonito vestido de casamento. Imaginou por segundos o que seria casar-se com Jack. Não o estava a ver dentro de um terno, mas um sorriso tímido apareceu quando vislumbrou a hipótese. Sentiu uma dor na barriga e colocou a mão sobre esta instintivamente.

- Calma bebé. – Disse suavemente. – Nós vamos sair daqui. Mais tarde ou mais cedo o teu pai virá nos salvar. – Pela primeira vez sentiu um orgulho imenso em carregar aquele ou aquela que seria o herdeiro do pirata mais famoso dos sete mares.

* * *

Thomas desceu as escadas em caracol que davam para uma sala enorme. Uma estranha luz azulada iluminava a sala escura, sem nenhuma janela.

- Entreguei o que pediu. – Thomas disse com a voz firme.

- Óptimo querido! – Éris surgiu de um dos cantos e passou a mão pelo rosto deste. – Traga-a para cá quando der ordem.

- Sim, grande Éris. – Thomas fez uma vénia e retirou-se.

Um sorriso triunfante rasgava o belo rosto da deusa enquanto passava a mão pelo altar de pedra que se encontrava no centro da sala. Ao fundo, num pedestal de pedra mármore perfeitamente talhada, uma taça de ouro do tamanho de uma garrafa enchia de luz o ambiente.

- Pensando na eternidade que _"ela"_ pode oferecer? – Uma voz de timbre suave ecoou pela sala fazendo Éris voltar a cabeça.

- Vejo que voltou ao seu verdadeiro aspecto! – Disse com voz melosa enquanto Edward se aproximava. – A eternidade não me diz nada. Afinal já nasci com ela dentro de mim. O poder que a Fonte dará, esse sim, faz com que a minha pele linda se arrepie.

- Sempre se elogiando a si própria! – Edward pegou num manto cor de rubi e cobriu a mesa de pedra no centro da mesa. – Daqui a pouco estará na hora.

Edward olhou a bússola do tempo.

- Há duas coisas que desejo ver nesta vida! A cara de Jack Sparrow quando me vir e sua cara quando o mandar desta para melhor! – Edward sorriu cinicamente.

- Tanto ódio! – Éris sorriu como um gato. Ódio era o sentimento que mais amava. Voltou-se de novo para a Fonte e acariciou o pé da taça, revestida a diamantes.

- Ainda preocupada com a nuvem que paira sobre a rapariga? – Perguntou Edward.

- Isso intriga-me. Lara tem à sua volta uma névoa. Como se ocultasse algo. – Éris sentia que Lara tinha algo importante, mas por algum motivo não conseguia saber o quê. Desconfiava que Calipso estivesse protegendo Lara.

- Mas essa peixeira já não está sendo julgada pelo Olimpo?

- Sim. Mas Calipso tem bastante poder e bastantes aliados. – Éris olhou Edward. – Mas quando eu voltar e levar de novo a Fonte, eles pensaram que fui eu que a resgatei de Calipso. Além do mais é o sangue de Lara que vai quebrar a maldição.

- Esqueci! – Edward passou a mão pelos cabelos de Éris. – Afinal você tem alguém muito importante te ajudando!

Éris aproximou-se para beijar Edward mas uma presença na sala quebrou o momento.

- Fala idiota! – A deusa disse secamente para a figura que surgiu do escuro. Estava coberta por um manto negro não se distinguindo o rosto nem os contornos do corpo.

- Algo no horizonte se aproxima. – A figura de negro falou numa voz vinda das trevas.

- Óptimo. A acção vai começar! – Edward exclamou sorrindo para Éris.

* * *

Velásquez apontou para o contorno negro que começava a se distinguir no horizonte pintado pelo iminente crepúsculo. Jack consultou a bússola. A seta apontava na mesma direcção.

- Não tenho um bom pressentimento. – Barbossa olhou a ilha que se tornava cada vez mais próxima.

- Pressentimentos são coisas de mulheres. – Jack sorriu de canto. – Desde quando é que andas a sentir o mesmo que o sexo contrário.

Barbossa amaldiçoou tudo à sua volta por não ter armas para acabar de vez com Jack. Nem numa situação dessas ele perdia o seu jeito gozão.

Alicia estava apoiada no parapeito da pequena embarcação. Olhava fixamente a ilha até que sentiu os seus olhos ficarem enevoados.

- Alicia! – Num ápice Will estava apoiando esta antes que caísse desamparada.

- Ela está bem? – Elizabeth ajudou Alicia a se levantar.

- Estou um pouco tonta. – Alicia fechou os olhos como se esse simples gesto fizesse o sintoma passar.

- Não me diga que a menina também está… - Grace arregalou os olhos, mas ao ver Will arregalar também os olhos calou-se.

- Não. Eu estava olhando a ilha e tive uma sensação estranha. – Alicia suspirou. – A Lara está a sofrer. Eu senti isso.

Alicia encarou Jack que descia as escadas e viu uma ruga de preocupação assombrar o lindo rosto deste. Por mais que quisesse parecer normal e descontraído, Jack não enganava Alicia. Ele estava sofrendo. Só não sabia como demonstrá-lo.

- Se fizerem mal à minha menina… - Grace cerrou um punho. Fazia lembrar uma típica mulher rechonchuda e guerreira medieval.

- Tu não vais Grace. – Alicia recompôs-se.

- Ai isso é que vou!

- A Alicia tem razão. Pode ser demasiado perigoso. – Will assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas o que é que eu fico aqui parada a fazer? – Grace perguntou.

- Esperas por nós. – Alicia olhou novamente para Jack e Barbossa.

- Não sabemos o que a ilha esconde. O mais provável é terem escondido Lara na fortaleza. – Disse Barbossa.

- E como qualquer fortaleza esta tem catacumbas e esconderijos por isso não será fácil. – Will acrescentou. – Além do mais não estou a ver Éris a facilitar o caminho.

- Porque raio é que essa escanzelada está ajudando o ranhoso do Edward? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Provavelmente porque não passa de uma sem carácter como ele! – Exclamou Elizabeth.

- Está começando a escurecer. – Jack olhou o céu. – É melhor nos preparar-mos.

Elizabeth retirou a sua pistola e um punhal e passou-os a Barbossa e Jack.

- Estarão melhor com vocês. – Disse com um sorriso amarelo.

A verdade era essa. Não tinham armas e não sabiam o que iriam enfrentar. Definitivamente a sorte não os favorecia.

- Estás bem? – Alicia assustou-se quando Will se encolheu e gemeu.

- Acho que foi só um arrepio que… - Will não concluiu a frase. Com um estrondo, algo rompeu as águas e colocou-se ao lado da pequena traineira, fazendo Velásquez benzer-se e gritar da cabine:

- Parece que o seu navio decidiu fazer-lhe uma visita, capitão! – Disse sorrindo.

O majestoso Holandês Voador ostentava um silêncio de morte, mas Alicia já não tinha medo. Aliás nunca teve. Era o navio do seu amor e isso fazia sorrir de imediato. Mas Will não estava tão contente.

- Armas de graça! – Jack já ia com um pé para o Holandês quando Will o puxou.

- Eu devo ir em primeiro lugar. Afinal eu sou o capitão. – Foi a frase perfeita para deixar Jack mal-humorado.

- Não vais a terra? – Alicia estranhou.

- É sobre isso que vou saber. – Will olhou tristemente para Alicia dando-lhe um beijo na testa, o que a deixou desconsolada.

Will subiu a bordo. O ambiente pesado do Holandês era como mil balas trespaçando o seu coração. A maldição que o acompanharia por toda a vida. Por toda a eternidade.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi!!! Aqui vai novo capítulo. Perdoem-me, mas por falta de tempo só posto uma vez por semana e os capítulos estão mais pequenos. Talvezz ande com falta de inspiração...:(**

**Como sempre espero por reviews boas ou más. Para mim é importante saber a opinião dos leitores! :)**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**Jodivise**


	22. Chapter 21 Salania

**Capítulo 21: ****Salania**

Will olhou em volta. Nenhuma alma a bordo do Holandês. Se é que algum daqueles desgraçados ainda teriam alma.

- Nossa, isto está silencioso a mais! – Exclamou Alicia assustando Will.

- Não devias estar aqui. Nunca se sabe se será uma armadilha. – Will olhou desconfiado. Um vulto fez com que puxasse Alicia para trás de si.

- Meu filho… - a figura alta e cambaleante caminhou até Will e Alicia.

- Pai? – Will sorriu e abraçou este.

- Pensei que nunca mais te veria! – Bootstrap emocionou-se.

- Sabias que vinha para cá e que não tinha data para voltar. – Will separou-se e olhou para os marujos desconfiados que se aproximavam.

- Eu sei. Mas tive um pressentimento que algo tinha dado errado. – Bootstrap olhou para Alicia e sorriu carinhosamente. – A menina está cada vez mais bonita!

- Obrigado. – Alicia corou um pouco e chegou-se mais para Will. – O seu pressentimento está certo. Aconteceu uma tragédia.

- A Lara foi raptada. – Will disse.

- Têm que salvá-la. – Bootstrap abanou a cabeça com olhar triste.

- Mas como é que conseguiu chegar ao meu tempo? – Alicia perguntou.

- O Holandês é um navio sobrenatural, Alicia. Tem permissão para navegar por todos os mares e por todos os tempos. – Bootstrap olhou para a traineira de Velásquez. – Parece que cheguei em boa altura.

- Credo Will, o teu navio está cada vez mais… húmido? – Jack subiu a bordo acompanhado de Barbossa.

- Que eu saiba, tu é que adorarias ter sido o capitão imortal do Holandês Voador! – Barbossa exclamou com ar trocista.

- Na teoria. Na prática não teria cara para tentáculos viscosos! – Jack fez uma cara de enjoado.

- O Will não ganhou tentáculos. – Alicia protestou.

- Talvez seja porque não existem lulas eunuc… - Jack não terminou a frase levando um estalo de Alicia.

- A Lara pode-te amar e estar grávida mas isso não impede que te dê umas bofetadas de vez em quando! – Alicia ameaçou deixando Jack assustado.

- O Holandês tem armas a bordo? – Perguntou Barbossa.

- Claro! O Holandês tem sempre os canhões carregados e as pistolas e espadas a postos! – Bootstrap sorriu ao de leve.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia. – Barbossa coçou a barba. – O Holandês pode ser a nossa salvação.

- Exacto. Podemos levar as armas e alguns homens até à ilha. – Will sorriu mas depois ficou sério. Olhou Bootstrap e este tranquilizou-o.

- Não há nada que te impeça de ires a terra. Ainda estás sobre o feitiço de Calipso.

Alicia suspirou fundo. Não lhe apetecia nada ficar sem Will agora.

- Éris deve ter guardiões. Podemos fazê-los sair cá para fora. – Barbossa disse.

- O Holandês está a postos para disparar contra o que quer que seja. – Bootstrap disse.

- Quando a Lara sair podíamos mandar o castelo pelos ares! – Alicia exclamou levando com um sorriso de Will que a deixou com as pernas bambas.

- Barbossa a tua ideia é estúpida! – Jack atirou deixando os presentes olhando para si. – Porque é que não levamos alguns da tripulação morta-viva do Will, derrotamos o que quer que seja que esteja lá dentro, salvámos a Lara e depois o Holandês manda o castelo pelos ares, matando o tal de Eduardino e mandando a Éris para o submundo? – Jack sorriu triunfante mas todos o olhavam sérios.

- Isso foi o que eu acabei de dizer. – Barbossa disse secamente.

- Não foi nada! – Jack exclamou.

- Foi sim! – Exclamou Barbossa.

- Não foi! Os teus planos nunca funcionam! – Jack riu mostrando os dentes de ouro e habilitando-se a levar um soco de Barbossa.

- VOCÊS OS DOIS PODEM PARAR COM ISSO? – A ordem de Elizabeth apanhou todos de surpresa.

- Deixas-te a Grace sozinha? – Alicia correu até ao parapeito e olhou para a traineira.

- Ela não quis vir. Continua em choque por causa do navio e reza que nem uma beata. – Elizabeth cruzou os braços e sorriu para Bootstrap.

- É melhor nos despachar-mos. Já é noite! – Alicia apontou para a ilha. Focos de luz começavam a aparecer nas imediações das ruínas.

Will agradeceu pessoalmente a Velásquez pela boleia deixando este feliz.

- É melhor ir. É perigoso estar aqui ao largo. – Disse.

- Já agora podia lhe pedir um favor? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Claro menina! – Velásquez sorriu amistosamente.

- Podia levar a Grace de volta? – Perguntou.

- Mas menina… - Grace ia argumentar mas Alicia cortou-lhe a palavra.

- É muito perigoso Grace. Prefiro que fiques em casa e esperes por nós. – Alicia abraçou Grace.

- Por favor traga a menina Lara sã e salva! – Grace limpou as lágrimas deixando Alicia comovida.

- Prometo com a minha vida! – Exclamou.

* * *

Os marujos do Holandês fizeram descer dois botes. Jack e Barbossa carregaram armas e saltaram para os botes acompanhados por outros marujos. Alicia e Elizabeth iriam noutro bote com Will e outros tantos piratas. Esperaram as duas pelo capitão enquanto este tinha ido mudar de roupa. Barbossa nunca tinha mudado o seu visual e Jack tinha tratado de se desenvencilhar daquelas roupas esquisitas mal chegou ao motel. Já Will, por ter ido atrás de Alicia e Lara em plena luz do dia não tinha largado as roupas futuristas e estava desejoso de voltar ao seu "estilo" habitual.

Quando saiu da cabine vinha em tronco nu com a camisa na mão. A visão fez com que Alicia tivesse um ataque de loucura.

- Oh Meu Deus! – Exclamou em voz baixa olhando para o corpo musculado de Will. Definitivamente tinha-lhe feito bem o novo cargo de capitão.

- Uma visão fantástica não é? – Elizabeth comentou acordando Alicia e deixando esta emburrada. – Que foi? Até parece que nunca o tinha visto assim!

- Mas agora vocês não são nada um ao outro! Já podias ter esquecido! – Alicia disse mal-humorada.

- Não é por nada mas eu e ele fomos casados, savy? – Elizabeth estava adorando provocar Alicia.

- Na prática vocês só foram casados por um dia! – Alicia riu entre dentes.

- Mas isso não impediu que o casamento fosse consumado! – Elizabeth piscou o olho e desceu para o bote deixando Alicia num ataque de nervos.

- Vamos? – Will agarrou Alicia por trás e esta lançou-lhe um olhar mortal que o fez compreender o motivo e vestir a camisa às pressas.

* * *

Não havia rebentação e o mar estava calmo. Os piratas desceram e caminharam pela areia. Para chegar às muralhas, tinham de passar pela pequena praia de areia e pedregulhos e infiltrarem-se num pequena floresta. A antiga fortaleza ficava num topo e constataram que os pequenos pontos de luz que se viam eram tochas que rodeavam as muralhas.

- Mas que raio é que se passa aqui? – Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Deve ser o começo. – Barbossa disse.

- O começo de quê? – Perguntou Alicia.

- Hermes disse que eles precisavam do sangue da La… - Jack interrompeu Barbossa.

- Pela primeira vez na vida podias não comentar nada de nada? – Jack olhou para si de forma feroz e ao mesmo tempo sentida.

Barbossa deixou este passar à sua frente ao chegar à floresta e sorriu por dentro. Era a primeira vez que via Sparrow incomodado e preocupado de verdade com alguém.

A meio do caminho, Will mandou-os parar.

- Há qualquer coisa nos seguindo. – Will disse.

Não se via viva alma além deles. Caminhavam às escuras para não dar nas vistas e eram guiados apenas pelo luar.

- Eu não ouço nada. – Alicia protestou. Mas um barulho de ramos a serem partidos fez com que todos desembainhassem as armas. Alicia tirou a pistola da cintura. Não sabia lutar nem disparar. No entanto Will não a deixou ir desarmada. Mas pelo sim pelo não, foi preferível a pistola. Ninguém queria acabar sem pescoço por acidente.

Os piratas reuniram-se em círculo. Do nada, figuras vestidas de negro cercaram-nos. Caminhavam devagar e um capuz cobria-lhes os rostos.

- Ok. Agora estamos lixados. – Alicia disse tremendo de medo.

* * *

A porta da cela abriu-se. Thomas entrou. Queria tanto acabar com aquilo. Éris controlava-o de tal maneira que não conseguia obedecer ao seu corpo nem à sua mente. É como se estivesse hospedado noutro corpo que não seu e fosse apenas um espectador atento às atitudes deste. Sentiu o coração doer quando Lara o reconheceu e lhe pediu ajuda. Queria pegar nela e fugir dali. Ela era uma boa amiga. Não merecia isto.

A luz do luar iluminava a cela. Deparou-se com uma figura de pé. Lara estava de costas. O vestido branco caía-lhe lindamente e o reflexo da lua fazia-a parecer uma autêntica princesa. Virou-se para Thomas lentamente e este pode tirar as dúvidas. Estava mais bonita. Era uma verdadeira princesa.

- Esta na hora. - A sua boca abriu-se e a sua voz transmitiu aquilo que lhe tinham ordenado e não o que lhe ia no coração.

- Porque fazes isso comigo, Thomas? – Viu os olhos de Lara brilharem por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

- Éris espera-vos. – Thomas pegou no braço de Lara e arrastou-a para fora da cela.

- Larga-me Thomas! – Lara disse mas calou-se quando saiu da cela. Thomas guiou-a por uma galeria maior iluminada por tochas.

Havia mais portas e Lara suspeitou que fossem outras celas. Estava dentro de uma espécie de fortaleza. No entanto, não se lembrava de nenhuma fortaleza nos arredores da vila onde se encontrava.

Chegaram a outra porta, desta vez em madeira e Thomas bateu. Uma figura de negro abriu e deu passagem.

- Éris está impaciente. Despachem-se. – A voz cavernosa da estranha figura fez Lara sentir um arrepio na espinha. Um corredor iluminado levou-os a uma escadaria em caracol.

- Thomas por favor. – Lara tentou convencer Thomas. Por alguma razão, quando olhava para os olhos deste não era o mesmo Thomas amigo que via. – Eu sei que alguma coisa ela te fez. Nós podemos fugir, ainda há tempo.

Lara olhou para trás. A figura de negro seguia-os a certa distância. Tinha notado o salto que esta tinha dado quando Lara se aproximou. Parecia ter medo de si. Lara abanou a cabeça.

Thomas continuava impávido e sereno guiando Lara. Fugir seria uma estupidez agora. Notou que uma intensa luz azul se distinguia ao fundo das escadas. Ao descer o último olhou em frente. Uma sala enorme estendia-se à sua frente. Tochas iluminavam o aposento mas eram quase aglutinadas pela forte luz azul. Ao centro, um altar de pedra erguia-se. Estava coberto por um manto encarnado e ao lado continha uma taça dourada e um… Lara engoliu em seco. Um punhal que provavelmente seria de prata.

Lara piscou os olhos. Olhou para a fonte de luz. Distinguiu duas figuras de negro em cada lado da luz. Quando os seus olhos se acostumaram, viu que uma grande taça em ouro era a fonte de luz. O pé era incrustado em diamantes. A taça em si continha várias pedras preciosas e Lara distinguiu as figuras gravadas na parte superior da taça. Várias estátuas, lembrando pequenos querubins estavam posicionadas como se louvassem o que quer que a taça contivesse. E foi aí que a cabeça de Lara fez clique.

- A Fonte da Juventude! – Exclamou. Sentiu uma raiva inexplicável crescer dentro de si. Era como se aquele objecto fosse um inimigo mortal.

- É impossível os olhos não se fixarem num dos maiores tesouros existentes! – a exclamação fez Lara olhar para a sua esquerda.

Uma mulher desconhecida passava por si e olhava-a nos olhos. Se Lara achava o seu vestido lindo, o daquela mulher era digno de registo. O azul fazia lembrar o mar e brilhava intensamente, como se fosse polvilhado de pirilampos. O cabelo louro ondulava como se houvesse vento e os seus olhos perfuravam a alma. A beleza da mulher era quase sobrenatural.

- Éris. – Lara deduziu.

- Vejo que não perdeste o rápido raciocínio Mayara! – Éris sorriu.

Mayara? Mas quem era Mayara. Lara não fazia a mínima ideia de qual a sua utilidade ali. Questionava-se porque é que só ela tinha sido raptada. Mas no fundo preferia assim. Não queria ver Alicia ou Jack sofrer. Mesmo que o seu coração apertasse sempre que pensasse no seu bebé.

- Eu não me chamo Mayara. O meu nome é Lara. – Lara tentou mostrar-se calma, embora sentisse todo o seu corpo tremer.

- Eu sei. Foi o nome que te puseram na tua nova vida. Mas a alma… - Éris colocou a mão no peito de Lara e esta recuou. - … é de Mayara.

- Deve haver um engano. Eu não sei quem é essa Mayara nem quero saber da Fonte. – Lara olhou à volta. Sabia que Edward estava lá, mas ainda não o tinha visto.

- Se desejas ser chamada de Lara, por mim tudo bem. Não é o teu nome que me interessa. – Os olhos de Éris pousaram no colar de Lara.

- Fizeste algum mal a… - Lara foi interrompida por Éris.

- Nenhum dos teus amiguinhos está aqui. Embora não duvide que se armem em heróis e te venham resgatar. Mas esse é um problema menor. – Éris sorriu e seu olhar pousou numa das figuras de negro.

Lara sentiu a garganta seca. Sabia que viriam atrás de si e sabia perfeitamente que Éris os mataria sem hesitar. O seu estômago deu uma volta e Lara sentiu-se enjoada.

- O que fizeste com Thomas? – Perguntou tentando recompor-se.

- Nada de mais. Digamos que dei uma folga ao corpo e à mente dele. – Éris olhou para Thomas e este caminhou até si. – Ele está totalmente sobre o meu controlo.

Lara olhou Thomas e viu um esgar de dor nos olhos deste.

- Porque me chamou de Mayara? – Perguntou.

- Calipso não te contou? – Éris ficou surpresa.

- Contou o quê? – Lara ficou confusa.

- Sobre a lenda da Fonte? – Éris caminhou até ao objecto.

- Só que esta era bastante perigosa e que trazia desgraça. – Lara caminhou até uma das paredes da sala e sentiu os olhares invisíveis das criaturas negras em si.

- Em parte. Já ouviste falar de Atlântida? – Éris perguntou e Lara acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – De certo sabes que segundo a lenda esta foi afundada juntamente com os seus habitantes.

- Não sei o que isso tem a ver com a Fonte nem comigo. – Lara olhou à volta e olhou novamente para Éris.

- Tem tudo a ver. O povo atlante era bastante chocho. Sempre correctos e os deuses adoravam-no. – Éris fez ar enfadonho. – Enfim, um monte de gente sem graça. Mas havia alguém interessante no meio deles.

Éris sorriu e aproximou-se de Lara.

- O seu nome era Árias e foi uma das minhas inúmeras paixões. Se bem que não foi a principal. – Éris olhou o vazio. – Ninguém substituirá…

- Substituirá? – Lara perguntou. Talvez com conversa prolongada, Jack e os restantes conseguissem lá chegar a tempo do quer que fosse.

- Não interessa. Eu revelei o segredo da Fonte a Árias e este levou-a para Atlântida. Aí sim, aquele continente passou a ser bem mais animado! – Éris soltou uma gargalhada. – Não é à toa que me chamam deusa da discórdia!

- Continuo sem saber qual o meu papel no meio disso tudo. – Lara olhou Éris nos olhos. Uma hipótese subiu-lhe à cabeça. _"Será que terá algo a ver com o meu filho?"_, pensou e apeteceu-lhe gritar a plenos pulmões.

- Havia duas princesas em Atlântida. Duas irmãs. Serena e Mayara. Tinham poderes especiais e Mayara tentou derrotar Árias. – Éris disse tudo de uma vez.

- E conseguiu? – Lara perguntou.

- Em parte sim. Amaldiçoou a Fonte da Juventude. Desde esse dia que quem beber da Fonte não terá a imortalidade e juventude eterna mas será antes transformado em pedra. – Éris suspirou. – O que é uma chatice.

Lara riu e deixou Éris confusa.

- Desculpe mas tem piada. – Lara parou de rir. – Você acha que sou essa tal princesa, mas uma coisa não me cabe na cabeça. Para que é que você quer a Fonte se já é uma deusa imortal?

- Não sou eu que beberei da Fonte. A minha vingança será outro assunto. Mas para quebrar a maldição nós precisamos de Mayara. – Éris sorriu felinamente e Lara tentou entender o que parecia formar-se na sua cabeça.

- Está a dizer que… - Lara sentiu um calafrio e uma voz conhecida completou a sua frase.

- Que para quebrar a maldição, o sangue de Mayara terá de ser derramado! – Lara olhou para o homem que o tinha dito. A voz era de Edward. Até aí nada de surpreendente. Lara sabia que este estava metido naquilo. Agora o homem que estava na sua frente não era Edward e isso fez com que a sua boca se abrisse em sinal de choque.

- Não pode ser… - disse.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá Leitoras e Leitores! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Este esta maior que os últimos dois. Aviso que esta fic está a chegar ao fim... ;( Mas ainda faltam alguns capítulos!!! :)**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**prince's apple: **Oiii!!! Bem eu não tenho p-a-l-a-v-r-a-s para as suas reviews aqui e na fic "A Força dos Desejos"!!! Estou felicissima pelos seus comentários. Deixam-me emocionada! :D Comentando duas coisas nas suas reviews: a cena em que o Jack faz o comentário aos olhos de Lara, a verdade é que eu não me lembrei da cena do filme "10 coisas que odeio em ti"! Eu só vi esse filme uma vez infelizmente porque é um filme lindo! E tem Heather Ledger no seu melhor! Saudade! ;( A diferença é que Jack não estava bêbado e viu muitoooo bem! :P O segundo comentário: o facto de a Grace fazer a apologia à "gordura é formosura", deve-se a ela ser uma mulher tipicamente dona de casa, solteirona, bem disposta e que não se importa com o que os outros pensam! Mas no fundo ela só quer o bem e a saúde das raparigas! Obrigado mais uma vez e espero por novos capítulos na sua fic também! Bjs!!!:D

**Por onde andam as minhas outras leitoras comentadoras Hatake KL, Dupla Marota e Jessie? Tou me sentido abandonada! :( / :P**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	23. Chapter 22 Surpresas

****

Capítulo 22: Surpresas

Os piratas continuavam unidos em círculo enquanto eram cercados por estranhas figuras trajando negro dos pés à cabeça.

- Porque é que eles não atacam? – Alicia sussurrou.

- Parece que estão à espera de algo. – Will respondeu.

- Eles não têm armas. Talvez devêssemos atacar. – Elizabeth propôs.

- Achas mesmo que viriam para cá para serem trespassados sem mais nem menos? – Jack ironizou a pergunta de Lizzie e esta botou a língua de fora.

Um dos piratas da tripulação de Will avançou com a espada em riste e desferiu um golpe certeiro no ombro de uma das criaturas. Esta não se mexeu. Para horror dos restantes, a criatura retirou a espada de si próprio e atirou-a ao chão. Perante o pirata estático, das mãos da criatura saiu uma luz branca que ao ser projectada para si, atirou-o contra a árvore mais próxima.

- Isto responde à tua pergunta? – Jack gritou para Elizabeth.

Alicia arregalou os olhos e ficou sem fala. Não se via a face, mas as mãos das estranhas figuras estavam cobertas de chagas e exibiam unhas demasiado compridas.

Do nada, todas as criaturas de negro começaram a "disparar" raios de luz branca contra os piratas.

- Disparem as pistolas! – Barbossa disparou e a criatura atingida recuou um pouco.

- Talvez fazendo-os recuar, possamos entrar na fortaleza. – Will disparou um tiro certeiro no peito de uma das criaturas e esta caiu no chão, atordoada. – Alicia, aponta, mantém a mão firme e dispara!

- Às ordens! – Alicia mirou uma das criaturas que estava à beira de Barbossa. Disparou e Barbossa viu o seu chapéu sair disparado, olhando depois para Alicia bastante irritado.

- Desculpe! Eu depois compro outro. – Alicia sorriu mas congelou ao deparar-se com uma das figuras à sua frente. Pode notar que tinha dois olhos vermelhos pregados em si e que uma luz branca começava a formar-se nas mãos da criatura.

E foi aí que sentiu um clique dentro de si. Ficou rígida de repente e sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer a espinha. Não sabia o que se passava. Quando voltou ao normal, abanou a cabeça e olhou a criatura. Esta continuava na mesma posição, a luz imóvel nas suas mãos. Alicia não pensou e correu. Mas travou quando viu outra figura à sua frente. Virou para trás e foi aí que entrou em choque. Ninguém se mexia. As criaturas, os piratas, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa. Imóveis. Como simples figuras de cera numa cena de batalha.

Alicia caminhou até Will. Colocou as mãos no rosto deste. Os seus olhos estavam sem vida.

- OH MEU DEUS! O que é que eu fiz! – Alicia entrou em pânico. Sabia que aquilo era culpa sua, mas não sabia como o tinha começado.

Começou a andar em círculos com as mãos na cabeça. Lara ia matá-la por ter transformado Jack numa simples estátua. Isto se conseguisse salvar Lara. Parou e olhou o céu. E foi aí que outro clique estalou na sua cabeça.

Lembrou-se de Hermes. Este tinha dito que Serena controlava os fenómenos atmosféricos e o tempo.

- Será? – Disse para si própria. Teria o pânico despoletado um poder escondido? Olhou de novo os presentes. Estavam parados como se tivesse carregado no botão STOP.

Tentou se concentrar para colocar tudo normal, mas uma vozinha na sua cabeça aconselhou.

- _"Livra-te deles primeiro"_, ouviu a sua própria consciência.

Chegou perto de uma das criaturas. Olhou para debaixo do capuz detectando os olhos vermelhos. Não viu mais nada, mas sabia que se tirasse o capuz a algum deles ia ter um susto dos valentes.

- Facadas não funcionam. Tiros apenas os atordoam. – Deu um murro na própria mão. – Tem de haver maneira de mandar estes nojentos de volta para o "Senhor dos Anéis"!

- _"Corta o mal pela raiz"_, voltou a ouvir a sua própria consciência.

Lembrou-se das cobras. Para as matar corta-se a cabeça. Será que funcionaria? Pegou numa das espadas caídas. Tremeu só de pensar na sensação de cortar uma garganta.

- Bem, deve ser o mesmo que matar mosquitos. Eles não são nem humanos nem animais. São o capeta! – Alicia agarrou a cabeça de uma das criaturas por trás, respirou fundo e desferiu o golpe. De imediato viu jorrar um líquido amarelo que a fez quase vomitar as tripas e no mesmo instante a paragem temporal desfez-se.

- Não disparem! Eles morrem se cortarmos o pescoço! – Gritou para os presentes, que ainda estavam meio atordoados.

Seguiram o exemplo e conseguiram matar as criaturas. Má notícia quando viram uma dezena deles se aproximar.

- Estes pilantras nunca mais acabam? – Jack perguntou.

- Continuem até às muralhas. – Barbossa disse. – Eu e a tripulação cuidamos disto aqui.

- Mas… - Alicia ia dizer.

- VÃO. NÃO PERCAM TEMPO! – Barbossa ordenou. – Quanto mais demorarem menos chances a Lara tem.

Alicia, Jack, Will e Elizabeth correram para um dos trilhos que dava acesso às muralhas.

- Temos de escalar até lá cima. – Elizabeth disse. Encontravam-se na base da muralha que era bastante alta.

- Vocês e a mania de complicar as coisas! – Jack exclamou, agachando-se e arrancando a grade que dava acesso a um túnel. – Vamos.

Jack entrou, seguido pelos outros três. O túnel era baixo e só permitia a passagem de joelhos.

- AI JESUS! – Alicia berrou.

- O que foi? – Will virou-se de repente e deu uma cabeçada em Elizabeth que lhe deu um soco no ombro.

- Uma ratazana! – Alicia não ia para a frente nem para trás, tremendo por todos os lados.

- Conseguiu derrotar aqueles monges nojentos e tem medo de um rato? – Jack sorriu de canto.

- Não é um rato. É uma ratazana. – Alicia murmurou e seguiu a custo.

O túnel dava acesso a uma galeria deserta. Jack rodou a tampa e ergueu-se, ajudando Alicia a sair. Will seguiu-se, assim como Elizabeth.

- Onde estamos? – Will perguntou. A sala estava às escuras.

- Algures dentro da fortaleza. – Jack seguiu sem prestar atenção. A sala desembocava noutra, mas esta não tinha telhado estando iluminada pelo luar.

- Há uma bifurcação. – Elizabeth constatou. Duas entradas davam acesso a escadas. Os piratas entreolharam-se.

- Temos de nos separar. – Jack seguiu pela entrada da direita.

- Vocês devem ir com o Jack. – Elizabeth disse. – Eu vou por este.

Elizabeth desceu desaparecendo da vista de Will e Alicia.

* * *

A escadaria dava acesso a uma porta. Elizabeth empurrou-a. Estranhou a sala à sua frente estar iluminada. À sua volta, várias portas de ferro "decoravam" o ambiente. Uma delas estava entreaberta. Elizabeth sacou da pistola e caminhou até lá sorrateiramente. A porta dava para um espécie de cela. Estava vazia. Elizabeth ia virar costas mas desistiu no último minuto quando um amontoado no chão prendeu a sua atenção. Eram roupas. Lizzie reconheceu-as. Eram de Lara. Um barulho fez com que saísse da cela e apontasse a arma ao estranho parado à sua frente. Elizabeth sentiu o coração cair aos pés. Thomas olhava na sua direcção.

_"Não"_, pensou. Aquele não podia ser Thomas. O seu olhar estava vazio e a expressão desprovida de sentimentos.

- O que fizeste com a Lara? – Elizabeth ameaçou Thomas e perguntou-se do porquê do seu coração ter doído.

Thomas não falou. Era como se estivesse hipnotizado.

- Guardas! – Thomas exclamou. No entanto a voz não saiu com a força devida. Dentro de si, Thomas lutava contra aquela camisa-de-forças. Não queria ter dito isto mas sim _"Elizabeth que bom te ver aqui!"_.

- Eu sei que não farias mal à Lara. Ela está com a Éris? Ela está… - Lizzie engoliu em seco. - … viva, ainda?

Thomas virou costas e caminhou para a porta principal.

- Não te atrevas a virar-me as costas! – Elizabeth ameaçou. – Eu juro que disparo.

Thomas parou mas manteve-se de costas.

- Leva-me até onde a Lara está. – Elizabeth ordenou, mas Thomas continuou estático.

Elizabeth cerrou os dentes e agarrou em Thomas.

- Eu sei que o verdadeiro Thomas está aí dentro. – Lizzie colocou as mãos no rosto deste. – E sei que tens força suficiente para lutar contra o que aquela filha de uma égua fez contigo.

Elizabeth sentiu o olhar vítreo de Thomas fixar o seu. E viu toda a aflição, dor e tristeza estampada neste.

- Tu consegues! – Elizabeth exclamou e sorriu. Thomas deu um berro e desabou no chão sendo amparado por Elizabeth.

- Thomas… - Elizabeth sentiu que Thomas tremia bastante.

- Ela… fez passar-me horrores. – Thomas respirava com dificuldade. – Sempre que tentava lutar contra ela sentia como se mil agulhas espetassem no meu corpo.

- Ela agora não pode fazer nada. – Elizabeth ajudou-o a levantar-se. – O Jack, o Will e a Alicia foram atrás da Lara.

- A Lara! – Thomas colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Ela vai matá-la!

- Eu sei. – Elizabeth espreitou pela porta de entrada.

- Eles não conseguem derrotar Éris. Ela é muito poderosa e tem guardiões a protegê-la.

- Nós já sabemos como destruir esses monstros. – Elizabeth sentiu Thomas pegar na sua mão e encaminhá-la para um outro corredor desconhecido.

- Mas Éris é demasiado poderosa. Calipso não veio com vocês? – Thomas perguntou.

- Ela foi presa no Olimpo. – Elizabeth disse.

- Então sempre é verdade. Foi Éris que tramou isso. – Thomas disse.

Conduziu Lizzie para um dos cantos escuros da sala. Agacharam-se e Thomas apontou para o centro. Elizabeth viu Lara deitada na mesa, com Éris numa das extremidades e do outro, um homem…

- Valha-me Santa Engrácia! – Elizabeth sussurrou. – Aquele é o Edward?

- É na sua verdadeira aparência. De certeza que o conheces não é? – Thomas perguntou.

- Não imaginas o quanto. – Elizabeth sentiu uma raiva apoderar-se de si. – Deu cabo da minha vida.

* * *

Mesmo coberta com o manto, a pedra não deixou de ficar fria, criando uma sensação desconfortável em Lara. Estava deitada e tinha uma vontade enorme de fechar os olhos na esperança de que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Mas os olhos teimavam em ficar abertos.

Éris andava às voltas deixando Lara tonta.

- Se me vai matar é melhor fazê-lo logo. – Lara olhou para o homem que se mantinha afastado.

- Você sobreviveu. Para que é que quer a Fonte? – Lara olhou para o homem.

- Estar vivo na minha condição é o mesmo que estar morto. – Levantou a camisa e Lara arrepiou-se com a monstruosa cicatriz que percorria o braço deste. – Não acaba aqui. Isso impede-me de lutar como deve ser. Além do mais, só um tolo não se deixa vislumbrar por algo que nos dará a vida eterna.

Lara bufou. Seria ela a única tola ali? Porque só conseguia sentir raiva daquele cálice dourado.

- Esse colar. – Éris passou a mão por ele. – Foi um presente do Sparrow?

- Não. – Lara estreitou os olhos. – Foi a Calipso.

- Oh. Creio que já não precisarás dele! – Éris arrancou-o mas no mesmo instante ficou hirta e com os olhos arregalados olhando Lara. – Não é possível… - sussurrou.

- Éris, está na hora! – o homem ameaçou.

- Eu… não… não posso. – Éris afastou-se de Lara.

- Não podes o quê? – O homem falou rispidamente. – Ela é Mayara. Sem o sangue dela, a maldição continuará!

- Ela está… grávida! – Éris estava em choque.

- Ah… - o homem sorriu. - … um filho de Jack Sparrow, por certo?

- Claro que é do Jack. Havia de ser de quem? – Lara estava em ponto de ebulição. – E aí de você se tocar em mim e no meu filho! – Lara sentiu-se estúpida. Estava perante uma deusa, três criaturas das trevas e um tresloucado que parecia não querer largar Jack Sparrow até ao fim dos tempos.

- Melhor ainda. De certo os mares ficarão mais calmos e limpos sem um herdeiro daquele cachorro! – O falso Edward disse.

- SEU ESTUPOR! – Lara cuspiu na cara deste quando se aproximou. Pode notar que as três criaturas tinham abandonado os seus postos e corrido para um determinado lugar.

- Éris, estás à espera de quê? Ela e uma humana. Decidiste ser boazinha agora?

- Nós não podemos matar mulheres grávidas nem crianças. É um código divino que vale para todos os deuses sem excepção. – Éris estava lívida.

- Ora, não venhas com tretas de códigos! – o homem bufou. – Vais perder a oportunidade de teres um poder inimaginável nas tuas mãos? De poderes te vingar de Calipso como deve ser?

- Mas… - Éris tentou argumentar.

- CALIPSO ROUBO DAVY JONES DE TI E DEPOIS TRANSFORMOU-O NAQUILO! – O homem berrou. Foi o botão de acção para Éris gritar de raiva. – Assim está melhor!

Lara sentiu o seu coração parar. Éris se aproximou. Estava de frente para a Fonte. Viu que esta pegou em algo cintilante. O sangue de Lara gelou ao ver que se tratava do punhal.

- Se vocês só precisam do meu sangue, não era mais fácil fazer um golpe na mão? – Lara tentou. Talvez fossem benevolentes como Barbossa.

- Não queremos correr o risco de Mayara se levantar de novo! – O homem comentou.

_"Como se isso fosse possível!"_, Lara pensou. Viu Éris levantar o punhal à altura do seu peito. Estava apontado ao ventre de Lara. _"No meu filho não!"_, Lara começou a sentir as lágrimas saírem e a raiva aumentar dentro de si a par do medo.

Tentou fechar os olhos. Não doeu. Não sentiu sequer o impacto do punhal. _"Se calhar morri de susto"_, pensou. Abriu os olhos. Éris ainda estava com o punhal em riste e olhava em frente.

- Apanhamos os intrusos, grande senhora. – a voz vinda do purgatório chamou a atenção de Lara. Olhou e o seu coração saltou do peito fazendo se sentar na pedra. As três criaturas seguravam em Will, Alicia e Jack.

Alicia olhava para si em puro estado de pânico. Sabia que esta estava mais preocupada consigo do que com ela mesma. Os seus olhos pousaram em Will que tentava transparecer calma e depois pousaram nele. Jack olhou para si de uma forma tão profunda que Lara sentiu que ia cair. E foi aí que percebeu que ele já sabia. O sentimento era tão forte que Lara e Jack comunicavam-se simplesmente com um olhar. Lara sorriu nervosa e Jack sorriu com aquele ar cafageste.

Num movimento rápido, Will conseguiu libertar-se da criatura e com um punhal cortou a garganta a este. Éris ficou outra vez lívida. Era certo que esta não contava que os guardiões saíssem derrotados tão facilmente. As outras criaturas ficaram surpresas e Alicia calcou uma, deslargou-se e abaixou-se permitindo Will degolar a criatura. Jack cuidou da sua própria criatura. Mas como usou espada acabou por decapitar o guardião.

Os três apontaram as espadas na direcção de Éris. Depois da cena da floresta, Will tinha finalmente dado uma espada a Alicia. O falso Edward tinha-se escondido nas sombras e Jack notou isso, apontando a espada na direcção deste. Mas o que viria a seguir apanhou Jack de surpresa, quando o homem começou a caminhar.

- Tu? – Jack baixou a espada com ar atónito.

- Sim, meu caro Jack Sparrow! – o homem saiu das sombras e sorriu cinicamente. – Voltei!

Will e Alicia também abriram as bocas, mas Jack sentiu o impacto na sua cicatriz. Era como se voltasse a sentir a dor causada pelo ferro em brasa pressionado por Cutler Beckett.

- Como vê, Sparrow. Assim como você, tornei-me numa lenda. Regressado dos mortos! – Beckett riu.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi a todas as leitoras e leitores!!! Aqui vai mais um capítulo. Aviso já que o próximo vai demorar mais um bocadinho já que as minhas folgas acabaram e tenho de voltar ao estudo!:( Outra notícia: a fic está na recta final sim, mas terá mais capítulos do que "A Força dos Desejos", por isso é provável que não acabe no 25º capítulo!**

**E para saciar a curiosidade de quem é Edward, a revelação é feita neste capítulo! Digamos que é alguém que anda sempre pegando no pé do Jack e que na minha opinião é a personagem que mais nervos me causou! :P**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**prince's apple:** OI!!! Eu nem sei como hei-de agradecer as reviews maravilhosas que você tem mandado!:D Obrigado do fundo do coração! Estou adorando a sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D E sempre que tiver questões sobre a fic é só perguntar!

**Hatake KL: **OI!!! Que bom que você voltou! Fico muito contente com a review! Ah e neste capítulo fica-se a saber quem é o Edward!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota:** OI!!! Que bom que voltou! Estava com saudade! Adorei as suas reviews! Concordando, a Éris consegue enervar não? Mas o verdadeiro Edward ainda vai ser muito pior! Mais não digo! :P Muito Obrigado pelos comentários e estou ansiosa por actualizações na sua fic, viu? Bjs!!!:D Ah, quanto se vai haver uma continuação? Vai sim! Eu ainda não escrevi, mas já tenho algumas ideias!!! :)

**Beijos a todos que lêem esta fic! Obrigado por acompanharem!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	24. Chapter 23 Sacrifício

**Capítulo 23: ****Sacrifício**

- Surpreso Sparrow? – Beckett exibia um sorriso triunfante face à cara abananada de Jack. Will também se manifestava surpreso e Alicia alternava o olhar estupefacto entre Beckett e Éris.

- Sinceramente? – Jack falou no seu tom habitual e Lara não pode deixar de sorrir por dentro. Jack tinha voltado a ser ele mesmo. – Não. Suspeitei sempre que nem o demo iria aguentar contigo lá em baixo!

Beckett soltou uma gargalhada. – De facto Jack, eu não cheguei a morrer. Depois da batalha fiquei ferido com bastante gravidade, quase moribundo. No hospital onde fui parar deram-me apenas alguns dias de vida.

- Então como é que conseguiu chegar até aqui? – Lara perguntou secamente levando com o olhar de chocolate negro em cima. Jack ficou surpreendido. Lara estava mais altiva, como se impusessem respeito e soubesse o que dizer.

- Fiz um pacto, claro. Éris andava atrás de alguém que a ajudasse a roubar a Fonte. Por incrível, no meu leito de morte, ela apareceu e me propôs a eternidade e a vingança certa desde que a ajudasse na sua própria vingança. Afinal, ambos fomos feridos naquela mesma batalha não é minha querida? – Beckett olhou para Éris. Esta tinha pousado o punhal e soltava faíscas dos olhos.

- Sim. – Disse em voz seca.

- Éris curou-me, embora ficasse sempre marcado. – Beckett deu um passo para a esquerda e tanto Jack como Will apontaram as armas. – Mas ser marcado faz parte da vida de quem anda nas andanças do mar, certo Sparrow?

Jack nada disse, mantendo-se imóvel.

- Seguindo, eu fui dado como morto pela Companhia. Ora, por um lado foi conveniente para o roubo da Fonte. – Beckett continuava com o mesmo ar irónico.

- A única maneira de fugir com a Fonte em segurança era viajar para o futuro. – Acrescentou Éris.

- Exacto. Éris tem o poder de transformar as pessoas. Ela própria se disfarçou para que pudesse caçar aquele rapazito que nos foi muito útil! – Beckett olhou em volta à procura de Thomas.

- Espere aí! Quer dizer que você era a escanzelada que namorava com o Thomas? – Alicia arregalou os olhos e chegou-se mais para Lara.

- Sim. Ela se apresentou como Lola e passou a controlar-me a partir daí. – Thomas apareceu das sombras acompanhado por Elizabeth, que apontava uma pistola na direcção de Éris.

- Claro que foi isso que permitiu que pusesse os olhos em vocês duas. Aí soube que seriam os iscos para trazer o alvo de Beckett ao futuro. – Éris sorriu. Afastou-se da mesa de pedra e Alicia alcançou Lara.

- Mas os deuses foram generosos! Imaginem, além de ti Jack Sparrow, ainda trouxeram o outro capitão do teu navio, miss Swan ex-Turner e claro, William Turner! – Beckett riu. – De uma só vez resolvem-se quatro problemas!

- Não me parece! – Alicia sorriu e piscou o olho a Lara. – Afinal somos seis contra dois!

Beckett olhou para Éris. Ao princípio ficaram sérios, mas depois desataram a rir.

- Ignorância. Uma das maiores características dos humanos! – Éris disse divertida. Com um simples gesto, atirou Thomas, Elizabeth e Will contra uma das paredes. – Mas vocês pensavam que faria isto sem ter a mínima segurança?

- Digamos que a tua guarda até é bastante eficiente, o problema é quando se descobre como mandá-los de novo para o inferno! – Exclamou Jack.

- Jack, não sei como Calipso pode simpatizar contigo. – Éris abanou a cabeça.

- É sinal que consegue ser mais inteligente que tu! – Jack sorriu de canto, deixando Éris bufando.

- BASTA! – Éris gritou e com um estalar de dedos do nada, dezenas de criaturas apareceram. – Vamos ver até onde conseguem resistir!

- Jack, gostava imenso de lutar contigo! De certeza que vais trocar um duelo de igual para igual para combater essas criaturinhas? – Beckett propôs.

- Não. Simplesmente sei respeitar diferenças de tamanho! – Jack sorriu ao comparar alturas.

- Você é que sabe. Divirta-se, enquanto eu me entretenho a retalhar a sua querida amada e o seu herdeiro rafeiro! – No mesmo instante, Beckett tinha a espada de Jack encostada no seu pescoço. – Ora aí está! Um pirata é sempre um pirata, não é Jack?

- Qual é a diferença entre um pirata e um Lord da Companhia das Índias Orientais? – Jack perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Cutler Beckett.

- Ora. Essa é fácil. Vocês são simples vermes que povoam o mar. Nós somos os homens que fazemos a lei funcionar limpando-vos do mapa! – Beckett continuou sereno.

- Não Beckett. A diferença é que a maioria dos piratas são criminosos, bandidos, ladrões e tudo o que quiser chamar, mas no fundo ainda sabem o significado da palavra honra! – Jack empurrou mais a espada. – Coisa que não sabe o que é!

Beckett riu. Numa fracção de segundo empunhou a espada. Jack recuou mas não se mostrou surpreendido. Preferia um combate justo.

Quando as criaturas começaram a atacar, Lara desceu da mesa e refugiou-se debaixo desta juntamente com Alicia.

- Temos de sair daqui. – Alicia disse.

- Não sem eles. – Lara olhou de relance. Viu que Jack lutava com Beckett. Este podia ter um braço ferido, mas continuava a lutar bem.

- Lara, não sejas idiota. Pensa no teu filho. – Alicia arrepiou-se quando um dos flashes brancos passou rente ao seu braço.

- WILL, TIRAS-AS DAQUI! – o berro de Jack fez Lara abafar um gemido.

Alicia e Lara assustaram-se quando Will puxou as duas.

- Vocês não podem ficar aqui. O Holandês está ao largo. – Will desviou-se de uma das criaturas.

- Mas e vocês… - Lara tentou falar.

- Nós sabemos nos defender. – Will olhou para Elizabeth que acabava de cortar uma garganta.

- Nem penses. Não vos deixo aqui. – Elizabeth desviou o olhar.

- Eu levo-as. Sei de um atalho que vai dar directamente à praia. – Thomas aproximou-se. Alicia e Will olharam-no de lado, mas Lara confiava neste.

- Cuida-te! – Alicia deu um beijo em Will e puxou Lara. Lara não queria ir. Olhou para Jack. Este estava ocupado com Beckett mas ainda lhe lançou um sorriso. Lara retribuiu.

Os três saíram, correndo por um dos corredores estreitos. Thomas pegou numa tocha e apontou para umas escadas.

- Descendo vamos ter à vertente poente. A parte da floresta é bastante pequena, por isso chega-se à praia num instante. – Thomas desceu seguido de Alicia e Lara.

- Éris não estava na sala. – Lara disse quando chegaram ao final da escadaria e seguiram por outro corredor escuro. O chão continha água que misturado com alguma terra criava uma lama que dificultava o andar.

- Talvez tenha se acobardado. – Alicia disse.

- Não, ela vai voltar. Não iria desistir à última da hora. – Thomas confirmou.

* * *

Ninguém falou até chegarem à praia. Thomas ia na frente. Lara sentia uma angústia terrível em deixar Jack.

- Como é que eles descobriram a maneira de matar aqueles demónios? – Lara perguntou a Alicia.

- Na verdade fui eu. – Alicia olhou de relance para Lara que a olhava confusa. – Não sei como, consegui parar o tempo.

- Parar o tempo? – Lara arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Afinal sou uma princesa atlante! – Alicia riu nervosa.

- Como? – Lara arregalou mais os olhos. – Como é que sabes sobre essa história?

- Éris contou-te alguma coisa?

- Sim. Que eu era uma princesa chamada Mayara e que tinha amaldiçoado a Fonte. – Lara abanou a cabeça. – Que o meu sangue quebraria a maldição. Uma treta.

- Não. A lenda é verdadeira. Hermes confirmou. – Alicia olhou para Lara.

- HERMES?

- Sim. Calipso enviou-o. Ele disse que nós somos a reencarnação de duas irmãs atlantes. Serena e Mayara.

Lara ficou de boca aberta. Tudo menos Alicia envolvida nesta história. Sem reparar chocou contra Thomas, não reparando que este se encontrava parado no caminho.

- Thomas o que é que se passa… - Lara olhou em frente e engoliu em seco. Éris estava especada na sua frente com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pensando em escapar? – Éris perguntou.

- O Holandês Voador está do outro lado. Se nos fizer alguma coisa, ela manda este pedaço de terra pelos ares. – Alicia ameaçou.

- Oh, que medo! – Éris colocou as mãos na face como se tivesse apanhado um susto. – Chega de brincadeira. Tu vens comigo. – Disse apontando o longo dedo fino em direcção a Lara.

- Você não me pode fazer mal. – Lara defendeu. – Disse que os deuses não podem matar crianças e mulheres grávidas!

- É verdade. Mas não pretendo ser eu a matar-te. – Éris começou a ficar impaciente. – Beckett ofereceu-se. Assim que ele se livrar do Sparrow, o que é uma pena na minha opinião. Um capitão daqueles era capaz de animar os meus serões aborrecidos!

Lara sentiu o seu rosto ruborizar de raiva. Mais uma vez, uma raiva inexplicável subiu à sua garganta.

- Vai ter que passar por mim, antes de tocar na Lara ou na Alicia. – Thomas colocou-se na frente.

- Por Hades, nunca ninguém te disse que és um chato de primeira? Além de seres muito mau na cama. – Éris riu alto deixando Thomas com vontade de se enfiar num buraco quando sentiu os olhos de Alicia e Lara pregados em si. – Chega. – Éris ficou séria e atirou Thomas contra uma pedra.

- Não! – Lara exclamou.

- Pensando bem, só o teu sangue é que é preciso. – Éris colocou um dedo no queixo. – Tanto faz que vás morta ou não. E adivinha, eu não costumo seguir o código divino!

Os olhos de Éris ficaram subitamente brancos e o seu cabelo começou a ondular como se uma corrente de ar o tivesse trespassado.

O que se passou foi tão rápido que Lara não teve tempo de processar quando tudo acabou. Éris tinha tentado matá-la e Alicia interpôs-se. Foi aí que Lara percebeu que Éris não a tinha atingido, mas sim a Alicia que jazia na areia.

-NÃOOO! – Lara sentiu um sufoco na garganta. Queria falar mas era como se com um travesseiro a tentassem sufocar. Correu para Alicia assim como Thomas, que entretanto se tinha recomposto.

- Alicia acorda. Pelo amor de Deus, acorda! – Lara abanava esta enquanto Thomas media o pulso de Alicia.

-Ups, princesa errada! – Éris sorriu.

Lara olhou para Éris. Nesse momento tudo ficou negro. Não se lembrava mais de quem era, não se lembrava mais do seu filho ou de Jack. Tudo o que sentia era raiva, ódio e uma sensação de bomba prestes a explodir.

O sorriso de Éris começou a desvanecer quando Lara se levantou. Por algum motivo, o seu instinto dizia para fugir. Não. Uma deusa não pode fugir. Ninguém consegue derrotar Éris. Muito menos uma mortal.

- Leva-a daqui. – Lara ordenou para Thomas.

Uma corrente de lembranças assolou a sua cabeça. Memórias que não pertenciam a esta vida. Memórias que a fizeram gritar o mais que pode.

_Flashback_

_- Esta guerra acaba aqui. – Essa era única certeza que tinha. Não queria matar Árias, apenas fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez e devolver a paz ao seu povo._

_- Tem razão, princesa. – Árias retirou a espada. – Que os seus desejos sejam cumpridos._

_Mayara sentiu algo passar à sua frente. O golpe que deveria ser para si, atingiu Serena. Mayara sabia que Serena faria algo estúpido para a proteger. Faria o mesmo. Mas nunca pensou que a sua irmã aparecesse agora. Serena caiu espalhando uma poça de sangue pelo chão mármore do palácio._

_- Ups, irmã errada! – Árias riu._

_Mayara olhou para si. Os seus olhos viraram fogo fazendo Árias recuar._

_- A partir deste dia, todos aqueles que beberem desta maldita Fonte da Juventude ficarão em pedra até ao fim dos tempos. – Mayara pegou na taça dourada e derramou o líquido._

_Árias correu numa tentativa infrutífera de apanhar o líquido azul vivo._

_- Não o matas? – Um dos fiéis guardas de Mayara perguntou._

_- Os deuses encarregar-se-ão disso. – Disse virando costas e desabando num choro sobre o corpo sem vida da irmã._

**Continua…**

* * *

**Oi leitoras! Este capítulo está mais pequeno e perdoem-me mas hoje não estava nos meus melhores dias! (crise de inspiração à vista):(**

**prince's apple: **Oi! Obrigado pelas reviews! Amei!!! Jura que você adora o Beckett? Bem, eu considero a personagem o verdadeiro vilão de Piratas das Caraíbas!!! Prometo que não vou ser muito mazinha com Beckett (se for possível:P)! Mas digamos que ele e Éris irão ser castigados!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D (Não se esqueça da sua fic):D

**Dupla Marota:** Oi! Obrigado pela review! Amei!!! Ficou surpreendida com o Beckett? Tenho uma novidade, decidi prolongar esta fic pelo menos mais 3 capítulos a mais do que tinha em mente e terá um epílogo! E sim terá continuação! Será uma trilogia!:) Obrigada e Bjs!!!:D (já disse que adorei o seu novo capítulo?):D

**Hatake KL: **Oi! Muito obrigado pela review!!! Adorei!!! Também não contava com Beckett? Nossa, acho que deixei toda a gente surpreendida!:P O Norrington, eu não o escolhi porque até tenho simpatia por ele e no fundo a vingança centra-se em Jack e o Norrington tinha mais raiva de Will. Mas como ele se demonstrou um verdadeiro cavalheiro quando morreu, não o escolhi! E a minha ideia foi sempre o Beckett! Obrigada! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	25. Chapter 24 Quando a ganância vira pó

**Capítulo 24: ****Quando a ganância vira pó**

Éris ficou hirta fitando Lara. Proferiu algumas palavras numa língua desconhecida e num fechar de olhos desapareceu no ar. Lara caminhou de novo para a fortaleza.

- Lara, onde vais? – Thomas agarrou o braço de Lara fazendo-a voltar-se. – A Alicia está ferida e desacordada.

- Cuida dela. – Lara voltou a caminhar.

- Lá dentro é perigoso. – Thomas colocou-se na frente desta. – Éris não vai desistir, Lara. Ninguém a consegue derrotar.

- Enganas-te, Thomas. Só eu poderei resolver isto. Tudo começou comigo, acabará comigo. – Lara passou à frente de Thomas e entrou na floresta.

- RAIOS LARA, TU ESTÁS GRÁVIDA! – Thomas colocou as mãos na cabeça num gesto derrotado, voltando para junto de Alicia.

* * *

Na sala onde a Fonte repousava, reinava o caos absoluto. As criaturas negras eram combatidas por Elizabeth e Will, enquanto Jack combatia Lord Beckett.

- Pensei que estivesse em melhor forma, Jack! – Beckett sorriu ao desferir um golpe em Jack, arranhando o braço deste. – Afinal, o infame Capitão Jack Sparrow não é conhecido pela sua queda em improvisar quando está em apuros?

Jack olhou Beckett nos olhos. – Na verdade, eu costumo improvisar tudo, mas para isso… - Jack olhou de relance para um pequeno monte de terra no canto da sala. - … a ocasião tem de estar à nossa frente! – Jack deu um chute na terra, atirando-a em cheio na cara de Beckett e fazendo este recuar. Quando conseguiu tirar a terra dos olhos, Beckett tinha uma pistola apontada a si.

- Ora, ora. Um pirata é sempre um pirata! Escolhe sempre a via mais fácil! – Beckett sorriu e baixou a arma. Não se mostrava nervoso e o sorriso não abandonava a sua cara.

- Por mim, uma cadeia no meio do mar estava bom para homens como você! – Jack sorriu de canto. – Mas como a justiça não funciona para os lados dos almofadinhas de peruca, a morte parece-me ser o mais razoável!

Os presentes foram interrompidos por Éris, que entrava na sala como um ciclone.

- Temos de sair daqui Beckett! – Exclamou olhando em volta.

- Éris, paciência. Primeiro o duelo, depois… - Beckett foi interrompido quando Éris, num simples gesto atirou Jack, Will, Elizabeth e as únicas duas criaturas sobreviventes.

- NÃO HÁ TEMPO! – Éris gritou, preparando-se para pegar na Fonte, mas ficou estática quando Lara entrou.

Jack olhava pasmado e baralhado para Lara. Definitivamente esta estava diferente. Parecia uma verdadeira… princesa. No entanto isso não o acalmou. _"Mas o que é que ela estava a fazer ali, sabendo que era o alvo de Éris e Beckett?"_, pensou.

- Fugindo de mim, Éris? – Lara falou. Éris largou a taça e recompôs-se.

- É bom ter alguém à altura para combater. Regressada dos mortos, Mayara? – Éris sorriu.

- Oh, mas que modéstia. Eu sou apenas uma comum mortal e tu uma deusa! – Lara exclamou. Jack olhou de novo para si. Estava desarmada e Jack começou a temer o que Lara tentaria fazer.

- Éris, sinceramente estás à espera do que para mandar essa intrometida para o outro mundo? – Beckett protestou.

- Ele tem razão, Éris! – Lara sorriu e esticou os braços. – Afinal o meu sangue é preciso para quebrar a maldição!

- Mas que raio pensas tu que estás a fazer? – Jack perguntou mas Lara não olhou para si.

- Ataca Éris! – Exclamou Beckett. Lara olhou para Éris e esta recuou sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que se atacasse poderia estar se metendo onde não devia. Mas por outro lado. _"Mayara tomou conta do corpo de Lara, mas isso não prova que tenha quaisquer poderes"_, pensou.

- Nossa pensei que você mais valente, Éris! – Lara exclamou.

Uma das criaturas se aproximou de Lara e antes que alguém pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Lara estava já torcendo o pescoço a esta.

- Mas que… - Jack e Beckett exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É bom estar de volta! – Lara atirou um raio na direcção de Éris, projectando esta contra a parede e levando uma das tochas à frente. – Vocês não aprendem pois não? Já não basta o que fizeram sofrer o meu povo, agora tinham de surgir com esse maldito chafariz de mentes imundas? – Desta vez, Jack não teve dúvidas. Era Mayara que falava e não Lara.

- O teu raciocínio é lento? – Éris levantou-se dorida. – São os homens que querem a Fonte. Ainda hoje, é assim!

- Não. Tu despertas a cobiça e a ganância. A minha irmã morreu por tua culpa! – Mayara gritou.

- Infelizmente o meu dever é esse. – Éris sorriu de novo. – Correcção: Árias matou Serena, não eu.

Will engoliu em seco e olhou para Jack. Não sabia explicar mas uma crescente sensação de pânico crescia dentro de si e ao ouvir o nome Serena, o seu coração apertou ainda mais.

- Serena morreu? – Perguntou.

- Sim querido! – Éris olhou para si. – Morreu para salvar a irmãzinha querida. É engraçado como certas coisas se repetem no presente.

Will levantou-se num ápice e sentiu o chão fugir dos seus pés. Olhou para Lara e esta olhou para si, dizendo tudo pelo olhar.

- SUA VADIA! – Will gritou avançando sobre Éris. Elizabeth segurou-o e antes que Éris o fulminasse, Mayara tornou a atirá-la à parede. Desta vez, Éris começou a sangrar do lábio.

Sem que Jack se apercebesse, Beckett caminhou sorrateiramente até à mesa, recolhendo o punhal de prata.

- Ninguém aqui vai morrer hoje, Éris. – Mayara disse. – Tu serás julgada pelos teus semelhantes e a Fonte destruída para sempre.

Éris começou a rir descontroladamente. – Basta uma gota do teu sangue e a maldição desfaz-se. Antes que tenhas tempo de fazer o que quer que seja, eu triunfarei. – Éris ergueu a mão e um raio vermelho derrubou Mayara.

Jack correu para esta assim como Will e Lizzie, mas os três estancaram quando um cenário de horror se apresentou à sua frente. Beckett lançava-se sobre Lara empunhando o punhal. Jack não pensou duas vezes. Sacou da pistola e atirou certeiro em Beckett que caiu redondo no chão. Tinha-o atingido no peito. Era muito difícil que sobrevivesse. Jack ajudou Lara a se levantar, porém esta apenas o olhou com ar de agradecimento e não como a sua Lara o olharia.

- Parece que mandei o seu companheiro para o outro lado! – Jack disse sorrindo.

- Não era o que mais me importava. Digamos que apenas nos suportávamos porque precisávamos um do outro. – Éris já estava de pé, mas Mayara mandou outro raio na direcção desta, derrubando-a sobre a mesa de mármore.

- Esta foi pelo meu povo. – Mayara aproximou-se e com um gesto apenas Éris começou a gritar e a contorcer-se de dores. – E esta pela Serena.

- Eu… vou… me vingar. – Éris estava com os olhos brancos de novo e voou em cima de Mayara que num movimento rápido a atirou contra o pedestal que suportava a Fonte da Juventude. No impacto, a taça caiu derramando o líquido azul vivo pelo chão.

- Nãooooo… - um grito abafado ecoou. Beckett arrastava-se para a taça. Bebeu o líquido que restava sofregamente. Aos poucos, como renascido da Fénix, Beckett erguia-se, não apresentando qualquer arranhão. – Afinal parece que a maldição não teve efeito! – Disse sorrindo.

O espanto de todos contrastava com o olhar de terror de Éris. Beckett avançou para os presentes, mas parou exibindo um olhar esquisito.

- Supostamente as tuas maldições não eram infalíveis? – Jack perguntou levando com um olhar reprovador de Lara/Mayara.

- Incrível! – Beckett mirava as próprias mãos transformando-se em pedra. – Como o imaterial se torna material! – a superfície cinzenta cobriu todo o corpo de Beckett e no final não passava de uma mera estátua de pedra.

- Ora aí está uma boa maneira de o calar para sempre! – Jack sorriu e tocou num dedo deste. Logo a estátua se desfez em pó. – Pensando bem, existem tesouros muito mais atraentes que uma simples Fonte da Juventude!

Jack olhou para Lara, mas esta tinha os olhos fixos em Éris.

- Sabes que não me podes matar! – Esta exclamou com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Não me compete a mim decidir sobre o teu destino. – Mayara tremeu e desabou no chão sendo amparada por Jack. – O que é que se passa? – Olhou para Jack e este sorriu-lhe. Lara tinha regressado.

- Lara, onde está a Alicia? – Will exibia a cara mais desesperada do mundo. Quando percebeu, Lara desatou aos berros.

- Ela está com o Thomas, eu só me lembro de ela cair e… - Lara estava lavada em lágrimas e olhou para Éris que se tentava levantar. - … tu! – Lara tentou se levantar insultando Éris e tentando chegar a esta.

- Ela já teve o castigo merecido, Lara! – Jack abraçou Lara pela cintura, e embora reconfortada, a dor não diminuiu.

Will saiu disparado seguido de Elizabeth. Jack e Lara assustaram-se com o berro de Éris. Era como se estivesse sendo queimada por dentro. Repararam que grilhões dourados se formavam à volta dos pulsos desta. Uma luz forte desceu sobre a sala escura, iluminando-a intensamente. Lara fechou os olhos por momentos e quando os abriu pode distinguir três figuras, embora os rostos estivessem ocultos pela luz celestial.

As figuras aproximaram-se e quando a luz desapareceu, Lara vislumbrou os três seres mais belos que viu na sua vida. Duas mulheres e um homem. Rostos perfeitos em corpos perfeitos. A altivez não passava despercebida e Lara tinha a sensação que estes não eram humanos. O homem era alto, estava vestido com uma túnica que lhe deixava um dos ombros e parte do peito à mostra. O seu cabelo louro encaracolado fazia lembrar os querubins celestiais. A sua beleza fazia doer os olhos. Uma das mulheres envergava um vestido protegido por uma armadura. Era igualmente bela e o seu cabelo castanho apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo que dava pela cintura contrastava com os olhos verdes. A terceira mulher envergava um vestido pérola sem costas. Tinha o cabelo negro solto e a pela escura. Os seus olhos negros profundos acentuavam a sua beleza.

- Alegro-me por estarem bem! – a morena disse sorrindo e mostrando uns dentes brancos brilhantes. Mas isso não foi o suficiente para enganar Jack que sorria.

- Até que enfim decidiu dar ar de si, Calipso! – Jack exclamou deixando Lara de boca aberta.

- Digamos que tive uns problemas de percurso… - Calipso olhou para Éris que a fulminava com os olhos.

**Continua…**

* * *

**Olá Leitoras!!! Aqui está mais um capítulo! Agora estou em condições de dizer que esta fic está chegando ao fim! :( Mas ainda vou escrever mais surpresas, por isso não desesperem!!!**

**prince's apple: **Oiii!!! Estou amando suas reviews! Menina, você A-M-A mesmo o Beckett! Caso único, nunca vi!:D Aí ele tinha de ter um castigo exemplar, afinal era o principal vilão! Espero que não me mate por causa do fim que ele teve! Mesmo assim tentei dar um pouco de classe ao momento. Afinal numa coisa concordo: Beckett tem classe! :P Obrigada mais uma vez e espero pela actualização da sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii!!! Como sempre as suas reviews são espectaculares! Bem o Beckett já está recambiado, falta a Éris, embora já se esteja a prever o que poderá acontecer. Uma coisa garanto, ela não vai morrer, porque é uma deusa, mas terá um fim bem merecido! Obrigada pelo comentário e espero novo capítulo na sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KL:**Oiii!!! Adoro seus comentários! Obrigada! Wiil e Alicia... bem uma coisa garanto: o que acontecerá com Alicia só se descobrirá no próximo capítulo! Mais não posso dizer, porque senão perde a graça!:P Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	26. Chapter 25 Castigo Divino

**Capítulo 25: ****Castigo Divino**

- Calipso? – Lara gaguejou.

- Sim querida! – Calipso aproximou-se e sorriu graciosamente. – Não pensavas que o meu verdadeiro aspecto se resumia a uma simples feiticeira?

Um grito de ódio fez Calipso voltar a cabeça para Éris. As outras duas figuras não desviaram sequer o olhar desta.

- Vejo que o plano não te correu muito bem, Éris! – Calipso exclamou.

- E eu vejo que conseguiste subornar alguém lá em cima! – a expressão de Éris resumia-se a um animal ferido, mas em vez de súplica na voz, esta transbordava raiva. – Foi preciso trazer a cavalaria para me prender?

- Cuidado como falas, Éris deusa do Caos e da Discórdia. Encontras-te perante uma deusa maior e por isso deves-lhe respeito e obediência. – o homem falou. Lara pode notar que este se assemelhava a um anjo. – Perdoe-me princesa Mayara, por não me ter apresentado. Sou Hermes, deus mensageiro.

- Muito prazer… - Lara ficou sem graça ao ter que perdoar um deus por este não se ter apresentado. - … por favor não me trate assim. Eu não me chamo Mayara e não sou nenhuma princesa.

- Atena! Mas que desprazer em te ver! – Éris sorriu ironicamente.

Atena, a mulher que ostentava uma armadura e cuja beleza feria os olhos aproximou-se desta.

- Pouca coisa nesta vida eterna me faz descer ao mundo dos Homens para resolver um problema. – Atena olhou para Éris.

- Oh, eu não te chamei aqui! Por mim podias estar a fazer tricô no Olimpo, gozando a tua… - Éris sorriu de canto. - … virgindade eterna!

A bofetada que Atena deu em Éris foi tão violenta que esta cuspiu sangue.

- Infelizmente as marcas não ficam nos deuses. – Atena fulminou-a com os olhos. – Conseguiste irritar Zeus, Éris. Roubar a Fonte da Juventude, aliciar um humano para isso…

- O Beckett veio porque quis. – Éris protestou.

- NÃO INTERESSA! – Atena berrou. – Se não fosses ter com ele, nunca que isto teria acontecido!

- Se não fosse ele, seria outro. O homem é ganancioso por natureza. Qualquer um se rendia às dádivas da Fonte. Até mesmo Jack Sparrow! – Éris olhou para Jack.

- Hei! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Confesso que a Fonte até que me interessava, mas depois de ver o que aconteceu com o pequenitates, perdi o entusiasmo! – Jack exclamou.

- E tudo só por causa de uma vingança sem nexo. – Atena abanou a cabeça.

- Essa nojenta matou quem eu mais amei. – Éris fulminou Calipso e esta aproximou-se.

- Quem mais amas-te? – Calipso estava brava. – A única coisa que te interessava era corromper um capitão honesto com os teus caprichos!

- Oh, não fui eu que o transformei em demónio dos mares! – Éris defendeu-se.

- Zeus é testemunha que não foi esse o fado que dei a Davy Jones. Ele apenas se encarregaria de transportar as almas perdidas no mar para o outro lado. – A tristeza assolou o rosto perfeito de Calipso. – Por um erro meu, do qual me arrependo para sempre, Jones transformou-se num monstro. Ele tinha de ser parado.

- E tu mataste-o. – Éris rangeu os dentes.

- Não. A maldade matou Davy Jones. A alma dele se perdeu no Oceano para sempre. – Calipso virou costas. – Ele sabe que eu nunca quis isso.

- Já sabem o castigo que me vão dar? – Éris perguntou.

- Zeus decidiu dar esse prazer a Hades. – Atena comunicou.

O sorriso de Éris desapareceu e esta ficou séria. De repente começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Vocês acabam errando sempre! – Éris ria a bandeiras despregadas.

Um fumo preto encheu a sala fria. Um vulto escuro apareceu e Lara sentiu um arrepio. O homem era bastante alto. O cabelo negro escorria pelos ombros, tinha uma barba desalinhada e a sua pele era bronzeada. Embora intimidatório, o seu aspecto não deixava de ser belo.

- Hades! Chegaste no momento certo! – Éris caminhou até este. Embora com as mãos agrilhoadas, os seus pés estavam livres. – Estes três palhaços pensam que tu me vais dar um castigo enorme.

Hades olhou Éris e Lara notou que havia uma certa irritação neste.

- E o que te leva a pensar que eu não te vou dar um castigo merecido? – a sua voz era bastante profunda e fez com que Lara se lembra-se de um cardeal dando uma missa.

- Como assim? – Éris encolheu-se. Em certa medida fez lembrar um cachorrinho quando fica com medo de levar uma palmada.

- Eu conversei com Zeus. Os teus crimes foram muito graves e por isso serão severamente punidos. – Hades sorriu para Atena mas esta endureceu o olhar.

- Tu prometes me ajudar. – Éris sussurrou ao ouvido deste.

- Não. Simplesmente alertei-te para ter juízo. – Hades esboçou um sorriso afectado. – Não quero perder tempo. – Hades fez um sinal e do nada surgiram aquilo que Lara chamaria de Uruk-hai se estivesse em pleno universo do Senhor dos Anéis. As criaturas com forma humana mas bastante deformadas, olhos vermelhos e dentes horrivelmente pontiagudos agarraram em Éris.

- Tu não me podes fazer isso! – Éris entrou em pânico. – PROMETESTE QUE ME IAS AJUDAR! – a deusa gritou tentando se libertar dos guardas horrendos.

- Ficarás sem os teus poderes por um bom tempo, Éris. – Atena disse.

- Ficarás trancada no submundo, até eu, Zeus e Poseídon acharmos conveniente. – Hades deu ordem aos guardas e este desapareceram arrastando consigo Éris. No entanto, os seus gritos de raiva ecoavam vivos na mente de Lara. – Não tenho mais nada que fazer aqui. Poucas vezes saí do meu canto e normalmente isso incomoda-me.

Hades acenou para todos mas Atena travou-o.

- Se mal lhe pergunte deus do submundo e dos Infernos, mas… como é que a tua guarda veio cá parar? – Perguntou a deusa.

- Ora, eu precisava de alguém para levar Éris! – Hades pareceu surpreso.

- Não me refiro a eles. Refiro-me à tua guarda menor. Aquela que guarda as almas perdidas. Eles estavam ao serviço de Éris, certo? – Atena olhou para Jack e Lara e estes acenaram positivamente.

- Oh, esses. Não sei de nada. Possivelmente Éris os subornou. Tenho tantos que não me lembro do número exacto. Era normal que alguns fugissem! – Hades sorriu afectado e Atena levantou a cabeça sorrindo desconfiada.

- Que não volte a acontecer. – A deusa aconselhou. Hades virou costas e desapareceu num fumo negro.

- O pesadelo acabou. – Jack sussurrou ao ouvido desta.

- Não. – Lara sentiu os olhos ficarem húmidos. – Alicia está ferida. Eu…

- Meu pai chama-me. – Atena falou. Pousou a mão no ombro de Lara e sorriu carinhosamente. – Que a sabedoria te guie em todos os momentos da vida. I Palas Αθηνά, ευλογεί εσάς και την κόρη σας. - Atena sorriu, passou a mão pela barriga de Lara, sorriu para Jack e simplesmente se dissolveu no ar.

- O que é que ela falou? – Perguntou Jack.

- Foi uma frase na nossa língua, o grego. – Hermes explicou. – Ela deu a sua bênção.

Um barulho fez com que voltassem as cabeças para uma das entradas da sala. Will apareceu carregando Alicia nos braços. Atrás de si, Elizabeth, Thomas e Barbossa caminhavam em silêncio.

- Alicia… - Lara largou Jack e correu para a amiga. Will depositou-a na fria mesa de pedra e Lara olhou para o rosto deste. Will já era melancólico mas agora parecia que a vida tinha sido sugada completamente dos seus olhos, da sua face. Olhou para Alicia. Esta parecia dormir serena, como se tudo não passasse de um sonho.

- Ela tem o pulso fraco mas não acorda. – Thomas disse.

Calipso se aproximou e colocou a mão na face de Alicia.

- Ela está presa no seu subconsciente. – a deusa disse.

- Faça com que ela acorde. – Lara implorou. – Você deu vida ao Barbossa, salvou-me quando fui mordida pelos insectos.

- Lara, eu podia salvar a Alicia se ela estivesse numa situação de vida ou morte, se estivesse ferida. – Calipso fez cara de pesar. – Mas a Alicia não corre perigo de vida. O ataque de Éris deixou-a inconsciente e presa no seu interior. É como se ela estivesse a se proteger do perigo.

- Mas ela tem de acordar. Não pode ficar assim para sempre! – Will estava desesperado.

- Isso vai depender do que a mente dela quiser. – Calipso olhou Will e Lara. – A única coisa que a fará acordar é tentar chamá-la. Mas para isso, ela terá de ouvir o chamamento de quem mais confia.

Will olhou para Lara e esta para Will.

- Tu és a melhor amiga dela. – Will engoliu em seco. – É em ti que ela mais confia.

- E tu és o amor da vida dela. – Lara sentia o desespero crescer. – Foi por ti que ela me arrastou nesta aventura. Tu foste sempre quem ela amou, mesmo quando não te conhecia pessoalmente. Mesmo quando lhe diziam que tu eras apenas uma miragem, ela não desistiu.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio. A chave estava algures entre Lara e Will e embora ambos quisessem acordar Lara, nenhum sabia qual o mais importante.

- Se me permitem que opine sobre a morta-viv… a Alicia. – Jack emendou. – Mas não seria mais sensato serem os dois a tentar acordá-la?

- Pela primeira vez concordo com o Jack. – Barbossa disse. – Vocês são as duas pessoas em quem ela mais confia.

Lara respirou fundo e apoiou-se na mesa de pedra falando ao ouvido de Alicia.

- Amiga… eu sei que tu me ouves mesmo perdida nesse mundo. – Lara tentou não chorar. Não queria transmitir a sensação de desespero. – Por favor, eu imploro-te. Volta para nós. O perigo já passou e todos estamos à tua espera. O Will ama-te e eu preciso da minha melhor amiga aqui. Porque tu és a minha irmã do coração e sempre serás uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Por favor Alicia, tu prometeste ser madrinha do meu filho, lembras-te? Tu passavas a vida a dizer que eu vivia dentro de um casulo e tu é que me puxavas para todas as bobagens que fizemos. Tu animas até o ambiente mais inóspito. E todos sentimos a tua falta. Imagina o que será a tripulação do Pearl sem ti. Já não poderão fazer mais festas! Eu peço-te amiga, volta para nós. Abandona a escuridão e volta para a luz… - Lara sentiu as lágrimas voltarem. Notou que à sua volta, Elizabeth já chorava agarrada a Thomas, Will desesperava-se, Jack tentava manter a compostura mas mostrava uma expressão triste e até Barbossa tentou disfarçar uma lágrima.

Alicia continuou na mesma. Puderam notar as suas pálpebras mexerem, mas estas teimaram em permanecerem fechadas.

- Porque é que ela não acorda, Calipso? – Lara gritou e Jack teve que ampará-la enquanto desabava num choro.

- É a tua vez, Will. – Calipso disse para o capitão do Holandês Voador. Este aproximou o rosto de Alicia e afagou-lhe o cabelo.

- Antes de tu apareceres, a minha vida tinha mergulhado na maior escuridão. Durante oito meses eu desejei estar morto a ter destino tão horroroso. – Will engoliu em seco. – Sentia-me um inútil vagando sem rumo pelos sete mares. Sentia-me um desgraçado fazendo uma pessoa esperar por mim durante uma década, abdicando da sua vida. – Will olhou para Elizabeth e esta sorriu-lhe de uma maneira fraternal, como se tratasse do seu irmão. – Mas um dia, no fundo dos mares, eu escutei um chamado e o meu coração voltou a bater dentro daquele maldito baú. Salvei-te e os meus dias passaram a ser um bocadinho mais coloridos, como se fosses o arco-íris permanente da minha vida. E um dia tu partiste, e embora soubesse que era temporário, não houve segundo em que não pensasse em ti, não ouve noite em que não olhasse as estrelas e visse os teus olhos no lugar delas. E quando te voltei a ver foi como se sentisse o bater do meu coração dentro do meu peito vazio. – Will acariciou a face desta. – Eu estou morto para todos os efeitos. Sou um ser sem coração. Mas isso só se aplica ao material. Porque tu fizeste com que o meu fardo fosse nada comparado com a certeza de ser amado e de te poder ver todos os dias. Por favor, acorda. Sai desse mundo. Eu estou aqui há tua espera. Estarei sempre à tua espera, mesmo que vivamos em épocas diferentes. – Will passou os dedos pelos lábios de Alicia. – Amo-te.

Por um momento a esperança abandonou os presentes, mas Calipso e Hermes mostravam um sorriso nos lábios. Inesperadamente Alicia abriu os olhos e o seu corpo arqueou como se estivesse a ter uma convulsão. Will segurou-a e esta normalizou a respiração.

- Calma, está tudo bem agora. – Will abraçou-a.

- Eu… o que é que passou? – Alicia levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Foste atacada pela Éris. – Lara sorriu. – Puseste-me à minha frente.

Alicia, emotiva como sempre agarrou Lara e Will chorando compulsivamente. – Eu pensei que ia morrer! Andava perdida num labirinto até que ouvi a vossa voz! – Alicia desceu da mesa e agarrou-se a todos os presentes. Abraçou Jack, agarrou-se ao pescoço de Elizabeth, abraçou Barbossa.

- Tu! – Alicia olhou para Thomas e deu-lhe um estalo. – Isto foi por seres palerma ao ponto de caíres na armadilha da Éris. E isto foi por teres acordado! – Alicia abraçou-o.

- CALIPSO! – Alicia berrou quando a viu e abraçou-a, deixando a deusa sem reacção. – E você é…? – Alicia olhou para Hermes e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Lara puxou-a.

- Alicia é melhor parares, ou ainda ficas igual à Grace! – Lara exclamou.

Alicia deu de ombros e abraçou-se a Will.

- Nós não podemos ficar mais tempo. A partir de agora estão por vossa conta. – Calipso disse.

- Mas e como é que fazemos para voltar ao século XVIII? – Alicia perguntou.

Hermes dirigiu-se a Lara e entregou-lhe algo.

- Hades acabou de a enviar. – Hermes disse. Lara constatou que se tratava da bússola do tempo.

- Para voltar ao mundo dos nossos piratas vocês devem usar a bússola novamente. – Calipso sorriu, mas depois ficou séria. – Lara e Alicia, lembrem-se que se decidirem acompanhá-los vocês não poderão voltar. Implica um corte com o vosso mundo.

- Porque é que vocês não podiam viver numa época de telefones? – Alicia cruzou os braços.

- Eu queria poder me comunicar com os meus pais, ainda para mais agora que estou… - Lara não terminou a frase.

- Lamento querida. – Calipso estava triste.

- Eu posso arranjar um jeito. – Hermes sorriu, fazendo Calipso interrogá-lo com o olhar. – O meu dever é transportar mensagens dos deuses. Se vocês quiserem podem escrever uma carta para os vossos familiares e eu encarregar-me-ei de as fazer chegar aos vossos pais.

- Quer dizer que vai aparecer sempre que tivermos algo para mandar? – Lara interrogou.

- Não é preciso. Basta deitarem a carta ao vento. Eu apanho-a. – Hermes sorriu.

- Vocês têm de ir. Não falta muito para amanhecer. – Calipso avisou.

* * *

Saíram em direcção à praia. Calipso e Hermes despediram-se e desapareceram no ar. Lara perguntou por Grace e Alicia explicou tudo o que se havia passado desde que esta fora raptada. Á espera no horizonte ainda negro encontrava-se o Holandês Voador. Bootstrap esperava-os com mais dois piratas em três botes que os levariam ao navio. Para não dar nas vistas, o Holandês ancorava na Gruta dos Malditos e depois seguiriam a pé pela praia, antes que amanhecesse.

- Jack. – Lara agarrou o braço deste antes de entrar fazendo virar-se para si. – Nós precisamos conversar.

- Agora? – Jack fez ar de desconfiado.

- Sim. – Lara afastou-o dos botes e sentou-se numa pedra, sendo acompanhada por Jack. – Eu pensei muito e decidi que não voltar contigo.

- Porquê? – Jack arqueou uma sobrancelha. – De certeza que Alicia não vai gostar disso.

- Ela poderá ir. Eu não. Não quero estragar a tua vida Jack. – Lara olhou para o Holandês.

- Porque irias estragar a minha vida se foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu? – Jack sorriu e agarrou a cintura desta porém Lara afastou-se.

- Tu sabes do que falo. – Lara olhou-o nos olhos. – Queria ser eu a dizer-te mas acabaste por descobrir.

- Oh, isso! – Jack apontou para a barriga de Lara com ar afectado. – Confesso que nunca esteve nos meus planos ser pai.

- Aconteceu Jack. Não há volta a dar. Eu irei ter esse filho, mas vou criá-lo aqui. – Lara falou, deixando Jack olhando para si. – Aqui existem mais condições e sei que os meus pais me vão ajudar no que for preciso.

- E em compensação darás uma vida regalada a essa criança, mas ela nunca terá um pai! – Jack exclamou.

- Mais vale não ter, do que ter um que nunca o quis! – Lara exclamou com ar zangado, levantando-se e indo na direcção dos botes.

- Quem disse que eu não quero esse filho? – Jack agarrou Lara deixando-a a poucos centímetros do seu corpo e consequentemente deixando-a sem ar.

- Tu acabas-te de dizer Jack Sparrow! – Lara estava com um ataque de raiva. – Disseste que nunca quiseste ter um filho.

- Em primeiro, é Capitão Jack Sparrow! – Jack exclamou sorrindo de canto e apertando Lara contra si ainda mais. – Segundo, eu não disse que não queria esse filho. Apenas disse que não pensava ser pai. E terceiro… o meu pai nunca quis ter filhos e depois gerou este filho maravilhoso!

Jack abriu os braços e Lara desmanchou-se a rir.

- Eu morria se o meu filho saísse igual a ti! – Lara riu.

- Pode apostar que sim! – Jack exclamou. Depois tornou a agarrar a morena pela cintura. – Ainda quer ficar?

Lara não respondeu logo. Mas depois num sorriso exclamou: - Só se me convencer!

Jack apertou-a mais acariciando a sua face. – Já estava com saudades de uma certa coisa. – Lara ficou ar de interrogação, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Jack beijou-a calorosamente, fazendo de uma noite fria, a noite mais quente do ano.

* * *

Grace arrastou-se até à porta de casa. Chorou durante toda a viagem de regresso, chorou durante todo o caminho a pé, e continuava a chorar agora. Já começava a amanhecer e nada das suas meninas. Rodou a chave na fechadura e estranhou a luz estar acesa. No entanto, como tinha saído às pressas, nem ligou. Arrastou-se até à sala como se viesse de uma guerra. Andou em direcção ao sofá, pronta a desabar neste, mas apercebeu-se de duas figuras sentadas olhando para si.

- Valha-me São Cosme e Damião! – Exclamou caindo dura no chão.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Olá Leitoras e Leitores!!! Este é o antepenúltimo capítulo desta saga! :( Agora que Lara e Alicia puderam se ver livres de Éris e Beckett, ainda vão passar por outra provação! Mas isso só no próximo capítulo!!!**

**Esclarecendo sobre a frase em grego que Atena disse a Lara. É uma benção, mas o seu significado, ou seja a frase verdadeira só a vou revelar no último capítulo!!! :D**

**Agora os agradecimentos:**

**prince's apple: **Oiii!!! Muitoooo Obrigada pela review sempre fantástica! É o Beckett lá se foi, virou pó! Mas sempre conseguiu o que queria, beber da Fonte!:P Éris mulherzinha chata, vai ter o castigo que merece, apodrecendo nos Infernos até decidirem libertarem-na (provavelmente depois de muitos séculos)!!! Obrigada mais uma vez e também por estar comentando na outra fic "Quando menos se espera o amor acontece"!:) Agora vou correndo ler sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D (Se quiser postar sua fic maravilhosa no site NFF é só dizer, precisam-se de fics sobre POTC e claro a sua bem merece lá estar porque é fantástica:D)

**Hatake KL:** Oiii!!! Muitooo Obrigada pela review que me mandou! É a fic está mesmo acabando...:( Mas eu prometo que depois do último capítulo ainda haverá uma surpresa e claro, haverá uma terceira fic de continuação!!! Só não prometo que saia logo já que ando ocupada com a faculdade!!! Que bom que você gostou!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota:** Oiii!!! Muitooo Obrigada pela sua review! Bem feito para a Éris, né? Quem são as figuras junto de Calipso, como o capítulo revela, são o deus Hermes que já tinha entrado e a deusa Atena que odeia Éris de morte. Hades também entrou cheio de estilo!:P Alicia Já acordou mas como disse acima, agora o circo vai pegar fogo!!!:D Ah, já divulguei sua fic sobre Sobrenatural no NFF!!! Se você conhecer mais gente que poste Sobrenatural, POTC ou outro estilo pode chamar para lá!!! São todos bem vindos!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	27. Chapter 26 Prova de Fogo

****

Capítulo 26: Prova de Fogo

O Holandês tinha ancorado ao largo da Gruta dos Malditos. Entrava-se numa corrida contra o tempo. O navio tinha de desaparecer antes do amanhecer e Lara e Alicia tinham de chegar a casa antes que a praia e as ruas começassem a ficar cheias, notando a presença dos piratas. Dois botes desceram. Um levava Thomas, Elizabeth, Barbossa e um dos piratas do navio amaldiçoado. Os restantes desceram para outro bote.

- Pai? – Will pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Bootstrap, que sorriu melancolicamente. Alicia percebia agora de onde Will tinha herdado o seu olhar melancólico.

- Eu e a tripulação estaremos à tua espera! – O mais velho exclamou abraçando o filho.

Os botes levaram os passageiros até à baía onde começava a praia. Despediram-se e remaram de volta ao Holandês. Os sete ficaram olhando o majestoso navio mergulhar nas águas profundas deixando um leve rasto de ondas.

- Temos de nos apressar. – Lara disse. – Daqui a pouco amanhece e é bom que não encontremos muitas pessoas pelo caminho. – Acrescentou, olhando de relance para a cor alaranjada do céu a começando a caminhar depressa.

O silêncio apoderou-se de quase todos os membros durante a caminhada até à casa de Lara. Só Elizabeth e Thomas é que conversavam num sussurro, deixando-se ficar para trás.

- Com este andar terás de salvar a Lizzie de um monte de fãs, Thomas! – Alicia resmungou, devido aos atrasos destes. Olharam-na de lado e aceleraram o passo, mas sempre cochichando.

- O que é que aqueles dois tanto têm para conversar? – Will perguntou baixo para Alicia.

- O que é que isso te interessa? – Alicia perguntou secamente, fazendo este desviar o olhar.

Lara caminhava com os olhos postos no chão. A rua familiar aproximava-se e uma questão não saía da sua cabeça.

- Passa-se alguma coisa, love? – Jack perguntou colocando o braço à volta dos ombros desta. – Pareces tensa.

- Nada de mais. Depois do que passei é lógico que esteja tensa! – Lara exclamou. – Mas não me sai da cabeça a frase que Atena disse lá na fortaleza.

- A Calipso disse que foi uma bênção. Como ainda não sei grego… - Jack ficou sério e depois sorriu - … ninguém é perfeito love, não posso dizer o que realmente a tal deusa proferiu.

Lara sorriu. Era tão fácil Jack fazer alguém rir. Menos Barbossa, claro! Mas Lara continuava intrigada com algo. Os seus pensamentos apagaram-se quando a sua casa emprestada de férias surgiu diante dos seus olhos. Correu até à porta e bateu com força, esperando piamente que Grace atendesse. Colocaram-se todos no alpendre esperando que algo acontecesse. A porta rangeu e quando se abriu defrontaram-se com uma Grace em péssimo estado.

- Grace? Estás bem? – Lara se assustou quando olhou para a cara inchada pelo choro que se apresentava à sua frente. Num berro Grace abraçou Lara com força.

- Eu pensei que a menina nunca mais voltasse! – Grace disse entre prantos.

- Ok, Grace. Eu estou bem e se puderes por favor para de me sufocar! – Lara exclamou, suspirando quando a mais velha a libertou.

- Eu não sou filha de Deus, Grace? – Alicia resmungou, batendo o pé. Grace olhou para esta e abraçou-a com a mesma intensidade.

- Grace, nós vamos entrar, estamos todos exaustos. – Lara empurrou a porta.

- Menina, há uma coisa que precisa saber antes… - Grace alertou mas Lara e Jack já tinham entrado.

Lara entrou sentindo uma súbita necessidade de cair na cama e dormir um dia inteiro. Mas estacou no caminho quando olhou as duas pessoas à sua frente. Sentiu como se o seu chão tivesse fugido de vez. À sua frente o casal Stevens olhava aterrorizado para Lara e para a tropa que lhes tinha entrado em casa.

* * *

Mrs. Stevens caiu redonda no sofá levando as mãos à boca enquanto o marido permanecia firme e hirto.

- Alguém me pode explicar o que se passa aqui? – Perguntou. Lara sabia que o seu pai era uma pessoa calma que nunca explodia, ao contrário da mãe. No entanto, depois daquele choque já não tinha tanta certeza.

- Eu tentei explicar, menina. Mas eles pensaram que estava… - Grace falou baixo e fez o gesto na cabeça como se tivesse enlouquecido.

- Pai, mãe! Que bom ver-vos! – Lara tentou sorrir mas a vontade de se enfiar no buraco mais próximo era maior.

- É melhor eu ir indo. – Thomas sussurrou para Elizabeth e Barbossa.

- Por favor, espera. – Lizzie pediu.

- Eu acho que ele tem razão. – Barbossa encaminhou-se de fininho para a porta, mas Mr. Stevens travou-o.

- Ninguém sai daqui enquanto não explicarem tudo direito! – Ordenou o pai de Lara.

- Oh meu Deus! – A mãe de Lara lamentava-se.

- Porque é que não avisaram que vinham? – Lara perguntou tentando não se desmanchar em prantos.

- Parece-me que foi melhor assim de surpresa. – Mr. Stevens olhava cada um dos presentes. – Começamos a notar que algo se passava. Falavas pouco ao telefone, a Grace passava a vida a dizer que tu e a Alicia andavam muito esquisitas.

- E por falar em Alicia, os seus pais também estão muito preocupados! – Mrs. Stevens exclamou, deixando Alicia sem graça.

- Nós não tivemos muito tempo para andar aos telefonemas… - Alicia ia dar uma desculpa mas mais uma vez Lara interrompeu e preferiu dar conta da situação.

- Pai. Mãe. – Disse olhando o casal. – É melhor ficarem sentados. Porque o que vão ouvir ultrapassa todas as barreiras do imaginável e do aceitável para a mente humana.

O casal Stevens engoliu em seco e Mrs. Stevens puxou o marido para que este se sentasse. Grace, Lara e Alicia sentaram-se mas os restantes ficaram de pé.

* * *

Mr. Stevens tinha tirado os óculos da cara cem vezes e mantinha-se de olhos esbugalhados. Mrs. Stevens estava roendo as unhas, suspirando e mandando uns "Oh's" e "Ah's" quando a história chegava a contornos assustadores.

- Aonde vocês foram buscar actores tão parecidos com os verdadeiros? – Mr. Stevens perguntou.

- PAI PELA MILIONÉSIMA VEZ… eles não são actores, são os verdadeiros! – Lara exclamou.

- Quer dizer que temos… - Mr. Stevens engoliu em seco. - … o Johnny Depp em casa?

Lara colocou as mãos na cabeça e Alicia rolou os olhos.

- Se me permite, mas eu estou farto que digam que sou esse tal de Johnny não sei das quantas. – Jack resmungou. – Porque eu sou e serei sempre o Capitão Jack Sparrow!

- Querido, não me parece que a Grace estivesse louca e a Alicia e a Lara fizessem isto de propósito. – Mrs. Stevens olhou o marido. – Além do mais… eu acho que os actores neste momento estão em casa deles sossegados. O que só nos deixa uma opção. – a mulher olhou para o marido com ar suplicante.

- Que opção? – Alicia olhou aterrorizada para o casal e para Lara.

- Ter que acreditar nisso? – Mrs. Stevens disse.

- Eu recuso-me! – Mr. Stevens levantou-se de repente. – Mesmo que a história seja verdade, eles são piratas, Maggie! A nossa filha andou no meio de piratas! Podia ter morrido. E isso ia acontecer se o que ela disse sobre a tal deusa enfurecida é verdade!

- Eu sei, darling. – Mrs. Stevens olhou para os presentes. – Mas se for verdade não podemos fazer nada. E vocês como piratas não podem ficar cá pois não?

- Não. – Will disse. – Temos de voltar para o nosso mundo.

Mrs. Stevens levantou-se e colocou a mão no ombro do marido. – Não achas que elas vão sofrer quando virem os amiguinhos a ir embora?

- Virem? – Alicia perguntou. Lara tentou travá-la mas não conseguiu. – Eles vão embora e nós também!

- Como? – o casal Stevens perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

- Os senhores, os meus pais, o meu irmão, a Lara e todo o mundo sabe o quanto eu sou apaixonada pelo Will Turner. - Alicia suspirou. – Dantes ele era só uma personagem interpretada por alguém e eu passava os dias olhando posters, fotos e os filmes. Agora é diferente e o Will é real. E eu irei com ele. – Alicia abraçou Will.

- Eu não quero imaginar a cara do Bob e da Jenny! – Mr. Stevens colocou a mão na testa, pensando na reacção dos pais de Alicia.

- Eu direi a verdade a eles. No entanto, se eles não acreditarem darei um jeito. – Alicia olhou para Lara. – Digo que vou para outra faculdade bem longe e que conheci um rapaz legal com quem vou morar. Todos sabem o quanto os meus pais são liberais.

- Mas nunca mais verás a tua família, Alicia! – Mrs. Stevens exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Nós temos a possibilidade de mandar notícias. Digamos que se trata de uma ajuda divina. – Alicia sorriu.

- Acreditem senhor e senhora Stevens, as minhas intenções com a Alicia são as melhores. – Will falou num tom tão educado que Mrs. Stevens se derreteu.

- Supostamente você não seria um capitão subaquático e estaria casado com aquela menina ali? – Mr. Stevens perguntou, apontando para Elizabeth.

- Sim. Mas nós separamo-nos. Não daria certo. – Elizabeth confirmou. – Mas de uma coisa podem ter certeza. O Will é um homem excelente e honrado.

- Um homem honrado mas que além de divorciado é um capitão esquisito e nem sequer vive neste século! – Mr. Stevens exclamou. – Isto não está a acontecer!

- Calma Alex! – Exclamou Mrs. Stevens. Estava tão baralhada que nem sabia o que pensar.

- Ainda bem que a Lara não está com essa ideia estúpida de ir com eles! – Mr. Stevens exclamou, fazendo Jack tossir e Lara arregalar os olhos.

- Lara? – Mrs. Stevens olhou para a filha com cara de pânico.

- Na verdade, eu não acho bem deixar a Alicia sozinha e para mais eu… - Lara cerrou os punhos. Com que cara iria dizer que amava Jack e estava grávida dele. – Eu e o Jack…

- Sim? – o casal ficou com a cara típica de quando se está prestes a receber uma terrível notícia.

- Estamos juntos. – Concluiu Jack.

Mrs. Stevens teve de segurar o marido para este não voar no pescoço de Jack.

- Você teve coragem de aliciar a minha filha? – Perguntou.

- Primeiro, ele não me aliciou pai. Eu apaixonei-me por ele e ele por mim e que eu saiba sou maior e vacinada. – Lara constatou.

- Nem sequer 20 anos tens, filha! – Exclamou Mrs. Stevens.

- Mas vou fazê-los ainda este ano. – Lara disse. – E há uma coisa que preciso dizer. Eu tenho uma razão mais importante do que a Alicia para ir com o Jack.

O casal ficou em silêncio. Dali não vinha boa coisa.

- Eu… - Lara não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas. – Eu estou…

- A menina Larinha está grávida! – Exclamou Grace para horror de Lara.

Ouve um silêncio. Depois, Mrs. Stevens desmaiou para cima do sofá e o marido ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Aconteceu… nós não queríamos… - Lara desatou a chorar sendo ajudada a se manter de pé por Alicia e Elizabeth.

- FORA DAQUI! – Mr. Stevens gritou. – EU QUERO ESSES PIRATAS OU LÁ O QUE ELES SÃO FORA DAQUI!

- É melhor sairmos. – Thomas disse a Barbossa que assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu posso levar-vos ao motel onde estavam.

Thomas puxou Elizabeth e Barbossa fez sinal a Will e Jack. Will olhou para Alicia e esta aconselhou-o a ir enquanto os ânimos não serenavam, mas Jack manteve-se no mesmo sítio.

- Jack é melhor para todos nós, que seja eu e a Alicia a resolvermos isto. – Lara disse-lhe. Jack limpou as lágrimas desta e beijou-lhe o cabelo olhando depois para Mr. Stevens como se estivesse declarando guerra.

- Eu venho buscar-te. – Jurou saindo com os restantes.

O ar dentro de casa ficou de cortar à faca. Mrs. Stevens recuperou os sentidos e deparou-se com o seu marido a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, Lara debulhada em lágrimas sendo consolada por Alicia e Grace trazendo um copo de água na sua direcção.

- Vai-se sentir melhor senhora. – Grace passou o copo mas Mrs. Stevens só tinha olhos para a sua filha.

- Como é que isso foi acontecer? – Disse pondo-se de joelhos em frente de Lara.

- Eu não queria, mãe. Ao princípio só a Alicia é que ficou com o Will. Eu fui literalmente arrastada e nunca quis me apaixonar pelo Jack! – Lara sentia que o choro vinha com mais força.

- Mas foi preciso envolveres-te dessa maneira? – Mrs. Stevens começou a chorar.

- Podiam ao menos ter utilizado métodos contraceptivos! – Exclamou Mr. Stevens.

- Desculpe, mas é um bocado difícil senão impossível encontrar pílulas ou preservativos à venda em pleno século XVIII! – Alicia exclamou sarcástica.

- Eu nunca pensei. O tempo lá é diferente. Passámos quatro meses lá, mas aqui só passou um ou dois minutos. – Lara olhou nos olhos da mãe e viu que esta não a recriminava.

- De quanto tempo estás? – Maggie Stevens perguntou.

- Ela descobriu quando ficamos cá com a Grace. – Disse Alicia.

- Tendo em conta que lá tinha passado uma semana e eu só descobri duas semanas depois de voltarmos, diria que estou de quase um mês e meio. – Lara soluçou.

- Até quero ver se aquele cão sarnento vai querer ficar com essa criança! – Mr. Stevens exclamou.

- Não fales assim Alex! – Maggie limpou as lágrimas. – A Lara precisa de um médico. A prioridade agora é dar-lhe todo o apoio. Ainda restam quase 15 dias aqui na casa. Ficamos cá e decidimos o que fazer. – Maggie falou qualquer coisa com Grace e depois virou-se para as duas raparigas. – Acho melhor ires descansar lá para cima, querida. A Alicia vai contigo e… já agora vê se telefonas aos teus pais.

Alicia acenou com a cabeça e levou Lara para o quarto.

* * *

- Para onde eles foram? – Lara perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- O Thomas levou-os para o motel. Temos o telefone dele se precisarmos de algo. – Alicia ajeitou as almofadas para Lara.

- Isto só pode ser um pesadelo. – Lara voltou a chorar. – Quando finalmente nos livramos daquela deusa maluca e do Beckett, acontece isto.

- Lara… - Alicia sentou-se na beira da cama. - … mais dia menos dia, isto ia acontecer. Ou planeavas fugir sem dizer nada aos teus pais?

- Claro que não! – Lara exclamou.

- A Calipso disse que nós estávamos por nossa conta. – Alicia disse. – Os teus pais têm o direito de saber. Assim como o Jack tinha.

- Eu ia contar. Mas tu fizeste o favor de dizer primeiro.

- Por acaso foi o Will. – Alicia sorriu vendo a cara de indignada de Lara. – Mas também quem mandou o Jack insinuar que a descendência do Will iria ter tentáculos?

Lara sorriu mas voltou a ficar melancólica.

- A tua mãe parece que está a entender melhor do que o teu pai. – Alicia constatou.

- O que me surpreende. O meu pai é mais liberal. – Lara disse.

- Deve ser pelo facto de ter um genro chamado Jack Sparrow!

As duas riram-se e Alicia passou a mão pela barriga de Lara.

- É a sério aquela conversa de que eu vou ser madrinha?

- Claro. Eu ainda estava em choque com a notícia e tu já te estavas a oferecer! – Lara exclamou.

- Então o Will vai ser o padrinho! – Alicia exclamou contente.

- Eu vou deixar essa opção para o Jack.

- Assim não vale! O Jack odeia o Will. – Alicia fez beicinho.

- Drama Alicia. O Jack não odeia o Will. – Lara ficou séria. – Estamos fazendo planos para aquilo que pode nunca vir acontecer.

- Coloca-te na posição dos teus pais, Lara. – Alicia aconselhou.

- Não é isso. É que… eu quero ir com o Jack. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero deixar os meus pais, entendes? – Lara sentiu de novo lágrimas assolarem os seus olhos e Alicia abraçou-a. - Esta é uma prova de fogo por qual eu não queria passar.

**Continua…**

**

* * *

**

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Aqui vai novo capítulo que por sinal é o penúltimo! Pois é! Será que a Lara vai escolher o caminho do seu coração ou ficará com a opção mais racional? O que acham?**

**prince's apple:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! É a Éris agora vai piar fininho com Hades em cima dela, se bem que este também teve um bocado de culpa. Ou alguém acredita que a sua guarda fugisse às escondidas para ajudar Éris? Quanto à confusão: Lara e Alicia se quiserem ficar com Will e Jack terão de viajar no tempo para viver com eles. Ou seja retornam ao século XVIII. Agora será que elas são capazes de deixar tudo para trás e seguir aquilo que o coração quer? Os pais da Lara são ainda mais complicados que um monte de deuses enfurecidos! Não perca o próximo capítulo final!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Ah e se não conseguir colocar seu capítulo no document manager apague os que lá estão, porque normalmente é falta de espaço. Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota: **Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! Se contarmos a quantidade de gente que queria um Jack Sparrow para aquecer ele teria de se dividir em mil!!! Os pais da Lara são essas figuras tão misteriosas. Mas vão ser uma verdadeira prova de fogo para ela! Espero também novo capítulo na sua fic!!! Obrigada de novo!!! Bjs!!! :D

**Procura-se Hatake KL!!!**

**Pedido: Quem gostar de ler, comentar ou escrever fics sobre POTC ou até sobre outro tema, estou convidando para aparecerem no NFF (Need For Fic). Precisamos de leitoras lá no cantinho POTC porque está bastante abandonado! Quem quiser aparecer é bem vindo!!! Obrigada!!! :D**

**Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	28. Chapter 27 Decidir com o coração

**Capítulo 27: ****Decidir com o coração**

_Três dias depois…_

Alicia desceu as escadas apressadamente, entrando na sala de jantar com uma ruga de preocupação.

- Lara não vai descer para comer? – Mr. Stevens perguntou.

- Sinceramente, eu acho que a Lara só sai dali para o médico. – Alicia se afligiu e olhou para Mrs. Stevens que se levantou de repente e voou para o quarto da filha.

- Enquanto ela se recusar a comer, ela vai piorar! – Mr. Stevens exclamou levantando-se da mesa.

- Com todo o respeito, mas o que a está a matar é a proibição de ver o Jack. – Alicia olhou duro. Desde que o casal Stevens regressou, Jack estava proibido de ver Lara. Will também não podia entrar em casa e o mesmo para Elizabeth e Barbossa. Só Thomas é que estava autorizado a entrar e era por ele que os piratas sabiam notícias das raparigas e vice-versa. No mesmo instante, a campainha tocou e Grace foi atender.

- Bom dia Mr. Stevens. Olá Alicia. – Thomas entrou com ar afectado e Alicia agarrou no braço deste, encaminhando-o para as escadas.

- Onde o menino pensa que vai? – Perguntou Mr. Stevens.

- Vai proibir o Thomas de ver a Lara? – Alicia perguntou, fazendo o pai de Lara suspirar e virar costas.

Thomas entrou no quarto de Lara e assustou-se. A cada dia, o estado de saúde desta piorava, mas agora Lara parecia prestes a abandonar este mundo. Deitada na cama, sem a mínima cor no rosto, Lara contorcia-se de dores.

- Temos de levá-la imediatamente ao hospital mais próximo! – Mrs. Stevens exclamou com olhar aflito.

- Não. – Lara gemeu. – Eu não quero ir para nenhum hospital…

- Lara, não é só a tua saúde que está em perigo. Ao colocares-te nesta posição, só estás a prejudicar o bebé. – Alicia avisou.

- Filha, Alicia tem razão. – Mr. Stevens disse. – Recusar ajuda só vai piorar a situação.

Lara olhou e viu Thomas.

– Thomas. – Suspirou sorrindo palidamente.

Thomas sentou-se na beira da cama e agarrou a mão desta.

- Sempre te achei teimosa, mas agora ultrapassaste o limite Lara Stevens! – Disse tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Como é que ele está? – Lara perguntou.

- Digamos que se a casa fosse um barco, ele já teria atirado com os canhões e te resgatado à força! – Thomas sorriu, fazendo Lara sorrir também.

- A decisão do teu pai só piora as coisas. – Mrs. Stevens começou a andar às voltas. – Thomas, importaste de nos levar ao hospital?

Thomas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou Lara ao colo.

- Alicia, ficas com o carro da Lara. – Mrs. Stevens disse. – Vai imediatamente ter com os vossos amigos e trá-los para cá.

Mrs. Stevens desceu as escadas, seguida de Thomas e Alicia.

- Para onde levam a minha filha? – Mr. Stevens apareceu e olhou estarrecido para o estado da filha.

- Levá-la ao hospital. Thomas irá connosco. E não nos proíba de nada, Alex! – Mrs. Stevens ameaçou.

- Por favor, Maggie. Desde quando eu iria proibir de levar a nossa filha ao hospital? – Mr. Stevens encaminhou-se para a porta e decidiu ir também.

- A menina Lara não está nada bem. – Grace colocou a mão na testa preocupada.

- Eu vou buscá-los. – Alicia disse. Grace não percebeu, mas depois compreendeu e abriu a boca.

- Mas isso vai enfurecer o senhor Alex! – Grace exclamou.

- Mrs. Stevens pediu. – Alicia saiu mas virou-se antes para Grace. – Se a vida de Lara depender do Jack eu iria buscá-lo nem que fosse ao fim do mundo.

* * *

_No motel…_

- QUERES PARAR DE ANDAR DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO? – Elizabeth gritou. – Daqui a pouco terás de pagar um novo chão ao dono desta espelunca.

Jack não respondeu. Não dormia há três noites, não comia direito e só três pensamentos lhe passavam pela cabeça: encharcar-se de rum, se soubesse onde este se vendia, dar um tiro no futuro sogro e raptar Lara nem que tivesse de subir à janela do seu quarto. Afinal tinha recuperado as suas armas. Bastava entrar dentro de casa, ameaçar e o seu plano daria certo.

- Eu sei no que estás a pensar. – Will disse.

- Oh, quer dizer que o eunuco agora virou vidente! – Jack bufou.

- Jack, o teu grande problema foi nunca pensares com a cabeça. – Barbossa sacudia o pó do seu chapéu. – Bastava entrar dentro daquela casa e de certeza que tínhamos um batalhão de guardas nos cercando. Afinal, o senhor Thomas disse que agora, os agentes da ordem estão mais poderosos e mais armados que nunca.

Jack sentou-se na cama e tapou a cara com as mãos, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – O que propões então?

Barbossa ia falar mas o barulho de pneus a chiar sobressaltou-o.

- Será que Thomas já voltou? – Elizabeth correu até à janela e sorriu ao ver quem era. – Parece que a visita é para ti, Will!

Will levantou-se e saiu porta fora. Os restantes três ficaram dentro do quarto até ver Will entrar de rompante em marcha atrás, com Alicia pendurada no seu pescoço, beijando-o como se tivesse passado dez anos desde a última vez em que se viram.

- Sinceramente, poupem-nos a uma cena no mínimo repugnante! – Jack exclamou mal-humorado.

- Vocês têm de vir comigo. – Alicia largou Will.

- O senhor_ "eu detesto piratas"_ mudou de opinião? – Jack perguntou. – Como está a Lara?

- O pai da Lara não mudou de opinião, mas é por causa da Lara que vocês têm de vir comigo. – Alicia engoliu em seco. – Ela está no hospital. – Disse com voz tremida.

- Como? – Jack sentiu o chão desabando de vez.

- Oh Meu Deus. Mas porquê? – Elizabeth levou a mão à boca.

- Ela não come, não sai da cama, desde que o pai dela proibiu de te ver. – Alicia explicou. – Além do mais, o peso da decisão está a matá-la por dentro. Ficar ou voltar connosco.

- Ela está sozinha? – Jack encaminhou-se para a porta.

- Não. Os pais e o Thomas foram com ela. – Alicia disse. – Hoje ela piorou. Começou a ter dores…

- Dores? – Jack virou-se de repente encarando Alicia.

- Sim… ela pode estar perdendo o… - Alicia abafou o choro.

Jack nunca quis se atrelar em alguém, muito menos ter filhos. Mas a notícia de que a mulher que ama e o seu filho poderiam estar a morrer neste momento fez com que tivesse vontade de morrer também.

- Então não percamos tempo. – Barbossa passou à frente, surpreendendo Jack. _"Desde quando é que aquele pirata ranhoso se preocupava com o que me dizia respeito"_, pensou. Barbossa como que ouvindo o pensamento de Jack, respondeu: - Faço pela menina Lara com quem simpatizo, não por um verme como tu.

Barbossa e Lizzie entraram para o banco traseiro, enquanto Jack se colocava no lugar do pendura. Nem Alicia, nem Will resmungaram. Afinal, Jack não estava bem e era melhor não o aborrecer.

* * *

_No hospital…_

A claridade do quarto fez com que Lara piscasse os olhos várias vezes, antes de os abrir. Lembrava-se de estar no carro, ao colo de Thomas, quando tudo ficou preto. Olhou para o lado e viu um saco de soro. As gotas pingavam lentamente, uma a uma por um tubo que desembocava na agulha espetada nas costas da sua mão. Notou que a dor tinha passado, mas sentiu ao mesmo tempo como se um bloco de gelo escorregasse pelo seu ventre.

- Acordou finalmente! Sente-se melhor? – Lara olhou para o lado contrário e viu uma mulher vestida de branco, ou melhor com uma bata branca, que lhe sorria gentilmente. Notou também, que a sensação de gelo se devia ao gel espalhado por sua barriga, destinado a ajudar no ultra-som que a médica lhe fazia. – Sou a doutora Lauren e estou aqui para saber se está tudo bem com o seu filhote!

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Lara perguntou meia ensonada.

- Três horas seguidas, sendo que quando chegou cá, já vinha desmaiada. – A doutora olhou para um monitor que estava na sua frente. – Os seus pais referiram que estava com uma crise de depressão e que se recusou a comer, o que lhe prejudicou a si e ao seu bebé.

Lara arregalou os olhos e tentou se sentar na cama. – O meu filho! Ele está bem? – Perguntou sobressaltada.

- Calma. Está tudo bem. Você teve uma ameaça de aborto, mas felizmente chegou a tempo. – A médica virou o monitor para que Lara visse. – Está grávida de seis semanas e o embrião não apresenta lesões ao nível da placenta, estando no tamanho normal para o tempo de gestação. Ou seja, o seu filho está óptimo dentro do possível! – Exclamou num sorriso.

- Filho? Quer dizer que é um menino? – Lara perguntou, sentindo uma pontinha de ansiedade na voz.

- Nada disso. – A doutora Lauren riu. – Ainda é muito cedo para se saber qual o sexo. – Fez um contorno com o dedo no monitor. – Esta "ervilha" aqui será daqui a menos de oito meses o seu filho ou filha!

Lara sentiu que uma onda de água iria transbordar dos seus olhos. Aquele pontinho era uma pessoa. Percebeu que dentro de si gerava uma nova vida e sentiu uma alegria imensa. A médica imprimiu a imagem e entregou-lhe.

- A primeira fotografia do álbum! – Exclamou sorridente. – Espero que se cuide melhor daqui em diante e se não houver mais sobressaltos pode voltar daqui a um mês. No entanto, os seus pais referiram que apenas passam férias na vila próxima, por isso mandarei a sua ficha para o seu médico de família. – A doutora levantou-se. – Quer que mande entrar os seus pais e o seu namorado, suponho?

Lara ergueu a cabeça.

– Namorado?

- Sim. Aquele rapaz loiro é o futuro papai, não é? – A médica franziu o sobrolho.

Lara riu. Era lógico que Thomas passava pelo pai da criança. Assentiu com a cabeça e a médica saiu.

Olhou para a ecografia e passou as mãos pelo pequeno ponto. De duas coisas tinha a certeza: queria aquele filho e precisava de Jack. No entanto, viu que no século XVIII nunca poderia fazer uma ecografia e arrepiou-se só de pensar se tivesse tido a ameaça lá.

- Como está a minha pequenina? – Mrs. Stevens entrou e abriu os braços para a filha.

- Mãe, eu já sou bem crescidinha! – Lara exclamou.

- Mas não deixas de ser o meu bebé! – Exclamou. Lara passou-lhe a foto e Maggie Stevens não conteve uma lágrima.

- Esse sim, é um bebé a sério. Ou melhor, será! – Lara exclamou, mas calou-se. Se fosse com Jack, os seus pais nunca conheceriam o seu neto ou neta.

- O coração é traiçoeiro, filha. – Maggie aconselhou. – Mas muitas vezes, ignorá-lo pode se tornar no nosso pior pesadelo.

- A mãe acha que eu devo ir? – Lara perguntou.

- Isso será uma decisão só tua. – Mrs. Stevens disse, sendo interrompida pela chegada de Mr. Stevens.

- Pai? – Lara perguntou receosa.

- Eu sempre digo que saco vazio não se aguenta em pé! – Disse sério, mas sorrindo depois.

Maggie mostrou a ecografia a Alex que olhou atentamente.

- Eu sou muito novo para ser avô! – Exclamou sorrindo.

- Deixa-te de tretas, Alex! Disseste o mesmo quando fiquei grávida da Lara. _"Sou muito novo para ser pai"_! – Exclamou imitando a voz do marido.

Lara ouviu uma batida na porta e viu um Thomas envergonhado, perguntando se podia entrar.

- Aí vem o suposto pai do meu filho! – Lara exclamou, deixando Thomas encabulado.

- Sempre era preferível. Ao menos era mais normal… - Mr. Stevens disse, assobiando para o lado.

- Pai… - Lara pediu um tempo e este acedeu. – Onde está a Alicia?

- Ela foi buscar umas certas pessoas! – Mrs. Stevens exclamou.

- MAGGIE! – Mr. Stevens exclamou.

- Precisamos esclarecer isto de uma vez por todas! – Exclamou a esposa. – Alicia já tomou a sua decisão. Ela falou com os pais dela ontem e inventou uma história de que iria mudar para uma faculdade do norte e que tinha arranjado um namorado com quem iria morar.

- Mentira que tivemos de alimentar, quando os pais dela falaram connosco. – Alex Stevens disse.

- O que é certo é que Lara não ficará sozinha se decidir por esse caminho. Alicia estará lá com ela. – Maggie disse.

- Uma desmiolada tomando conta de outra desmiolada! – O marido exclamou.

- Eu também vou. – Thomas disse, deixando Lara e os pais de cara à banda. – Eu decidi para todos os efeitos fazer uma viagem pelo mundo e desistir da faculdade que já não corria muito bem.

- Mas anda por aí uma doença mental chamada _"viver com piratas"_? – Mr. Stevens perguntou.

- Não. Mas existe uma chamada _"Elizabeth Swan"_! – Lara exclamou, sorrindo para Thomas que ficou vermelho que nem um tomate.

- Já são dois a tomar conta da Lara! – Mrs. Stevens exclamou.

- Até parece que te queres livrar da nossa filha! – Alex bufou.

- Não. Mas quero que ela seja feliz. Ou não te lembras do que fizemos para ficar juntos? – Maggie exclamou deixando Lara curiosa. – Nunca te perguntaste porque é que os teus avôs não se aturam um ao outro?

Lara assistiu de boca aberta à confissão dos pais. Tinham fugido de casa quando eram ainda mais novos do que Lara, porque os pais de ambos não se davam. Quando voltaram, Lara já vinha encomendada. Facto que desconhecia, porque sempre pensou que tinha nascido um mês antes do tempo. A conversa foi interrompida quando a médica voltou, dando alta a Lara.

* * *

_Na casa…_

Jack estava determinado a gastar o chão de uma casa qualquer. Desde que chegara a casa de Lara, não parava quieto. Grace tinha oferecido chã a todos, mas Jack recusou.

- Nunca gostei de chã, mas este é simplesmente divino, senhorita Grace! – Barbossa exclamou, deixando Grace com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que é isso, chame-me Grace! – Exclamou.

- Só se me chamar Hector! – Barbossa respondeu.

- Mais um. – Will comentou.

- Mais um o quê? – Elizabeth perguntou.

- Um casal constituído por um pirata e uma pessoa do futuro. – Will disse.

- É, vocês foram longe buscar as vossas almas gémeas. – Lizzie disse.

- Olha quem fala! – Will exclamou. – Até parece que não te vi a ti e ao loiro de meia tigela agarrados anteontem!

- Porquê, estás com ciúmes? – Elizabeth fez cara enfadonha. – E fica sabendo que ele vem connosco. – Confirmou deixando Will com a boca escancarada.

- A Lara vem aí! – Alicia saltitou desligando o telefone. Passados cinco minutos, o barulho de um motor de carro ouviu-se na garagem. Pela porta da frente, entrou Maggie Stevens, seguida por Lara, pelo marido e por Thomas.

Lara olhou em frente e não pensou duas vezes quando viu Jack, voando para o pescoço deste.

- Nunca mais voltes a pregar-me um susto destes. – Jack pediu sussurrando no ouvido desta.

- Hei, menos com a cena romântica! – Will exclamou sorrindo e abraçando Lara em seguida.

- Exacto. Isto é uma casa de família! Embora emprestada, claro. – Alex Stevens exclamou.

- Oh, desculpe-me pelo atrevimento, sogrinho! – Jack exclamou com o seu sorriso mais cínico e gozão.

* * *

Sentaram-se à mesa e por breves instantes um silêncio invadiu a casa.

- Como todos devem saber, nós temos que voltar ao nosso tempo. – Barbossa começou o discurso. – Não há lugar para nós aqui.

- Eu entendo. A pirataria acabou e vocês nunca conseguiriam viver cá. A não ser que pirateassem aviões, o que é uma má ideia. – Alex falou.

- O que são aviões? – Jack perguntou, mas Lara calou-o.

- Embora eu considere toda esta situação surrealista, eu compreendo também, que a minha filha e a sua amiga criaram com vocês um laço forte. – Alex prosseguiu.

- Eu já me decidi desde o primeiro momento. – Alicia disse. – Eu irei com o Will. No entanto, peço uns dias a mais para poder ir a casa despedir-me da minha família.

Os piratas concordaram com a cabeça, assim como o casal Stevens.

- Embora não seja mãe da Alicia, ela sempre foi muito bem-vinda e é como se fosse da família, por isso não deixo de me perguntar que embora apaixonados, entre vocês está aquela maldição, certo? – Maggie apontou para a cicatriz que Will tinha no lugar do coração.

- Ninguém sente mais esse fardo do que eu. No entanto, Alicia viverá a bordo do Pearl e isso permite-me visitá-la todos os dias, embora ela não possa viver comigo. – Will explicou.

- Viver a bordo de um navio… - Alex levou a mão à cara.

- Eu também irei, como já tinha dito. – Anunciou Thomas, deixando Jack a praguejar baixinho. – Ao princípio nunca acreditaria numa coisa destas, mas depois do que me aconteceu, vi que a minha vida não tem sentido aqui, mas sim lá. – Disse olhando para Elizabeth que sorriu.

Os olhares se voltaram então para Lara. Esta mantinha a cabeça baixa. Este era o momento mais difícil, o momento que mais receou desde que acordou naquela praia de Tortuga e o seu mundo virou ao contrário.

- Tome eu a decisão que tomar, estará sempre ligada à vida nova que eu carrego. – Começou. – Racionalmente, eu deveria cá ficar. O meu filho nasceria com todas os cuidados e teria uma vida normal. – Lara suspirou. – No entanto, ele cresceria sem pai. E se um dia eu lhe contasse a verdade, ele nunca iria acreditar. – Olhou para Jack. – Quando eu descobri, o meu maior medo foi nunca mais te ver, mas depois tu caíste de pára-quedas aqui. – Lara viu que Jack sorria. – Aí, o meu dilema era dizer-te a verdade. Sabia que sendo um amante da liberdade, o mais certo era fugires quando soubesses que estava grávida. No entanto isso não aconteceu e eu sinto que se privar esta criança de um pai, estarei também a privar um pai do seu filho.

Lara olhou de relance e viu que Maggie chorava e seu pai estava de cabeça baixa.

- A minha decisão está tomada desde que te conheci. Irracionalmente, eu já decidi há muito com o coração. – Lara sentiu as lágrimas brotarem. – E se há lição que eu tirei, foi que os desejos têm mais força do que pensamos.

- Lara, se o teu desejo é ficar, eu não irei impedir. – Jack disse e Lara afundou-se na imensidão daqueles olhos mar de chocolate. – Afinal a tua família está aqui.

- Você é parte da família dela agora. – Alex disse, deixando os outros surpresos. – Ela vai sofrer qualquer que seja a sua decisão.

- Porque é que os senhores não vêm connosco? – Elizabeth propôs.

Lara olhou para Lizzie e para os pais e estes repetiram o gesto.

- Não sei se iríamos nos dar bem, nesse ambiente. – Maggie disse.

- A nossa vida foi construída aqui, ao contrário da Lara, nós já criámos raízes cá. – Alex explicou. – Mais tarde ou mais cedo, eles acabam por voar não é, querida? – Disse virando-se para a esposa.

- Não é preciso se preocuparem, senhores! – Grace exclamou e todos se viraram para encará-la. Grace suspirou fundo e soltou a bomba. – Eu irei com eles!

Lara e Alicia piscaram os olhos, os piratas abriram a boca, sendo que Barbossa engasgou-se e o casal Stevens ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Aceita-me no seu navio, Capitão Barbossa? – Perguntou.

- Eu… - Barbossa não sabia o que responder.

- Eu sou o Capitão! – Jack exclamou indignado. – E claro que a aceitamos no navio!

Grace olhou para Barbossa.

- Que se lixe o ditado _"mulheres dão azar"_! – Barbossa riu.

- Faria isso pela Lara? – Maggie perguntou.

- Senhora, eu posso já estar caquéctica, mas nunca me prendi a nada a não ser a estas duas meninas que são como as filhas que nunca tive. – Grace disse. – Eu irei com elas e cuidarei delas nem que seja no meio de uma guerra!

Lara e Alicia levantaram-se e abraçaram aquela mulher rechonchuda que se revelava uma verdadeira mulher de armas.

* * *

_Um mês depois…_

POV Lara

A brisa marítima fazia os meus cabelos esvoaçarem como se tivessem vontade própria. No princípio, o balanço do mar fez com que enjoasse, mas depois veio o costume e já não me incomodava. Ou não estaria eu, grávida de um futuro pirata. Fazia um mês que tinha regressado ao século XVIII. No meu mundo, de certeza que só teria passado um segundo. Ontem mesmo, deitei uma carta ao vento, como Hermes me tinha indicado e fiquei a vê-la tomar rumo próprio. Tinha prometido aos meus pais escrever todos os meses. O crepúsculo tomava conta do céu e dava uma tonalidade estranha ao oceano que tinha como único visitante naquele recanto, o navio negro de velas negras, onde me encontrava. Passei a mão pela minha barriga. Estava quase nos três meses e embora fosse cedo, como dizia Grace, sentia que alargava de dia para dia. O que vale é que as roupas que usava agora, disfarçavam bem. Uma semana depois de chegar ao meu novo mundo, eu e Jack e Alicia e Will tínhamos casado numa _"cerimónia"_ realizada por Barbossa. Para Will, eu sabia que não havia problema, já que tinha pedido Alicia em casamento antes mesmo de chegarmos ao Vértice Temporal. Mas Jack casou quase contrariado. Sabia que só estávamos unidos aos olhos da pirataria, mas meu pai fez com que ele jurasse que iria casar comigo, com pena de ser castrado no mesmo instante.

"_Falando no diabo e ele aparece"_, pensei quando senti dois braços quentes se enrolando na minha cintura.

- Pensando no quê, princesa? – Jack falou no meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiassem.

- Primeiro… - virei-me para encará-lo. - … já disse para não me chamar de princesa. – Por algum motivo, isso fazia-me lembrar do que acontecera em Salania. – Em segundo, nunca ouviu falar que não se deve agarrar alguém sem permissão?

- Então se me permite… - disse encostando os lábios nos meus. - … deixe-me contestar a sua tese.

Começou a beijar o meu pescoço e aí eu senti como se mil fogos consumissem o meu corpo.

- Você é uma princesa por direito e além disso é minha esposa e isso faz com que a agarre sempre que quiser, porque sei que é isso que você também quer, certo alteza? – Jack perguntou, sorrindo de uma maneira que fazia derreter um iceberg.

- Sabe uma coisa Sparrow? – Disse-lhe ao ouvido. – Fale menos e parta para a acção de uma vez por todas. – Disse beijando aqueles lábios salgados e empurrando-o para aquela cabine que agora era o nosso quarto.

Afinal nunca se contraria um desejo pirata, principalmente de uma pirata grávida!

******************************************************************FIM*******************************************************************************

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir desculpa pela extensão deste capítulo. Em segundo, quero lembrar que este é o último capítulo (chorando baba e ranho), MAS, a fic não acaba aqui, isto porque eu irei escrever um epílogo!!! :D**

**Ah, como prometido direi o que a frase que escrevi no capítulo 25, I Palas Αθηνά, ευλογεί εσάς και την κόρη σας, foi traduzida do português para o grego (vulgo Google tradutor) e será como uma referência para o epílogo. Aqui vai o que a deusa Atena disse a Lara: _"Eu Palas Atená abençoo-te a ti e à tua filha". _Será que a Lara vai ter mesmo uma filha? :)**

**Agora os agradecimentos das reviews do anterior cap (sendo que só irei fazer os agradecimentos gerais no epílogo):**

**prince's apple:** Oiii!!! Obrigada no fundo do coração pela review!!! Jura que eu torturei o leitor no anterior capítulo? Não foi minha intenção!:D Bota ciumenta na Alicia. Ela vira onça para quem se atrever a olhar para o Will! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste deste final e não perca o epílogo que saírá no próximo fim de semana! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KL:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada pela review!!! Ler fics às três da madrugada nunca me aconteceu, mas quando estou sem sono às vezes dá vontade!:D É, Mr. Stevens é dose!!! Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste do final!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Dupla Marota:** Oiii!!! Muito obrigada de coração pela review!!! Bem que a Lara queria levar os pais. Mas já viu o casal Stevens todo moderno no meio de piratas? Acho que não ia dar certo. Mas ela e Alicia não vão sozinhas!!! Grace entrou em acção!!!:D Obrigada mais uma vez e espero que goste do final!!!:D

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


	29. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_7 Meses depois…_

A claridade entrou pelas grandes janelas do convés, fazendo Lara se espreguiçar e piscar os olhos ensonados.

- Bom dia, love. – Uma voz familiar, bastante convidativa, fez Lara olhar para a figura sentada na sua frente. – Hoje é um dia especial.

Lara sentou-se a muito custo. A gravidez estava na recta final e Grace passava o dia a dizer que a qualquer momento… Mas a barriga estava tão pesada que Lara já se sentia grávida há mais de um ano.

- Bom dia. Especial porquê? – Lara interrogou Jack com cenho franzido.

- Ora, não vais dizer que não te lembras que dia é hoje? – Jack perguntou e Lara rolou os olhos. Esqueceu-se completamente que aquele era o dia dos seus anos. E Alicia devia se ter esquecido que não era para contar a ninguém.

- Jack, eu já disse que não quero nada e neste momento não tenho nem vontade de sair da cama. – Disse. Gravidez era dose. Ou chorava como uma madalena, ou ria que nem uma tolinha, ou ficava brava como uma leoa.

- Não digas isso. – Jack chegou-se mais e depositou-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. – Não é todos os dias que se faz 20 anos! Só de me lembrar dos meus loucos anos 20… - Jack divagou, fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto de Lara. – É para ti.

Jack entregou-lhe uma bolsa pequena cor de rubi e Lara abriu receosa. Olhou atentamente para o que lhe tinha caído na mão. Abriu a boca até ao chão.

- Fez-me lembrar a cor dos teus olhos, love. – Jack retirou o anel das mãos de Lara e colocou-lhe no dedo. Este observou-o maravilhada. Era de ouro e no centro, uma esmeralda brilhava rodeada de brilhantes mais pequeninos. De repente olhou brava para Jack.

- A quem roubaste o anel, desta vez? – Perguntou, parecendo um inquisidor-mor.

- Roubei? – Jack arregalou os olhos. – Love, eu sou pirata mas ainda tenho classe!

- Sei… - Lara disse. Conhecia muito bem quem tinha na frente do seu nariz.

- Comprei-o em Tortuga no mês passado. Sabes que nunca mais saqueamos nada e assim utilizei algumas moedas do último golpe. – Jack explicou. O Pearl tinha tirado umas férias por mútuo acordo dos capitães por causa do estado de Lara. O último saque tinha acontecido quando estava grávida de 5 meses. – Mas claro que existem outras prendas que se podem dar… ou até fazer… - Jack ficou com cara de safado, Lara entendeu o recado e apontou para a barriga.

- Espera mais um tempo. – Lara disse e beijou-o.

- Tens mais duas prendas. – Jack entregou-lhe. – O tal deus que faz suspirar meio mundo…

- Hermes. – Lara acrescentou.

- Isso. Veio de propósito entregar essa carta dos teus pais e isto. – Jack entregou outro saco pequeno a Lara. Esta notou-o mais pesado. Mas antes de o abrir, leu a carta dos seus pais. Ao menos tinha a ajuda dos deuses. Se não fosse isso, talvez lhe custasse ainda mais separar da sua família. Não evitou as lágrimas e Jack suspirou de novo. Depois, esboçou um sorriso para o marido e abriu o saquinho. De lá saiu uma corrente com um medalhão em forma de lágrima. Gravado neste, tinha um navio sob o sol poente. Era cravejado de…

- Diamantes? – Lara arregalou os olhos e levantou a cabeça. – Duvido que os meus pais…

- Foi Calipso, segundo Hermes. – Jack disse.

Lara agarrou no antigo colar que Calipso lhe tinha dado para a proteger.

- Ela disse, que será do futuro júnior. Mas que até lá, poderás andar com ele. – Jack acrescentou. – Agora está na hora de apanhares ar, darling.

Lara suspirou e saiu da cama. Enquanto se vestia, sentiu uma leve indisposição e uma pequena pontada no ventre, mas não ligou. Já lhe tinha acontecido há dias e nada de extraordinário se passou.

Chegada ao tombadilho teve vontade de voltar para trás. O berro de Alicia desejando os parabéns foi tão forte, que Lara teve a certeza que o navio mais próximo deveria ter ouvido. Rodou pela tripulação inteira, Grace fez um almoço delicioso, mas Lara continuava a não se sentir muito bem. O mal-estar começou a ser mais persistente e as pequenas pontadas no ventre já surgiam de meia em meia hora.

- O que é que o Jack te deu? – Alicia perguntou.

Lara mostrou o anel e Alicia como sempre adorou. Lara perguntava-se se Will aguentava os berros de Alicia. Sim, porque na noite de núpcias até os peixes ouviram.

- Hoje não estás com boa cara. – Alicia comentou.

- Não é nada. – Lara tentou esconder. - Sinto-me angustiada. Os meus pais mandaram-me uma foto deles, Alicia. E eu nem isso posso mandar. Quando o neto deles nascer, eles só ficaram a saber, mas nunca o conhecerão.

Alicia ficou séria. Lara era feliz, mas custou-lhe mais a ela a separação da família do que a si própria.

- Porque é que não mandas pintar um retrato? – Alicia propôs captando a atenção de Lara. – Em Por Royal há um homem que faz retratos. Podias encomendar um teu e do pequeno quando nascer. Assim os teus pais já podiam receber uma prenda original!

Lara pensou e sorriu com a ideia, mas no momento seguinte a atenção era para outra coisa. Uma contracção mais forte fez Lara se dobrar e no momento seguinte, sentiu algo escorrer pelas pernas.

- Hoje não! – Exclamou aflita quando viu que as águas tinham arrebentado.

Alicia chamou Grace e as duas levaram-na para o quarto, expulsando Jack a todo o custo.

* * *

_2 Horas mais tarde…_

Jack andava de um lado para o outro, percorrendo o caminho entre a popa e a proa do navio. O navio tinha parado, a tripulação descansava a um canto, mas encolhia-se a cada grito de Lara. Só Barbossa se mantinha impávido e sereno.

- Jack acalma-te. – Barbossa pediu. – Afinal não passa da lei da natureza a actuar.

- Lei da Natureza? LEI DA NATUREZA? – Jack berrou. – Eu estou me c****** para a lei da natureza, Hector. Não é normal demorar tanto, não é normal ela gritar tanto!

- Já assististe a um parto? – Barbossa perguntou brincando com o seu macaco.

- Não. – Jack balbuciou.

- Então cala-te e espera. – Barbossa disse.

Jack sentou-se a um canto angustiado. Nunca imaginou que na sua vida iria ter tanto medo, tanta ansiedade e tanto nervosismo aliados no mesmo dia.

* * *

_1 Hora depois…_

-Ahhhhh! – Lara berrou pela centésima vez. Depois de as águas arrebentarem, as dores não vieram logo, sendo bastante espaçadas, mas nas últimas duas horas era como se fosse arrebentar. Eram mais fortes e sentia cada vez menos força no seu corpo.

- É normal demorar assim tanto? – Alicia perguntou a Grace. Desde que começara o parto, Alicia não tinha largado a mão de Lara.

- Menina Alicia, existem partos que demoram mais de 10 horas! – Grace exclamou.

- Pelo amor de Deus, não digas isso! – Lara exclamou ofegante. Sentiu outra contracção e gritou.

Grace apalpou a barriga de Lara e percebeu o porque de a criança não estar saindo.

- Não fez a volta. – Grace disse.

- O quê? – Lara e Alicia perguntaram.

- A criança vai nascer de pés. Por isso demora mais e é mais doloroso, mas a menina vai ter de utilizar toda a força que tiver para por este bebé no mundo! – Grace exclamou, incentivando Lara.

- Eu quero uma epidural! – Lara exclamou. – Ou melhor uma anestesia completa, uma cesariana!

- Lara, se fizesses uma cesariana seria a sangue frio. – Alicia disse.

- Mas vocês acham que antigamente as crianças nasciam como? Que sempre ouve hospitais? Que era só dar uma injecção e pronto? – Grace perguntou escandalizada. – Fiquem a saber que na minha aldeia, até hà 10 anos atrás algumas crianças nasciam em casa!

- Mas já não estás na tua aldeia, Grace! – Lara exclamou e aplicando toda a sua força na fronha do travesseiro.

- Pois não. Estou num sítio muito pior! – Grace exclamou. – Agora FORÇA!

Lara gritou mais uma vez, apertando a mão de Alicia com tanta força que não entendeu como esta não se partiu.

* * *

_No tombadilho…_

- Já chega! – Jack exclamou, levantando-se em direcção ao quarto. – Eu vou acabar com isto agora mesmo!

- Tu vais fazer o quê? – A voz de Will soou atrás de si e Jack teve vontade de descarregar os seus nervos no pescoço deste. Problema era o pescoço ser imortal, como o resto do conjunto. – Dar um tiro ao teu filho?

- Deixa ele entrar! – Barbossa exclamou. – Assim além de um parto, temos um desmaio no meio, porque ele é daqueles que vai desmaiar. – Barbossa mandou a sua gargalhada típica.

- É melhor vocês não enervarem o capitão. – Gibbs pediu.

- Aquele mini sparrow estará no mundo daqui a nada. A "minha" Grace sabe o que faz! – Barbossa disse, ficando com os olhares todos em cima dele.

A porta abriu-se e Alicia saiu a correr tão suada que mais parecia que era ela que estava a dar à luz.

- Preciso de mais água quente. – Disse, indo em direcção ao porão, onde Cotton tomava conta do recado.

- Como é que estão as coisas? – Will perguntou, aquilo que o paralisado Jack Sparrow não conseguiu perguntar.

Alicia não disse nada, mas o seu olhar fez Will compreender tudo. A situação estava complicada.

- A criança está ao contrário. – Sussurrou para Will. Depois entrou de novo com a bacia de água quente.

- Porque é que ela não me ouviu? Tinha muito mais condições em Tortuga! – Jack exclamou pondo as mãos na cara.

- Tortuga é uma ilha pirata Jack. Dar à luz num navio ou lá é igual. – Will disse.

Um outro grito mais forte ecoou pelo navio e depois o silêncio. Jack parecia um morto vivo e olhou para Barbossa. Este sorria. Só o som nada típico que se seguiu é que o impediu de dar um tiro em Barbossa. Um choro ecoou pelo navio e Jack ficou sem saber o que fazer.

- Parabéns Jack! Bem-vindo ao clube das responsabilidades. – Barbossa riu com cara de gozo ao olhar para a expressão esquisita de Jack.

A porta escancarou-se e Alicia saiu de novo a correr e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- NASCEU! – Gritou quase rouca. – A MINHA AFILHADA NASCEU!

Os piratas ficaram sérios mas depressa a surpresa passou e todos sorriram e deram os parabéns a Jack. Pintel e Raguetti olharam um para o outro:

- Nasceu! – Exclamaram os dois piratas, abraçando-se e chorando que nem dois irmãos que se reencontram anos depois.

- Não vais ver a tua filha? – Will perguntou, abraçando Alicia e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Filha? – Jack exclamou com cara de horror.

- Não me digas que querias um rapaz? – Alicia ficou brava.

- Não, é que… - Jack parecia que tinha fumado um quilo de marijuana. Tinha as pernas bambas, o seu cérebro tinha congelado e nada de jeito saía da sua boca. O termo "filha" bateu-lhe em cheio na cara. Não é que não tivesse medo do termo "filho", mas sempre pensou que um rapaz era mais fácil de criar no meio de um navio pirata.

Grace saiu limpando as mãos e apontou com a cabeça para que este entrasse.

- Vais entrar, ou é preciso que te leve à força? – Barbossa perguntou. De um momento para o outro tinha Barbossa e Will olhando ameaçadoramente para si e estes pareceram-lhe anormalmente grandes. Encolhido, deu um passo em frente.

- Eu tenho pernas. Não preciso que ninguém empurre o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow. - Caminhou até à porta e perguntou-se se o seu pai sentiu o mesmo quando nasceu, ainda por cima no meio de um furacão.

Entrou e deparou-se com Lara que sorria derretida para o "projecto de gente" que segurava nos braços.

- Ela é linda, Jack. Nasceu com os teus olhos. – Lara disse, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem outra vez pela sua face.

Jack aproximou-se e sentou-se na beira da cama. Olhou para o pequeno ser embrulhado no cobertor. Ao princípio pareceu-lhe um ser humano vindo de outro planeta, mas depois a pequena abriu os olhos. Lara tinha razão. Os seus olhos eram escuros como os de Jack.

- Mas é a tua cara. – Disse, ao constatar que embora bastantes ténues, possuía alguns traços da mãe.

- Este foi o melhor presente de aniversário que alguma vez tive. – Lara disse, sorrindo para a filha, que alternava o olhar entre a mãe e o pai.

- E foi o presente mais esquisito que tive. – Jack acrescentou.

- Não me digas que querias um rapaz? – Lara perguntou e Jack já estava farto que lhe perguntassem o mesmo.

- Nada disso, love. Eu nunca tive preferência. – Jack apressou-se a dizer. Olhou mais de perto e uma pequena mão agarrou uma das rastas.

- Parece que ela gosta de ti. – Lara disse, depositando com cuidado a filha nos braços de um Jack atrapalhado.

- Ela é bem levezinha. – Jack disse.

- A Grace disse que é normal. – Lara explicou não tirando os olhos da filha. – Aliás, ela nasceu no tempo certo e ao contrário! – Lara riu perante a cara de Jack. – Mas não demorou assim tanto.

- Não… - Jack prolongou a frase. - … não eras tu que andavas de um lado para o outro do navio morrendo de preocupação.

- Ai é? – Lara perguntou. – Então para a próxima faz o favor de ficares tu grávido, para veres o que é bom!

Jack sorriu e por coincidência a sua filha também. E o grande Capitão Jack Sparrow derreteu-se.

- Que nome vamos pôr? – Lara perguntou.

Jack pensou por um momento.

- Eu gosto de Mary. – Lara propôs.

- Mary Rose! – Jack exclamou. Jack olhou para a filha. – Que achas. – A bebé esboçou de novo um sorriso. – Ela gosta. Mary Rose Sparrow!

- Falta o Stevens, Jack. – Lara fez uma careta.

- Ok. Mary Rose Stevens Sparrow. – Jack disse. – Gosto mais só com três nomes.

- Porquê Mary Rose? – Lara perguntou. – Alguma namorada?

- Não, love. Simplesmente porque eu quero que a nossa filha tenha uma personalidade forte e nada melhor que um nome forte. – Jack arregalou os olhos. – O nome de um dos navios mais poderosos que já navegaram neste mares.

- Jack… - Lara arqueou uma sobrancelha. - … nome de navio? – Perguntou. Sabia muito bem de qual navio, Jack estava a falar. O famoso Mary Rose, navio da esquadra de Henrique VIII de Inglaterra e orgulho deste. – Ele acabou por naufragar.

- Mas era um grande navio. – Jack fez beicinho. – A não ser que queiras Pérola ou coisa parecida!

- Não, mas podiam pôr Anastacia! – Alicia entrou puxando Will.

- Anastacia? – Jack pôs a língua de fora e Mary começou a chorar. – Ela não gosta.

- Ela não tem idade para gostar ou não, Jack. E Anastácia começa por A, como Alicia! – Exclamou ansiosa.

- Fica Mary Rose e não se fala mais nisso. E agora com licença que ela tem de comer. – Lara disse.

* * *

_1 Dia depois…_

- Como é a sensação de ser pai, Jack? – Barbossa perguntou, enquanto analisava um mapa ao lado de Jack.

- Complicado. Mas nada que o tempo não ensine. – Jack disse sorrindo e virando levemente o leme para estibordo.

- Engraçado. O teu pai disse o mesmo. – Barbossa disse entre dentes.

- O meu pai? – Jack perguntou. – Desde quando sabes o que o meu pai disse quando nasci?

- Ah Jack. Nem todos os segredos deste mundo são para ser revelados! – Barbossa exclamou. – E ainda há muita coisa que tens de aprender! – Deixou escapar a sua gargalhada.

Jack olhou para si escandalizado. – Bem… - olhou para a sua querida bússola. - … tragam-me o horizonte… e já que vais lá baixo traz-me uma garrafa de rum! – Jack riu safado quando viu Barbossa bufar.

*********************************************************************FIM****************************************************************************

* * *

**Oi Leitoras e Leitores!!! Como prometido aqui vai o Epílogo. Eu queria escrever o nascimento da filha do Jack e da Lara por isso lancei este último texto. Está simples mas espero que gostem. Quanto ao nome, eu sempre gostei de Mary Rose. E além do mais era sim o nome do navio capitânia da esquadra de Henrique VIII no século XVI. Ora como eu sou tolinha por história naval, decidi colocar essa referência. Infelizmente o navio naufragou em Inglaterra mas foi recuperado nos anos 80 e está bastante conservado! :)**

**Com isto fecho aqui a história, MAS, por enquanto. Porque também como prometido, sairá uma terceira parte. Será uma trilogia, mas embora já tenha algumas ideias, ainda não tenho título. Mas se tiver tempo esta semana que vem talvez post um trailer ou prólogo da nova fic!!! :D**

**Agora os agradecimentos a quem acompanhou esta fic:**

**Dupla Marota:** Muito obrigada por ter acompanhado esta fic desde o início! Adorei os seus comentários e sempre me deram muita força para continuar. Espero você na próxima aventura e espero também actualização da sua fic!!! Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Sabia que comentários pequenos também dão muito ânimo? E os seus foram sempre fantásticos!!!Obrigada de coração por ter acompanhado a fic e como disse espero por você na próxima que vem!!! Já agora fica o convite se quiser aparecer no site Need for Fic. Tem várias fics de todo o tamanho e leitoras e escritoras como você precisam-se!!! Obrigada mais uma vez!!! Bjs!!!:D

**prince's apple:** Muito Obrigada pelos comentários do fundo do coração, Olga! Nem sei como agradecer você ter lido todas as minhas fics sobre Potc e além do agradecimento por ter lido esta fic e a outra, tenho que agradecer ter lido a minha primeira fic. Confesso que não estava à espera e estou seriamente pensando em continuar a fic!!!:D Obrigada mais uma vez e espero você na próxima fic e também espero actualização da sua fic!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Duda H:** Embora ausente da fic, não deixo de agradecer a você por ter lido a primeira fic e ter acompanhado o início desta! Espero sinceramente que volte e que continue a sua fic. Fica o convite para a próxima fic que vier! Bjs!!!:D

**Jackie Darkness: **Leitora nova!!! Muito obrigada por ler as duas fics. Amei seu comentário e espero que goste da continuação desta saga! Obrigada mais uma vez e como disse à Hatake está também convidada para o site Need for Fic! Bjs!!!:D

**Jessie e AllySally:** Muito obrigada a vocês duas por terem comentado nesta fic!!! Espero por vocês na continuação!!! Bjs!!!:D

**Agora o meu MUITO OBRIGADA a todos que leram a minha fic mesmo sem comentar. Espero por todos na terceira parte!!! :D**

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
